Ren'ai no osuneko
by Ai1ko chan11
Summary: Naruto z rodziną przenosi się do Konoha. Jego nowym sąsiadem jest nie kto inny jak Sasuke i Itachi Uchiha. Mały lisek powoli wpada w wygłodniałe łapska osuneko kocura Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1 Zauroczony osuneko ”

Rozdział 1 – „ Zauroczony osuneko "

_**Rozdział 1 –**____**„ Zauroczony osuneko "**_

- Itachi gdzie jest moja skarpetka?! – rozległ się donośny głos czarnowłosego Kocurka o onyksowych oczach. Czarny ogon poruszał się ze złością okazując niezadowolenie właściciela. Mokre włosy przylegały do twarzy o jasnej karnacji, a zazwyczaj nastroszone włosy z tyłu głowy spokojnie spoczywały na karku.

Wycierając swoje mokre ciało przechylił lekko łebek i energicznie potrząsając głową zaczął osuszać włosy.

- Na co ci skarpetka Sasuke? – zdziwił się długowłosy mężczyzna stojący u podnóża schodów. Jego uszy poruszały się zaintrygowane, a ogon leniwie falował na prawo i lewo.

Sasuke wyszedł z pokoju i stanął u szczytu schodów.

- Co to za głupie pytanie? – odpowiedział pytaniem – Na co ci skarpetka Sasuke? – zaczął przedrzeźniać brata chłopak.

- Hm… - padło tylko z ust starszego z braci.

- Tylko mi tu nie „ hm "! – zdenerwował się Sasuke zakładając granatową koszulkę z emblematem Klanu Uchiha na plecach.

- Zbyt szybko tracisz cierpliwość _**ototo**_ (braciszek) – na ustach Itachiego pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek.

- _**Urusai**_ (zamknij się)! – krzyknął młody kocur machając ogonem ze złością.

- Złość piękności szkodzi – zadrwił starszy _**neko**_ (kot) – chyba nie chcesz, aby na tej ślicznej, małej buźce pojawiły się zmarszczki, prawda?

- _**Urusai! Urusai!! Urusai!!**_ – krzyczał donośnie Sasuke zbiegając szybko ze schodów, nie zwracając uwagi na opadające spodnie. Chwycił brata za kołnierz i stając na palcach zrównał się z nim wysokością.

- Sasuke-kun – zaczął drażniąco Itachi – chyba nie chcesz ze mną zadzierać?

Sasuke przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zwalniając nieco uchwyt na koszuli brata powiedział.

- N-nie – zadrżał mu lekko głos.

**- **_**Aiso-no-ii koneko **_(grzeczny kotek) – pogłaskał młodego Kocurka po wilgotnych jeszcze włosach.

- Grrr! – warknął ostrzegawczo Sasuke.

- A tak … nie lubisz jak się cię głaszcze po głowie – uśmiechnął się Itachi – ale… ja tak bardzo lubię cię denerwować Sasu-chan.

- Itachi! – Sasuke wyrwał się z ramion brata. Robiąc krok do tyłu potknął się o nogawkę swoich spodni. Z głośnym hukiem wylądował na ziemi – Więc, gdzie jest moja skarpetka? – nie dawał za wygraną _**osuneko**_ (kocur) udając, że nic się nie stało. Wstał z podłogi podciągając spodnie do góry i zapinając je szybko.

Itachi westchnął zrezygnowany. Odwrócił się i wyszedł do ogrodu siadając ponownie na wiklinowym fotelu, obok którego stał okrągły stolik zastawiony sokiem pomarańczowym i półmiskiem pełnym owoców i słodyczy.

- Następnym razem – Itachi spojrzał na brata, a na jego usta wypłynął mały uśmieszek – zapnij rozporek zanim wyjdziesz z pokoju.

Rozsuwając szerzej drzwi prowadzące na taras, Sasuke wyszedł do ogrodu. Schodząc powoli z tarasu już miał wydrzeć się na brata, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęło poruszenie w sąsiednim ogrodzie.

- Itachi… – zaczął neko podchodząc do płotu – … w tym domu nikt nie mieszka… – spojrzał na sąsiedni dom, który wielkością dorównywał posiadłości Uchiha. Dom był otoczony pięknym ogrodem urządzonym tradycyjnie w stylu japońskim, zupełnie jak ich. Przez środek ogrodu prowadziła dróżka wysadzana małymi, czarno-białymi kamieniami, która prowadziła do drzwi wejściowych domu. Po lewej stronie ogrodu znajdował się spory staw z półokrągłym mostkiem przechodzącym przez jego środek. Zajmował on praktycznie połowę ogrodu. Brzeg stawu obrośnięty był różnorodną roślinnością, a na tafli wody rozwijały się spokojnie piękne, białe lilie. Drzewo ozdobnej wiśni pięknie kwitło rzucając cień na staw. Po drugiej stronie ogrodu, przy której aktualnie stał Sasuke, rosła Magnolia, na której pojawiały się pąki kwiatów. W rogu ogrodu stała drewniana, dwuosobowa huśtawka. Po jej lewej stronie stał owalny stolik z trzema wiklinowymi fotelami, oraz trzema podnóżkami. Całość sprawiała naprawdę piękny, zapraszający widok. - … prawda? – dodał po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

Długowłosy podniósł wzrok z nad książki spoglądając z ciekawością na brata.

- _**Hai**_ (tak)… do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał.

Przez furtkę sąsiedniego ogrodu ponownie przeszło kilka osób niosąc pudła i meble. Kolejna osoba, która weszła szczególnie przyciągała jego uwagę. A zwłaszcza istota ściśle przylegająca do jego ciała. Sasuke uważnie lustrował blond włosego mężczyznę, który z ogromną czułością przytulał małego kitsune do siebie.

Wysoki, około 190 cm wzrostu, pięknie umięśnione ciało. Blond włosy dłuższe przy twarzy, krótsze z tyłu głowy, a przy tym każdy stał w inną stronę. Szafirowe oczy, blado różowe usta, intrygujący uśmiech, a co najważniejsze roześmiane oczy. Mężczyzna ubrany był w czarną koszulkę oraz czarne dżinsy, które przyjemnie przylegały do ciała. Na ramiona miał założony biały płaszcz z czarno-czerwonymi płomieniami przy jego brzegach. „Przystojny – pomyślał czarno-włosy _**neko **_(kot) – jak diabli!" Ponownie jego uwagę przyciągnął _**chikai kitsune **_(mały lis), który mocniej wtulił się w mężczyznę, zwiększając swój uchwyt małych rączek na jego szyi oraz długich, zgrabnych nóg skrzyżowanych w pasie starszego „ ciekawe jak by to było – zastanawiał się Sasuke opierając ciężar swojego ciała na płocie – gdyby te seksowne nogi były zawinięte wokół mnie?"

Sasuke szybko odskoczył od płotu jak oparzony, zszokowany własnymi myślami. „ Whooaa! Skąd to się wzięło – zaczął pocierać nerwowo czoło czując zbliżający się ból głowy - … skąd te myśli… przecież nawet go nie znam. Cholera! Nawet nie widziałem jego twarzy!"

Itachi rozbawiony zachowaniem brata uważnie go obserwował, zastanawiając się skąd wzięły się takie mocne emocje odbijające się na jego, zazwyczaj bez uczuciowej, twarzy. Jedno było pewne, po głowie jego _**ototo **_(braciszka) chodziły sprośne myśli. Sasuke ponownie podszedł do płotu, zwiększając zainteresowanie Itachiego. „ Trzeba to wybadać " z tą myślą wstał i bezszelestnie stanął obok brata.

- _**Ototo**_ co sprawiło, że zapomniałeś o skarpetce? – zapytał sarkastycznie Itachi.

Sasuke wystraszony podskoczył do góry wywołując uśmiech zadowolenia na twarzy brata. Odwrócił się z chęcią mordu w oczach.

- _**Urusai **_(zamknij się) Itachi! – syknął Sasuke.

- Naru-chan _**enzeru**_(aniołku)… zbudź się – usłyszeli głos mężczyzny. Blondyn głaskał delikatnie z czułością główkę malca.

Itachi i Sasuke odwrócili głowy równocześnie słysząc czysty głos obcego, który aktualnie siedział na fotelu ogrodowym z małym liskiem na kolanach. Malec zwinięty w kłębek i przykryty dziewięcioma ogonami nadal spał spokojnie.

- Dziewięć…? – zdziwił się Sasuke - … ale … to znaczy, że ta włochata kulka – wskazał na nadal śpiącego lisa w ramionach blondyna - … jest…jest…

- Purr… purr… - zaczął mruczeć _**chikai kitsune**_ (mały lis) na pieszczotę blondyna. Ręka starszego wolno i drażniąco drapała liska za uszami, który ochoczo wysunął łebek w stronę pieszczoty.

- A to ci niespodzianka – powiedział Itachi uważnie obserwując dwie osoby w sąsiednim ogrodzie – wygląda na to, że mamy nowych sąsiadów…

- Minato!! – rozległ się donośny głos z domu sąsiadów – Naru-chan!!

- _**Hahaue…**_ (mama, rodzicielka)– odezwał się zaspany głosik z kolan blondyna.

Rozbudzony malec, siadając zaczął przecierać małą piąstką zaspane oczka. Blondyn uśmiechnął się głaszcząc rozwichrzoną czuprynę liska, spojrzał w kierunku domu i z uśmiechem zawołał.

- Kyuubi! Chodź szybko …!- z domu wybiegł wysoki ( ok. 185 cm wzrostu ) czerwono-włosy mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach. Na ustach igrał delikatny uśmieszek, ukazując piękne białe kły, a spod rozwianych czerwonych włosów wystawały żółte z pomarańczowymi końcówkami lisie uszy. Piękne, żółto-pomarańczowe ogony kołysały się wokół jego zgrabnego ciała. Mężczyzna ubrany był w obcisłe, niebieskie dżinsy oraz w białą koszulę z rozpiętymi trzema guzikami, ukazując długą, smukłą szyję. Blondyn siedzący na foteli, ścisnął liska w mocnym uścisku swoich ramion - … _**Aiu kawaii!! **_(taki słodki)

- Meww!! – miauknął kitsune duszony w objęciach mężczyzny – **otochan!** (tatusiu)Du… dusisz mnie….

- Awww – zawołał czerwono-włosy porywając Naru-chan w swoje ramiona - …. Naru-chan…syneczku … - energicznie zaczął pocierać policzkiem o policzek małego blondynka, który liczył sobie zaledwie 153 cm wzrostu – _**cherabu watashi no **_(aniołeczku mój)… tylko mój … mały syneczek – blondynek zaczął wiercić się i śmiać na zabiegi ojca. Chwycił małymi łapkami za policzki rudzielca i z uśmiechem na pyszczku próbował wyswobodzić się.

Sasuke i Itachi stali oniemiali jak tylko ich oczom ukazała się twarzyczka _**chikai kitsune**_ (małego liska). Wielkie, lazurowe oczy śmiały się radośnie, uszy poruszały się energicznie, jak również jego ogony. Małe, drobne ciałko wiło się w uścisku ojca chcąc się wyswobodzić z jego miażdżącego objęcia. Mały miauczał cały czas próbując się uwolnić, co tylko pogorszyło jego sytuację. Rudzielec zachłannie zaczął całować małego po całym pyszczku, oczach, brwiach, czole, nosku, uszkach, policzkach, ustach, a nawet brodzie i szyi. Pełne, zmysłowe, czerwone usteczka małego kitsune, ułożyły się w łagodnym uśmiechu ukazując małe kły malca. Jego różowy język przejechał po usteczkach zwilżając je zmysłowo.

Sasuke przełknął nerwowo ślinę czując jak robi mu się gorąco. Jego wzrok spoczął na odsłoniętym brzuszku liska, który się ukazał przy podnoszeniu rączek do twarzy ojca.

Jeszcze nigdy w swoim szesnastoletnim życiu nikt… naprawdę nikt nie wywarł na Sasuke takiego wrażenia. Obserwując kitsune, Sasuke miał w głowie tylko jedno słowo _**„ Kirei **_(śliczny)."

- _**Watashi no **_(mój) …- szepnął nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos - … będzie mój…

Itachi uśmiechnął się szczerym uśmiechem sięgającym wprost z jego serca. Był szczęśliwy, że jego _**ototo**_ znalazł w końcu kogoś na kim mu zależy, ale nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać. Odrobina zazdrości dobrze zrobi na wyniosłe ego Sasuke.

Minato obserwując swoją małą rodzinkę uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. Nie żałował przeprowadzki, a raczej ucieczki z ich poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania. Jego najważniejszym zadaniem była ochrona ukochanej rodziny, a dopiero potem liczyła się cała reszta. Spojrzenie szafirowych oczu spoczęło na ściskającym, ich kochanego Naru-chan, mężu. Kyuubi. Jego ukochany Kyuubi, był w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko i wiedział, że on zrobi to samo. Piętnaście lat temu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Kyuubi jest dziewięcio-ogonowym lisem, a do tego że jest w ciąży … przeżył szok. Ale mimo tego wiedział, że nie opuści ukochanej osoby i nie ważne, czy jest lisem czy nie. Kochał go całym sercem, duszą i ciałem. W końcu łączenie się ludzi z innymi istotami to nie było coś nowego, a wręcz przeciwnie, stało się bardziej naturalne, natomiast prawdziwą rzadkością stały się związki człowieka z człowiekiem.

Tylko w przypadku Kyuubiego różnica polegała na jego mocy. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że lisy są święte i nie wolno się do nich zbliżać, a jednak.

Tego dnia wracał z męczącej misji i jedyne, o czym marzył to była kąpiel. Przecierając się przez mroczny las, który był schronieniem wszystkich świętych zwierząt, usłyszał szum wody. Wiedziony odgłosem wody zbliżał się do niej coraz bardziej, a im bliżej jej był to spokojny szum wody zmieniał się w głośny odgłos wodospadu. Po dotarciu na miejsce stanął jak zaklęty. Przed jego oczami ukazał się najpiękniejszy krajobraz, jaki miał kiedykolwiek oglądać. Schodząc do brzegu stanął przy nim podziwiając w ciszy i spokoju piękno tego miejsca. Małe jeziorko otaczało wodospad obrośnięty dziką roślinnością, a księżyc nadawał tajemniczego blasku sprawiając, że miało się wrażenie, iż jest się w _**gokuraku**_ (raju).

Cichy śpiew przyciągnął jego uwagę. Odwrócił się napotykając spojrzenie najpiękniejszych czerwonych oczu, jakie miał kiedykolwiek możliwość oglądać. Nieziemska istota stała naga pod wodospadem. Jego ciało zanurzone do pasa w jeziorze, połyskiwało w świetle księżyca, a kropelki wody spływające po nagim ciele przyciągały jego uwagę. Tajemnicza istota zaczęła się do niego zbliżać, powoli wychodząc z wody. Nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu, stał jak zahipnotyzowany. Będąc od niego zaledwie o krok zauważył, że ma on czerwone włosy, lisie uszy oraz dziewięć ogonów. Ale w tej chwili to było nie ważne.

Czerwono-włosy położył na jego ramieniu smukłą dłoń w zapraszającym geście. Minato wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Unosząc swoją dłoń, położył ją na dłoni spoczywającej na jego ramieniu i chwytając ją delikatnie uniósł do ust, składając na niej czuły pocałunek. Uśmiech, jaki zagościł na zmysłowych ustach istoty sprawił, że wszelkie jego wątpliwości ulotniły się z wiatrem. Chwycił czerwono-włosego w ramiona i delikatnie unosząc go przeniósł pod pobliskie drzewo. Ułożył go ostrożnie na miękkim mchu, a sam szybko usunął z siebie ubranie i położył się na nim delikatnie, starając się nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

Czerwono-włosy uśmiechnął się do niego czule i kładąc rękę na jego karku przyciągnął jego spragnione usta do pocałunku. Minato czuł się jak w niebie.

Ta piękna istota oddała mu się dobrowolnie nie oczekując nic w zamian. Do dziś pamięta to gorące, ciasne wnętrze, które tak chętnie go przyjęło w siebie. Spocone, gorące ciała ciasno do siebie przylegające, wokół nich nieziemski krajobraz dopełniający doskonałości chwili.

Na następny dzień obudził się w jakieś obcej jaskini. Sądząc, że to wszystko to był tylko piękny sen, zapomniał o tym zajściu. Jednak nie na długo. Miesiąc po powrocie do domu, pewnej ciepłej nocy zastał u siebie w salonie niespodziewanego gościa. Była to ta sama nieziemska istota ze snu. Od tej chwili radość w jego ponurym życiu powróciła w postaci Kyuubiego i ich syneczka znajdującego się w jego brzuchu. W niedługim czasie od pojawienia się lisa w jego życiu, Minato i Kyuubi pobrali się. Kyuubi stał się mężem Minato przyjmując jego nazwisko, Namikaze.

Po sześciu miesiącach w ich życiu pojawił się mały blond-włosy kitsune, Naruto.

_**Chikai kitsune **_(mały lisek) wniósł w ich życie wiele radości i szczęścia. Ich mała, śliczna iskierka, dla jego dobra musieli uciekać ze świętego lasu.

A teraz znaleźli się tutaj w Konohagakure na życzenie Sarutobiego. Spojrzał na swojego pięknego męża, wstał z fotela i podszedł do ściskających się Naru-chan i Kyuubiego.

- Mój Naru-chan…. Mój…mój!! – powtarzał Kyuubi przyciskając Naruto mocno do siebie. Był tak pochłonięty molestowaniem synka, że nawet nie zauważył jak Minato podszedł do nich. Dopiero, kiedy uniósł jego brodę Kyuubi zauważył, Minato tuż przy nim. Widząc spojrzenie pełne miłości, rudzielec uśmiechnął się i zwalniając nieco uchwyt na Naruto złożył delikatny pocałunek na wyczekujących ustach męża. Minato pogłębiając pocałunek jedną ręką objął Kyuubiego w pasie, a drugą przyciągnął do siebie Naruto.

Sasuke nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę obserwując szczęśliwą rodzinę, jego ogon w napięciu poruszał się okazując swoje zniecierpliwienie, a uszy drgały w napięciu.

Itachi przenosił spojrzenie z brata na nowych sąsiadów powiększając swój uśmiech.

- Czego się szczerzysz baka! – syknął wściekły Sasuke.

- _**Netamashii? **_(zazdrosny) – zadrwił Itachi ruchem głowy wskazując na sąsiadów.

- Troszkę… - szepnął cicho Sasuke, zaskakując tym swojego brata.

- Masz mnie Sasu… - pocieszył go Itachi - …. Czy ja ci nie wystarczam jako rodzina?

- Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko Sasuke słysząc ból w głosie brata – Nie Itachi… - chwycił brata za rękę - … jesteś dla mnie wszystkim… matką, ojcem, bratem. Nic tego nigdy nie zmieni _**aniki **_(starszy brat).

- Wiem – szepnął cicho Itachi kładąc uspokajająco rękę na głowie szesnastolatka.

Słysząc niezadowolone miauknięcie dochodzące z sąsiedniego ogrodu spojrzeli ponownie na sąsiadów.

Naruto przechylił niewinnie główkę spoglądając na swoich rodziców, którzy całkowicie o nim zapomnieli.

- Meewww!!- miauknął Naruto domagając się uwagi. Chwytając za ramiona Minato i Kyuubiego, _**chikai kitsune **_(mały lis) wsadził pyszczek między całujących się dorosłych, którzy śmiejąc się na cały głos ścisnęli między sobą liska.

- To nie sprawiedliwe! – burzył się Naruto – Wy okazujecie sobie jak bardzo się kochacie, a mnie zostawiacie samego! Ja się tak nie bawię!!

- _**Kawaiiii!!**_ – krzyknął Kyuubi widząc słodką minkę jaką zrobił Naruto dąsając się na nich – _**Aiu kawaii!!**_(taki słodki)

- Naru-chan – zaczął Minato spoglądając w wielkie, lazurowe oczka malca, na które padał cień jego długich rzęs – daj pyszczek…

Naruto z radością powracającą na jego buźkę, wystawił pyszczek do góry czekając na całusa. To był ich mały rytuał. Okazywanie sobie miłości poprzez ciche słowa czułości, skradzione pocałunki, a nawet wyciskanie z niego życia poprzez mocne uściski rodziców, a zwłaszcza _**kare-no hahaue **_(jego matki), który tak bardzo kochał ściskać _**anata-no chikai kitsune **_(swojego małego liska)**.** Minato schylając się do czekającego synka, złożył na jego czerwonych usteczkach czuły pocałunek. Widząc nieśmiały rumieniec pojawiający się na ślicznym pyszczku liska, blondyn nie mógł się powstrzymać i powoli całując malca po brodzie, który radośnie chichotał na jego poczynania, zaczął przechodzić do wrażliwych uszków Naruto.

- Meew… - zakwilił cichutko Naruto zaczynając się wić w ramionach ojca.

- Awwww…. – wzruszył się Kyuubi robiąc szybko zdjęcie aparatem, który zawsze nosił przy sobie, właśnie na takie okazje - …_**Ima en!! Ima en!!**_ (teraz ja) - skakał podekscytowany rudzielec wyrywając Naruto z ramion Minato.

- _**Watashi no! Watashi no!! Watashi no!!**_(mój)_** Itsuka watashi no!!**_ (tylko mój) – krzyczał Kyuubi ściskając śmiejącego się Naruto.

Rudzielec zaczął lizać pyszczek synka, zaczynając od czółka, a kończąc na ustach składając na nich pocałunek.

- Witajcie – odezwał się głos przy bramce – widzę, że bezpiecznie dotarliście na miejsce.

Minato i Kyuubi odwrócili się słysząc powitanie Sarutobiego. Wypuszczając nieco zdezorientowanego Naruto z ramion, Kyuubi podszedł do Hokage razem ze swoim mężem.

- Kawał czasu Sandaime – przywitał się Minato ściskając Hokage w przyjacielskim uścisku – pozwól, że przedstawię ci moją rodzinę – przyciągnął do siebie Kyuubiego.

- Mój ukochany mąż, Kyuubi. – powiedział z dumą w głosie.

- To dla mnie zaszczyt Kyuubi-sama – Sarutobi skłonił się lekko wyciągając dłoń w stronę rudzielca. Kyuubi przywitał się z nim chwytając oferowaną dłoń w mocnym uścisku.

- Wystarczy Kyuubi – uśmiechnął się rudzielec z wdzięcznością.

- I nasza śliczna iskierka…. – Minato obejrzał się szukając liska - … Naruto… A gdzie on się podział?

Wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się za szkrabem i znaleźli go przy płocie oddzielającym ich od sąsiadów. Naruto stał radośnie się śmiejąc do dwóch czarno-włosych chłopców.

Podchodząc do niego usłyszeli radosny świergot liska.

- Kim jesteście? – niewinne oczka spoglądał na nich intensywnie – ja jestem Naruto.

Blondynek uważnie śledził każdy ruch czarnego ogona, który radośnie i energicznie poruszał się w prawo i lewo, a czarne uszy drgały lekko.

- Jestem Itachi – odezwał się starszy z chłopców kładąc rękę na głowie szesnastolatka – a to jest mój _**ototo**_ Sasuke.

- _**Pusshi:! **_(kiciuś)! – zakwilił radośnie Naruto łapiąc energiczny, czarny ogon w swoje łapki tuląc do niego swój policzek.

Sasuke zaczerwienił się mocno, a Itachi uśmiechnął się na zawstydzenie brata, a może to było coś innego. Tak, na pewno coś innego. Wiedząc jak Sasuke jest zawsze napalony, był pewny że po jego głowie chodzą sprośne myśli dotyczące pewnego, małego liska.

- Ach… Itachi – odezwał się Sarutobi z uśmiechem na twarzy – widzę, że poznaliście już waszych nowych sąsiadów.

- Hai – długowłosy skłonił się w stronę starszych – jestem Itachi Uchiha, a to mój brat, Sasuke Uchiha. Cieszę się, że w końcu mamy sąsiadów…

- _**Hahaue! Hahaue!!**_(mama,rodzicielka) _**Pusshi:! Pusshi:!! **_(kiciuś) – krzyczał dziecinnie Naruto nadal tuląc do policzka czarny ogon Sasuke, sprawiając że na policzki czarno-włosego wypłynął jeszcze większy rumieniec. Dorośli tylko się zaśmiali odchodząc powoli w stronę domu.

- Naru-chan jak tylko przestaniesz męczyć Sasuke-kun …– zaczął Kyuubi.

- _**Gomen**_ … (przepraszam) – odezwał się Itachi.

- Hai? – rudzielec przystanął spoglądając na starszego Uchihe.

- Czy możemy zabrać Naru-chan do siebie na podwieczorek? – Sasuke słysząc pytanie brata popatrzył z nadzieją na Kyuubiego.

_- __**Hahaue daro:ka?**_ (mamo mogę) – Naruto popatrzył błagalnie na Kyuubiego.

- … - rudzielec westchnął patrząc na swojego ślicznego synka – Dobrze, tylko wróć przed zmrokiem.

- Hai hahaue!! – zawołał za nim Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2 Hatsuno kissu ”

Rozdział 2 – „Hatsu-no kissu " (pierwszy pocałunek)

_**Rozdział 2 – „Hatsu-no kissu "**_ (pierwszy pocałunek)

_**Chikai kitsune**_ (mały lisek) siedział na wiklinowym stołku w ogrodzie Uchiha popijając spokojnie sok pomarańczowy, machał radośnie długimi, lekko rozchylonymi nogami, które kusiły Sasuke do skoczenia na niego i …

- Sasuke … - odezwał się Itachi pochylając się nad swoim ototo tak, aby Naruto ich nie słyszał - … przestań ślinić się na jego widok i idź zrobić coś z tym wybrzuszeniem w spodniach.

Sasuke spojrzeniem powędrował w kierunku ręki _**aniki,**_ (starszego brata), która wskazywała na jego krocze. Czarnowłosy osuneko z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, szybko wybiegł z ogrodu mocno trzaskając drzwiami tarasowymi.

- _**Ano ichi agari? **_(co się stało) – zapytał zdziwiony Naruto patrząc nadal na zamknięte drzwi tarasowe – _**Do:shite pusshi:**_ (dlaczego kiciuś) wybiegł tak nagle?

Itachi uśmiechnął się kpiąco na wspomnienie wybiegającego ototo „ _o tak_ – pomyślał Itachi – _będę miał wspaniałą zabawę przez tych malców. A więc…_ - spojrzał na małego kitsune, który lekko przechylił główkę w pytającym geście. Niedostając żadnej odpowiedzi od starszego _**koneko **_(kotka), sięgnął rączką po miodowe ciasteczko, które tak ładnie prosiło się aby je zjeść - … _czas zacząć swatanie kochanego braciszka. "_

- Poszedł szukać skarpetki – Itachi uśmiechnął się na minę malca mówiącą _'co on bredzi'._

- Joak two szkarfetki? – zapytał z pełną buzią.

- Naruto-kun z pełną buźką się nie mówi – upomniał go czarnowłosy, uśmiechając się na mocny rumieniec na jego policzkach.

- Pszefraszam… - Naruto przyłożył drobną rączkę szybko do buzi, chcąc powstrzymać się przed kolejną gafą.

„ _Naprawdę __**kawaii, chikai kitsune**__ (słodki, mały lisek) "_ – pomyślał Itachi. Położył rękę na główce malca, mierzwiąc jego złote włosy.

- Przepraszam … - odezwał się Naruto podnosząc główkę - … _**demo**_ (ale) kiedy widzę coś słodkiego to szybko się zapominam… i … wtedy mówię z pełną buzią.

- Nic nie szkodzi Naruto – uspokajająco powiedział Itachi, widząc zdenerwowanie na twarzy liska.

- Ano… - zaczął lisek kładąc rączki na kolanach, nerwowo je zaciskając. Czarnowłosy neko zabrał rękę z jego głowy spoglądając na niego z ciekawością - … ano … po co Sasuke skarpetka?

Itachi uśmiechnął się _„ nie sądziłem, że tak szybko uda mi się ich zeswatać. Naruto aż sam się prosi aby go połączyć z Sasuke."_ Naruto wystraszył się uśmieszku Itachiego, tak że jak tylko ponownie się odezwał poczuł ulgę.

- Od rana szuka drugiej skarpetki, którą zgubił, a raczej gdzieś wsadził i nie wie gdzie. – zakpił Itachi, a w duchu pogratulował sobie genialnego pomysły schowania jej pod łóżkiem Sasuke, ale o tym nie musi wiedzieć.

- A czy mógłbym iść pomóż mu szukać? – zapytał niewinnie lisek. _„ O nie_ – jęknął w duchu kitsune – _znowu to robi, ten uśmiech sprawia, że mam ochotę uciec stąd jak najszybciej "_

- Oczywiście Naruto-kun – Itachi wstał gestem ręki zapraszając Naruto do środka – chodź wskażę ci gdzie masz iść…

Naruto podniósł się ze stołka podążając za długowłosym neko. Itachi zatrzymał się przy drzwiach przepuszczając kitsune przodem.

- Arigato… - szepnął cicho zawstydzony Naruto czerwieniąc się delikatnie.

Wchodząc do środka rozejrzał się po wnętrzu, które było urządzone bardzo elegancko, ale coś brakowało. Owszem, wnętrze jest urządzone z wyczuciem i klasą, ale brak ciepła. Marmurowa posadzka i schody, perski dywan na środku salonu, perski chodnik na schodach, wielkie lustro ze złotą ramą wiszące na ścianie przy schodach, a pod nim dębowa komoda, na której poustawiane było parę zdjęć. Obrazy rodu Uchiha spokojnie wiszące na ścianie, popiersia jakiś ludzi ustawione w różnych miejscach. Pięknie, ale pusto. Przystanęli u podnóża schodów, które rozdzielały się na prawo i lewo.

- Wyjdziesz lewą stroną schodów, jest to część mieszkalna Sasuke – wyjaśnił szybko Itachi – moja jest po prawej stronie.

- Rozumiem, a gdzie mam iść dalej, jak już wyjdę po schodach? – zapytał Naruto spoglądając na neko wyczekująco.

- Pójdziesz korytarzem do końca i po prawej stronie są drzwi do sypialni Sasuke – Itachi zaczął odchodzić.

- Demo… - zaczął Naruto.

- Idź … - uśmiechnął się Itachi - … jestem pewny, że Sasuke będzie zadowolony z twojej pomocy.

Z okrutnym uśmiechem na twarzy Itachi wyszedł ponownie do ogrodu, zostawiając za sobą skołowanego złotowłosego kitsune.

- Cholerny aniki … - mruczałem cicho pod nosem zamykając drzwi tarasowe, a raczej trzaskając nimi - … jak mógł powiedzieć, że się ślinię na widok tego słodkiego, seksownego, ponętnego, małego ukesia, jakim w stu procentach jest Naru-chan… - rozmarzyłem się.

- A niech to … - przetarłem wierzchem ręki ślinę spływającą po brodzie - … Itachi miał racje mówiąc, że się ślinię na jego widok. Ale jak tu nie myśleć o Naru-chan w ten sposób, kiedy siedzi na fotelu z rozszerzonymi nogami i tylko czeka aby umieścić się między nimi i…

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany wchodząc powoli po schodach, aby za bardzo nie zrobić sobie krzywdy, każdym nowym krokiem.

- Cholerne schody… - wkurzałem się co raz bardziej czując jak każde uniesienie nogi powoduje lekkie otarcie spodni o mojego nabrzmiałego penisa - … brakuje mi jeszcze tylko tego, aby mieć suchy orgazm w drodze do swojego pokoju!

Krzyknąłem wściekły, całą drogę do pokoju przeklinając brata i schody, które usilnie mi przeszkadzały w dotarciu na miejsce.

Kiedy nareszcie wszedłem do pokoju, byłem tak z frustrowany, że nawet nie zauważyłem że nie zamknąłem drzwi. Obszedłem łóżko dookoła, które stało koło okna balkonowego i zatrzymałem się przy jego boku.

- Idealnie – szepnąłem wyglądając przez balkon – cieszę się, że mam widok na ogród, w ten sposób będę miał cały czas ślicznego Naru-chan przed oczami kiedy będę się masturbował. Po prostu idealnie.

Sięgnąłem po koc rozkładając go na ziemi przed oknem, rozpiąłem spodnie ściągając je razem z bielizną i usiadłem marząc o tym aby Naru-chan był tu, przy mnie. Ale niestety jest to nie możliwe.

Kiedy poczułem jak zimne powietrze styka się z moją obolałą męskością jęknąłem przeciągle. Usiadłem na ziemi opierając się plecami o łóżko. Czasami zastanawiam się po co mi takie wielkie łóżko, spokojnie mogło by się tu zmieścić pięć osób. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdzam, że lubię mieć dużo wolnej przestrzeni wokół siebie. I to samo się tyczy łóżka.

- Arghh! – jęknąłem zaczynając powolnymi ruchami poruszać ręką na swoim członku – O tak …. Mmmm… Naru-chan… tak …

Odrzuciłem głowę do tyłu drażniąc powoli główkę penisa, wyobrażając sobie że robi to _**chikai kitsune **_(mały lisek). Tak… jego długie paluszki drażnią mnie zmysłowo, naciska na moją małą dziurkę w penisie…

- Achhh – jęczę wijąc się pod jego dotykiem. Jego sprawne palce drażnią teraz główkę wywołując u mnie kolejne jęki.

- Tak … Naru-chan… arghh! Szybciej … - błagam go - … o tak … tak… - Naruto uśmiecha się do mnie zmysłowo i litując się nade mną chwyta mój cały członek w swoją drobną rączkę i zaczyna wolno i leniwie pocierać go.

- Argh! – krzyczę głośno czując jak kitsune naciąga moją wrażliwą skórę na penisie, chowając jego główkę, a po chwili bierze mnie w te swoje słodkie usteczka.

- O kurwa!! – przeklinam głośno. Zawsze brudne gadanie podniecało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Czuję, że już długo nie wytrzymam… o tak chcę dojść w tych słodkich, nabrzmiałych usteczkach…

- Tak… ku… rwa…. Tak Naru… mocniej…. – krzyczę w rozkoszy w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, w mojej głowie jest tylko jedno ' pieprzyć ciasne gardło Naruto' - … ssij mocniej … o tak – jęczę nie przerwanie czując, że przez moje ciało przejdzie za chwilę najwspanialszy orgazm jaki dotychczas przeżyłem - … właśnie tak Naru…chan…

Naruto zbliżając się do celu przystanął wsłuchując się w dochodzące skądś odgłosy.

„ Dziwne, co to może być – zastanawiał się strapiony kitsune – skąd to dochodzi? " Wiedziony ciekawością poszedł w kierunku odgłosów. Przystanął przy uchylonych drzwiach, rozejrzał się jeszcze po korytarzu, był pewny. Stał przy drzwiach do pokoju Sasuke.

- Achhh – usłyszał nagle Naruto, wiedziony ciekawością wszedł do środka. Jego wzrok momentalnie zatrzymał się czarnowłosej głowie opartej o łóżko.

„ Czy Sasu jest chory – zastanawiał się naiwnie kitsune zmniejszając odległość miedzy nimi – a może zrobił sobie krzywdę? "

- Naru… chan … arghh! – słysząc swoje imię z ust neko, zatrzymał się zdezorientowany nie wiedząc czy ma pomóc _**osuneko**_ (kocurkowi), czy może iść po Itackieego.

- … szybciej – zaczął nagle błagać czarnowłosy - … tak … tak… arghh!

Naruto obszedł łóżko stając przy jego rogu jak skamieniały. Obserwując jak Sasuke z mocno zaciśniętą ręką na swoim penisie pociera się co raz szybciej, Naruto poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widział coś takiego, ręka Sasuke zamykała się na główce jego penisa, a za chwilę lekko rozchylała pochłaniając cały członek. To było takie gorące, namiętne. Nieświadomie ręka Naruto powędrowała do jego krocza, zaczął ją delikatnie poruszać rozchylając lekko usta i łapiąc łakomie powietrze, którego zaczęło mu brakować.

- Achh … - jęknął cichutko zamykając oczy, które stały się takie ciężkie.

Sasuke uniósł szybko głowę jak tylko zarejestrował ruch kątem oka w swoim pokoju. A kiedy doszedł do tego cichy jęk, rozwarł szeroko oczy. Jego fantazja, jego kuszący Naru-chan tu był i pocierał się przez spodnie z zamkniętymi oczami. Podniósł się na kolana, wyciągnął rękę i łapiąc Naruto za wolną dłoń przyciągnął go do siebie. Kitsune wylądował na kolanach zadowolonego neko. Przestraszony Naruto zaczął się wyrywać z mocnego uchwytu osuneko, ale bezskutecznie.

- _**Gomen nasai…**_ (wybacz proszę) – zakwilił kitsune - … ja … nie chciałem pod…podglądać… ale kiedy usłyszałem … swoje imię… to… to … mmhfm.

Osuneko uciszył roztrzęsionego liska gwałtownym pocałunkiem. Naruto rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Sasuke go całował. Był całowany przez Sasuke. A co gorsza zaczynało mu się to podobać. Czując gorący język _**kare-no koneko **_(jego kotka) na swojej górnej wardze, zadrżał rozkosznie wywołując na ustach Sasuke lubieżny uśmieszek. Sasuke nadal muskając delikatnie usta kitsune, dłońmi zaczął pieścić swoje małe stworzonko. Naruto jęknął rozchylając lekko usta, a no to tylko czekał czarnowłosy. Zanurzył język w tych upragnionych ustach. Powoli wręcz leniwie zaczął pieścić wilgotne wnętrze ust liska. Gorący język Sasuke drażnij podniebienie kitsune, owinął się wokół języka Naruto i zaczął go delikatnie ssać, aby nie wystraszyć małego. Naruto jęknął w usta Sasuke, rozluźniając się w jego ramionach, zarzucił ręce na kark kocurka całkowicie się mu oddając.

Pewne dłonie neko powoli zaczęły rozpinać zamek w spodniach Naru-chan, który nawet nie zauważył zbyt pochłonięty swoim pierwszym pocałunkiem. W ramionach Sasuke czuł się bezpiecznie, nabierając odwagi nieśmiało oddał pocałunek. Spiął się lekko jak poczuł zimne powietrze owiewające jego pośladki i nabrzmiałą męskość.

- Sa… suke … - dyszał ciężko Naruto po długim pocałunku, spojrzał swoimi pięknymi lazurowymi oczami, które miały teraz odcień szafiru w onyksowe tęczówki zamglone żądzą - … co…

- Ciii… Naru-chan – czarnooki przyłożył palec do napuchniętych ust kitsune - … nie bój się nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów przejechał ogonem po zarumienionym policzku liska. Naruto ufnie potarł policzkiem o policzek neko, a swoimi ogonami zaczął pieścić ręce i uda kocurka, który zaczął mruczeć z zadowolenia. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać chwycił malca za pośladki i posadził go na sobie okrakiem.

- Eeppp! – zakwilił kitsune, który był teraz zwrócony twarzą do Sasuke, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Jego wzrok powędrował do blado różowych ust, które były równie mocno napuchnięte jak jego. Nieśmiało zbliżając się do nich, polizał je a następnie pocałował okazując swoją ufność i oddanie. Sasuke uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy.

Przerwał pocałunek na chwilę ściągając z liska pomarańczową koszulkę. Oniemiały w ciszy podziwiał piękne ciało kitsune. Delikatne, zaokrąglone ramiona, drobna klatka piersiowa z różowymi sutkami, stwardniałymi od podniecenia, dumnie uniesiona męskość, która prosiła się o uwagę. Tak, Naruto jest pięknością, na którą już nigdy nikt nie spojrzy w ten sposób, co on. Pochylił się nad stwardniałym sutkiem i przejechał po nim językiem. Naruto sapnął zaskoczony, a już w następnej chwili czuł jak Sasuke bierze go w usta i zaczyna ssać i przygryzać. Drugi sutek był pieszczony ręką, która go lekko przyszczypywała i okręcała.

- Arghh… Sasu… ke … achh… - jęczał lisek wijąc się na kolanach kocura - … Sasu… och to… to… jest takie … przy… przyjemne – wydyszał ciężko Naruto.

Sasuke widząc jak lisek popiskuje i jęczy z rozkoszy wpadł na diabelski pomysł. Chwycił małego za pośladki unosząc go wyżej na swoich kolanach, ich członki stykały się teraz ze sobą.

- O tak…! – krzyknął Naruto zaczynając pocierać się o Sasuke, w tym momencie ogon neko zawędrował do ust kitsune.

- Arghmmhfm… - wydobył się stłumiony jęk z ust liska, który czując obcy obiekt w swoich ustach instynktownie zaczął go ssać, obficie zwilżając śliną.

- O ku…r…wa… jęknął Sasuke opadając na ziemię z małym kitsune na swoich biodrach, który co raz szybciej poruszał się na nim.

Wyciągnął swój ogon z opuchniętych ust _**chikai kitsune**_ (małego liska). Zwilżony ogon delikatnie przyłożył na plecy malca. Naruto jęknął czując jak mokry ogon neko powoli zjeżdża po jego plecach co raz niżej, aż w końcu dochodzi do jędrnych pośladków. Drażniąc małe wejście liska Sasuke chwycił ich członki razem w ręce i zaczął je szybko pocierać. Naruto nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać w tej pozycji, położył się na neko dysząc w jego rozchylone usta, wystawiając pośladki wysoko do góry i dając Sasuke idealny dostęp do jego rozkosznej dziurki.

Powoli osuneko zaczął zagłębiać swój ogon w Naruto.

- Argghhh! Sasu… ke… och … _**kami-sama**_ (Boże)… nie … mogę…- lisek energicznie pocierał burzą złotych loków o tors Sasuke, który chwycił wolną ręką szyję liska i przyciągnął go do wygłodniałego pocałunku.

- Sa… Sasu…arghh! – wyrwał się lisek z pocałunku krzycząc co raz głośniej. Czubek ogona Sasuke drażnił nadal otworek kitsune, kręcąc dodatkowo nieco ogonem wprowadzając malca w euforię.

- Naru… chan… - jęczał Sasuke zwiększając i przyśpieszając uścisk na ich członkach - … kurwa Naru…!! – krzyczał Sasuke zbliżając się do orgazmu. Ponownie przyciągając Naruto do siebie wgryzł się w jego ramię.

- Aww! Sasu… chan….Sasu… Sasuke!! – czując zęby w ramieniu, Naruto nie mógł się powstrzymać i ugryzł neko, zagłębiając swoje małe kły w obojczyku. Oboje szczytowali równocześnie zlizując sączącą się krew po śladach po zębach.

Naruto zmęczony opadł bezwładnie na ciało Sasuke z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Czuł jak sperma skleja ich ciała bardziej do siebie, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Oparł brodę na jego torsie z uśmiechem na niego spoglądając. Sasuke odwzajemnił uśmiech przytulając kitsune mocno do siebie.

- _**Watashi-no… itsuka watashi-no Naru-chan**_ (mój …tylko mój Naru-chan) – uśmiech Naruto powiększył się jeszcze bardziej, pochylił się nad swoim śladem jaki pozostawił na Sasuke. Pocałował go czule.

- _**Watashi-no Sasu-chan, itsuka watashi-no …**_ (mój Sasu-chan, tylko mój) Sasu-chan?

- Hai? – neko podniósł głowę czekając na słowa swojego małego liska.

- C…czy mógłbyś … - kitsune przełknął nerwowo ślinę rumieniąc się mocno - … wy… wyjąć swój ogon?

- Huh? Ogon? – nagle dotarło do Sasuke o co chodzi Naru-chan – _**Gomen**_ (przepraszam) Naru-chan całkiem o nim zapomniałem – zaśmiał się neko wyciągając swój ogon z Naruto, który zakwilił cicho.

- Zauważyłem… - zakpił kitsune – ciężko było nie zauważyć… eeppp! – pisnął lisek kiedy poczuł jak Sasu-chan obraca się, tak że Naruto leżał teraz pod nim.

- Leż tu przez chwilkę – powiedział osuneko wybiegając szybko do łazienki.

- Sasu… - szepnął nieco zdezorientowany Naruto, obrócił główkę spoglądając pod łóżko i …

- Ooo… skarpetka Sasuke… ha ha ha – zachichotał Naruto – tyle dobrego stało się dzięki tej skarpetce. Jestem w nowym miejscu i nie znam tu nikogo, a mimo to znalazłem swojego partnera, a raczej to on złapał mnie na skarpetkę.

Naruto położył się z powrotem na plecach czekając na Sasuke. Osuneko wychodząc z łazienki umyty i ubrany uklęknął przy kitsune i zaczął go myć ze spermy, która znajdowała się na jego różowiutkich sutkach i płaskim brzuszku.

- Sa… Sasuke – zająknął się lisek sięgając po mokry ręcznik - … ja… ja sam!

- Pozwól mi Naru-chan… - widząc proszące spojrzenie onyksowych oczy opuścił rękę pozwalając się myć Sasuke, jak również ubrać. Po pięciu minutach ubierania, Naruto był czerwony jak dojrzały pomidor. Przypominając sobie o skarpetce w ręce, chwycił Sasuke kładąc jego skarpetkę na otwartej dłoni.

- Gdzie? – zdziwił się Sasuke.

- Pod łóżkiem – wskazał paluszkiem Naruto.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się przyciągając do siebie _**chikai kitsune **_(małego liska) i całując go w słodkie, zmysłowe usteczka, które były jeszcze opuchnięte po ich wcześniejszych wyczynach.

- _**Arigato**_ (dziękuję) Naru-chan – kitsune zarumienił się ponownie chowając łebek w ramieniu Sasuke. Ledwo słyszalnym szeptem powiedział.

- _**Arigato **_Sasu-chan, że … że … sprawiłeś … że – uśmiechnął się czując jak czarny ogon osuneko zawija się wokół jego drobnej talii - … mój pierwszy raz … - Sasuke rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia - … był taki wspaniały i wyjątkowy. Arigato.

Otulił siebie i neko swoimi ogonami, a rączkami objął go w klatce.

- Iie Naru-chan – odezwał się Sasuke głaskając złote włosy liska – to ja dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi być tym pierwszym, ale …

Kitsune uniósł przestraszony główkę, bojąc się że może Sasuke żałuje.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dopiero kiedy mój członek będzie w twojej małej dziurce … - chwycił liska za pośladki zniżając palce do centrum jego uwagi – wtedy stracisz swoje dziewictwo.

- _**Teme!**_ (gnojku) – oburzył się kitsune uderzając Sasuke w ramię – oczywiście, że to wiem! – skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem Naruto.

- _**Baka…**_ (głupek, idiota) – powiedział czule czarnowłosy schylając się i całując malca w czubek nosa - … mój…

- Mój… - szepnął ułagodzony Naruto oddając pocałunek.

Chłopcy zeszli z piętra i sprawdzając jeszcze w lustrze czy dobrze wyglądają, przeszli do ogrodu. Zastali tam Itachiego czytającego w ciszy. Na ich widok uśmiechnął się i zaprosił do stołu, na którym był lekki podwieczorek. Chłopcy z uśmiechem usiedli do stołu wygłodnieli po tak dużym zużyciu energii.


	3. Chapter 3 Kłopoty w raju ”

Rozdział 3 – „Kłopoty w raju "

_**Rozdział 3 – „Kłopoty w raju "**_

Słuchając słów Sarutobiego Minato nie był już taki pewny czy dobrze postąpił wracając do KonohaGakure. Miał razem ze swoją rodziną żyć w ciszy i spokoju, a nie przejąć stanowisko Hokage.

- Nie chcę… - odmówił blondyn głaszcząc czerwone włosy męża siedzącego obok - … nie zgadzam się …

Zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

- Proszę… – zaczął Sarutobi przerywając ciążącą ciszę – …przemyśl to jeszcze – starzec pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach zwiesił głowę na dół.

Kyuubi widząc jak bardzo Sandaime się męczy, a do tego jeszcze jego ukochany mąż, postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. Ściskając mocniej rękę Minato, spoczywającą na jego kolanie, uśmiechnął się do siedzącego naprzeciwko Sandaime i uspokajająco powiedział.

- Daj nam czas do zastanowienia Hokage-sama … prosisz nas o wiele, a … - spojrzał na okno, zza którego widać było ogród Uchiha, gdzie aktualnie ich synek był - … mamy wiele do stracenia…

- Jak na przykład naszego słodkiego Naru-chan… - odezwał się Minato mocniej do siebie przyciągając rudzielca.

- Nie rozumiem … - na twarzy Hokage odmalowało się zdziwienie.

- … - Minato westchnął ciężko – …chyba nadszedł czas, aby wyjaśnić parę spraw. Co ty na to? – spojrzał w czerwone oczy ukochanego.

- Hai … - przytaknął cicho Kyuubi - … sądzę, że nadszedł czas, ale nie dzisiaj… - spojrzał na zapadający powoli zmrok za oknem - … jest już późno, a nie chcę, aby _**watashi-no **_(mój) Naru-chan był dłużej na zewnątrz i zostawił mnie na tak długo samego.

Widząc dąsającego się Kyuubiego, Minato nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się cicho. Jego ukochany mąż miał obsesję na punkcie ich synka i był zazdrosny o każdego, kto zbliżył się do niego, nawet o Minato, który był w końcu jego ojcem.

Sasuke nie spuszczał małego liska z oczu, śledząc każdy jego najmniejszy ruch. Jak sięga ręką po kolejne ciastko, a następnie oblizuje słodkie palce, które wkłada do buzi i lekko ssie. _' O __**Kami-sama**__ (Boże) długo już tego nie wytrzymam'_ – jęknął mentalnie Sasuke poruszając szybko ogonem. Jednak jedno szybkie spojrzenie na brata przywróciło go do porządku, widząc drwiący uśmieszek _**aniki**_ (starszego brata) Sasuke dobrze wiedział, że już w nie długim czasie stanie się ofiarą jego docinek. A to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

- Powiedz Naru-chan – Itachi spojrzał na _**chikai kitsune**_ (małego liska), który radośnie machał ogonami, a jego uszy poruszały się delikatnie – skąd jesteś?

Naruto uniósł łebek spoglądając na długowłosego chłopaka, przerywając wcinanie ciastek, po tym oczywiście jak zjadł podwieczorek. Pytanie Itachiego sprawiło, że wróciły wspomnienia. Bolesne wspomnienia.

- Naruto nie musisz odpowiadać … - powiedział szybko starszy _**neko**_ (kot) widząc grymas bólu na twarzy małego kitsune.

Kładąc dłonie na kolanach i spuszczając główkę na dół Naruto otulił się ogonami i szepnął cicho.

- Do tej pory mieszkaliśmy w świętym lesie…

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Itachi, a Sasuke uniósł w zamyśleniu głowę uważnie obserwując i słuchając _**kare-no chikai kitsune**_ (jego małego liska).

- Hai (tak), ale już nie. – Naruto z nieśmiałym uśmiechem uniósł łebek spoglądając na braci Uchiha – Teraz mieszkam tutaj… w KonohaGakure.

Itachi więcej nie naciskał widział, że mały nie chce mówić o swoim poprzednim domu. ' Może jak lepiej się poznamy to zechce nam powiedzieć, co się stało – pomyślał Itachi obserwując jak malec wstaje od stołu i skacze na Sasuke – mimo, że dzisiaj się poznaliśmy to bardzo go polubiłem – na usta Itachiego wypłynął okrutny uśmieszek – i dodatkowo dostarczył mi nowe możliwości gnębienia ototo'.

- Naru… chan… - dyszał ciężko Sasuke próbując ściągnąć z siebie Naruto - … zejdź ze mnie… .

Urażony Naruto ze złości uderzył ogonami Sasuke po nogach.

- Teraz każesz mi zejść z siebie … - łzy zaczęły się pojawiać w lazurowych oczach - … a jak byliśmy na górze, u ciebie w pokoju, to mnie mocno trzymałeś…. – blondynek zaczął cicho szlochać przykładając piąstki do oczu - … i mówiłeś, że jestem twój… tylko twój…

Itachi widząc zajętych sobą kochanków, postanowił dać im chwilę samotności. Chwycił pusty już dzbanek po soku i poszedł do kuchni.

- Tak… - szepnął cicho powoli oddalając się od chłopców – dzięki Naruto mam przynajmniej kilku miesięczny zapas znęcania się nad moim napalonym ototo. Szalejące hormony i gwałtowny charakter Sasuke w połączeniu ze ślicznym i niewinnym kitsune, to mieszanka wybuchowa.

Wchodząc do domu zostawił drzwi otwarte, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Ciekawe, kiedy Naru-chan zostanie skonsumowany przez Sasuke w całości….?

Ciężkie westchnienie opuściło usta Sasuke sprawiając, że Naruto jeszcze bardziej zaczął szlochać, tylko tym razem do bijących go ogonów dołączyły jeszcze małe, zaciśnięte piąstki.

- Bo jesteś mój… - chwycił Naruto za nadgarstki przyciągając je do ust - … a teraz przestań histeryzować i zejdź ze mnie.

Wielkie, lazurowe oczy wpatrywały się w neko nie wiedząc, co robić. Pierwsze mu mówi, że ma z niego zejść, później potwierdza, że nadal jest jego i znowu mu mówi, że ma zejść. Powoli zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, lisek nic z tego nie rozumiał. Zawsze go uczono, że należy uszanować zdanie innych i nie narzucać się, jeśli ktoś tego sobie nie życzy, ale Sasuke to była jedna wielka zagadka, która najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, co chce.

Sasuke widząc jak małe trybiki ciężko pracują w małej główce Naruto próbując dojść do porozumienia ze sobą, wypuścił kolejne westchnienie i przyciągnął go do szybkiego, ale pełnego czułości pocałunku.

- Dobe… - zaczął Sasuke z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach, jak tylko zobaczył groźne spojrzenie Naruto - … nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś siedział na mnie. Cholera! Możesz nawet siedzieć cały dzień, a w nocy i nie tylko w nocy – popatrzył na niego znacząco -ujeżdżać mnie doprowadzając do granic wytrzymałości…

- _**Hentaiii!!**_ (zboczeniec) – krzyknął oburzony Naruto.

- _**… demo**_ (ale) … - osuneko zrobił teatralną przerwę - … kiedy skoczyłeś na mnie, jak jeszcze Itachi tu był, razem z fotelem wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. I teraz, kiedy najspokojniej w świecie siedzisz na mnie, oparcie tego cholernego fotela wbija mi się w plecy.

Naruto momentalnie zeskoczył z Sasuke jak tylko zrozumiał, że swoim ciężarem sprawia ból. Usiadł obok _**osuneko**_ (kocura) na ziemi.

- _**Gomennasai**__**!!**_ (przepraszam) – zawołał Naruto pomagając podnieść się neko z ziemi – Ja … ja nie chciałem… nie wiedziałem, że… że … - zasmucił się Naruto pozwalając przytulić się Sasuke.

Osuneko uspokajająco gładził kitsune po plecach i szeptał czułe słowa do cudownie miękkich lisich uszu. Wtulił swój nos w nie, a czarnym ogonem gładził zarumienione policzki. Chcąc, aby Naruto uśmiechnął się znowu do niego zrobił coś całkowicie nie w stylu Uchiha.

- Sa-Sasuke? – zająknął się słodko kitsune unosząc łebek do góry patrząc z napięciem na _**da:ku neko **_(czarnego kota) – Co…?

Zaskoczony kitsune z szokiem malującym się na jego ślicznej buźce zaczął śmiać się w niebogłosy pozwalając torturować się Sasuke. Czysty, krystaliczny głos liska roznosił się po okolicy.

- Aha…ha…ha …ha … już nie mogę … - ciężko dyszał ze śmiechu Naruto, wijąc się na ziemi pod zwinnymi dłońmi neko. Złoto-włosy próbował wyswobodzić się z pod Sasuke, ale mu się to nie udawało - … Sasu-ke… Sasu… ha … ha… ha… _**onegai … ju:bun-ni **_(proszę…dosyć)… Onegai! Sasu…ha…ha…ha…

- Nie rozumiem… - powiedział Minato wychodząc z domu i zamykając drzwi za Kyuubim - … przecież Naru-chan jest u sąsiadów. Nic się mu nie stanie, jak się trochę spóźni.

- Nie rozumiesz?! – oburzył się Kyuubi kierując się do rezydencji Uchiha – Jak to nie rozumiesz?! _**Watashi-no chikai, kawai kitsune **_(mój mały, słodki lisek) jest sam w obcym miejscu, słonce już zachodzi, a on jeszcze nie wrócił.

Dochodząc do płotu odgradzającego ich domy Minato przystanął i chwycił rudzielca za ramię.

- Kyuubi, kochanie … – przyciągnął lisa mocno wtulając w siebie – zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za pięć miesięcy nasz mały lisek znajdzie sobie ukochaną osobę i nic na to nie poradzisz?

- Tak wiem – westchnął ciężko rudzielec rozluźniając się pod czułym dotykiem ukochanych dłoni, Minato, które zataczały na jego plecach małe kółka –… ale i tak jest mi ciężko pogodzić się z tym faktem.

- Kyuu, kochanie mi również jest ciężko… - Minato położył głowę na głowie rudzielca - … całe życie jest z nami i nie wyobrażam sobie braku naszego _**chikai enzeru **_(małego aniołka).

- Przepraszam – szepnął Kyuubi całując Minato czule w usta – postaram się nie być, aż tak bardzo nadopiekuńczy.

- Cieszę się …

_- … Sasu-ke… Sasu… ha … ha… ha… __**onegai … ju:bun-ni **__(proszę…dosyć)… Onegai! Sasu…ha…ha…ha…_

- Naru-chan? Minato słyszałeś? – zapytał Kyuubi unosząc głowę spoglądając na blondyna.

- Tak, słyszałem… - uśmiechnął się czule Minato do rudzielca wypuszczając go z objęć i ciągnąc do sąsiadów - …nasz Naru-chan się śmieje…

- Już tak dawno nie słyszałem tak szczęśliwego śmiechu naszego małego aniołka…

Itachi szedł spokojnym krokiem przez dom, kiedy usłyszał radosny świergot Naruto i o dziwo jego ototo?

- Nie możliwe! – krzyknął przyśpieszając kroku, żeby dostać się jak najszybciej do ogrodu – Sasuke się śmieje! Od tylu lat w tym domu nie było słychać śmiechu. A tu wystarczyła wizyta jednego, małego liska, żeby to zmienić. Muszę to zobaczyć!

- Sasu-chan… onegai… - dyszał zmęczony Naruto - … _**ju:bun-ni**_ (dosyć)…

- Masz już dość _**kyokubi-no **_(maleńki)?

Sasuke pochylił się nad wrażliwym uszkiem liska, zmysłowo szepcząc w nie. Ułożył się na boku przyciągając do siebie drobne ciałko kitsune. Zaprzestając łaskotania swojego liska, neko zaczął drapać go za uchem.

- Puurr… purrr… - zaczął mruczeć rozkosznie kitsune w objęciach osuneko wtulając łebek w pieszczącą go dłoń - … wyżej Sasu… o tak….puurrr… och purrr…

Sasuke przerzucił nogę przez nogę kitsune i powoli zaczął pocierać kolanem jego wewnętrzną stronę ud. Naruto wiercąc się w objęciach neko nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego jęki stają się coraz głośniejsze, a ciało gorętsze i spragnione dotyku, który już zdążyło poznać. Przygryzając ucho Naruto, Sasuke odkrył, że jest to jego czuły punkt. Na sam dotyk, a co dopiero przygryzanie i całowanie Naruto reagował bardzo żywo, a jego ciało ochoczo odpowiadało na pieszczoty kocura. Kitsune chciał unieść rękę do góry, ale jak tylko poczuł, że niechcący uderzył Sasuke w krocze, a zaraz po tym usłyszał ciche syknięcie, kojąco przyłożył do niego dłoń i bardzo powoli zaczął nią poruszać wywołując cichy jęk z ust neko.

Para była tak pochłonięta sobą, że nawet nie zauważyła ponownego pojawienia się Itachiego, który w tym samym czasie, co Minato i Kyuubi, pojawił się w ogrodzie.

Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, że Itachiego może coś zaskoczyć, a małemu liskowi udało się to już dwa razy. Wchodząc do ogrodu miał zamiar zobaczyć śmiejącego się Sasuke, a nie sesję całowania w wykonaniu jego brata i Naruto.

Kyuubi nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Płakać, krzyczeć czy śmiać się z zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Minato powiedz, że to się nie dzieje… - cisza - … Minato?

- Zabiję!! – krzyknął wściekły blondyn – Jak ten gówniarz śmiał dotknąć mojego synka!!

- Uspokój się Minato… - szepnął uspokajająco Kyuubi - … nic nie zrobisz, bo nie zdążysz…

Minato chciał chwycić rudzielca za ramię, ale jak się odwrócił to już go nie było.

- Naru-chan!! – rozległ się donośny głos Kyuubiego biegnącego w stronę leżącej pary.

- Będą kłopoty… - westchnął Minato udając się za mężem z chęcią mordu na młodym Uchiha.

Naruto jak tylko usłyszał głos _**hahaue to ofusan**_ (mamy i taty) poderwał się szybko z ziemi ciągnąc za sobą Sasuke, który nie wiedział, co ma robić. Jedno spojrzenie czerwonych tęczówek ojca, a raczej matki Naruto sprawiło, że miał ochotę uciec, ale tego nie zrobił. Obrócił głowę szukając brata wzrokiem. Stał na tarasie obserwując ich uważnie.

- Naru-chan, _**enzeru**_ (aniołku) … - chwycił chłopca w ramiona unosząc go do góry i tuląc swój policzek do policzka _**chikai kitsune**_ (małego liska) - … enzeru, czy ten wstrętny _**osuneko**_ (kocur) coś ci zrobił?

Kyuubi popatrzył groźnie na stojącego obok neko, który odważnie patrzył my w oczy i ani na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku.

- Hahaue, Sasu-chan nie jest wstrętnym osuneko… - zaczął tłumaczyć Naruto próbując uwolnić się z objęć rudzielca - … ja… Lu-lubie Sasuke… bardzo…

- Naru-chan jak bardzo? – zapytał spokojnie Minato, który wcześniej zauważył ugryzienie na ramieniu synka – Jak bardzo? – zapytał ponownie.

- Bardzo? – odpowiedział pytaniem zaczynając się bać. Spokojny _**ofusan**_ (tatuś), to groźny ofusan.

- Naru-chan, a co ty masz na szyi? – zapytał nagle Kyuubi, obawiając się najgorszego.

- Ummm… gryz? – kitsune zaczął śmiać się nerwowo, wykorzystując chwilową nie uwagę hahaue wyrwał się z jego ramion. Chowając się za Sasuke dodał jeszcze – Sasu-chan mnie ugryzł, a ja jego … - odsunął lekko koszulkę czarnego neko ukazując w pełnej okazałości swoje ugryzienie, z którego był bardzo dumny.

Wzdychając ciężko i przytrzymując w miejscu swojego kochanego męża, Minato który pałał chęcią mordu spojrzał na swojego małego synka chowającego się za, najwyraźniej swoim przyszłym ukochanym. Przywołał go do siebie.

- Naru-chan miałeś jeszcze pięć miesięcy czasu… - smutne lazurowe oczy spojrzały na swoich rodziców - … dlaczego?

- Przepraszam – odezwał się nagle Sasuke ściągając na siebie uwagę.

- Za co przepraszasz chłopcze? – zapytał Minato, na którym zachowanie neko zrobiło wrażenie. W końcu wytrzymać wzrokową walkę z Kyuubim to prawdziwy wyczyn.

Sasuke chwycił Naruto za drobną rączkę i podchodząc do nich powiedział.

- Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem pierwsze do was, tylko od razu uczyniłem Naru-chan moim. Przepraszam za to, ale … - spojrzał na Naruto uśmiechając się czule do niego - … ale nie żałuję. I jeśli mam za swoje czyny ponieść karę, to niech tak będzie.

Sasuke, ani na chwilę nie odwrócił wzroku z nerwowego Naruto, który co chwilę zaglądał na rodziców, nie wypuszczając ręki neko, która mocno go trzymała. Zaczynał naprawdę kochać to miejsce. Miejsce, gdzie poznał Sasuke i oczywiście Itachiego.

Widząc szczęśliwą minkę Naru-chan, Minato chwycił Kyuubiego za rękę, na co czerwonowłosy lis podziękował mu małym, ale kojącym uśmiechem. Odwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę ich synka.

- Niech będzie… - Naruto i Sasuke z nadzieją spojrzeli na dorosłych - … ale jeśli w ciągu pięciu miesięcy, jakie zostały do szesnastych urodzin Naruto, zdarzy się coś, przez co mój synek będzie cierpiał, cokolwiek… - spojrzał na Sasuke - … bądź pewny, że skończysz wykastrowany. Nikt nie będzie krzywdził _**watashi-no chikai cheruba **_(mojego małego aniołeczka) bez karnie. NIKT!!

Osuneko nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Tego się nie spodziewał. Wykastrować? Sasuke miał ochotę sięgnąć ręką i sprawdzić czy wszystko ma jeszcze na miejscu, ale tego nie zrobił. W końcu był Uchiha, a Uchiha nie zniżyłby się do tego.

- Rozumiemy się? – zapytał Minato popierając w pełni swojego męża, którego trzy niesforne ogony obejmowały go w pasie.

- Hai! – przytaknął energicznie Sasuke.

- Naru-chan – Kyuubi zwrócił się do synka, wyciągając ponownie ramiona w jego stronę – chodź _**enzeru**_ (aniołku). Czas wracać do domu.

Naruto szybko całując Sasuke w policzek, odwrócił się i wskoczył w czekające ramiona _**hahaue**_ (rodzicielki).

- I jeszcze jedno – odezwał się Minato głaszcząc chichoczącego synka po główce – jesteście pierwszymi, którzy się dowiedzą o mojej decyzji.

Itachi podszedł do nich bliżej czekając na dalsze słowa blondyna.

- W najbliższym czasie zostanę nowym Hokage… - po tych słowach odwrócił się pozostawiając za sobą dwóch zaskoczonych Uchiha i dodał jeszcze - … będę cię uważnie obserwował. Mój przyszły zięciu. – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z sarkazmem, w którym kryło się ostrzeżenie.

Sasuke spojrzał jeszcze na swojego małego liska, zanim całkowicie zniknął za drzwiami ich domu. Jego długie nóżki założone były wokół pasa czerwono-włosego, ręce miał na jego ramionach.

Naruto, który był mocno ściskany przez Kyuubiego, jak tylko przekroczyli próg domu, próbował się uwolnić z nadopiekuńczych rąk hahaue.

- Meww!! – zakwilił Naru-chan jak tylko poczuł język hahaue na swojej twarzy – Meww! Mewww!!

- Oto:san powiedz hahaue, żeby przestał … - zwrócił się malec do ojca, który tylko się uśmiechnął i zmierzwił mu włosy - …. Ja sam umyję się w łazience, a nie tak…!

- Jak Naru-chan? – zapytał Kyuubi wchodząc do salonu z malcem w ramionach, który nadal próbował uciec od rudzielca.

- Nie liż mnie!! – oburzył się kitsune, jak tylko znowu poczuł język hahaue na swoim policzku. Jakby tego było mało to jeszcze oto:san się dołączył liżąc drugi policzek.

- Ale Naru-chan jesteś naszym małym, kochanym synkiem – zaczął Minato, a Kyuubi skończył – jak moglibyśmy przestać cię lizać, tulić, albo pocierać nasze policzki o twój malutki…

- Ha…ha…ha …- nie wytrzymał kitsune i zaczął śmiać się - …dobra, dobra… poddaję się …

- Trzeba było tak od razu… - Naruto ucałował rodziców na dobranoc i uciekł do swojego małego królestwa.

Itachi i Sasuke stali jeszcze przez chwilę w ogrodzie po tym jak rodzina Namikaze zostawiła ich samych. Ciężkie westchnienie przerwało ciszę. Itachi spojrzał na ototo i z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach obrócił się w jego stronę.

- Znam ten cholerny uśmiech! – warknął Sasuke na Itachiego – i nie próbuj nic głupiego i tak bez tego mam przechlapane.

- W rzeczy samej, masz dosłownie prze…

- …jebane – dokończył za brata Sasuke. Usiadł Ciężko na fotelu opuszczając głowę z głośnym uderzeniem na blat stołu.

- To będzie czysta przyjemność znęcać się nad tobą ototo.

Itachi obrócił się pozostawiając wściekłego Sasuke za sobą.

- Cholerny Itachi i te jego sadystyczne popędy! – obrócił głowę spoglądając na dom Naruto.

- Mam przejebane…


	4. Chapter 4 Słodkich snów… ”

„ Słodkich snów… "

„ _**Słodkich snów… "**_

Zaspany Naruto powoli zaczął wybudzać się ze snu. Coś uporczywie przeszkadzało mu spać spokojnie. Ale co? Mokre pocałunki na policzkach przemieszczały się w stronę ust, a następnie na policzki i szyję w czasie, kiedy zwinne palce pieściły zapamiętale jego drobne ciałko, wyrywając ciche stęknięcie z lekko rozchylonych ust. Jeden niesforny ogon wydostał się spod ciała liska zaczynając błądzić po ciele obcego, które pochylało się nad Naruto.

- 'Zaraz, zaraz, obce ciało? – zastanawiał się Naruto na wpół śnie. – Ach nieważne przecież mi się to śni, więc mogę sobie pozwolić na chwilę zapomnienia.'

- Achhh … - jęknął przeciągle Kitsune czując na sobie ciężar obcego ciała, które było jednak bardzo znajome.

Wygłodniałe dłonie błądziły po ciele liska zatrzymując się na jego sutkach. Obcy zaczął pieścić sutki chłopca przez ubranie, a jego usta ponownie spoczęły na szyi liska. Delikatne muskania zmieniły się w małe przygryzania skóry, które pozostawiały po sobie śliczne ślady ugryzień.

Nieśmiałe jęki Kitsune powoli zaczęły zmieniać się w głośne jęki i kwilenia liska, który zaczął się wiercić pod natarczywym dotykiem znajomych dłoni dostarczających mu tyle rozkoszy. Mały lisek wypchał swoje biodra do góry napotykając na swojej drodze ciało obcego, które leżało na nim. Obcy sapnął zaskoczony na nagłą akcję Naruto. Czując pod sobą to zgrabne ciałko, które w tak cudowny sposób reagowało na jego dotyk nie mógł się powstrzymać i podciągając się nieco do góry pocałował go delikatnie w usta.

Z początku nieśmiały pocałunek zaczął przeradzać się w coś więcej, nad czym obcy zaczął tracić kontrolę. Delikatne przyciśnięcie warg obcego powoli zaczęło przeistaczać się w wygłodniały pocałunek. Język obcego powoli jeździł po dolnej wardze liska wywołując u niego ciche miauknięcie. Nie uzyskując oczekiwanej odpowiedzi od Kitsune obcy przygryzł lekko wargę chłopca, który momentalnie otworzył usta pozwalając obcemu zagłębić się w jego gorącym wnętrzu ust. Natarczywy język leżącego na Naruto obcego powoli pieścił podniebienie chłopca rozkoszując się słodyczą malca, powoli Naruto poprzez sen zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunek. Wypychał swój język do spragnionych ust chłopaka, który od razu mocno zassał język Naruto i pozwolił sobie na cichy jęk, który wyrwał się z jego ust.

Naruto miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie. To uczucie było takie same, jak wtedy, kiedy Sasuke pieścił go tak cudownie. Ale teraz nie było przy nim Sasuke, więc jak to możliwe? Ciało liska powoli zaczęło wybudzać się z upojnego snu, który tak bardzo go rozbudził.

Długie, czarne rzęsy zatrzepotały niewinnie i spojrzały wprost na twarz Sasuke, która znajdowała się milimetry od niego. Zwinne palce czarnowłosego wytrwale pieściły twarde już sutki liska wywołując przeciągły jęk u niego. Czarny ogon _**osuneko**_ (kocura) śmiało zaczął pieścić wewnętrzną stronę ud Kitsune, który odruchowo ugiął kolana i pozwolił na głębszą penetrację swojego ciała. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że to Sasuke go pieści i całuje poczuł, że jest bezpieczny. Albo i nie.

- Puurrr….. purrr…. – słysząc ciche mruczenie Kitsune, Sasuke oderwał się od rozkosznej szyi liska spoglądając z wyczekiwaniem i lekką obawą na Naruto.

- Naru-chan… - wyszeptał cicho czarnowłosy przykładając czoło do czoła liska uśmiechając się przy tym wygłodniale. - …. Jak długo już nie śpisz?

Spoglądając z tak bliska w onyksowe oczy _**neko**_ (kota) Naruto zarumienił się rozkosznie i zamrugał zawstydzony rzęsami.

- O-od momentu, kiedy mnie pocałowałeś… - Sasuke oderwał czoło od liska i powoli pocałował go w kącik oka.

- Mój Naru-chan – szepnął szczęśliwy mocno przytulając do siebie drobne ciałko liska.

Naruto zachichotał na zaborczość Kocurka, którego niesforny ogon ponownie zawędrował do jego ud, jednak tym razem znacznie wyżej, aż do nabrzmiałej męskości malca. Sprawne palce Sasuke szybko uporały się z guzikami od piżamy liska odsłaniając płaski brzuszek i twarde, różowe sutki, które zaniedbane domagały się uwagi _**osuneko**_ (kocura).

- Arghh! – wyrwał się głośny jęk z ust Naruto jak tylko łakome usta neko zaczęły ssać jego mały, różowy sutek. Kitsune wygiął plecy w piękny łuk pozwalając Sasuke na jeszcze większą eksplorację jego rozpalonego ciałka. W czasie, kiedy Sasuke zajmował się sutkami liska jego ogon zaczął żyć swoim życiem. Powoli zaczął zakradać się do nogawki spodenek z piżamy Naruto, napotykając na swojej drodze jądra chłopca drażniąc je doprowadzając Kitsune do głośnego jęku, aż w końcu dotarł do celu owijając się wokół nabrzmiałego członka liska.

- S-Sasu…. Sasu-ke…. – jęczał Naruto wijąc się pod Sasuke dziko nie mogąc zapanować nad swoim ciałem, kiedy poczuł jak neko końcem ogona zaczyna drażnić czubek jego penisa, z którego powoli wydostawały się kropelki spermy.

- Naru… _**watashi-no koishii Naru-chan **_(mój kochany Naru-chan)… - szeptał w euforii Sasuke nie przestając czułych pieszczot, jakimi obdarzał swojego _**suki Kitsune**_ (ukochanego liska) - …. Naru-chan… .

- Minato rusz się … - złościł się rudzielec - … za dziesięć minut mamy być u Hokage, a ty nawet nie masz na sobie spodni!

- Kyuu kochanie – odezwał się blondyn wstając powoli z łóżka ukazując się w swojej nagiej glorii – to nie moja wina, że jesteś tak cholernie seksowny … - Minato podszedł z gracją do Kyuubiego przytulając się do jego pleców - … że jak tylko się budzę i widzę tą śliczną twarzyczkę, mam ochotę rzucić się na ciebie i molestować, aż do upadłego.

- Przecież to robisz _**nu:doru **_(głuptasie) … - szepnął z czułością w głosie rudzielec wtulając się w nagą klatę ukochanego męża. - … _**watashi-no nu:doru**_ (mój głuptas). A teraz … - obrócił się przodem do blondyna uderzając go mocno w pośladki i przytrzymując je mocno - … ubieraj ten swój zgrabny tyłeczek i wychodzimy.

Kyuubi odchylił się nieco do tyłu i pocałował łakomie Minato. Blondyn nie czekając objął rudzielca mocno go do siebie przytulając, zagłębił w nim swój język penetrując wnętrze ukochanego i badając najmniejszy kawałek ust Kyuubiego, pozwolił przejąć kontrolę w pocałunku swojemu liskowi, którego tak bardzo kochał, a który aktualnie ściskał lubieżnie jego pośladki, co się mu z resztą bardzo podobało.

- Idź… - wydyszał ciężko Kyuubi, kiedy oboje oderwali się od siebie - … i ubierz się, a ja powiem _**uchi-no akaei **_(naszemu promykowi), że wychodzimy.

- Hai – wyszeptał zmysłowo Minato obracając się do niego tyłem i kołysząc uwodzicielsko biodrami udał się do łazienki.

- Cholerny kusiciel… - szepnął Kyuubi z uśmiechem na ustach wychodząc z sypialni.

- Naru-chan, kochanie… - zawołał Kyuubi stając u podnóża schodów i czekając na odpowiedź syna, która nie nadeszła. Spróbował jeszcze raz tym razem głośniej.

- Naru-chan! – nic.

Wijąc się w rozkoszy pod Sasuke, Naruto nagle stężał mając wrażenie, że go _**hahaue **_(mama) woła.

- Naru… - szepnął wprost do uszka liska Sasuke wywołując u niego dreszcze - … co się stało, dlaczego tak nagle zdrętwiałeś?

- To nic – szepnął Naruto ciężko dysząc, nie mogąc zapanować nad oddechem. – Tylko wydawało mi się, że mnie hahaue woła.

- _Naru-chan!_ – rozległ się ponownie donośny głos Kyuubiego, na który tym razem oboje zdrętwieli i patrzyli na siebie w przerażeniu.

- _**Hayaku!**_ (szybko) – krzyknął Naruto spychając z siebie Sasuke, który z głośnym hukiem wylądował na ziemi.

- _**Atto are? **_(za co) – oburzył się Sasuke, który zaczął masować obolałe pośladki.

- Hayaku chowaj się pod łóżkiem! – Naruto w pośpiechu zapinał swoją górę od piżamy ponaglając osuneko do schowania się pod łóżkiem. – Jeśli hahaue cię tu zobaczy to jesteś martwy!

To krótkie zdanie od razu przemówiło do rozsądku Sasuke, który momentalnie zniknął pod łóżkiem. Naruto zachichotał słodko na widok zszokowanej miny _**neko**_ (kota).

Nagle w ślicznej główce Kitsune zaświtała nowa myśl. Podciągając się na brzeg łóżka wypiął swój zgrabny tyłeczek do góry i zaglądając pod łóżko, gdzie Sasuke trzymał swój ogon w mocnym uchwycie, a uszy miał ściśle przyłożone do głowy zapytał.

- A tak w ogóle to jak się tu dostałeś? – Sasuke obserwując opadającą czuprynę liska i radośnie poruszające się żółto-pomarańczowe uszy i te nęcące lazurowe oczy westchnął ciężko.

- _**Usuratonkachi**_ (młotku) – szepnął czule Sasuke przykładając swoje spragnione usta do ust Naruto, który już chciał odpyskować, ale został w bardzo przyjemny sposób powstrzymany.

- Mhfmmm… _**teme**_ (draniu) … - sapnął Naruto muskając delikatnie usta czarnego Kocurka.

- Naru-chan! – zawołał radośnie Kyuubi wchodząc do pokoju synka. Jego oczom ukazała się zgrabna, wypięta pupa synka, która energicznie poruszała się w prawo i w lewo, a ogony falowały w rytm poruszeń bioder. – Naru-chan, co ty tam szukasz?

Kyuubi podszedł do łóżka _**chikai Kitsune **_(małego liska), który momentalnie usiadł na łóżku obok hahaue wtulając się w jego bok pocierając swoim łebkiem ramie Kyuubiego, a ogonami gładził go po plecach.

- _**Watashi-no kawai cherabu**_ (mój słodki aniołeczku)… - uśmiechnął się Kyuubi obejmując opiekuńczo ramiona Naruto - … idziemy na spotkanie do Hokage, wrócimy za parę godzin.

Ucałował syna w czoło wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do drzwi, w których stał już ubrany Minato.

- Bądź grzeczny _**akaei **_(promyku) – ucałował syna w czoło i czule zmierzwił mu włosy.

- Hai hahaue, oto-chan … - uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy lisek wskakując pod pierzynę kładąc złotą główkę na poduszce.

Drzwi się zamknęły pozostawiając samego Naruto z Sasuke leżącym pod łóżkiem, który wyszedł spod niego dopiero jak usłyszał zamykane drzwi frontowe.

- Więc – zaczął Naruto siadając na łóżku, Sasuke popatrzył na niego nieco zdziwiony – jak się tu dostałeś?

- Aaa to cię trapi … - uśmiechnął się lubieżnie Sasuke skradając się do Naruto i ściągając powoli z niego pierzynę.

- Więc? – niecierpliwił się lisek odpychając nachalny ogon neko, który zaczął bawić się jego nadgarstkiem.

- Przez okno. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się na zdziwioną minę Naruto, który patrzył na otwarte okno.

- A teraz – wymruczał zmysłowo osuneko – czy moglibyśmy kontynuować, co nam tak niefortunnie przerwano?

Niewiarygodnie podniecony Sasuke w błyskawicznym tempie ściągnął z liska koszulę i już zabierał się za spodenki, ale w tym przeszkodził mu Naruto odpychając go mocno tak, że znowu spadł na ziemie. Energiczny lisek zeskoczył z łóżka z rozkosznymi rumieńcami na policzkach i szybko udał się do łazienki trzaskając przy tym drzwiami.

- Przynajmniej nie zamknął drzwi na klucz. – ucieszył się Sasuke wstając z ziemi masując strzaskane pośladki.

- A więc przyjmujesz moją propozycję? – zapytał zadowolony z siebie Sarutobi siedząc w fotelu za biurkiem.

- Tak. – potwierdził Minato ściskając dłoń męża, który odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Powidz mi – zaczął niepewnie Sarutobi – dlaczego nie chciałeś się zgodzić na początku.

- To ma związek z naszą ucieczką z świętego lasu. – odezwał się Kyuubi wtulając się w bezpieczne ramiona męża.

- Zechcecie mi to wyjaśnić? – zapytał zaintrygowany Sarutobi.

- Wszystko zaczęło się z chwilą, kiedy narodził się najmłodszy z dziewięciu synów Kyuubi.

Zaczął opowiadać Minato ściskając pocieszająco Kyuubiego, który ufnie się w niego jeszcze mocniej wtulił pozwalając na dalsze opowiadanie męża.

- Kyuubi jest najmłodszy z rodzeństwa, a jednak najsilniejszy. Osiem starszych demonów poczuło ogromną zawiść względem małego liska, a nienawiść w stosunku do ich ojca. Jednak z czasem jak mały Kyuubi dorastał swoją czystością i niewinnością zdobył miłość rodzeństwa, którzy pilnowali go jak oka w głowie, żeby nie stała mu się najmniejsza krzywda.

Kyuubi najbardziej zżył się z Shukaku i Hoko. Ta trójka, _**Ichibi no Shukaku**_ (Shukaku o jednym ogonie) – najstarszy o postaci szopa, _**Gobi no Hōkō**_ (Hōkō o pięciu ogonach) – średni o postaci psa i _**Kyuubi no Yōkō**_(Kyuubi o dziewięciu ogonach) -najmłodszy o postaci lisa spędzali ze sobą najwięcej czasu. Między nimi wywiązała się nierozerwalna więź. Do czasu.

Z biegiem lat stawało się coraz jaśniejsze, że Kyuubi stanie się niewiarygodną pięknością jak tylko dojdzie do pełnej dojrzałości.

_**Nibi no Nekomata**_ (Nekomata o dwu ogonach) o postaci kota, _**Sanbi no Isonade**_ (Isonade o trzech ogonach) o postaci żółwia, _**Yonbi no Sokō**_ (Soko o czterech ogonach) o postaci wężo-koguta**, **_**Rokubi no Raijū **_(Raiju o sześciu ogonach) o postaci łasicy, _**Shichibi no Kaku**_ (Kaku o siedmiu ogonach) o postaci borsuka oraz _**Hachibi**_ o ośmiu ogonach i postaci minotaura.

Ta szóstka rodzeństwa zaczęła uważnie obserwować Hoko, który okazywał niezdrowe zainteresowanie ich małym braciszkiem. Shukaku również zauważył spojrzenia Hoko, który nie przeczuwał, że jest pilnowany. Spokój panował przez wiele setek lat, Kyuubi tak jak przypuszczano wyrósł na prawdziwą piękność, którą trzeba było pilnować na każdym kroku. Z uwagi na swoje dziewięć ogonów lis stał się bardzo potężny i był w stanie sam się obronić jednak z Hoko nie było tak łatwo. Każdy z rodzeństwa był bardzo urokliwym demonem, żaden z ludzi czy innych demonów nie dorównywał im urodą i mądrością.

Niestety uroda Kyuubiego rosła, jak również fascynacja Hoko, Kyuubim. Pewnej pięknej letniej nocy Hoko nie wytrzymał i postanowił uwieść Kyuubiego, który jak na złość był sam tej nocy, bez swojego rodzeństwa, bez Shukaku. Wykorzystując nieobecność braci Hoko zaatakował lisa, który dzielnie się bronił, ale z Hoko była ciężka walka z uwagi na jego władzę nad pięcioma żywiołami – wiatr, woda, ziemia, ogień i elektryczność.

Shukaku przeczuwał, że coś jest nie tak i postanowił się zawrócić i sprawdzić. Przyszedł na czas. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się uwolnić Kyuubiego z paskudnych łap Inu. Jednak przypłacił za to wysoką cenę. Resztką sił Hoko rzucił się na brata odrzucając go w daleką przestrzeń, a sam udał się do odległej krainy leczyć rany.

Zrozpaczone rodzeństwo szukało swojego najstarszego brata bez skutku, mijały lata, a po Shukaku nie było ani śladu. Od tej pory Kyuubi raz w roku wychodził z ukrycia i przy świetle księżyca śpiewał nawoływując brata. Bez rezultatu.

Szesnaście lat temu wracałem z misji przez święty las i słysząc ten cudny śpiew zatrzymałem się. W ten sposób poznałem Kyuubiego, który jest aktualnie moim ukochanym mężem i matką naszego małego liska.

- Jednak jednego nie rozumiem … - odezwał się Sarutobi - … dlaczego uciekliście z świętego lasu? Skoro Hoko zniknął, a Minato chroni waszą małą rodzinkę to dlaczego?

- Mimo, że mam przy sobie Naruto i Minato – zaczął Kyuubi – nadal śpiewałem raz w roku nawoływując ukochanego brata. Tylko teraz chodziłem z moją rodziną. Osiem miesięcy temu podczas naszego kolejnego pobytu w lesie zjawił się Hoko.

Sarutobi wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, tego się nie spodziewał.

- Jeśli chodziło by tylko o mnie to dałbym sobie radę. Jednak…. On zobaczył kąpiącego się Naru-chan w jeziorze. Z początku nie zauważyliśmy go, jednak, kiedy Naruto ucichł i z jeziora przestały dochodził pluski i radosny śmiech naszego liska, oboje poderwaliśmy się. Nigdzie go nie było, zaczynałem tracić zmysły i wtedy go zobaczyłem. Leżał na naszym synku próbując go zgwałcić, ale Naruto jest bardzo silny i nie dawał za wygraną. Kiedy nas zobaczył wstał z niego i uśmiechnął się do mnie z czystą nienawiścią w oczach. Naruto szybko do nas doskoczył i zaczął płakać przeraźliwie. Wtedy Hoko wstał i podszedł do nas bardzo powoli mówiąc.

- „ Myślałem, że ty jesteś piękny, ale widząc tą śliczną złotowłosą istotkę kąpiącą się w jeziorze z tymi wielkimi lazurowymi oczami zrozumiałem, że się myliłem. Ten malutki demonek jest kwintesencją niewinności i piękna, ktoś tak doskonały nie powinien chodzić po ziemi. Ale skoro już tu jest to mam zamiar to wykorzystać." Odwrócił się i zniknął.

- Rozumiem – Sarutobi wstał z fotela i podszedł do Kyuubiego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu – Naruto będzie pilnowany jak nikt inny. Nie obawiaj się, z nami jest bezpieczny.

- Co sądzisz o Sasuke Uchiha, Sarutobi? – zapytał znienacka Minato.

- Zarówno Sasuke jak i Itachi są jedynymi Uchiha, jacy przeżyli masakrę ich rodu i mogę za ich uczciwość i prawość poświadczyć własnym życiem – powiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem Sarutobi zastanawiając się, do czego dąży blondyn.

- To dobrze…. – szepnął spokojny już Kyuubi.

- A o co chodzi? – dopytywał się starzec.

- Sasuke połączył się z Naruto… wczoraj…

- Och … - odparł tylko Sarutobi nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak ta młodzież może tak szybko działać. - … myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak udamy się na obiad – powiedział Sandaime rozładowując napięta atmosferę.

- Ale mogę jedno ci powiedzieć – odezwał się znowu Sarutobi – jestem więcej niż pewny, że z Sasuke, Naruto jest naprawdę bezpieczny.

Sasuke postanowił odczekać pięć minut zanim udał się do łazienki za Naruto. Jak tylko one upłynęły rozebrał się szybko i po cichu wszedł za małym liskiem, który stał pod strumieniami wody. Osuneko z żądzą w oczach stanął za Naruto, który stał tyłem do wejścia i nie wyczuł jego obecności. Sięgnął po butelkę z żelem do ciała o zapachu pomarańczy, nalał sobie na dłonie i przyciskając się do pleców Kitsune zaczął namydlać klatę chłopca.

- Eeppp! – Pisnął przerażony Naruto jak tylko poczuł czyjeś ręce na sobie. – S-Sasuke?! Co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyczał wściekły blondynek, który nie chciał, aby neko zobaczył jak bardzo sprawia mu przyjemność dotyk dłoni Sasuke.

- Pieszczę to śliczne, kuszące ciałko, które należy do mnie. – przerwał na chwilę chwytając liska pod brodę i obracając jego główkę w swoją stronę tak, aby mógł go pocałować z miłością jaką do niego odczuwał.- I tylko do mnie.

Musnął delikatnie pełne, czerwone usteczka liska, które tak bardzo go kusiły. Naruto zamruczał cicho czując dotyk ciepłych ust Sasuke na swoich wargach. Uwielbiał to, jak Sasuke go całuje i pieści, zupełnie jak teraz. Zwinne dłonie Sasuke drażniły stwardniałe sutki Kitsune sprawiając, że z każdym przyszczypaniem, pociągnięciem czy nawet lekkim przekręceniem Naruto jęczał i skamlał domagając się więcej. Pogłębiając pocałunek Sasuke chłonął najmniejszą zmianę, jaka zachodziła w Naruto, każda jego pieszczota sprawiała, że Kitsune reagował żywo i ochoczo domagając się większej uwagi z jego strony. Zjeżdżając dłońmi na niższe partie ciała liska, Sasuke zaczął ocierać się swoim nabrzmiałym członkiem o zgrabne pośladki Kitsune, który odrywając usta od kocura krzyknął gardłowo nie mogąc już wytrzymać tego napięcia, które się w nim zbierało.

- Sa-su-ke … - wyjęczał zmysłowo Naruto wypychając biodra do tyłu i kładąc ręce na pośladkach czarnowłosego, ściskając je mocno wywołując długi i przeciągły jęk, jaki wyrwał się z ust Sasuke - … niżej – domagał się Naruto.

- _**Made maro arayuru**_ _**… watashi-no chikai Naru-chan… **_(dla ciebie wszystko… mój malutki Naru-chan)…

Jak tylko te zmysłowe słowa opuściły usta Sasuke, który ciągle kontynuował ocieranie się o Naruto i całowanie jego długiej, rozkosznej szyjki co się wiązało z kolejnymi malinkami na szyi Kitsune, ręka czarnego osuneko powędrowała do pulsującego penisa malca.

Drażniąc jądra liska i nasadę członka Sasuke sprawiał, że Naruto krzyczał głośno jego imię. Donośny głos chłopca roznosił się po całym domu, w którym nie było nikogo oprócz nich, z czego bardzo skwapliwie korzystali.

- Sa… Sasu… - jęczał Naruto próbując się nabić na rękę neko, który ogonem ponownie już tego dnia owinął się wokół jego członka nie pozwalając mu na jakikolwiek ruch. - … błagam… nie męcz mnieeee….

Sasuke zlitował się nad liskiem i uwalniając jego udręczonego członka wgryzł się mocno w łabędzią szyję Kitsune w czasie, kiedy jego ręka zaczęła się szybko poruszać na penisie Naruto.

- Mewww!! – Miauknął rozkosznie Naruto ściskając mocno jędrne pośladki osuneko.

Zadowolony z reakcji Kitsune, Sasuke przyśpieszył ruch swoich bioder. Jego udręczony członek był już na granicy wytrzymałości i wiedział, że Naruto również długo nie wytrzyma. Głośne krzyki liska Sasuke uciszył brutalnym pocałunkiem, jak tylko zostawił udręczoną szyję malca.

- Sa-Sasuke! – Krzyknął Naruto odrywając usta od Sasuke – Już nie wytrzymam! Ja … ja … arghhh!! Sasuuu!!

Naruto szczytował głośno krzycząc imię ukochanego i wbijając paznokcie w pośladki sasuke, jego sperma powoli spływała po ścianie kabiny prysznicowej.

- Naruuu!! – Krzyknął Sasuke imię liska jak tylko orgazm przesunął się przez jego ciało uwalniając gorące źródło spermy, która rozlała się po plecach Kitsune.

- Meww… Mewww … - miauczał cicho Naruto łapiąc ciężko powietrze w ramionach Sasuke, który również próbował złapać oddech po ich wyczynie.

- To … - odezwał się Sasuke głośno oddychając - … było najwspanialsze przeżycie, jakie w całym swoim życiu przeżyłem! _**Watashi-na Naru-chan!**_ (mój Naru-chan) – krzyczał szczęśliwy Sasuke, mocno do siebie przytulając lisiego demonka.

- Hai Sasu-chan… Hai! – zawołał radośnie blondynek odwracając się do Sasuke przodem.

Chłopcy umyli się szybko i wyszli z łazienki. W pokoju Naruto zauważył, że na pośladkach Sasuke ma ślady po jego paznokciach. Podszedł do ubierającego się neko i kładąc mu ręce na biodrach klęknął za nim i pocałował każdy ślad przepraszająco.

- Naru-chan, co robisz? – zdziwił się Sasuke czując te słodkie usta na swoich pośladkach.

- Nie chciałem cię zranić Sasu-chan – szepnął onieśmielony lisek wtulając swój policzek w pośladki Sasuke.

Z rumieńcem na twarzy Sasuke obrócił się do klęczącego Naruto i przytulając się do jego szyjki powiedział.

- Kocham każdy ślad, który na mnie zostawiasz… - uniósł głowę spoglądając w wielkie lazurowe oczy – i jestem pewny, że ty również kochasz, kiedy cię gryzę, prawda?

Naruto przytaknął energicznie głową ruszając przy tym uszami. Jego ogony głaskały Sasuke po ręce i nogach, ogon Sasuke owinął się władczo wokół nogi liska, a uszy stały dumnie uniesione.

Wracając do domu Kyuubi i Minato spotkali Itachiego, który właśnie otwierał bramkę do ich ogrodu.

- Uchiha-san.- odezwał się Minato w geście pozdrowienia, a Kyuubi kiwnął głową.

- Namikaze-san _**ohayo**_ (dzień dobry) – przywitał się Itachi uśmiechając się do zbliżającej pary.

- Jesteśmy sąsiadami – zaczął Kyuubi – i uważam, że powinniśmy się zwracać do siebie po imieniu.

- To jest bardzo dobry pomysł. – przytaknął Itachi, który właśnie wchodził do ogrodu.

- W takim razie jestem Minato, a to mój kochany mąż Kyuubi – przedstawił się przyszły Hokage.

- Witam – Itachi wyciągnął rękę do swoich sąsiadów – jestem Itachi.

Trójka dorosłych przeniosła się z ogrodu do domu, w którym panowała głucha cisza.

- Naru-chan? – zawołał cicho Kyuubi niedostając żadnej odpowiedzi. Wchodząc do salony wszyscy stanęli jak wryci. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewali.

- Itachi, czy … - zaczął niepewnie Minato - … Sasuke jest dobrym chłopcem?

- _**Hai … Arigato**_ (tak … dziękuję). – Minato i Kyuubi w zdziwieniu popatrzyli na Itachiego, który ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy obserwował śpiących na kanapie.

- Za co nam dziękujesz? – zapytali równocześnie Kyuubi i Minato.

Itachi spojrzał na nich poważnie.

- Za to, że się tu pojawiliście, że macie Naruto, który leczy mojego _**ototo**_ (braciszka). – widząc ich zdziwione spojrzenia Itachi postanowił wyjaśnić o co chodzi.

- Sasuke od sześciu lat nie uśmiechnął się, nie okazał żadnego głębszego uczucia. Smutek, żal, radość u niego nie istniały, liczyła się tylko złość. – jego spojrzenie znowu powędrowało do Sasuke – Starałem się w jakikolwiek sposób wydobyć z niego uczucia, ale na marne. Nigdy poza złością nie udało mi się go sprowokować do jakichkolwiek uczuć.

Minato i Kyuubi powoli zaczęli rozumieć. W końcu ich synek też po raz pierwszy od ośmiu miesięcy się uśmiechnął. A sześć lat to bardzo długo. Słysząc o przeżyciach braci, Kyuubi i Minato pokochali ich jak swoje.

- Jak do tego doszło, że straciliście radość życia, zwłaszcza Sasuke? – ich spojrzenie nie schodziło z Sasuke leżącego pod Naruto.

- Sasuke był wtedy w szkole, a ja na misji. W tym czasie nasz cały klan został wymordowany przez naszego założyciela, Madare Uchiha. Wchodziłem właśnie do domu, kiedy usłyszałem przeraźliwy krzyk Sasuke. Szybko pobiegłem w tym kierunku, a to, co zobaczyłem wstrząsało mną do głębnie. – Itachi zamknął oczy przypominając sobie okrutne przeżycia z przed sześciu lat.

- Mój mały braciszek siedział w kałuży krwi naszych rodziców, mówiąc cały czas do _**okaasan to oto:san **_(mamy i taty) żeby się obudzili, bo Sasu-chan wrócił do domu. Słysząc jego słowa padłem na kolana obok niego i płakałem razem z nim przeraźliwie. Ja wiedziałem, że oni się już nie obudzą, ale Sasuke tego nie rozumiał.

- _**Kami-sama **_(Boże) Itachi ile miałeś wtedy lat? – zapytał Kyuubi, który płakał słuchając opowieści czarnowłosego neko.

- Piętnaście… - szepnął cicho spoglądając na Kyuubiego.

- A Sasuke? – zapytał Minato.

- Dziesięć.

- Tak bardzo mi przykro – szepnął Kyuubi przytulając do siebie zdziwionego Itachiego. Minato uśmiechnął się do nich i sam również przytulił do siebie zagubionego chłopca, który musiał tak szybko dorosnąć. – Teraz masz nas – szepnął Minato do ucha Itachiemu – my jesteśmy twoją rodziną.

Itachi wtulił się mocniej w Minato i pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości. Zapłakał. Kyuubi spojrzał na śpiących na kanapie chłopców i uśmiechnął się. _**Aiu kawai **_(tacy słodcy) pomyślał obserwując jak Naruto unosi się nieco do góry i przygryza lekko ucho Sasuke, który wziął rękę z pleców Naruto i przeniósł ja na głowę liska drapiąc go za uchem. Sasuke leżał na plecach z głową na poduszce, Naruto leżał na nim, między jego nogami, które były owinięte wokół łydek liska. Wolna ręka Sasuke spoczywała na pośladku Kitsune w czasie, kiedy druga go drapała za uchem. Ogon neko znajdował się w mocnym uścisku ręki Naruto nie pozwalając mu się wydostać. Nagle Sasuke zaczął mruczeć, kiedy Naruto mocniej zaczął go gryźć w ucho, a Naruto cicho miauczał na dotyk zwinnych palcy Sasuke, które go drapały za uchem.

Szczęśliwy Kyuubi podszedł do chłopców i ucałował Naru-chan w czoło, pochylił się nad Sasuke.

- Sasu-chan … - szepnął i pocałował go w policzek.

- Okaa…san … - wymruczał cicho Sasuke uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Kyuubi, Minato i Itachi jak tylko usłyszeli słowo wypowiedziane przez młodego neko zrozumieli, że Sasuke powoli zaczyna się otwierać na świat.

- Arigato… - powiedział szczęśliwy Itachi.

8


	5. Chapter 5 Nieoczekiwane spotkanie ”

_**Rozdział 5 **__**–**____**„ **__**Nieoczekiwane spotkanie **__**"**_

Naruto czując we włosach dotyk dłoni ukochanego zaczął się powoli wybudzać z rannej drzemki. Wiedział, że to Sasuke go dotyka. To był dotyk jego dłoni, który zdążył już tak dobrze poznać i pokochać.

Otwierając powoli i leniwie oczy, Naruto patrzył z bardzo bliskiej odległości na twarz Sasuke, który nadal najspokojniej w świecie spał głaszcząc i drapiąc uszy Kitsune. Lisek zamrugał kilka razy powiekami odganiając resztki snu i z tkliwym uśmiechem na ustach położył brodę na piersi neko obserwując go uważnie.

Porcelanowa cera pięknie kontrastowała z czarnymi włosami, które spokojnie okalały twarz śpiącego, długie czarne rzęsy zakrywające onyksowe tęczówki, rzucały cień na policzki neko, a blado różowe usta rozchyliły się lekko szeptają imię liska, na którego policzki wypłynął lekki rumieniec. Unosząca się pierś Sasuke sprawiała, że Naruto unosił się razem z nią, przyłożył ucho do klatki czarnowłosego słuchając bicia jego serca.

Z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem na ustach, Naruto popatrzył znowu na twarz Sasuke _**'**__**kirei**__**'**_ (śliczny) – pomyślał Naruto mocniej ściskając miękki ogon neko.

- Purrr … - Zamruczał leniwie Sasuke na pieszczotę Kitsune.

Naruto zadowolony z efektu, jaki uzyskał zapragnął więcej. Podciągnął się wyżej opierając dłonie na ramionach Sasuke i przechylając łebek w stronę drgającego ucha _**osuneko **_(kocura), Naruto powoli i niepewnie zaczął się bawić czarnym uchem Kocurka. Jednak po chwili znudził się zabawą i zaczął delikatnie przygryzać go sprawiając, że Sasuke zaczął się powoli wybudzać, czego lisek nie zauważył i kontynuował swoje igraszki.

Figlarny język Naruto przejechał po brzegu ucha neko, aby w następnej chwili wgryźć się w nie. Sasuke wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze na ten chwilowy ból, który rozszedł się szybko po jego ciele. Onyksowe oczy zamrugały gwałtownie spoglądając na rękę, która opierała się na jego ramionach.

- Puurrr… puurrr … - rozszedł się zadowolony głos Naruto, który mruczał rozkosznie na smak Sasuke, jaki odczuwał w ustach po ugryzieniu go. Wypuszczając ucho neko z pomiędzy swoich ząbków lisek zaczął zlizywać spływającą krew, cały czas przy tym mrucząc.

- Usuratonkachi… - Odezwał się Sasuke zwracając na siebie uwagę Kitsune, który uśmiechał się do niego przepraszająco. - … ugryzłeś mnie…

- Hai Sasu-chan! – Zawołał radośnie lisek zarzucając swoją nogę na biodra Sasuke, a rękę przerzucając przez klatkę i wtulając się w niego mocno kładąc złotą główkę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

- Mój Usuratonkachi… - Roześmiał się Sasuke, na co Naruto momentalnie uniósł łebek patrząc na niego poważnym wzrokiem - … co się stało? – Zainteresował się neko.

- Powinieneś się częściej śmiać Sasu-chan. – Naruto ponownie wtulił się w jego szyję, kiedy jego szept rozszedł się po salonie. – Jesteś wtedy taki … - zastanawiał się lisek jak to powiedzieć - … taki rozluźniony i … i …

- No wykrztuś to z siebie Usuratonkachi… - powiedział lekko poirytowany osuneko.

- Teme! – Oburzył się Kitsune – Nie jestem Usuratonkachi! – Krzyczał Naruto wtulając się mocniej w Sasuke liżąc neko po kuszącej go szyi.

- Naruto przestań… - przestrzegł liska, Sasuke, który zaczął kąsać go delikatnie. - … Uhhh igrasz z ogniem Naru-chan. – Głos Sasuke stał się lekko chrapowaty i ostrzegawczy, ale Naruto nadal całkowicie go ignorował.

Sasuke nie widząc innego wyjścia wgryzł się w poruszające się przed jego nosem złoto-pomarańczowe ucho.

- Mewww!!!! – Zakwilił przeraźliwie Naruto chwytając koszulkę Sasuke w mocnym uścisku swoich drobnych rączek. – Mewww… Mewww … S-Sasu-chan… z-za co? – Zapytał Kitsune słabym głosikiem.

**~*~**

- Oni są _**aiu kawaii **_(tacy słodcy) – Rozczulił się Kyuubi patrząc na przekomarzających się nastolatków.

- Kyuubi chyba nie chcesz przerwać tego pięknego obrazka – Minato chwycił Kyuubi`ego za ramię, który szedł w stronę kanapy, na której leżeli zakochani – rzucając się na nich i wyciskając z nich cały oddech.

Czerwone oczy Kitsune spojrzały poważnie na męża, który stał obok Itachi`ego. Na ustach starszego Uchiha błąkał się półuśmieszek, _'__Co za niewiarygodna rodzina __…_- rozmyślał Itachi przenosząc wzrok z Minato z Kyuubi`m na Naruto z Sasuke, który zlizywał resztki krwi z ucha liska i z powrotem - _…__ dobraliśmy się naprawdę idealnie.__'_

- Minato … - odezwał się poważnym głosem Kyuubi zaciskając rękę na połach rozpiętej koszuli blondyna - … znasz mnie zdecydowanie za dobrze! Mewww!!!

W mgnieniu oka Minato leżał na ziemi przygnieciony zgrabnym ciałem lisa, który energicznie pocierał swój policzek o policzek męża. Ręce Kyuubi`ego wkradły się pod koszulę Minato głaszczą muskularną klatkę męża.

Itachi zszokowany patrzył na dorosłych tarzających się po ziemi i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Minato widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Itachi`ego uśmiechnął się do niego ze zrozumieniem.

- Będąc w naszej rodzinie … - Zaczął blondyn tłumaczyć drapiąc mruczącego Kyuubi`ego za uchem - … musisz coś zrozumieć.

- Co takiego? – Zapytał zaintrygowany Uchiha.

- W tej rodzinie takie zachowanie … - ruchem głowy wskazał na rudzielca leżącego na nim, który owinął się wokół niego jak wąż pocierając policzkiem o jego odkrytą klatę i na Naruto z Sasuke, którzy słysząc hałas usiedli na kanapie z zaciekawieniem słuchając rozmowy starszych. Naruto usadowił się wygodnie na kolanach osuneko, który pieścił czule jego ogony wywołując ciche mruczenie Kitsune. - … jest na porządku dziennym, więc musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Wstając z podłogi Minato próbował delikatnie odsunąć Kyuubi`ego od siebie, ale mu się to nie udało. Skończyło się na tym, że nowy Hokage stał na środku salony z rudzielcem, który miał swoje nogi owinięte wokół tali Minato, a ręce na jego szyi.

- Zarówno Kyuubi jak i Naruto w chwili euforii zachowują się bardzo dziecinnie. – Dłonie Minato powędrowały do puszystych ogonów męża – Nie ważne miejsce i czas, to, co się dla nich liczy w danym momencie to ich ukochani i nic więcej.

Itachi z półuśmieszkiem przeszedł do kanapy, na której siedział Sasuke z liskiem i usiadł obok spoglądając na Minato.

- Niedaleko spada jabłko od jabłoni. – Minato zamrugał rzęsami w lekkim szoku na słowa Itachi`ego, aby w następnej chwili roześmiać się na całe gardło. – Aha ha ha ha … nie uśmiałem się tak już od bardzo dawna… ha…ha… jesteś spostrzegawczy Itachi.

Uspokajając się powoli Minato podszedł do fotela siadając na nim wygodnie i pozwalając Kyuubi`emu na leniwe ułożenie się. Rudzielec założył rękę na ramie męża siadając bokiem na jego kolanach z miłością spoglądając na ich nowych członków rodziny.

Sasuke widząc tyle miłości w jednym spojrzeniu zarumienił się lekko mocniej przyciągając do siebie drobne ciałko Naruto, który siedział na kolanach Sasuke opierając plecy o jego klatkę.

- Witajcie w rodzinie Itachi, Sasuke … - powiedział Minato po tym jak w końcu uspokoił się na tyle by spokojnie mówić - … jednak … - skierował swój wzrok na Sasuke, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę - … nie oznacza to, że ułatwię ci molestowanie _**watashi-no chikai chairudo **_(mojego małego synka). Akceptuję cię, ale na moje zaufanie musisz zapracować. Rozumiemy się?

Sasuke energicznie pokiwał głową, Minato uśmiechnął się.

- To świetnie, że się rozumiemy. – Uradował się blondyn.

- Rozumiem doskonale…- odezwał się Sasuke jeszcze mocniej przyciskając do siebie Naruto. - … że muszę zapracować na twoje zaufanie Hokage-sama, ale to nie oznacza, że pozwolę sobą pomiatać.

Itachi z dumą spojrzał na _**anata-no ototo**_ (swojego braciszka) zastanawiając się, kiedy zdążył tak wyrosnąć.

- Z chwilą, kiedy ugryzłem Naru-chan …- kontynuował Sasuke - … i pozwoliłem się mu ugryźć oświadczyłem, że nie pozwolę nikomu skrzywdzić _**watashi-no Kitsune**_ (mojego liska), oddam za niego życie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Zadowolony z odpowiedzi Minato zapytał.

- Jesteś gotowy przyznać to przed całą wioską?

- Hai. – Odpowiedział Sasuke bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Świetnie! Dzisiaj o 19 zostanę publicznie ogłoszony Hokage, a ty… - wskazał na Sasuke, który twardo na niego patrzył 'zaczynam lubić tego smarkacza' – pomyślał Minato - … publicznie oznajmisz o swoich uczuciach do naszego synka. – Przytulił Kyuubi`ego mocniej do siebie.

- Idealnie. – Uśmiechnął się Sasuke zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

- 'Wkrótce wszyscy będą wiedzieć … - rozmarzył się Sasuke - … że Naruto nie jest już do wzięcia.

- 'Tak – pomyślał Minato - zdecydowanie zaczynam lubić tego, chikai_** osuneko**_ (małego kocura)'

*******

Sasuke i Naruto szli ulicami Konohy. Przed wyjściem Minato i Kyuubi poinformowali ich, że Kitsune musi ukryć swoje osiem ogonów i pozostawić tylko jeden. Powód bardzo prosty, wszyscy wiedzą, że dziewięcioogoniasty lis to święty demon, a to się łączy z wielką mocą i niebezpieczeństwem utraty życia, mimo że są nieśmiertelni. I w ten sposób Sasuke szedł spokojnym spacerkiem z jednoogoniastym liskiem u jego boku, który podskakiwał podekscytowany nowymi miejscami. Osuneko zauważył jak ludzie i inne zwierzęta patrzą na jego _**chikai Kitsune**_ (małego liska) i wyraźnie mu się to nie podobało.

- Naru-chan nie jesteś głodny? – Zapytał Sasuke chcąc odwrócić swoją uwagę od nachalnych spojrzeń, jakie otrzymywał lisek, jak również on.

Lazurowe tęczówki Naruto roześmiały się do neko, który nie odstępował go na krok dbając, aby nic mu nie zabrakło.

- Hai Sasu-chan. Jestem i to bardzo. – Lisek rzucił się na szyję neko, na którego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech zadowolenia. Sasuke mimo, że nie lubił dotyku innych istot, to dla Naruto robił wyjątek. Objął liska władczo w pasie i pocałował go czule w nosek sprawiając, że wszyscy szepczący wokoło zaniemówili. A ich spojrzenia mówiły jedno _'__ Uchiha uśmiecha się publicznie i do tego całuje złotowłosego liska?_ – szok na twarzach i rumieńce u niektórych rozśmieszały Sasuke, który niczym się nie przejmując pociągnął szczerzącego się Naruto w stronę Ichiraku Ramen – _Nadchodzi koniec świata! __'_

- Sasuke? – Zapytał niepewnie Naruto siadając na stołku w Ichiraku.

- Tak, Naruto? – Odpowiedział pytaniem czarnowłosy kocur machając ogonem zadowolony z siebie. Usiadł obok liska, bardzo blisko niego.

- _**Do:shite**_ (dlaczego) wszyscy tak dziwnie na nas patrzą? – Niepokój malujący się na twarzy liska rozczulił Sasuke do tego stopnia, że nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających ich ludzi chwycił Kitsune w mocnym uścisku.

- Oni nie patrzą na nas dziwnie … - zaczął Sasuke - … tylko z zazdrością, że mam tak pięknego liska u mojego boku.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów Sasuke pocałował delikatnie Naruto w usta, który momentalnie zaczerwienił się cały mocniej wtulając się w osuneko zaciskając drobne piąstki na jego koszulce. Odrywając się od przesłodkich usteczek liska, Sasuke przytulił do klatki ciężko dyszącego Naru głaskając go delikatnie po złotej główce. Ciągle mając mało, osuneko chwycił Kitsune sadzając go sobie na kolanach i powolnym, leniwym ruchem zaczął drapać go za uchem sprawiając, że obaj zapomnieli o otoczeniu i miejscu, w którym się znajdowali.

- Purrr … puurrr… puurrr… - mruczał rozkosznie Naruto wtulając łebek w zgięcie szyi Sasuke.

- Jesteście tacy słodcy! – Pisnęła radośnie Ayame, stojąca za ladą zachwycona widokiem zakochanych w sobie chłopców.

Niechętnie przerywając pieszczotę Naruto, Sasuke odwrócił rozczarowanego liska w stronę lady nadal trzymając go na swoich kolanach. Zaintrygowany Kitsune spoglądał na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę, która miała białą chustkę na głowie zakrywający jej brązowe włosy i ciepły uśmiech na ustach świadczący o jej dobroci.

- Kim jesteś? – Padło pytanie liska.

- Jestem Ayame i pracuję tutaj, w Ichiraku Ramen, a ty kim jesteś? – Ciekawe spojrzenie dziewczyny obserwowało drobne ciałko liska siedzącego na kolanach Uchihy, który zaborczym gestem objęło go w pasie i delikatnie gładził ogon liska spoczywający na jego kolanach.

- Naruto Namikaze…

- Namikaze?! – Niedowierzała Ayame. – Jesteś synem Minato Namikaze? – Zapytała ciszej Ayame przypominając sobie, że jest w miejscu pracy.

- H-hai – zająknął się Naruto bojąc się zachowania kobiety, która postawiła przed nim parującą miskę ramen. Z zaciekawieniem lisek powąchał postawione przed nim jedzenie, a w ustach zaczęła się gromadzić ślina.

- Przepraszam, że naskoczyłam tak na ciebie – zaczęła tłumaczyć się kobieta widząc wściekłą minę Sasuke - … ale wszyscy tutaj zawsze kochaliśmy twojego ojca i mieliśmy nadzieję, że zostanie naszym Hokage, ale pewnego dnia po prostu odszedł i nie wrócił…

- Whoaa! – Zachwycił się Naruto przerywając Ayame – To jest… to jest świetne! Czy mogę prosić o jeszcze jedna miskę?! _**Onegai!!!**_ (proszę)

Ayame uśmiechnęła się do liska, który w tym momencie zachował się właśnie jak jego ojciec, który kochał jeść ramen. Podając mu drugą miskę, trzecią już zaczynała mu przygotowywać. Sasuke, który nadal głaskał liska uśmiechnął się z miłością wymalowaną na twarzy, ludzie siedzący obok sapnęli na ten widok. Uśmiechający się Uchiha przedstawiał sobą istnie nieziemski widok, czarne jak węgiel oczy i włosy, porcelanowa cera bez najmniejszej skazy, arystokratyczne rysy rodu Uchiha i ta piękna postawna i umięśniona sylwetka sprawiały, że kobiety jak również mężczyźni oglądali się za nim zapominając o całym świecie.

Dziwne odgłosy nie uszły uwadze Naruto, który obrócił głowę od ramen, aby sprawdzić, co było ich przyczyną. Ludzie siedzący obok rozmarzonym i pożądliwym wzrokiem patrzyli w ich kierunku. Podążając za ich spojrzeniem obrócił się nieco i sam sapnął widząc kochające spojrzenie Sasuke, które błądziło po nim. Powoli zaczęło dochodzić do Kitsune powaga sytuacji. Może i Sasuke był jego, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie jest pożądany przez innych. Wiedział, że jest dla niego najważniejszy i jedyny, tak samo jak Sasuke jest najważniejszy dla niego, ale ludzie o tym nie wiedzieli i to go bardzo denerwowało. Marszcząc gniewnie brwi nie mógł się doczekać publicznego ogłoszenia jego taty, Hokage, bo sam ma zamiar powiedzieć, że nikt nie ma prawa tak patrzeć na jego osuneko, tylko on sam.

Obrócił się szybko na kolanach neko tak, że siedział na nim okrakiem twarzą zwróconą do niego. Zaskoczony Sasuke spojrzał na twarz liska, który groźnie zaczął warczeć na ludzi siedzących obok, zaskoczony nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

- Naru-chan? – Padło niepewne pytanie z ust Sasuke.

- Teme! – Krzyknął rozeźlony Naruto – Jesteś mój i nikt nie może tak na ciebie patrzeć. – Wskazał ostrym pazurkiem na nadal gapiących się ludzi – _**Watashi-no osuneko! **_(Mój Kocurek)

Ayame roześmiała się na tą publiczną afektację Naruto wobec Sasuke, ale cóż lisek najwyraźniej chciał dać do zrozumienia, że nikt nie może tak patrzeć na czarnego neko, tylko on sam. Tworzyli ze sobą naprawdę piękną parę. Zaborczość Kitsune wobec Sasuke była przesłodka, jak również zazdrosny osuneko to piękny widok, zwłaszcza, że młody Uchiha nie okazywał od sześciu lat żadnych uczuć poza złością. A teraz pojawił się _**chikai Kitsune**_ (mały lisek) i skradł serce samotnego osuneko. Dokonał tego, czego się innym nie udało.

_*******_

Przekomarzającą się parę z daleka obserwował chłopak o długich ciemno brązowych włosach i biało-srebrnych oczach. Wracał z misji razem z Lee i mieli wstąpić do Ichiraku na szybki posiłek, ale kiedy zobaczył swojego rywala, Sasuke, przystanął. Lee, który nie zauważył zatrzymania się przyjaciela nie zdążył wyhamować i wpadł na jego plecy.

- Uhhh… - Jęknął Lee masując obolały nos, który wylądował na plecach przyjaciela - … Neji następnym razem jak postanowisz tak nagle zatrzymać się, uprzedź mnie.

Neji obrócił się patrząc pogardliwie na czarnowłosego chłopaka, który sięgał mu wzrostem zaledwie do brody. Chłopak widząc spojrzenie Neji`ego poczuł ogromny ból. Takie spojrzenia to dla niego nic nowego, wszyscy uważali, że jest nadpobudliwy i przez to go unikali, więc zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale dostać je od osoby, którą się kocha bardzo boli. Nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na minę chłopaka, w którym skrycie się kochał odwrócił się od niego i poszedł dalej do Ichiraku. Jak tylko zobaczył kto tam siedzi rozpromienił się szczęśliwy i szybko popędził do niego.

Neji stał jak skamieniały. Lee od dłuższego czasu zachowywał się dość dziwnie w jego towarzystwie. Jednak będąc dumnym Hyuuga nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że go to w jakiś sposób interesuje, czy nawet zależy. Lee zawsze był przy nim, jak tylko potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać, czy po prostu posiedzieć lub potrenować. Ale od kilku miesięcy to się zmieniło. Lee zaczął przebywać z Sasuke, a co było najdziwniejsze to fakt, że neko nie miał nic przeciwko. Wprost przeciwnie oboje stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi i spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Często ze sobą trenowali. A ich treningi były zawsze pełne siły, brutalności i zawziętości.

Pewnego dnia Neji wracając z pola treningowego usłyszał głos Lee i Sasuke. Schował się za drzewami ukrywając swoją chakre i zaczął ich obserwować. Lee z uwagi na swoją szybkość i zwinność był doskonałym partnerem do sparingu dla Sasuke.

Walka była tak szybka, że nawet Neji nie zdążył zauważyć jak Sasuke uderzył, Lee, który upadł na ziemię tracąc przytomność. Długowłosy chciał podbiec do leżącego na ziemi przyjaciela, ale osuneko go ubiegł. Sasuke uklęknął na ziemi kładąc głowę Lee na swoich kolanach i powoli zaczął go głaskać. Lee będąc _**Inu**_(psem), a Sasuke _**neko**_(kotem), więc powinni się nienawidzić z natury. Jednak z nimi było inaczej i nie wiedział dlaczego. Uszy i ogon Lee były równie czarne, jak Sasuke, z jednym małym wyjątkiem. Mniej więcej od połowy, ogon Lee był biało-srebrny, jak również jego uszy.

Kiedy Lee zaczął się wybudzać Sasuke chwycił go na ręce i oboje oddalili się zostawiając skołowanego Neji`ego w ukryciu. Przerywając swoje rozmyślania Neji ruszył się z miejsca podchodząc do Ichiraku. Zbliżając się coraz bardziej do celu, Neji zauważył, że na kolanach Sasuke siedzi najpiękniejsza istota, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Zapragnął poznać tajemniczego Kitsune, który zaborczo obejmował neko nie pozwalając mu na jakikolwiek ruch.

*******

- Jesteście parą Sasu-kun? – Zapytał zaintrygowany Lee osobą słodkiego Kitsune, który usidlił jego przyjaciela.

- Hai, Lee. – Uniósł się lekko prawy kącik ust Sasuke, który miał uchodzić za uśmiech. Nie widząc prawdziwego uśmiechu osuneko, Lee poczuł się zraniony.

- Nie uśmiechniesz się do mnie Sasu-kun? – Przybity Inu spuścił głowę szybko mrugając rzęsami chcąc odgonić zbierające się łzy. _'__Najpierw Neji, a teraz Sasu-kun._ – Myślał załamany Lee – _To tak bardzo boli. Czy jestem naprawdę, aż tak odrażający? __'_

Naruto, który od razu polubił Inu(psa) zasmucił się smutkiem Lee, którego ogon zwisał bez życia, a uszy miał smutno położone przy głowie.

- Lee-chan… - Naruto chwycił rękę Lee w swoją przyciągając ją do swojego serduszka. Na policzki Inu wyskoczyły mocne rumieńce słysząc pieszczotliwe zdrobnienie, jakim obdarował go śliczny Kitsune - … przepraszam, ale to, że Sasu-chan się nie uśmiechnął to przeze mnie.

- Jak to? – Zaciekawione spojrzenie Lee powędrowało do zatroskanej twarzy Kitsune.

- Byłem zazdrosny na te wszystkie westchnienia, jakie otrzymywał od ludzi w pobliżu i … i …

- I zazdrośnik kochany dał jasno do zrozumienia, że należę tylko do niego. – Zakończył Sasuke głaskając puszysty ogon liska, który władczo owijał się wokół jego ręki.

Rumieńce na twarzy Kitsune rozkosznie kontrastowały ze złotą czupryna. Lee uśmiechnął się całym serem, cieszył się, że Sasuke nadal jest jego przyjacielem, a do tego mały lisek go zaakceptował.

Naruto i Sasuke siedzieli jak oniemiali. Sasuke widział już uśmiech Lee i te jego rozkoszne dołeczki, jak się uśmiecha, ale to… sam nie wiedział jak opisać Lee. Dziwna fryzura Lee i jego krzaczaste brwi sprawiały, że był nijakiej urody, ale jeśli ktoś poświęcił odrobinę czasu, aby przyjrzeć się twarzy _**koinu**_ (szczenięciu) wtedy można było zauważyć, że pod beznadziejnym uczesaniu znajduje się naprawdę piękna twarz z nieziemskim uśmiechem. Naruto widząc uśmiech Lee zaniemówił. Owinął nogi wokół talii Sasuke tak, aby nie spadł i obrócił się nieco na bok.

- _**Aiu kawaii!!! **_(Taki słodki) – Kitsune rzucił się na szyję Lee przyciągając go mocno do siebie.

Ayame uśmiechnęła się na zachowanie młodych i zagubieniem Lee, który nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, kiedy poczuł czuły i zaborczy uścisk Naruto, jednak rozluźnił się całkowicie jak tylko poczuł rękę Sasuke drapiącą go za uchem.

*******

- Ino sądzisz, że spotkamy dzisiaj Sasuke? – Zapytał różowowłosa dziewczyna z kocimi uszami i ogonem.

- Sakura – Westchnęła ciężko blondynka z włosami związanymi w kucyk i grzywką przerzuconą na prawą stronę. Jej niebieskie oczy ze zmęczeniem spoglądały na przyjaciółkę, która najwyraźniej nie wyrosła z ich młodzieńczej fascynacji osobą Sasuke. Machając ze złością ogonem kontynuowała. – już dawno powinnaś dać spokój Sasuke. Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że on woli chłopców?

- A ty niby skąd to wiesz?! – Wściekła się Sakura, która nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli.

- Bo właśnie widzę jak siedzi przy Ichiraku z ślicznym Kitsune na kolanach, który mocno obejmuje go nogami w pasie … - W głowie Ino zaczęły pojawiać się plany szpiegowania uroczej parki. - … a poza tym sam Sasuke drapie Lee za uchem.

Sakura gwałtownie obróciła się w wskazaną stronę. Wściekła zaczęła biec do jej kochanego Sasuke, który był najwyraźniej w opałach molestowany przez Kitsune i Inu.

*******

- Sasu-chan on jest taki słodki – rozczulił się Naruto nie mogąc nacieszyć się roześmianym Inu, który tak ufnie poddawał się ich pieszczotą.

- Hai Naru-chan – Uśmiechnął się Sasuke do swojego liska, który energicznie pocierał policzkiem o policzek Lee.

- Uchiha. – Odezwał się Neji, który nie mógł wytrzymać widoku promieniejącego Lee. Dlaczego go to tak bolało?

Sasuke zdrętwiał cały ściągając uwagę Naruto i Lee na siebie, którzy zmartwieni patrzyli na niego. Głowa Lee gwałtownie obróciła się w stronę Neji`ego stojącego obok.

Zdezorientowany Naruto nie wiedział, co się dzieje ze słodkim Inu i Sasuke. Dlaczego zachowują się tak sztywno?

- Hyuuga. – Głos Sasuke zabrzmiał złowieszczo w powietrzu.

- Sasu-chan, co się stało? – Zaniepokoił się Naruto kładąc dłonie na policzkach neko i przyciągając jego spojrzenie do siebie.

- Czyżby Lee już ci nie wystarczał i znalazłeś sobie teraz tego ślicznego liska? – Rozszedł się pogardliwy głos Neji`ego. Lee skulił się w sobie na mocne słowa chłopaka, który nazywał siebie jego przyjacielem. Jak mógł go podejrzewać o coś takiego? Przecież on i Sasu-kun są tylko przyjaciółmi i nic więcej. Więc dlaczego?

Naruto poczuł jak zbiera się w nim wściekłość na okrutne słowa długowłosego chłopaka, które najwyraźniej zabolały kochanego pieska.

Neji schylił się łapiąc Naruto pod brodę i unosząc jego twarz do góry. Tak, _**chikai Kitsune**_ (mały lisek) to istnie przecudna istotka. Wielkie lazurowe oczy, niewinna twarzyczka, pełne czerwone usteczka i jedwabiście miękkie włosy, przejechał palcem po paśmie blond włosów Naruto wywołując jego niezadowolenie. Sasuke już miał wstać, ale powstrzymał się jak tylko usłyszał ciche warczenie dochodzące od strony Naruto.

- Grrr... – warknął ostrzegawczo Naruto wyszarpując brodę z ręki Neji`ego.

- Czyżby śliczności się rozłościło? – Zadrwił Neji w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na Lee, u którego zaczęły spływać ciche łzy po policzku.

- Grrrr … - Sasuke przyciągnął do siebie bliżej Naruto uspokajając go nieco. Ręka, która drapała Lee po głowie, zjechała z niej zatrzymując się na drobnym nadgarstku psiaka ściskając ją krzepiąco.

- Sasuke-kun!!! – Rozległ się donośny głos Sakury, która zaczęła się wieszać na ramieniu osuneko, co wywołało prawdziwą wściekłość Naruto.

- Skoro Sasuke zdążył się już tobą znudzić… - Neji chwycił Kitsune za ramie chcąc go ściągnąć z kolan Sasuke. - … to ja się tobą bardzo chętnie za…

Neji nawet nie zdążył dokończyć jak Kitsune warknął głośno na Sakure, która nadal obściskiwała Sasuke.

- Sakura nie rób z siebie idiotki. – Powiedziała Ino próbując odciągnąć od Sasuke dziewczynę. – Hej Sasuke.

- Hej Ino… - przywitał się Sasuke wdzięczny za pomoc w utracie zbędnego balastu. Jednak różowowłosa nie dawała za wygraną próbując objąć neko za szyję, co się wyraźnie nie spodobało Naruto.

- Ał! – Zawyła Sakura łapiąc się za ugryzioną rękę. – Ugryzł mnie!

Zadowolony z siebie Naruto wtulił się w Sasuke i oblizał usta mrucząc przy tym cicho. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, jakie wynikło z powodu Sakury, Neji ponownie złapał Naruto, który w błyskawicznym tempie również go ugryzł w rękę. Zaskoczony Neji odskoczył do tyłu wpadając na Lee, w wyniku, czego oboje przewrócili się na ziemię. Wokół zaległa ciążąca cisza, wszyscy obserwowali leżących na ziemi chłopców, ale tylko Sasuke wiedział o prawdziwych uczuciach Lee.

- Lee? – Inu otworzył zapłakane oczy spoglądając w biało-srebrne tęczówki długowłosego chłopaka leżącego na nim. – _**Do:shite kuyamu? **_(Dlaczego płaczesz)

Czarne tęczówki rozszerzyły się przerażone. Chłopak nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, czując ciało osoby, którą kocha na sobie i wiedząc, że jest to miłość nieodwzajemniona, bolało. Tak bardzo bolało.

Zrzucił chłopaka z siebie i czując jak łzy nadal spływają po policzkach zaczął biec. Nie ważne gdzie, byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca.

Sasuke i Naruto jak tylko zobaczyli uciekającego zapłakanego Inu poderwali się szybko z miejsca biegnąc za Lee.

- Ayame zapłacę później! – Krzyknął Sasuke.

- Nie ma sprawy. – Powiedziała cicho kobieta wiedząc, że nie ma sensu krzyczeć, bo i tak jej nie usłyszy.

- Neji … - Ino spojrzała na wstającego chłopaka z ziemi - … jesteś taki tępy.

- O co ci chodzi? – Zapytał Neji siadając obok niej na stołku.

- O to, że… - Zaczęła, ale szybko przerwała.

- Dokończ. – Domagał się Neji.

- Iie. – Zaprzeczyła blondynka. – Tego sam musisz się domyślić.

- Tak, Ino ma rację – Poparła przyjaciółkę Sakura. – Jednak po dzisiejszym wyskoku i twoich słowach nawet, jeśli zrozumiesz, nie wiem czy ci przebaczy.

_*******_

Złotooka postać o czarnych długich włosach sięgających za pas i zgrabnej, ponętnej figurze wyszła z kliniki żegnając się ze strażnikiem.

- Do jutra Orochimaru-sama. – Szepnął strażnik rumieniąc się, jak dostrzegł uśmiech na pięknej twarzy Sannin`a.

- Do zobaczenia. – Odpowiedział kierując się w stronę domu, gdzie na niego czekał Jiraiya, jego ukochany, ale zboczony mąż.

Pokręcił głową na samo wspomnienie, czym zajmuje się Jiraiya. _'__Jak można pisać pornograficzne książki_ – zastanawiał się Orochimaru - _a co gorsze ma rzesze wiernych fanów.__'_Myśli czarnowłosego zostały przerwane zapłakaną twarzą Lee, który właśnie przebiegł obok niego. Zaniepokojony ruszył za nim, ale nie dotarł daleko jak usłyszał głos Sasuke wołający go z daleka.

- Oro-chan! – Zatrzymał się przy nim osuneko trzymając w ręce dłoń Kitsune. – Czy widziałeś może Lee? Biegł w tą stronę…

- Hai, właśnie miałem iść za nim. – Odpowiedział Orochimaru uważnie się przyglądając Kitsune mając wrażenie, że już go gdzieś widział. _'__Jeden ogon, a jakby miał dziewięć ogonów to __…__'_- i wtedy go olśniło.

- Oro-chan!

- Naru-chan!

Krzyknęli równocześnie wskazując na siebie palcem, pozostawiając za sobą zdumionego Sasuke.

- Znacie się? – Zapytał przerywając powitanie odnalezionych przyjaciół.

- Hai – Powiedział Orochimaru – ale teraz nie czas na nasze wspomnienia, musimy znaleźć Lee.

- Masz rację Oro-chan … - Przytaknął Sasuke podążając za czarnowłosą pięknością, która zaczęła ich prowadzić. - … po tym co usłyszał jest na pewno zrozpaczony.

- Neji? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Orochimaru czując wrastającą w nim wściekłość na głupotę domniemanego geniusza.

- Hai. – Odezwał się Naruto mocno ściskając osuneko za rękę, który oddał pocieszający gest.

- _**Iyashii. **_(rozumiem) – Odezwał się smutnym głosem Orochimaru.


	6. Rozdział 6 – Zdobycz Itachiego

_**Rozdział 6 – „ Zdobycz Itachi`ego "**_

Orochimaru, Sasuke i Naruto usłyszeli cichy szloch _**koinu**_ (szczeniaka) siedzącego samotnie pod drzewem na polu treningowym. Nogi zgięte w kolanach podciągnięte miał pod brodę, a ręce założone wokół kolan ściśle je przyciągając do siebie, jego broda lekko drżała od ciężko powstrzymywanego płaczu. Nie zauważając zbliżających się przyjaciół położył się na ziemi poddając się całkowicie ogarniającemu go smutkowi.

Widząc Lee w takim stanie Sasuke poczuł wzrastającą nienawiść do Neji`ego za bezmyślne traktowanie koinu, Naruto i Oro-chan uklękli obok wystraszonego malca. Orochimaru wziął Lee na kolana przytulając go do siebie, a Naruto głaskał i drapał Inu za uszami. Kitsune zachwycił się jedwabistością włosów chłopaka i nie mogąc się powstrzymać wtulił pyszczek w nie inhalując cudowny zapach, jaki emanował od siebie _**chikai koinu**_ (mały szczeniak). Sasuke uklęknął również przy Lee zajmując się jego ogonem.

- Pięknie pachnie, prawda? – Naruto przytaknął na pytanie neko tulącego do siebie ogon psiaka.

- Tak … - potwierdził lisek ponownie wciągając zapach Lee. - … zupełnie jak wiosna i …i …

- Wiśnia. – Podsunął Orochimaru spoglądając na nastolatków.

_*******_

Roztaczającą ciszę w ogrodzie przerywała, co jakiś czas przewracana kartka książki spoczywającej w dłoniach czerwono okiego lisa, który relaksował się przed oficjalnym przejęciem stanowiska Hokage przez jego męża. Minato po wyjściu Naru-chan i Sasu-chan udał się do wieży, aby omówić szczegóły z Sarutobi`m. Kyuubi obawiał się czy to nie wpłynie na ich dotychczasowe życie, ale nic mu innego nie pozostawało jak zaufać losowi i powierzyć mu ich życie. Odchylając głowę do tyłu Kyuubi zamknął książkę i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze. W przestrzeni roznosił się znajomy zapach.

- Czy to możliwe? – Poderwał się gwałtownie z fotela przewracając go do tyłu, rozejrzał się wokoło, ale nikogo tam nie było.

- Nie możliwe! To jest po prostu nie możliwe! – Powtarzał ciągle wybiegając na ulicę i kierując się do wieży Hokage.

- Minato on na pewno będzie wiedzieć coś więcej, a jak nie to Sarutobi.

---

- Tak… - Zamyślił się Sarutobi spoglądając za okno. - … o 19 oficjalnie przejmiesz moje obowiązki drogi chłopcze. – Obracając się w stronę siedzącego na kanapie Minato, Sarutobi uśmiechnął się podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Widzę, że bardzo cię to cieszy Sandaime … - Uśmiechnął się beztrosko Minato - … mam jeszcze jedną wiadomość do zakomunikowania, a raczej mój nowy zięć.

Zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy Hokage jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło blondyna.

- O kim mówisz? – Puszczając ramię Minato, Sarutobi usiadł naprzeciwko niego czekając na odpowiedź. – Przecież masz tylko jednego syna, który dopiero za mniej więcej pół roku osiągnie odpowiedni wiek do szukania partnera?

- Już znalazł, albo raczej oni się znaleźli. – Minato odrzucił głowę do tyłu zamykając oczy na chwilę.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że już się naznaczyli?! – Blondyn spojrzał na pochylającego się staruszka.

- Hai i muszę przyznać, że Naru-chan wybrał idealnie. – Mały uśmieszek zaczął błąkać się na ustach Minato.

- Kogo? – Zapytał w końcu Sarutobi.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

Chwila ciszy, jaka zapanowała w pomieszczeniu została przerwana gromkim śmiechem starca, który trzymał się pod boki i śmiał się, aż do bólu.

- Wiedziałem, że Uchiha szybko i cicho działają, ale że aż tak? – Kręcił głową zaskoczony, ale i rozbawiony Sandaime. – Tego się nie spodziewałem … ha ha ha ha….

- Minato! – Krzyknął Kyuubi wskakując przez okno w wieży. – On tu jest! On tu jest!

Przerażony Minato zerwał się z miejsca łapiąc rudzielca w ramiona próbując go uspokoić.

- Ale jak? – Blondyn gładził roztrzęsionego Kyuubi`ego w ramionach. – Przecież Hoko …

Kyuubi spojrzał na męża kręcąc głową przecząco.

- Nie Hoko! – Chwycił Minato za poły płaszcza. – Shukaku! – Uśmiech rozszedł się po twarzy rudzielca – Shukaku tu jest i do tego nie sam. Wyczułem przy nim chakre podobną do niego.

- Kyuu. – Szepnął czule Minato przytulając męża do siebie.

- Z dzieckiem. Jest tu z synem, jestem tego pewien. – Rudzielec siadając na kolanach Minato zwrócił się do Sandaime. – Czy wie pan gdzie jest mój brat? On tu musi być!

- Długie krwisto czerwone włosy i ciemno zielone oczy? – Zapytał opierając brodę na dłoniach.

- Hai! – Krzyknął Kyuubi podskakując energicznie na kolanach męża.

- Lord Shukaku jest Yondaime Kazekage (czwartym Kazekage) Sunagakure i … - Zawahał się na chwilę. - … tam mieszka.

- Ale… - Czerwone oczy ze smutkiem patrzyły na niego.

- Jednak w Konoha jest jego syn, Gaara.

*******

- _**Oto:san**_ (ojcze) … - Ciężkie westchnienie wydobyło się z ust czerwono-włosego Tanuki, który siedział rozparty na ławce w parku. - … jesteś Kazekage, więc zachowuj się tak jak na to stanowisko przystało.

- _**Demo**_ (ale) Gaara-chan … - Zaczął się dąsać Shukaku. - … jestem taki samotny w Suna bez ciebie.

- Nie wracam. – Rozległ się monotonny, znudzony głos szopa. – Przynajmniej nie bez niego.

- KOGO?! – Zdenerwował się Shukaku, że nie udało mu się przekonać syna.

- _**Watashi-no chikai, kawaii koinu**_ (mojego małego, słodkiego szczeniaczka).

- Gaara-chaaan! – Próbował nadal demon.

- Na mnie to już nie działa. – Odezwał się Gaara z półuśmieszkiem na twarzy wspominając czas, kiedy jego ojciec ciągle to robił, aby go przekonać do zrobienia czegokolwiek.

- Spróbować zawsze można. – Odezwał się poważnym głosem starszy rudzielec.

- To co robimy? – Zapytał znudzonym głosem młody Tanuki.

- Skoro nie udało mi się przekonać cię do powrotu do domu … - Shukaku zaczął kierować się w stronę centrum handlowego - … musimy ci coś kupić do mieszkania.

- Po co? – Gaara zrównał krok z ojcem z myślą, że wcale nie podobają mu się jego zamiary.

- Gaara – Shukaku przystanął spoglądając na syna z degustowanym spojrzeniem. – Przecież oprócz łóżka w sypialni i kanapy w salonie, a i jeszcze stołu i dwóch stołków w kuchni nie masz nic w tym twoim mieszkanku.

- Zbędne rzeczy są nie potrzebne. – Odparł obrażonym tonem szop, któremu się nie podobało wytykanie jego braków. Nawet, jeśli to tylko mieszkanie.

- Och nie dąsaj się tak! – Shukaku zmierzwił włosy synowi ciągnąc go w stronę centrum. – A teraz opowiedz mi o moim przyszłej synowej.

- Oto:san to jest chłopak. – Gaara zmierzył ojca kalkulacyjnym wzrokiem.

- Urodzi twoje dzieci, prawda? – Zapytał Shukaku nie zwalniając kroku.

- Hai. – Gaara już wiedział, do czego zmierza ojciec.

- Więc, jaki jest? – Nie dawał za wygraną Shukaku.

*******

- Jeszcze raz … - Przybity Lee patrzył na Sasuke i Naruto. - … dlaczego tu jestem?

- Żeby podnieść cię na duchu! – Radośnie zawołał Kitsune siedzący na fotelu obok Lee.

- To dlaczego Haku ścina mi włosy… - Inu spojrzał do lustra obserwując jak z każdym ruchem nożyczek Haku, jego włosy opadają na ziemię.

- Haku jest najlepszy w swoim fachu. – Sasuke stojący oparty o ścianę uśmiechnął się na uroczy widok miny Inu na utratę swojej dotychczasowej fryzury.

- Ale mi było dobrze z tym co miałem. – Zakwilił Lee na stołku fryzjerskim próbując uciec z pod kolejnych cięć nożyczek.

- Chyba żartujesz?! – Naruto obrócił się w stronę Inu. – Nie chcesz powiedzieć, że podobało ci się to co miałeś na głowie!?

- Noo tak. – Koinu zarumienił się lekko. Nie chciał się przyznać, że nigdy nie podobała mu się fryzura z pod ręki ojca, a raczej garnka.

- Widzę, że nie … - Rozradował się lisek zaglądając w zarumienioną twarzyczkę Inu.

Lee ciężko westchnął poddając się dłonią Haku. Orochimaru podniósł go za brodę do góry patrząc na swoje dzieło.

- Ałłł! – Zawył chłopak na kolejne szarpnięcie przy jego brwiach. – I dlaczego Oro-chan grzebie mi przy brwiach!?

- Nie grzebie… - Naruto śmiał się otwarcie z zagubienia Inu. - … tylko ci je reguluje.

_**- Demo do:shite?**_ (ale dlaczego) – Dopytywał się Lee uciekając z głową swoim oprawcą.

- Żebyś nie miał takich krzaczastych! – Naruto zeskoczył z fotela i stając przy nim poklepał tam gdzie właśnie siedział patrząc na Sasuke.

Słynny uśmieszek Uchiha znalazł się na blado różowych ustach neko, który patrzył na nieme przywołanie go przez liska czekającego cierpliwie na niego. Błyszczące lazurowe oczy kusząco spoglądały w jego kierunku z pod trzepoczących rzęs liska, który zwilżył języczkiem czerwone usteczka. Sasuke jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na _**anata-no chikai koibito**_ (swojego małego ukochanego), który uwodził go świadomie i bardzo się mu to podobało. Podszedł do fotela siadając na nim i z chwilą jak tylko usiadł, Naruto zaczął się na niego wdrapywać.

Mając swoje pośladki na udach Sasuke, Naruto zaczął się na nim wiercić szukając odpowiedniej pozycji. Sasuke nerwowo przełknął ślinę próbując odgonić erekcję, którą nieświadomie zaserwował mu Naruto. Ale do póki lisek kręcił się na nim było to nie możliwe. Kładąc rękę na jego klatce przyciągnął go mocno do siebie sprawiając, że jego erekcja znajdowała się dokładnie tam gdzie powinna być, a mianowicie między jędrnymi pośladkami Naruto. Lisek znieruchomiał, jak tylko poczuł Sasuke między pośladkami, z rumieńcami na twarzy nie ruszył się ani o centymetr, aby nie pogorszyć sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł Sasuke przez niego.

- Gotowe! – Powiedzieli równocześnie Haku i Oro-chan obracając Lee w ich stronę.

- Och! – Sapnął Naruto gapiąc się na nowy wizerunek Lee.

- Hn. – Była jedyna odpowiedź Sasuke, który nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ukazanej urody_** koinu**_ (szczeniaka).

- Aż tak źle? – Zapytał zmartwiony Lee dziwną reakcją przyjaciół.

- Źle?! – Zachwycony Naruto zeskoczył z kolan neko łapiąc skołowanego Inu w ramiona. – Jesteś taki śliczny, że mam ochotę cię ściskać i…

- Przecież to robisz Naru-chan. – Uśmiechnął się Lee pokazując swoje dołeczki w policzkach.

- Kawaii!!! – Kitsune jeszcze mocniej zaczął tulić i ściskać psiaka, który radośnie machał ogonem i uszami.

- To znaczy, że dobrze? – Dopytywał się Lee.

- Sam się przekonaj. – Sasuke odsunął delikatnie podekscytowanego Naruto i obrócił Inu w stronę lustra.

Czarne oczy Lee rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Niepewnie uniósł rękę do włosów dotykając je i oglądając z każdej strony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta osoba w lustrze to on. Wstał z fotela podchodząc blisko do lustra uniósł dłoń kładąc ją na szklanej tafli odbijającej jego podobiznę.

Niegdyś równa grzywka, teraz pocieniowana ładnie się układała odsłaniając oczy i ładny łukowaty kształt brwi. Obrócił głowę oglądając tył, który był lekko podgolony i wysoko wycieniowany, bardzo mu się to podobało. Zachichotał cicho łapiąc pozostawione z przodu twarzy dłuższe pasma włosów wydłużające nieco jego dziecięco zaokrągloną twarz. Patrzył na siebie zachwyconym wzrokiem, obrócił się w stronę czekających przyjaciół.

_**- Arigato.**_ (dziękuję) – Uściskał mocno Haku i Oro-chan.

- To była czysta przyjemność pracować przy tak ślicznym chłopcu. – Uśmiechnął się Haku mierzwiąc nową fryzurę koinu, który zarumienił się słodko.

- Hai … - Oro-chan chwycił Lee w ramiona unosząc go na wysokość swojej twarzy. - … _**Kirei koinu**_ (śliczny szczeniaczek). – Ucałował Lee w czubek nosa, który stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony, niż był.

Wypuszczając Lee z ramion i stawiając go na ziemi pożegnał się szybko ze wszystkimi i wrócił do kliniki czekając na przybycie swojego asystenta z Otogakure. Chłopcy również pożegnali się z Haku udając się dalej w poszukiwaniu nowych ubrań dla Lee.

***

Białowłosy osiemnastolatek szedł ulicami Konoha rozglądając się po nowym miejscu, w którym przyszło mu żyć. Do tej pory mieszkał i pracował w Otogakure dbając o interesy Orochimaru-sama, ale już od dłuższego czasu Sannin przestał bywać w Oto całkowicie przenosząc się do Konoha za swoim mężem. Miesiąc wcześniej dostał propozycję od Oro-chan na stanowisko asystenta w klinice, którą prowadzi razem z Tsunade. Chłopak się zgodził widząc w tym swoją szansę na zdobycie kolejnego doświadczenia.

Osiemnastolatek spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła siedemnasta, czyli ma jeszcze ponad godzinę do spotkania z Sannin`em, a to pozwala mu na obejrzenie nowego mieszkania.

Po dziesięciu minutach drogi znalazł się pod wskazanym adresem. Stojąc przed mieszkaniem stwierdził, że to musi być jakaś pomyłka, przecież nie może mieszkać w tak bogatej okolicy. Orochimaru musiał podać mu zły adres. Sprawdził jeszcze raz kartkę i wszystko się zgadzało.

- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie na dźwięk obcego głosu.

Przed nim stał najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Wzrok białowłosego przesuwał się po postawnej sylwetce nieznajomego. Długie nogi ukryte pod luźnymi, czarnymi dżinsami, ale domyślał się, że muszą być umięśnione, wąska talia, klata i brzuch uwidoczniony pod obcisłą białą koszulką, która niewiarygodnie kontrastowała z jego długimi czarnymi włosami. _'Ciekawe jak wygląda w rozpuszczonych włosach? –_ Zastanawiał się chłopak przechodząc wzrokiem na twarz – _Boże, chyba tego nie pomyślałem?!'_

Sapnął cicho na głębię onyksowych tęczówek wpatrujących się w niego z rozbawieniem i długi czarny ogon owijający się wokół jego nogi. _'Ogon?!_ – Przeraził się nastolatek – _Jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć.?'_

- Znalazłeś coś, co ci się spodobało? – Zapytał nieznajomy robiąc krok w kierunku swojej ofiary, która tak pięknie się rumieniła.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – Upierał się białowłosy robiąc mały krok do tyłu.

- Sądzę, że wiesz doskonale – Mężczyzna zrobił kolejny krok w kierunku cofającego się chłopaka. _'Takie śliczne długowłose śliczności wpadło mi w ręce…_ - pomyślał czarnowłosy wyciągając rękę w stronę białych włosów związanych w kucyk czerwoną wstążką. - _… wygląda na to, że nie tylko Sasuke będzie miał swojego koibito, ale również ja.' _

Widząc drapieżny uśmiech na twarzy obcego białowłosy cofnął się jak najdalej do tyłu, ale daleko nie zaszedł. Jego plecy znalazły się oparte o masywne betonowe ogrodzenie, jego przyszłego domu.

- Nie uciekaj ode mnie śliczności… - Czarne oczy z rządzą wpatrywały się w zastraszone stworzonko przy murze. - … musimy się przecież poznać.

Dwie ręce nieznajomego znalazły się po obu stronach głowy chłopaka przypartego do muru. Lekko rozchylone różowe usta łapczywie łapały powietrze, kiedy jedna ręka ściągnęła jego okulary chowając je w kieszeni spodni obcego.

- Masz piękne oczy… - czarnowłosy przybliżył swoją twarz do zaróżowionej twarzyczki białowłosego. - … a imię?

- K-Kabuto … - Wyjąkał zlękniony coraz bardziej chłopak.

- Idealnie. – Szepnął czarnowłosy do ucha Kabuto kolanem naciskając na jego kroczę.

- Ngh… - Jęknął chłopak na systematyczny nacisk na jego dolne partie ciała. - … Pro-szę przestać!

- Nie mam ochoty. – Czarnowłosy przycisnął swoje całe ciało do drobnego ciała Kabuto, który od razu wyczuł nabrzmiałą męskość obcego.

- Arghh! – Głośny jęk Kabuto jeszcze bardziej rozpalił czarnowłosego, którego usta zaczęły błądzić po smukłej szyi nastolatka wyrywając kolejne jęki z jego słodkich ust.

- Hmm… taki słodki … - Wyszeptał obcy zanim przejechał językiem po krtani Kabuto.

***

- Lee wychodź! – Domagał się Naruto stojąc przed przebieralnią, do której dwadzieścia minut wcześniej wszedł koinu i nie chce wyjść.

- Iie! – Krzyknął Lee zza zamkniętych drzwi.

Sasuke siedział w poczekalni czekając cierpliwie na pojawienie się Inu. Współczuł Lee. Ale wiedział, że jest to dla niego najlepsze wyjście. Jego zmiana wyglądu to pierwszy krok do nowego życia, musi zapomnieć o tępym Hyuuga, który nawet nie zauważył, jaki skarb ma pod nosem.

Hałas, jaki robili Lee i Naruto przyciągał uwagę innych w sklepie, ale nikt się nie ośmielił powiedzieć słowa widząc, że chłopcy są w towarzystwie Sasuke, który pilnował krzyczącego liska i psiaka jak oka w głowie. Sasuke uśmiechnął się pod nosem na wspomnienie spojrzeń, jakie dostawał Lee od przechodniów. Wpadający mężczyźni na słupy i wściekłe spojrzenia zazdrosnych kobiet dostarczyły Sasuke prawdziwej rozrywki. Jednak jedna osoba szczególnie przyciągła jego uwagę. Był to czerwonowłosy syn Kazekage, który z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu postanowił zamieszkać w Konoha. Teraz już wie z jakiego. Lee.

Gaara jak tylko spostrzegł zmianę, jaka zaszła w Inu przystanął z wrażenia, przez co jego ojciec wpadł na niego. Sasuke znowu się zaśmiał przypominając sobie otwartą paszczę Tanuki i rozbawiony wzrok Kazekage, jak spostrzegł spojrzenie syna na pewnym słodkim koinu.

Osuneko odwrócił głowę w prawo patrząc na Gaare, który przyszedł za nimi, aż tutaj i udaje, że szuka coś dla siebie. Podnosząc się z fotela podszedł do przebieralni, w której się zamknął Lee.

- Lee koinu pokaż się. – Nie uszło uwadze Sasuke reakcja Gaary, który zdrętwiał słysząc pieszczotliwe słowa z jego ust. _'Czyżby Gaara myślał poważnie o Lee?_ – Zastanawiał się osuneko machając lekko końcówką ogona – _W takim razie trzeba podkręcić temperaturę i wzbudzić w nim jeszcze większą zazdrość.'_

- _**Demo**_ (ale) Sasu-kun ja… - Nadal opierał się Inu w przebieralni.

- Jestem pewny, że wyglądasz powalająco koinu. – Gaara podszedł jeszcze bliżej.

Drzwi od kabiny otworzyły się, a w nich stanął Lee.

Gaara nie mógł się powstrzymać i gapił się otwarcie w to piękne seksowne zjawisko stojące przed cholernym Uchiha. Czarne skórzane spodnie ściśle przylegały do ponętnego ciała Inu ze srebrnym pasem przełożonym przez biodra. _'Biodrówki?!_ – Krzyczał w myślach Gaara – _Cholerne skórzane biodrówki?! Przecież jak tylko w tym wyjdzie gdziekolwiek, to zgwałcą mi mojego __**koinu**__ (szczeniaczka), a do tego czerwona koszulka bez rękawów, która odsłania pępek jak za bardzo podniesie ręce do góry! – _Gaara złapał się za nos czując zbliżający się krwotok. _– W tym ubraniu wygląda jak chodzący seks! Kurwa! I jeszcze te seksowne dołeczki nad pośladkami! Zabiję tego Uchihe jak się coś stanie __**watashi-no koinu**__ (Mojemu szczeniaczkowi)._

- _**Kirei**_ (śliczny) – Powiedział Sasuke podchodząc do czerwonego Lee. Podniósł jego grzywkę i pocałował go w czoło uważnie obserwując reakcję Gaary, która była warta zachodu. Naruto z zazdrością popatrzył na uśmiechniętych przyjaciół.

- _**Nao boku?!**_(A ja) – Oburzył się lisek stając obok Sasuke z założonymi rękami na piersi. Neko wypuścił Lee z ramion pozwalając Naruto wyściskać go do woli. Sasuke zauważył, że Naruto w bardzo krótkim czasie nabrał dziwnego zwyczaju rzucania się na biednego Lee, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Lee to jest wyjątek, którego sam lubi przytulać.

- Czyli podoba się? – Zapytał strapiony Inu.

- Bardzo. – Odezwał się głęboki zmysłowy głos.

Zaciekawiony Lee spojrzał na obcego. Z chwilą spotkania się czarnych tęczówek z intensywną głębią zieleni w powietrzu zaiskrzyło. Sasuke i Naruto odsunęli się od Lee pozwalając mu na poznanie nowego wielbiciela. Sabaku no Gaara.

- Gaara-kun. – Uśmiechnął się Lee podchodząc do czerwonowłsego.

Zaskoczone spojrzenie Sasuke i Naruto uważnie śledziło najmniejszy krok koinu i Tanuki, którzy najwyraźniej się znali, ale skąd.

- Lee-chan… - mały uśmieszek zabłąkał się na masce obojętności młodego Sabaku.

- Czyli to jest moja przyszła synowa? – Zapytał Shukaku, który miał dość ignorowania. Lee zaczerwienił się bardzo mocno, aż po samą szyję, a w przypadku Gaary były to tylko policzki, co i tak było wydarzeniem nie miara.

- Sy-synowa? – Lee nie wierzył w to, co właśnie usłyszał, niepewnie spojrzał na Gaare, który wzrokiem zabijaj ojca.

- Myślę, że przeniesiemy naszą rozmowę do kawiarni… - Shukaku podszedł do Inu obejmując go ramieniem i ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia. - … ile planujecie dzieci? Mam nadzieję, że z co najmniej piątkę. – Zaczął paplać Kazekage coraz bardziej przerażając Lee.

- Cholerny zgred. – Mruczał cicho pod nosem Gaara odwracając się do Sasuke powiedział.

- Zajmę się Lee – spojrzał na ojca i koinu machającego niepewnie ogonem z uszami gładko przy głowie. – Zanim ojciec całkowicie mi go odstraszy.

- Powodzenia. – Odezwał się Sasuke stając bardzo blisko Gaary. – Ale jeśli go skrzywdzisz tak, jak Neji, to cię zabiję.

Groźba wisząca w powietrzu zawisła ciężko nad trójką stojącą nadal w poczekalni.

- Nigdy! – Wściekł się Gaara na samo wspomnienie imienia Neji`ego. Obrócił się wychodząc ze sklepu – Będziemy z Lee na przejęciu stanowiska Hokage. – Osuneko kiwnął głową Tanuki, chwycił Naruto za rękę i udał się do kasy.

***

- Gdzie ten Kabuto się podziewa? – Zastanawiał się Orochimaru nerwowo uderzając wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami o blat biurka. Spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał 18.20 – Miał tu być dwadzieścia minut temu.

Poczekał jeszcze pięć minut, przez które nic się nie stało. Szybko wstał od biurka z zamiarem znalezienia zagubionej osoby. Miał na to pół godziny, zanim rozpocznie się ceremonia, na której będą wszyscy, całe Konoha.

***

- Sasu-chan mamy jeszcze pół godziny. – Jęczał zmęczony Naruto. – Nie musimy się tak śpieszyć i nie musisz się przebierać. – Spojrzał na wysokiego neko ciągnącego go za rękę. – Uważam, że w tym co masz ubrane wyglądasz świetnie i nie musisz się przejmować.

- Uważasz, że wyglądam świetnie? – Osuneko zatrzymał się gwałtownie i Naruto wpadł w jego czekające ramiona z rozkosznym rumieńcem rozprzestrzeniającym się na jego lisiej twarzyczce.

- H-hai. – Zająknął się Kitsune wtulając główkę w jego ramiona.

Usta Sasuke znalazły się czole liska, który zamruczał uroczo chcąc więcej.

- Achhh! – Naruto i Sasuke nastawili uszu.

- Czy ja właśnie słyszałem achhh? – Lazurowe oczy wpatrywały się w czarne czekając na odpowiedź.

- Przestań się opierać… - Odezwał się znajomy głos przesycony erotyzmem. - … wiem, że tego chcesz. Twoje ciało płonie pod moim dotykiem.

- N-nie – Zadrżał nieznajomy głos.

- Czy ja właśnie słyszałem głos Itachi`ego? – Zapytał Sasuke rozglądając się wokoło.

- Tak – Naruto pozwolił się ciągnąc Sasuke w stronę głosów. – I najwyraźniej kogoś molestuje.

Wychodząc zza rogu betonowego płotu neko i Kitsune stanęli jak skamieniali patrząc na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę.

Itachi mocno przyciskał do ściany mniejsze ciało białowłosego chłopaka, którego rozpuszczone włosy opadały łagodnie na ramiona. Głowę miał odchyloną do tyłu eksponując swoją szyję, która była okupywana przez napalonego osuneko. Uważniej się przyglądając chłopcy mogli zauważyć, że na szyi nie ma już praktycznie wolnego miejsca, cała była pokryta w malutkich malinkach. Ręka Itachi`ego zapamiętale wędrowała pod koszulką chłopaka drażniąc jego stwardniałe sutki, druga spoczywała na pośladku białowłosego unosząc go w górę i w dół na kolanie neko znajdującym się między jego udami. Usta osuneko schwytały napuchnięte wargi białowłosego od wcześniejszych pocałunków, w kolejnym zasysając się w nie mocno, wyrywając kolejny stłumiony tym razem jęk.

Nagłe sapnięcie przyciągło uwagę neko i Kitsune. Obrócili niechętnie głowy patrząc kogo przywiało.

- Ka-Kabuto. – Zająknął się Orochimaru nie wierząc w to co widzi.

Chłopcy ponownie wrócili wzrokiem do paru pod murem.

- Och. – Cofnął się zaczerwieniony Naruto wpadając na Sasuke, który również czerwony patrzył jak praktycznie jego brat bierze białowłosego.

Ręce Itachi`ego mocno ściskały pośladki Kabuto, który nogi miał splatane na tali osuneko, który napierał całym ciałem na mniejszego chłopaka.

- Kabuto! – Krzyknął zaczerwieniony Orochimaru przywracając rozpalonych młodych do rzeczywistości.

Czarne tęczówki ciągle zamglone namiętnością i rządzą spojrzały na obcych. Dochodząc powoli do siebie odsunął się od swojego oprawcy, który puścił jego pośladki, ale za to położył ręka na pasie mocno przytulając go do swojego boku.

- Orochimaru-sama ja … - Kabuto spuścił głowę nie mogąc znieść spojrzenia liska i neko wpatrujących się w niego.

- Itachi! – Krzyknął Sasuke zbliżając się do zadowolonego z siebie starszego osuneko, który ogonem nadal gładził udo białowłosego.

- O co chodzi_** ototo**_? (braciszku) – Kabuto momentalnie podniósł głowę na _'Ototo?'_

- Chcesz, aby wszyscy widzieli twojego _**koibito**_ (ukochanego) jak wygląda w czasie uniesienia? – Zarówno Naruto jak i Orochimaru oniemieli na słowa młodego _**osuneko**_ (kocura), tego się nie spodziewali.

- Masz rację Sasuke. – Przyznał Itachi mocniej przyciskając do siebie Kabuto. – Ale musisz przyznać, że trochę ekstrawagancji dodaje całości pikanterii. – Starszy osuneko uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, a Sasuke mu zawtórował.

- Boże, jacy ci Uchiha są perwersyjnie zboczeni i napaleni! – Oburzył się Naruto bijąc Sasuke po ręce, a Kabuto w przejęciu kiwał głową.


	7. Rozdział 7 – Zaręczyny ”

_**Rozdział 7 – „ Zaręczyny "**_

Gaara siedział oparty o pień drzewa rozkoszując się widokiem, jaki posiadał przed sobą. Śliczny, mały _**koinu**_ (szczeniak) leżał z głową na jego kolanach pozwalając się głaskać po głowie mrucząc przy tym cichutko. Każdy dźwięk, jaki wydobywał się z kuszących ust Lee doprowadzał go do szaleństwa popychając do myśli, które chciał zamienić w czyny.

Zatapiając dłoń w jedwabiście czarnych włosach Lee, Gaara powoli zaczął pochylać się nad zaróżowionym licem Inu. Czując nad sobą ciepły oddech owiewający jego ucho, Lee powoli wręcz leniwie obrócił się w stronę ciepła i znalazł się patrząc w morską głębię oczu młodego Sabaku. Czując coraz większy rumieniec zakradający się na jego twarz Inu próbował schować się przed uważnym spojrzeniem Tanuki, ale Gaara chwycił go za policzki nie pozwalając mu na jakikolwiek ruch.

Myśli kłębiły się w główce Inu, który powoli rozluźniał się w nowej pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował. W ciepłych ramionach Gaary. Żar i namiętność w morskich tęczówkach odbijały się w czarnych oczach małego szczeniaka, który poddał się całkowicie władzy, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie Tanuki. Ciche sapnięcie i szeroko rozszerzone oczy Inu zwiększyły niespokojne bicie serca Gaary. Ciepłe, miękkie usta Lee były słodkie i smakowały wiśnią. Dłonie Gaary powoli puściły policzki Lee, który przycisnął swoje spragnione usta do coraz bardziej natarczywych warg Tanuki. Język Gaary przejechał po wardze Lee prosząc o dostęp do jego gorącego wnętrza.

- Achhh… - Jęknął przeciągle Lee pozwalając Tanuki na więcej. Jego niewinny z początku pocałunek zmienił się szybko w eksplorację i chęć zaspokojenia ciekawości na nowe doświadczenia i doznania płynące z pocałunku.

Doświadczony język Gaary drażnił delikatnie słodkie podniebienie Lee, który zaczął ciężko oddychać. Z podniebienia zszedł na nieruchomy język Inu, który z małą ingerencją Tanuki niepewnie zaczął poruszać się razem z nim, łącząc się w namiętnym tańcu.

- Mhmm… - Tłumione jęki Lee doprowadzały Gaare do obłędu. Jego ręka przesunęła się po Inu zakradając się pod jego czerwoną koszulkę. - … Mmm…. Hnmm… - Całe ciało Lee płonęło pod gorącym dotykiem Tanuki, a kiedy paznokciem przejechał po jego stwardniałym sutku, Lee wygiął się w łuk odrywając usta od warg Gaary. Łapiąc ciężko powietrze Inu usiadł naprzeciwko Tanuki, który patrzył na niego z lekkim zawodem.

- Nie… możemy… - Dyszał ciężko Lee, czując jak po całym jego ciele krążą jeszcze fale rozkoszy do dotyku rudzielca.

- _**Do:shite? **_(Dlaczego?) – Żal i smutek dominował w głosie Gaary.

- … Bo … boję się bó-lu … - Jąkając się Lee próbował usprawiedliwić się w oczach Tanuki, którego bardzo polubił, już od chwili kiedy się po raz pierwszy spotkali.

- Nie skrzywdzę cię malutki … - Powiedział pieszczotliwie, Gaara przyciągając do siebie, Inu, który ufnie oddał się w silne ręce czerwono-włosego Tanuki.

*******

- Jak Oro-chan mógł zabrać mi Kabuto? – Żalił się Itachi idąc za Naruto i Sasuke, który władczo obejmował liska w pasie. – Przecież i tak wszyscy mieszkańcy mają być zebrani na placu przed wieżą Hokage. – Marudził nadal Itachi doprowadzając ich tym do szaleństwa. – Więc dlaczego?

- _**Urusai Itachi!**_ (Zamknij się Itachi) – Krzyknął Sasuke obracając się do brata. – Mam już dość twojego biadolenia!

- _**Demo**_ (ale) Sasu-chan … - Zaskamlał załamany Itachi próbując wyglądać jak zbity pies.

- Ph… - Niewyraźny dźwięk wyrwał się z ust liska przyciągając uwagę kłócących się braci. - … Aha ha ha ha … Itachi-niichan … - Śmiał się szaleńczo Naruto. - … Próbując wyglądać słodko i niewinnie … ha ha ha ha… zupełnie do ciebie nie pasuje. – Kitsune leżał na ziemi zwijając się ze śmiechu, na co Itachi zareagował urażoną dumą. Bo przecież jak może Uchiha coś nie wyjść? Sasuke widząc komizm całego zamieszania usiadł obok Naruto wtórując mu śmiechem.

- Wiesz _**aniki**_ (bracie) – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Muszę liskowi przyznać rację. Wyglądasz idiotycznie.

- Ranicie moje uczucia … - Odezwał się Itachi siadając między Sasuke i Naruto na ziemi oparł głowę o ramię Kitsune udając złamane serce.

- Już … już Itachi-chan … - Uśmiechnął się Naruto gładząc szlochającego neko po głowie. - … Ja i Sasu-chan zajmiemy się tobą… - Lazurowe oczka spojrzały ostrzegawczo na Sasuke, który miał zamiar odciągnąć natręta od swojego liska. - … Prawda Sasu-chan?

Kitsune czekał, aż Sasuke zacznie głaskać ogon Itachi`ego, który się znalazł na jego kolanach, niby przypadkiem.

Sasuke czuł jak jego brew zaczyna drgać nerwowo, ale nie chcąc zasmucać Naruto, a raczej doprowadzić do abstynencji seksualnej zaczął pocieszać swojego cholernego brata zgrzytając przy tym zębami.

- Sasu-chan delikatniej proszę … - Itachi zwrócił swoją twarz z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem w stronę młodszego neko, a diabelskie ogniki pulsowały w onyksowych tęczówkach.

- Za-bi-ję. – Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Sasuke delikatniej głaszcząc ogon.

- Co to było? – Dopytywał się Itachi denerwując brata coraz bardziej, a głowę wtulając w jedwabistą szyjkę liska, który zachichotał uroczo.

- Hn! – Odfuknął Sasuke.

*******

- Gdzie oni się podziewają? – Zastanawiał się Kyuubi poprawiając płaszcz męża.

- Na pewno są w drodze. – Uspokajał czerwono-włosego Minato. – A skoro mamy chwilę dla siebie… - Usiadł na fotelu ciągnąc Kyuubi`ego na kolana. - … to zajmijmy się sobą.

- Mhmm … z przyjemnością… - Wymruczał zmysłowo rudzielec oplatając jego biodra swoimi długimi nogami i pocierając swoim kroczem o krocze Minato.

- Igrasz z ogniem. – Spragnione dłonie blondyna zaczęły wędrować po drżącym ciele ukochanego. – A ugasisz ten ogień na czas? – Cichy jęk wyrwał się z ust Kyuubi`ego, który przycisnął mocniej swoje ciało do ciała Minato.

- Hm … hym… - Chrząknął zawstydzony Sasuke, który nie wiedział czy ma wyjść czy zostać.

- Sasu-chan! – Wyskoczył Kyuubi z kolan blondyna łapiąc, Sasuke w uścisku odbierającym oddech. – A gdzie Naru-chan? – Rozejrzał się za synem, którego wyraźnie brakowało.

Sasuke próbując wyswobodzić się mocnego uchwytu ramion Kyuubi`ego potknął się i upadł na ziemię ciągnąc za sobą rudzielca, który wylądował na nim. Minato wybuchnął śmiechem na niezręczność chłopaka i jego zażenowanie, w końcu jak często można zobaczyć coś takiego w wykonaniu Uchihy. Wyraźnie było widać, że jeszcze się nie przystosował do zwyczajów panujących w rodzinie Namikaze.

- Hahaue! – Krzyknął Naruto skacząc na Kyuubi`ego leżącego na Sasuke, którego nie było widać pod Kyuubi`m. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, a widząc tylko ojca siedzącego na fotelu zmarszczył brwi i szepnął cicho.

- A gdzie Sasuke?

Nagle mały Kitsune poczuł coś włochatego przy twarzy machnął ręką próbując odgonić nachalne coś kićkające go po policzku. Minato próbował powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy rozbawienia, ale nic to nie dało. Następna akcja blondynka powaliła go na łopatki.

Naruto chwycił ze złością miziające go coś po twarzy i nadal patrząc na rozbawionego ojca, który trzymając się pod boki śmiał się do rozpuku. Kitsune przejechał kciukiem po miękkiej rzeczy w ręce wyżej wdrapując się na swojego rodziciela wtulił się w jego szyję. 'Włochate, jedwabiste w dotyku… - spojrzał zaciekawiony na rękę. - … i czarne, zupełnie jak ogon Sasuke'. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

- Ogon …? Sasuke! – Kitsune szybko spojrzał nad ramieniem hahaue, a tam leżał Sasuke, który z braku powietrza zrobił się zielony. Jak oparzony zeskoczył z Kyuubi`ego .

- Hahaue złaś z mojego _**osuneko**_ (kocura)! – Naruto zaczął ciągnąc starszego lisa za ogon, który z zadowoloną miną zszedł z czarnego neko i usiadł znowu na kolanach śmiejącego się męża.

- Sasu-chan! – Naruto szarpał Sasuke wstrząsając nim mocno sprawiając, że neko zaczął widzieć gwiazdki. – Nie umieraj! – Krzyczał rozpaczliwie lisek. – Kto mnie będzie molestować?! – Mimo swojego stanu na ustach Sasuke pojawił się lubieżny uśmieszek, którego Naruto nie zauważył.

- Jestem pewny, że chętnych znajdzie się i to sporo. – Zauważył wesoło Minato, który zarobił przez to w głowę do Kyuubi`ego.

- Ale ja nie chcę innego zięcia… - Zakwilił Kyuubi patrząc na Naruto, który zaczął całować Sasuke po twarzy i szyi i szyi… i znowu szyi… - Unosząc w zainteresowaniu brwi Kyuubi wyplątał się z ramion męża masującego obolałą głowę i podszedł po cichu do Naruto.

- Naru-chan co robisz? – Lazurowe oczka spojrzały na rudzielca.

- Całuję Sasu-chan? – Kyuubi poczuł się lekko skołowany.

- Tak długo? – Zdziwił się demon próbując zaglądnąć na umęczoną szyję Sasuke. – Och! – Sapnął cicho jak tylko zobaczył dzieło liska.

- Ładna prawda? – Zapytał z dumą w głosie. – Teraz już każdy będzie wiedział, że jest mój!

- Co jest ładne? – Zapytał, Sasuke lekko skrzypiącym głosem podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Nic! – Zawołali równocześnie Kyuubi i Naruto patrząc na siebie porozumiewawczo.

- Moi drodzy … - Odezwał się Sarutobi wchodząc do pokoju. - … Już czas.

*******

W czasie przemowy Sandaime Naruto nerwowo zerkał na stojącego obok Sasuke. Wychodząc na podium miał wrażenie, że Sasuke zawahał się, ale może mylił się_. 'Czy to na pewno jest właściwe tak szybko postępować… _- zastanawiał się Naruto przykładając rękę do brody opierając ją na drugiej ręce. _- … a co jeśli Sasuke nie chce być ze mną i robi to tylko dlatego, że mój tata mu kazał?'_

Smutny wyraz twarzy Naruto nie umknął uwadze Sasuke, który skrycie go obserwował. _'Czyżby Naru-chan miał wątpliwości? A może on wcale nie chce być ze mną…_ - Między brwiami neko pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, a usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię. - _… Nie, Naruto na pewno chce być ze mną. Jestem pewien jego uczuć do mnie, ale może lisek nie jest moich? Trzeba to zmienić.'_

Naruto odczuł niepokój ogarniający całe jego ciało. Obejrzał się nerwowo, a kiedy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na twarzy _**koibito**_ (ukochanego) zadrżał dobrze znając to spojrzenie. Spojrzenie pełne miłości i… Kitsune zadrżał ponownie i nieświadomie przysunął się bliżej do neko … rządzy. Sasuke instynktownie objął drżące ciałko Naruto całując go w czubek głowy i rozkoszując się jego unikalnym zapachem. Zapominając o miejscu i ludziach obserwujących ich uważnie osuneko zniżył się do lekko rozchylonych czerwonych usteczek Kitsune i złożył na nich czuły delikatny pocałunek.

Z chwilą spotkania swoich ust z wargami Sasuke, wszelkie troski i obawy Naruto zniknęły jak ręką odjął. Nie odrywając ust od Sasuke stanął na palcach, przeklinając w myślach swój mały wzrost, zarzucił ręce na jego szyję pogłębiając ich pocałunek zapominając o całym świecie.

Cichy i spokojny tłum ludzi słuchający przemowy Sandaime Hokage wiedziony cichymi jękami spojrzał w kierunku skąd dochodziły, ale nic nie zobaczyli poza złotą czupryną, w której zatopiona była ręka drapiąca lisie uszy.

Sandaime spojrzał do tyłu przez ramię i napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie Minato i Kyuubi`ego, który ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem śmiechu.

- Sądzę moi drodzy… - Hokage skierował swoją uwagę na tłum oczekujący wieści, kim będzie nowy Hokage. - … że czas przedstawić wam nowego Hokage.

Sarutobi odsunął się na bok robiąc miejsce dla, Minato, który stał w cieniu razem z Kyuubi`m. podchodząc do centrum podium mieszkańcom ukazały się blond włosy i oczy o barwie lazuru w połączeniu z zadziornym uśmiechem, który zawsze widniał na jego twarzy.

Tłum ludzi zdrętwiał w szoku spoglądając na osobę stojącą przed nimi. Minato Namikaze. Jedna myśl krążyła w myślach zaskoczonych ludzi.

- Witajcie. – Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy blondyna. – Od dzisiaj jestem waszym Yondaime Hokage…

Z chwilą jak jego ostatnie słowa zapadły w umysły słuchaczy, po tłumie rozeszły się wiwaty i czysta radość bijąca od mieszkańców Konoha na wieść, że ich ukochany Namikaze powrócił i został czwartym Hokage. Nadzieja w sercach wielu kobiet na szansę usidlenia przystojnego blondyna zapłonęła mocno.

Minato uniósł dłoń w geście uciszenia mieszkańców.

- Chciałbym przedstawić wam moją rodzinę. – Tłum zamarł, a kobiety ze złamanym sercem spojrzały na swojego nowego Hokage, który wyciągnął dłoń oczekująco. Po chwili jego dłoń została wypełniona drobną ręką czerwono-włosego mężczyzny stającego teraz obok niego. Mieszkańcy Konoha zamarli w zachwycie spoglądając na Kitsune z pomarańczowo żółtymi uszami i ogonem delikatnie się unoszącym, jego czerwone włosy i oczy radośnie błyszczące niepewnie na nich spoglądające ujęły ich serca.

- Mój mąż Kyuubi… - Ręka Minato dumnie oplotła wąską talię ukochanego. - … i syn … - Wszyscy mieszkańcy zaczęli uważnie patrzeć na podium w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego syna, ale nic nie widzieli poza całującą się parą w cieniu i … nagle do nich dotarło. Gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza i szok malujący się na licznych twarzach mówił za siebie. - … Naruto!

Minato zrezygnowany pokręcił głową. Jak młodzi zaczęli się całować on i Kyuubi stanęli przed nimi dając im chwilę dla siebie, ale tego już było za wiele. Naruto praktycznie nie zmienił pozycji z wyjątkiem jego dłoni, które z szyi przeniosły się na włosy młodego Uchiha, ale Sasuke w pełni wykorzystał ofiarowaną możliwość molestowania _**anata-no Kitsune**_ (swojego liska). Duże dłonie Sasuke mocno ściskały pośladki liska, który wydawał z siebie ciche jęki i kwilenia zadowolenia na powolne i zmysłowe pocieranie swoich ciał o siebie. Jednak słysząc, jak jego imię jest krzyczane, Naruto oderwał się od zmysłowych ust Sasuke, który wydał z siebie wyraźny pomruk nie zadowolenia, że ktoś ośmielił się im przeszkodzić. Nie wypuścił liska ze swoich ramion, tylko przytulił go mocno do swojej piersi przykładając jego głowę do serca, które biło jeszcze jak oszalałe. Swoim ogonem owinął się wokół puszystego ogonu Kitsune, który wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej i zaczął muskać go ustami po szyi mrucząc przy tym słodko.

- Skończyliście? – Zapytał zniecierpliwiony Minato ściągając uwagę _**anata-no enzeru**_ (swojego aniołka), który leniwie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na blondyna.

- A musimy? – Szczere pytanie Naruto rozbawiło Sasuke, który zmierzwił mu włosy całując w czoło.

- Hai, Naru-chan… - Nadal uśmiechnięty neko przyłożył czoło do czoła Kitsune rumieniącego się słodko. - … Musimy ogłosić nasze zaręczyny.

- Zaręczyny? – Naruto powoli zaczął uświadamiać sobie gdzie są. – O Boże … - Jęknął chowając się szybko za Sasuke.

- Ha ha ha … - Kyuubi i Minato śmiejąc się z późnej realizacji syna, w jakim miejscu się znajduje i jego słodkiej reakcji, przesunęli się na bok robiąc miejsce zadowolonemu z siebie osuneko. - … _**Aiu kawaii**_ (taki słodki) …

Mieszkańcy Konoha zaczęli się śmiać, jak tylko Kyuubi uniósł drobnego blondynka, chowającego się za plecami neko, w ramionach i zaczął ściskać go i pocierać policzkiem o policzek liska próbującego wyswobodzić się z ramion hahaue, który dodatkowo zaczął go lizać po twarzy.

- Hy hymm… - Ciężka dłoń Sarutobi`ego spoczęła na ramieniu Kyuubi`ego. - … Oddaj Naruto, Sasuke, czas zakończyć nasze spotkanie.

Zawiedziony demon wypuścił syna z ramion stawiając go obok Sasuke i podszedł do Minato przytulając się do niego. Neko obejmując liska zaborczo w pasie pociągnął go w stronę tłumu czekającego z niecierpliwością na wyjaśnienia, dlaczego młody Uchiha całuje publicznie syna ich ukochanego Namikaze.

- Ogłaszam, że za miesiąc w posiadłości Uchiha odbędzie się nasz ślub – Na potwierdzenie swojej długiej przemowy złożył pocałunek na ustach zawstydzonego i lekko skołowanego Naruto.

Wśród mieszkańców zapanowała wrzawa. Gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć piskliwy krzyk i lament Sakury 'Sasuke-kun! Nie!!!'. Ciężkie westchnienia i zawód na stratę kolejnego osobnika na męża rozszedł się wśród żeńskiej części mieszkańców, a natomiast ze strony męskiej dało się słyszeć warknięcia skierowane na młodego Uchihe.

*******

Na uboczu z dala od tłumu stał Gaara i Lee wtulony w klatkę, Tanuki z jego dłońmi wędrującymi po brzuchu koinu, który wyginał swoje ciało w miarę kolejnych dotknięć czułych dłoni

rudzielca.

- Cieszę się ze szczęścia Naru-chan i Sasu-kun. – Uśmiechnął się Lee, który powoli oswajał się z uwagą jaką dostawał od Gaary.

Czułe słówka szeptane do ucha Lee otumaniały jego umysł i serce spragnione miłości, której tak bardzo pragnął, a nie dostawał jej. Miesiąc wcześniej poznał Gaare i od tej pory czerwono-włosy Tanuki w jakiś dziwny sposób zawsze go znalazł i próbował przekonać o swojej miłości i chęci spędzenia z nim całego życia, a nawet wieczności.

Bał się.

Najbardziej obawiał się, że jak się nim znudzi to go zostawi i znajdzie sobie nową osobę do kochania, a tego by nie zniósł.

- _**Lee… watashi-no chikai koinu**_ (mój malutki szczeniaczku) – Szeptał czułe słówka Gaara zakradając dłoń pod skąpą koszulkę Lee, a drugą powoli położył na jego kroczu i delikatnie zaczął po masować.

- Achhh… - Jęknął Inu łapiąc Gaare za włosy, aby w następnej chwili puścić je i zacząć delikatnie wręcz nieśmiało drapać go za uchem.

---

Wściekły Neji przedzierał się przez tłum przeklinając Uchihe za skradzenie małego liska, ale to nie oznaczało jeszcze koniec. Miesiąc. W ciągu miesiąca może się wiele wydarzyć! Na przykład Naru-chan może stracić zainteresowanie Sasuke, na jego rzecz. Uspakajając się nieco zwolnił krok i przeszedł pod ścianę sklepu obserwując rumieniącego się Naruto w ramionach Sasuke, który był klepany po ramieniu przez nowego Hokage uśmiechającego się szeroko i z dumą przemawiając do tłumu.

- Achhh… - Usłyszał cichy jęk bardzo znajomego głosu.

- Co do…?! – Neji zaglądnął w zaułek za sklepem.

- G-Gaara … achhh…. – Wzrok Neji`ego rozszerzył się spoczywając na ciele Lee, który wtulony w klatkę Tanuki poruszał rytmicznie biodrami w każdy ruch jego ręki na swoim kroczu.

- Shhh Lee-koi … - Gaara przyłożył usta do odsłoniętej szyi psiaka ssąc go mocno pozostawiając po sobie czerwony ślad. Krew w Neji`m zawrzała na słowa Gaary skierowane do Lee, które przesączone były miłością. - … Bo ktoś nas usłyszy.

- Za późno. – Zimny głos Neji`ego przywrócił Lee do rzeczywistości. Przerażony patrzył na długowłosego chłopaka patrzącego na niego z pogardą. Łzy spłynęły po zaróżowionych policzkach, a jego serce pękło na pół słysząc kolejne słowa Hyuugi. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak bardzo spragnioną mężczyzny dziwką, żeby zadawać się z nim. – Ruchem głowy wskazał na Gaare, który z chęcią mordu patrzył na idiotę stojącego przed nimi. – Trzeba było przyjść do mnie i powiedzieć od razu, że potrzebujesz mocnego rżnięcia, chętnie bym ci pomógł. A teraz … - Zlustrował uważnie wygląd roztrzęsionego Inu. - … Jeszcze chętniej.

- Zabiję! – Mordercze warknięcie Gaary ostudziło zapędy długowłosego sięgającego po rękę Lee.

Ciche łzy bólu zamieniły się w szloch rozpaczy. Koinu odwrócił się przodem do Gaary powstrzymując go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego, wtulając się w niego szepnął.

- Zabierz mnie stąd. Nie … nie chcę … już nie chcę… zgadzam się … - Szlochał Lee w koszule Tanuki biorącego go w ramiona. - … Chcę dać nam … szansę… mam dość cierpienia i upokorzeń…

- Miałeś kogoś tak wspaniałego u boku… - Gaara przystanął przy Neji`m patrząc na niego z czystą nienawiścią. - … A straciłeś go zanim zdołałeś zauważyć.

Jak tylko sens słów Gaary i jego słowa, które przed chwilą powiedział do Lee, dotarły do niego uderzył z całej siły ręką o ścianę.

- Jestem skończonym idiotą.

*******

Naruto z otwartą buzią i szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami patrzył, nie gapił się na Sasuke.

- CO? Miesiąc…? Ślub?

Sasuke widząc zdezorientowaną minę i szok na twarzy liska uśmiechnął się czule.

- Nie chcesz? – Zapytał z udawanym strachem potęgując efekt załamanym spojrzeniem.

- Co? – Naruto niepewnie spojrzał na ukochanego.

- Nie chcesz być ze mną? – Zapytał ponownie Sasuke tym razem przyciągając drobne ciałko do siebie.

- Nie chcę? – Oczy Sasuke stałe się szklane i Naruto szybko oprzytomniał. – Tak! Nie! Tak … nie … - Naruto zaczął się gubić w swoich myślach. – To znaczy tak, chcę być z tobą i … - Zawahał się na chwilę spuszczając głowę na dół bawiąc się brzegiem koszulki Sasuke. - … i możemy nawet jutro się pobrać…

- Naru-chan … - Sasuke ujął liska pod brodę unosząc jego głowę do góry. - … Spójrz na mnie. – Wielkie lazurowe oczka zamrugały kilka razy patrząc na lekki uśmiech na twarzy neko.

- Sasu-chan? – Niepewność w głosie liska rozgrzała serce neko powodując pojawienie się na jego twarzy szczerego uśmiechu rozjaśniając jego mroczną twarz blaskiem, którego nikt nigdy nie widział.

Kitsune rozpromienił się cały rzucając się na szyję neko.

- Sasu-chan się uśmiecha … - Radował się lisek machając energicznie ogonem. - … Uśmiecha się do mnie…

- Za miesiąc oficjalnie będziecie małżeństwem… - Yondaime położył dłoń dumnie na ramieniu Uchihy, który zaskoczył go całkowicie terminem małżeństwa. Spodziewał się ogłoszenia, że Uchiha jest zajęty przez jego synka, a nie, że za miesiąc odbędzie się ślub, o którym nic nie wie. - … A jak na razie jestem pod wrażeniem twojej determinacji i zapału Sasuke.

Neko dumnie uniósł głowę z triumfującym uśmieszkiem łapiąc Naruto za pośladek całkowicie ignorując wiwatujący tłum i pisk protestu Kitsune.

- Naruto jest mój i nie zamierzam go oddać nikomu. – Twardy głos i zaborczość osuneko rozbawiła Minato, ale Kyuubi poważnie się zmartwił.

- _**Hikisaru watakushi-ni watashi-no Naru-chan? (**_Zabierasz mi mojego Naru-chan?) – Kyuubi załamany spojrzał błagalnie na osuneko. – Nie zabieraj mi synka.

Przerażony neko nagłą zmianą nastroju swojej przyszłej teściowej wolną ręką zaczął głaskać puszysty ogon starszego Kitsune, który głowę położył na jego ramieniu.

- Nie tracisz Naru-chan… - Uśmiechnął się uspakajająco. - … Ale… ale zyskujesz syna.

*******

Schodząc z podium wszyscy gratulowali Sasuke sukcesu schwytania najlepszej partii w Konoha zanim ktokolwiek miał szansę ją poznać.

- Jest mój, więc ani się ważcie go dotykać! – Powiedział groźnie patrząc na otaczających go ludzi.

- Sasu-chan … - Szepnął nieśmiało lisek próbując schować się za Sasuke. - … Chodźmy już.

- Co się stało Naru-chan? – Zaniepokoił się neko głaskając malca po złotej czuprynie.

- Tyłek mnie już boli od tych ciągłych klapsów i uszczypnięć. – Zakwilił obolały Kitsune.

Wokół Sasuke pojawiła się czarna aura, a przerażeni ludzie zaczęli się szybko rozchodzić tłumacząc się koniecznością załatwienia ważnych rzeczy bliżej nie sprecyzowanych. Kitsune zachichotał radośnie na zazdrość neko, stanął na paluszkach całując go w policzek wywołując u niego delikatny rumieniec.

- _**Aiu kawaii! **_(Taki słodki!) – Zapiszczał Naruto wtulając złotą główkę w pierś osuneko.

- Usuratonkachi – Uśmiechnął się kocur mierzwiąc włosy _**anata-no koibito**_ (swojego ukochanego).

- Teme! – Oburzył się Kitsune bijąc ogonem neko po nogach. – Nie mów tak do mnie!

- Usuratonkachi … - Przyłożył usta do warg liska widząc, jak malec otwiera usta w proteście. Poddając się całkowicie Sasuke, Naruto zacisnął ręce na koszulce osuneko i zaczął rozkosznie mruczeć do pocałunku. - … Ty jesteś słodki i tylko ty koibito. – Zaczerwieniony Kitsune patrzył na Sasuke, który pociągnął go za rękę prowadząc go w jakieś miejsce.

- Dokąd idziemy?

- Uczcić nasze oficjalne zaręczyny. – Serduszko liska zabiło szybciej. – A jutro dostaniesz ode mnie pierścionek zaręczynowy, trochę spóźniony, ale szczery.

- Teme! Dlaczego ja mam nosić pierścionek zaręczynowy?! – Burzył się Naruto tupiąc przy tym nogą ze złości.

- Ponieważ – Twarz Sasuke znalazła się o milimetry od Naruto. – Ty jesteś kobietą w tym związku i tak pozostanie.

Słynny uśmieszek Uchiha wypłynął na usta neko.

- CO?! – Krzyknął i niespodziewanie, Naruto zamilkł myśląc nad czymś mocno. Uniósł głowę patrząc w rozbawione onyksowe tęczówki osuneko, którego kochał ponad wszystko. – M-masz Ra-rację … - Jąkał się Naruto zupełnie jakby te słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. - … Ale pierścionek...?

- … Coś wykombinujemy. – Uśmiechnął się Sasuke wiedząc już, co zrobi.

- _**Arigato!**_ (dziękuję)

*******

- Kabuto? – Orochimaru rozglądał się po rozchodzącym się tłumie w poszukiwaniu białowłosego asystenta, który zniknął niespodziewanie w czasie, kiedy rozmawiał z jednym z pacjentów.

- Gdzie on mógł się podziać?

- Kto? – Mężczyzna z białymi długimi włosami i szepnął zmysłowo do ucha Orochimaru, który poskoczył wystraszony łapiąc się za serce.

- _**Jiraiya ero-baka!**_ (Jiraiya zboczony idioto!) – Wściekły złotooki patrzył na męża mierząc go ostro. – Chcesz żebym zawału dostał?!

- Nie słonko… - Lubieżnie spojrzał na gibkie ciało mocno gestykulującego rękami Orochimaru.

- I nie słonkuj mi tu! – Zły obrócił się na pięcie zostawiając za sobą podnieconego Jiraiye.

- Czas zacząć zabawę.

Zakradł się za długowłosą pięknością o czarnych włosach i jak tylko zbliżył się do ciemnego zaułku rzucił się na niego wciągając Orochimaru w niego.

- Co do… mhmm… - Spragnione usta Sannin`a wpiły się w usta zaskoczonego Oro.

Jiraiya nie tracąc czasu na zbędną grę wstępną ściągnął gwałtownie ubranie z Orochimaru, który jak tylko został uniesiony do góry odruchowo objął go w pasie nogami. Przyciskając go mocno do ściany białowłosy wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenia i nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę zaczął się w nim poruszać szybko, dziko i gwałtownie.

- Achh… Jira… mocniej … - Jęczał rozgorączkowany Oro wychodząc biodrami na każde spotkanie wepchnięć masywnej męskości mężczyzny.

- Tak … mmm… przygotowałeś się … - Zauważył Jiraiya jak tylko zagłębił się w ciało męża.

- Będąc … achhh… twoim mężem… - Ciężki oddech Oro ogrzewał szyję białowłosego. - … Muszę być … achh … w każdej chwili.

Jiraiya chwycił nabrzmiałą męskość czarnowłosego pocierając ją w tym samym tempie, co zagłębienia w jego ciało. - … Krzycz dla mnie… chcę… uhh! Chcę cię słyszeć głośno i wyraźnie.

- Jira… Jira … jeszcze! Achhh!

Mocniej przyciągając do siebie ciało Jiraiyi, Orochimaru zachłannie wpił się w jego usta tłumiąc jęki, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze w miarę zbliżającego się spełnienia.

- Jira … iya … mocniej! – Długie nogi zwiększyły uścisk na ciele męża, który bardzo chętnie spełnił żądaną prośbę dodatkowo zwiększając tempo.

- Oro… chi… maru… uhhh! – Jiraiya położył czoło na ramieniu ukochanego ogrzewając go swoim gorącym oddechem.

- Jira! Tak… ochh … tak… - Orochimaru odrzucił głowę do tyłu opierając ją na ścianie i a chwilę później wygiął całe ciało, kiedy owładnął nim orgazm tak intensywny, że zapomniał na chwilę oddychać. - … Aghhh!!!

Po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach Jiraiya doszedł w ciele męża pozostając w nim jeszcze przez chwilę.

- Po tym, co zobaczyłem… - Odezwał się znajomy głos z głębi zaułka. - … Na dotyku się nie skończy … Ka-bu-to…

- N-nie … - Jęknął przerażony chłopak próbujący wyrwać się z mocnego uchwytu czarnego osuneko.

- Itachi pilny z ciebie uczeń jak widzę. – Uśmiechnął się dumnie Jiraiya, który powoli wyszedł z ciała męża.

- Uczę się od najlepszych. – Osuneko zaczął rozpinać spodnie szarpiącemu się Kabuto.

- Zostaw go! – Krzyknął Orochimaru dochodząc do siebie po przebytym orgazmie. Odwrócił się od Sannin`a próbując sięgnąć po Kabuto.

- A dokąd to się wybierasz? – Ponownie nabrzmiała męskość Jiraiyi zaczęła się powoli i dręcząco zagłębiać w Orochimaru od tyłu. Łapiąc go za nadgarstki unieruchomił go w miejscu. – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

- Nie! – Krzyknął Kabuto z Orochimaru próbującym się wyrwać mężowi. – Wyciąg go ze mnie! – Szarpał się Oro popychając męża na ścianę.

- Kontynuujemy? – Zapytał niewinnie Itachi całując chłopaka w szyję.

- Jak najbardziej. – Z plecami nadal na ścianie Jiraiya chwycił nogi czarnowłosego pod kolanami przyciskając je do jego klatki uderzając go za każdym razem w prostatę dostarczając niesamowitej przyjemności.

- Arch! Jira mocniej…!

9


	8. Rozdział 8 – Poszukiwania ”

_**Rozdział 8 – „ Poszukiwania "**_

Z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się na zarumienionym licu Naruto, lisek siedział na łóżku w sypialni Sasuke wspominając wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. Zaręczyny, obietnica Sasuke związana z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, na który właśnie czekał, akceptacja ojca i śliczny koinu w ramionach Gaary.

- Dzisiaj dużo się wydarzyło… - Westchnął Naruto leniwie rozciągając się na łóżku czarnowłosego osuneko. Czując się bezpiecznie w pokoju swojego narzeczonego ściągnął z siebie iluzję. W miejsce jednego ogona pojawiło się dziewięć, które delikatnie ułożyły się wokół jego drobnego ciała.

Senne oczy Naruto powoli zaczęły się zamykać. Próbując znaleźć lepszą pozycję Kitsune zaczął się wiercić nogami rozkopując zaścielone łóżko Sasuke, który właśnie wszedł do sypialni.

Widząc słodki obrazek na wpół śpiącego liska na jego łóżku, osuneko uśmiechnął się lekko po cichu zakradając się do Kitsune otulonego swoimi ogonami. Pochylił się nad ukochanym całując go czule w czółko, chwycił drobną rączkę zamykając ją w swojej dużej dłoni i z miłością przepełniającą jego serce ucałował każdy palec z osobna. Naruto cicho zaczął mruczeć, a jego ogony poruszały się machając lekko na prawo i lewo.

Sasuke sięgnął do kieszeni spodni wyciągając czarne pudełeczko. Otworzył je ostrożnie, a w nim znajdował się złoty sygnet, na środku, którego były dwa szafiry otoczone czarnymi diamentami, a do tego w miejscu gdzie kończyły się diamenty zaczynał się piękny relief przeplatany gdzie nie gdzie białymi diamentami.

Ostrożnie tak, aby nie obudzić śpiącej piękności, Sasuke założył go na palec, Naruto całując go z całą miłością, jaką posiadał w sobie.

Naruto zatrzepotał rzęsami odganiając nachalny sen, obrócił się na plecy i zaczął przecierać rączką rozespane oczy.

- Sasu? – Senny głosik liska przesycony niewinnością i erotyzmem obudził uśpione do tej pory dolne partie ciała Sasuke.

- Naru… - Spragnione dłonie osuneko zaczęły wędrować po odsłoniętym brzuszku liska całując każdy najmniejszy kawałek odsłoniętego ciałka.

- Purrr … purr … - Rozkoszne mruczenie Naruto wyrwało się z jego soczystych usteczek. - … achh…

Dłonie Sasuke zawędrowały do sutków Naru, który wygiął swoje ciałko w ofiarowanej rozkoszy dłoni ukochanego pozwalając mu na wszystko. W tym wyjątkowym dniu, który nieoficjalnie rozpoczął ich wspólne życie postanowił oddać się Sasuke cały.

Nieświadomy postanowienia Naruto, Sasuke położył dłonie przy główce liska, a jego kolana ściśle przylegały do drobnych bioder. Pochylając się nad Kitsune, osuneko zbliżył usta do ucha liska.

- _**Ai shiteru Naruto**_ (kocham cię Naruto)… - Czarnowłosy osuneko przygryzł płatek ucha liska, który z kochającym uśmiechem położył dłoń na policzku ukochanego głęboko patrząc w onyksowe tęczówki przepełnione miłością, które odzwierciedlały jego uczucia.

- Kochaj mnie Sasuke. – Usta Naruto spotkały się z zaskoczonymi Sasuke.

- Jak to?

- A myślałem, że wszyscy Uchiha to geniusze teme. – Chichotał lisek kciukiem pieszcząc policzek neko.

- Usuratonkachi … - Ostrzegawczo zabrzmiał głos Sasuke pochylającego się nad rozchylonymi ustami demonka muskając je delikatnie.

- Teme weź się do roboty i zajmij się mną! – Domagający się konkretnej uwagi lisek zaczął poruszać biodrami. Długie nogi liska owinęły się wokół talii osuneko przyciągając jego ciało do położenia się na nim. Naruto jak tylko wyczuł podniecenie ukochanego gwałtowniej zaczął się poruszać.

- Uhhh … - Jęknął Sasuke wtulając nos w łabędzią szyję Kitsune. - … Doprowadzasz mnie do obłędu ty diable!

- Nie jestem diabłem, tylko demonem! – Oburzył się lisek mocniej zaciskając nogi na Sasuke.

- _**Watashi-no chiisai, kirei kichiku**_ (mój mały, śliczny demonek) … - Czuły głos osuneko rozbrzmiał przy uchu liska.

- _**Anata-no-mono**_ (twój)… - Drobne rączki zaplątały się w czarnych włosach neko, a jeden z ogonów splątał się z ogonem Sasuke. - … A teraz kochaj się ze mną!

- Według życzenia.

Wygłodniałe dłonie Sasuke zaczęły rozbierać ukochane ciałko Naruto zapominając o całym świecie znajdującym się poza nimi. Teraz w tej chwili nie liczyło się nic, ani nikt poza nimi.

*******

- Jak mogłem coś takiego powiedzieć do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela!

Zrozpaczony Neji szukał po całym Konoha swojego przyjaciela, ale nigdzie go nie było. Zupełnie jakby Lee zapadł się pod ziemie i nie chciał być znaleziony. Nie zwracając uwagi, dokąd idzie długowłosy chłopak znalazł się na polu treningowym, na którym zawsze trenował z Lee.

- Ból w jego oczach będzie mnie prześladował do końca życia. – Ciężkie westchnienie przełamane ze szlochem wyrwało się z ust Neji`ego. – Jak mogłem? – Zapytał się kolejny raz siadając pod drzewem ze spuszczoną głową.

- Dlaczego płaczesz? – Nieznajomy głos osoby stojącej przed młodym Hyuuga zwrócił uwagę załamanego chłopaka.

- Zraniłem okrutnie przyjaciela i nie wiem, czy on mi kiedykolwiek wybaczy. – Odpowiedział Neji bez zastanowienia.

Puste spojrzenie Neji`ego zatrzymało się na srebrnowłosym nie znajomym o czarnych oczach. Subtelna i delikatna uroda chłopaka przyciągła jego uwagę, a drobne ciało w wyraźnie pomiętym ubraniu uzupełniło całości. Jednak co najbardziej zaciekawiło Neji`ego to rumieńce na policzkach i napuchnięte usta.

- Kim jesteś i co ci się przydarzyło? – Ciekawość zwyciężyła.

- Jestem asystentem Orochimaru-sensei, Kabuto, a co mi się przydarzyło? No cóż – Chwilowe zamyślenie chłopaka wywołało uśmiech na twarzy przybitego Hyuuga. – Itachi mi się przydarzył.

- Jesteś chłopakiem Itachi-sama? – Zaskoczenie Neji`ego rozłościło, Kabuto, chociaż sam nie wiedział, dlaczego.

- Nie wiem…

- Tak. – Itachi postanowił wykorzystać tą chwilę na wejście i ponowne schwytanie swojej uciekającej, rozkoszności, a jego zdecydowane potwierdzenie czarnego osuneko wystraszyło Kabuto i Neji`ego.

- I-Itachi… - Wyjąkał cicho chłopak cofając się nie znacznie do tyłu.

Osuneko zdecydowanym chwytem ręki przytrzymał srebrnowłosego przyciągając jego plecy do swojej klatki, a pośladki mocno docisnął do nadal nabrzmiałego członka.

- Nieładnie … oj nieładnie… - Drapieżny uśmiech Itachi`ego przestraszył Neji`ego, który siedział nadal na ziemi uważnie obserwując parę przed sobą. - … Uderzyć mnie w takim miejscu… - Potarł nabrzmiałym penisem o spięte pośladki srebrnowłosego, który obawiał się następnych słów swojego prześladowcy. - … A następnie uciec zostawiając mnie samego z Jiraiyą i Oro-chan. Doprawdy nie wiem co mam z tobą zrobić. Ale… - Spojrzał na zszokowanego Neji`ego, na którego twarzy nadal było widać ślady łez. Usiadł naprzeciwko niego sadzając Kabuto na swoich kolanach. - … Powiedz Neji, co spaprałeś?

Bezpośredniość Itachi`ego zaskoczyła na chwile chłopaka, ale szybko się otrząsnął spuszczając głowę na dół.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że coś spaprałem? – Zapytał winnie.

- Znam twoją wybuchowość i brak myślenia w czasie złości… - Celna uwaga osuneko dobiła jeszcze bardziej długowłosego.

*******

Gaara leżał na kanapie w salonie trzymając szlochającego Inu w ramionach kołysząc go uspokajająco. Lee od chwili usłyszenia słów gnojka Neji`ego płakał bez przerwy, a bezradność, jaką Tanuki odczuwał dobijała go. Chciał pomóc ukochanemu, ale każda chęć pomocy kończyła się jeszcze większym płaczem i mocniejszym tuleniem się do jego ciała, przeciwko temu akurat nic nie miał.

- Shhh Lee – Kojące słowa szeptał Gaara głaskając Lee po plecach powoli zjeżdżając ręką coraz niżej. – ze mną nic ci się nie stanie i …

- … - Lee uniósł główkę patrząc załzawionymi oczkami na Tanuki.

- … I będę cię kochać całe moje życie, a nawet jeszcze dłużej… - Wygłodniałe usta szopa złapały usta zarumienionego szczeniaka w namiętnym pocałunku. - … Jeśli mi tylko pozwolisz. – Dodał jak tylko ich usta się rozłączyły.

Lee wpatrywał się w Gaare jak oniemiały. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Bardzo pragnął zaufać temu uczuciu rosnącemu w nim, ale bał się znowu sparzyć. Strach i obawa były wyraźnie widoczne w jego spojrzeniu i zachowaniu. Myśli krążyły w oszołamiającym tempie wokół jednego, a raczej jednej osoby. Gaara. Czy pozwoli oddać się mu całkowicie bez zahamowań? Tak! Miał dość cierpienia, a zresztą sam powiedział, że chce dać im szansę. Więc dlaczego nie teraz?

- Tak… - Cichy szept przepełniony pewnością i zdecydowaniem rozbrzmiał w świadomości Tanuki, który czekał na te słowa tak długo.

- Lee.

Ostrożnie tak, aby nie zrobić żadnej krzywdy ukochanemu, Gaara wziął koinu na ręce niosąc go do sypialni. Położył go powoli na łóżku, a sam usadowił się między jego rozchylonymi nogami. Przez chwilę nic nie robił, jak tylko siedział i podziwiał ślicznego koinu ufnie leżącego przed nim.

Zarumienione policzki, lekko rozchylone usta ciężko łapiące oddech, ogon niespokojnie się poruszający, co chwilę przejeżdżający po jego ręce spoczywającej na udzie Lee i to piękne ciałko wijące się w oczekiwaniu na kolejny jego ruch. Obrazek istnie cudny. I cały jego.

Mając dość czekania, Lee założył nogi wokół bioder Gaary ściągając go na siebie. Młody szop ciężko wylądował na drobnym ciele Inu na ustach, którego pojawił się przesłodki uśmiech, a jego ręce znalazły się wokół szyi Tanuki.

- Nie patrz, tylko weź się do okazywania mi swojej miłości. – Swawolny i lekki ton Lee zbił Gaare z tropu.

- Lee? To na pewno ty? – Kąciki ust Gaary zaczęły drgać, a wszystkie jego troski i problemy ulotniły się pozostawiając radość z przebywania z ukochaną osobą.

- Tak … - Usta Lee znalazły się na czole szopa zaczynając wędrówkę w dół twarzy. Powieki, nos, policzki, kąciki ust, aż wreszcie doszedł do celu – spragnionych ust Tanuki. - … Ja i cały twój.

- Mój…

*******

- Cholerny Jiraiya i te jego popędy… - Wściekły Orochimaru utykając wracał do kliniki. - … Teraz znowu będę wysłuchiwać głupich przytyków moich pracowników… eh … czasami mam już naprawdę dość.

Nieznacznie przyśpieszył kroku zapominając o bólu w dole pleców, ale zostało mu to szybko przypomniane, jak tylko uniósł nogę wchodząc na schody.

- Co za idiota wymyślił schody w parku?

Wściekłość wprost biła od czarnowłosego na samo wspomnienie zaułka, a do tego Kabuto molestowany przez Itachi`ego potęgował jego gniew, a raczej jego bezradność wobec swojego asystenta.

- Biedny Kabuto stać się celem Itachi`ego Uchiha równa się z zerem możliwości ucieczki, czy jakiejkolwiek możliwości ukrycia się.

Rozmyślając o problemach Kabuto przypomniało mu jak Itachi został przez niego potraktowany. Mały uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Może nie wszystko stracone, a Kabuto okaże się idealnym partnerem do utemperowania popędów Uchihy. – Wyraźna radość odbiła się w całej jego postawie. – W końcu ile osób zdobyło się na taki eksces, jaki zrobił mój asystent? Żaden! Zawsze wiedziałem, że Kabuto wyrośnie na mężczyznę, który nie da sobą pomiatać!

Duma biła od Orochimaru na samo wspomnienie.

- Tak, to było piękne…

_- „Nie proszę Ita-chi! – Kabuto próbował się wyrwać z ramion Itachi`ego, ale niestety …_

_- Prosisz? A o co mnie prosisz malutki? _

_Namiętność pulsowała z całego ciała napalonego osuneko, ale Kabuto próbował dalej wyswobodzić się. Ja niestety byłem zajęty penisem męża tak cudownie uderzającym w moją prostatę. Każde kolejne uderzenie zbliżało mnie do kolejnego orgazmu. Ale nie chciałem, aby Kabuto swój pierwszy raz przeżył w takim miejscu i z brakiem prywatności. Ciasne, czarne zaułki są dobre dla jednorazowych wyskoków, no ja, to znaczy my… o boże on znowu to robi… to, co innego. Ja i Jiraiya jesteśmy tak do siebie i swoich potrzeb przyzwyczajeni, że zawsze w jakiś sposób udaje nam się skończyć w jakimś czarnym zaułku lub składziku… raz nawet wylądowaliśmy w chłodni sklepowej, wymarzłem wtedy niemiłosiernie, ale seks oczywiście był boski. A czego można się spodziewać po facecie piszącym pornole, bo inaczej tego się nie da opisać! No, ale zszedłem z tematu… _

_Właśnie przeżywałem mój drugi orgazm i chwilowo straciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością, a tu nagle Kabuto w pośpiechu zapinający spodnie przebiega obok mnie. Odepchnąłem od siebie męża, który nawiasem mówiąc próbował znowu się do mnie dobrać, poprawiłem ubranie i spojrzałem na zwijającego się Itachi`ego na ziemi. _

_To był szok!_

_Itachi Uchiha zwijający się na ziemi i trzymający w bólu swoje… och! Zrobiło mi się go żal. Wiecie, jaki to jest ból dostać kopniaka w krocze w czasie erekcji?! Uwierzcie, nie chcecie wiedzieć!_

_Będąc już w pełni ubrany podszedłem do winnego leżącego na ziemi, który chwilowo okazał się ofiarą. Jiraiya również podszedł tylko, że on śmiał się w niebogłosy i musiałem go uciszyć. Jeden guz więcej dla niego to i tak bez różnicy, a dla mnie czysta satysfakcja. Wracając do leżącego… zbadałem go i nawet uleczyłem w końcu jestem cholernym lekarzem! Przepraszam zdenerwowałem się. _

_- Oro-chan jesteś aniołem. – Itachi wyraźnie uszczęśliwiony podniósł się z ziemi i wtedy zobaczyłem, że nadal jest podniecony! Zacząłem się poważnie zastanawiać, czy każdy Uchiha taki jest? _

_- Anioł nie anioł… - Odwarknąłem zły za okrutne traktowanie Kabuto. - … Lepiej mi powiedz, dlaczego chciałeś zgwałcić mojego kochanego Kabuto?!_

_- Ja nie… - Zaczął, ale wściekły mu przerwałem. _

_- Ja nie… ja nie…. Jak to nie?! Jak tak! – Dobra sam się już pogubiłem, ale to szczegół. – Chciałeś, aby pierwszy raz Kabuto odbył się w zaułku razem z tym zboczeńcem?! – Wściekle wskazałem na Jiraiye, który przestał się śmiać i dumnie wypiął pierś. _

_- Pierwszy? – Zaskoczenie Itachi`ego lekko zbiło mnie z tropu. _

_- Tak! _

_- To, dlatego cały czas powtarzał, żebym przestał i nie tutaj… - Moje święte nerwy powoli zaczęły puszczać, ale jeszcze trochę byłem w stanie wytrzymać. Jeszcze tylko chwilkę. _

_- To jak już wszystko wiesz… - A jednak się myliłem i moje nerwy puściły, ale zrozumcie on molestował mojego kochanego Kabu-chan! - … To rusz tą swoją dupę i biegnij za nim!!!_

_ I wtedy Itachi zrobił coś, co będzie mnie prześladować do końca życia. _

_- Oro-chaaan!!! – Jego oczy zrobiły się duże i szkliste, a dolną wargę wydął lekko, co u niektórych, tak jak w przypadku Naruto i Lee, wyglądałoby słodko i czarująco, ale u niego to… to …. – Nie krzycz na mnie, bo się zamknę w sobieeee…. – Tak, definitywnie przeraziłem się na śmierć! Coś tak strasznego w całym moim życiu nie widziałem! Nawet Jiraiya stanął jak wryty i patrzył na czarnowłosego osuneko niby niewinnie trzymającego ogon w dłoniach przed sobą na wysokości klatki, uszy położone miał płasko z włosami i tylko czasami lekko drgały w geście bezradności. Miałem dość! No przecież jak długo można być otoczony bandą idiotów?! _

_- Wiesz, co Itachi?! – Wydarłem się na niego głośno._

_- Tak? – Zapytał z niewinną minką patrząc na mnie. _

_- W głowie masz mózgojadki! _

_- Co? – Coraz bardziej mnie przerażał tą swoją cholerną niewinnością. _

_- MÓZGOJADKI! A Wiesz, co one tam robią? – Zapytałem już spokojniej, ale to dzięki Jiraiyi, który uspokajająco położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. _

_- Nie…?_

_- GŁODUJĄ SZUKAJĄC POKARMU!!! – Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczałem. Po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać, ale mi ulżyło. Czułem, że spokój znowu mnie ogarnia. _

_- Pięknie Oro-chan … - Odezwał się Itachi zbliżając się do wyjścia z zaułku. - … Teraz to na pewno zamknę się w sobie. _

_- Zabiję! "_

Zamyślony Orochimaru wszedł do kliniki nie zauważając cichych chichotów i szeptów wokół jego osoby. Pogrążony w myślach o Kabuto i Itachi`m odruchowo witał się ze wszystkimi, aż w końcu jedna z pielęgniarek zapytała.

- Oro-chan… - Orochimaru spojrzał na kobietę próbując skoncentrować się na ile to było możliwe. Miał złe przeczucia, co do tego słodkiego uśmiechu, jaki dostawał od swojej pracownicy. - … Gdzie tym razem dopadł cię Jiraiya-sama?

Orochimaru ciężko westchnął siadając ostrożnie na fotelu pielęgniarki w recepcji. Klinika, którą prowadził razem z Tsunade była zupełnie, jak duży dom, do którego wszyscy mają dostęp. I wszyscy o wszystkich wszystko wiedzą. A już w szczególności o swoich szefach.

*******

**- **Wiedziałem, że to będzie coś w tym stylu Hyuuga. – Itachi wygodnie siedział z Kabuto między nogami, który bawił się jego ogonem uważnie słuchając opowieści przybitego chłopaka.

- Jedyny sposób na ocalenie waszej przyjaźni to długie i wyczerpujące przeprosiny. – Smutne, ale pełne wsparcia spojrzenie Kabuto pomogło Neji`emu, który powoli obmyślał plan zdobycia przebaczenia Lee, a i może przyjaźni, Tanuki, który najwyraźniej jest chłopakiem Inu.

- Wiem, że macie rację i jestem skończonym idiotą, ale … - Poważne biało srebrne spojrzenie młodego Hyuuga zaniepokoiło Kabuto, który zdążył polubić chłopaka. - … Chcę naprawić krzywdę, jaką wyrządziłem Lee, tylko nie wiem gdzie mógłbym go znaleźć.

- Wspomniałeś, że Lee postanowił dać szansę Tanuki? – Itachi spojrzał na Neji`ego znad głowy Kabuto.

- Tak.

- To mogę ci pomóc, ale jakby, co to ja nic nie wiem, rozumiemy się? – Osuneko puścił oko do długowłosego wkładając rękę pod koszulkę Kabuto, który o dziwo nie zaprotestował.

- Jak najbardziej Itachi-sama.

- W pobliżu centrum handlowego jest osiedle …

- Jaki numer? – Przerwał mu Neji, który zaczynał czuć się nieswojo widząc jak Itachi pieści ciało srebrnowłosego wijącego się między jego nogami.

- 27… - Cichy jęk Kabuto przerwał jakiekolwiek myśli, które miały się sformułować w słowa. Osuneko spojrzał na rozgorączkowane ciało spoczywające w jego ramionach i jego serce zabiło szybciej, a członek stał się jeszcze bardziej twardy. – Powodzenia.

- Skąd…? – Zapytał jeszcze Neji wstając z ziemi i otrzepując spodnie.

- Jestem kapitanem Anbu… - Itachi spojrzał na rozkojarzonego chłopaka ze spojrzeniem, które mówiło _„Głupi jesteś, czy co?"_

- _**Arigato!**_ (Dziękuję) – Krzyknął Neji biegnąc w stronę miasta.

- Załatwione… - Osuneko z satysfakcją pochylił się nad uchem swojego przyszłego kochanka. - … A teraz… - Musnął delikatnie ucho Kabuto wywołując przeciągły jęk i wygięcie ciała, kiedy mocniej przyszczypał sutek chłopaka. - … Zajmiemy się tobą i naszymi potrzebami.

- Itachi? – Zamglone spojrzenie czarnych tęczówek zwróciło się na osuneko.

- Shhh… - Uspokoił go Itachi. - … Wiem, że mózgojadki głodują, ale … - Drwiący uśmieszek zaskoczył Kabuto, który nie wiedział o czym starszy mówi. - … Nie oznacza to, że nie zrozumiałem lekcji, którą Oro-chan tak dobitnie we mnie wmusił.

- Mózgojadki? – Srebrnowłosy odwrócił się przodem do Itachi`ego czekając na wyjaśnienia, których nie dostał. W zamian stał się idealnym celem dla ust neko przygryzających jego szyję.

- Później wyjaśnię.

Nagle Itachi wstał ciągnąc za sobą Kabuto. Stojąc naprzeciw zdziwionego chłopaka, osuneko przyciągnął go do siebie w delikatnym i czułym uścisku, który zawierał w sobie całe jego dotychczasowe uczucie.

- Wiem, że znamy się do paru godzin… - Ucałował nosek Kabuto powodując u niego mocny rumieniec. - … I zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem, a raczej będę twoim pierwszym… - Kabuto zawstydzony schował twarz na ramieniu Itachi`ego, który uspokajająco głaskał go po plecach. - …

- Ja również… chcę…

Przez chwilę Itachi stał jak słup soli nie wiedząc, o co chodzi chłopakowi w jego ramionach. Ale będąc geniuszem jakim był, szybko się domyślił.

- Cieszę się, że oddajesz mi się cały. – Uniósł brodę chłopaka całując go delikatnie w usta. – Pragnę twojego ciała… - Zmysłowo przejechał językiem po długiej, powabnej szyi, a dłońmi przejechał po jego plecach powoli wsadzając dłonie do spodni srebrnowłosego. Jedną ręką rozsunął pośladki, a drugą zaczął zataczać małe kółeczka na ciasnym otworku Kabuto i powoli zaczął zanurzać palec w nim rozkoszując się jego gorącem i ciasnotą pulsującą wokół jego palca. - … Ale i twojego serca i duszy… całego.

- Ahhhh… - Kabuto wygiął plecy do tyłu, a biodra wcisnął mocno w nabrzmiały członek Itachi`ego.

- Shhh… spokojnie… - Uspokajające słowa szeptał neko do ucha rozgorączkowanego Kabuto. - … Poczekam, aż będziesz gotowy na przyjęcie mnie całego…

- Nie! – Kabuto uczepił się jego ramion mocno wbijając w nie paznokcie.

- Jesteś pewien? – Zapytał powoli poruszając palcem w jego wnętrzu szukając jego czułego punktu.

- T-tak… oh tak!

6


	9. Rozdział 9 – Cudowne chwile ”

_**Rozdział 9 – „ Cudowne chwile "**_

Kabuto wił się pod dotykiem gorących dłoni Itachi`ego. Nie obchodziło go nic poza faktem, że jest kochany przez swojego neko. Zaborcze dłonie brutalnie błądziły wokół jego członka i pulsującego wejścia domagającego się oczekiwanej uwagi, którą neko przeciągał w miarę możliwości, torturując go niemiłosiernie.

- Itachi… proszę… - Jęczał Kabuto wypychając kusząco biodra do góry. – Dość! Nie chcę palców, chcę ciebie…

Itachi uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu na słowa srebrnowłosego.

- Chcesz czuć jak mój nabrzmiały pulsujący penis porusza się w tobie? – Zmysłowy głos Itachi`ego rozpalił srebrnowłosego jeszcze bardziej.

- Tak… Proszę… - Kabuto chwycił w dłonie nabrzmiały penis neko wsadzając jego główkę w siebie.

- Niegrzeczny mały ukeś. – Itachi ani o milimetr dalej nie pozwolił Kabuto na wchłonięcie go w jego gorące wnętrze. – Trafił mi się domagający uke… - uśmiechnął się neko z zadowoleniem zanurzając się po samą nasadę członka w kwilącym Kabuto.

- Achhhh!

*******

- Mocniej, Gaara! Proszę…. – Krzyczał w rozkoszy Lee pozwalając Tanuki na zwiększenie tempa ich kochania.

Gaara tylko na to czekał. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu zwalniając ruchy bioder do minimum. Z szybkich i krótkich pchnięć przeszedł w wolne i długie.

To była istna tortura dla Lee, który zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie. Czuł jak Gaara wysuwa się z niego bardzo wolno, a następnie brutalnie się w niego wbija. Wiedział, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to dojdzie bardzo szybko pozostawiając za sobą niezaspokojonego Tanuki.

- Achh… - Mocne uderzenie w jego prostatę sprawiło, że wygiął swe ciało mocno odchylając głowę do tyłu. - … Gaa-ra… szybciej!

- Jak sobie życzysz _**koishii **_(kochany). – Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie Gaara.

- Gaara… Gaara… - Powtarzał cały czas Inu przyciągając usta rudzielca do swoich spragnionych warg.

Ten pocałunek był brutalny i pełen erotyzmu, które otaczało ich w sypialni Gaary. Gaara pozwalał Lee na chwilę dominacji czując jak jego język muska delikatnie wargi, aby w następnej chwili gwałtownie się w nie zagłębić badając jego podniebienie oraz oplatając jego język ssąc go zachłannie.

Lee był bardzo pojętny i szybko się uczył. Co bardzo cieszyło Gaare dając mu satysfakcję bycia pierwszym we wszystkim co tyczyło się Lee.

Czując zaciskające się mięśnie odbytu wokół siebie Gaara zrozumiał, że Lee jest już na granicy. Przyśpieszył uderzając brutalniej w jego prostatę.

- Gaaraaa! – Szczytował głośno Lee wytryskują gorącą spermę na swój i Gaary brzuch.

Tanuki w fascynacji obserwował jak przez ciało Lee przetacza się fala rozkoszy, jak mokre włosy przylegają do ślicznej twarzy _**koinu**_ (szczeniaka), jak przez rozchylone usta gwałtownie łapie powietrze. Był to istnie nieziemski widok i mimo, że sam był daleko od rozkoszy powoli zaczął się wysuwać z wnętrza Inu, który ciężko dysząc opadł na łóżko.

- _**Iie! **_(nie) – Krzyknął Lee przytrzymując Gaare w swoim wnętrzu.

- Nie musisz….

- Iie… chcę… - Zaczął się jąkać Inu mocniej zaciskając nogi wokół talii Tanuki. - … abyś kontynuował, aż … aż…

- Jesteś pewny? – Z lekką obawą w głosie zapytał Gaara nie chcąc skrzywdzić swojego kochanego Inu.

- Hai…

*******

Neji przystanął przed budynkiem, w którym znajdował się Lee razem z Gaarą. Obawiał się tego spotkania, ale nie miał wyjścia. Przyjaźń Lee była dla niego zbyt cenna, żeby ją stracić.

Wszystkie wydarzenia, które stały się w tak krótkim czasie, a zraniły tak wiele osób stały się z jednego powodu, którym była, a raczej jest Hinata. Chciał, aby ból, który on odczuwa odczuwali inni. Ból odrzucenia. Wiedział, że był samolubny, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić.

Powoli wszedł schodami na trzecie piętro, korytarzem przeszedł zatrzymując się przed pokojem z numerem 27. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze i zapukał. Nic. Zapukał jeszcze raz, tym razem głośniej. Nadal nic. Nacisnął na klamkę w drzwiach, które okazały się otwarte. Zaskoczony wszedł do środka rozglądając się po pustym salonie, no z wyjątkiem kanapy i stolika.

- Gaara-san? Lee?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, ale zamiast tego usłyszał stłumiony jęk. Zaciekawiony poszedł w tym kierunku. Jęki i sapania stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Wiedział, co to znaczy i, że powinien zawrócić i poczekać w salonie, ale nie mógł. Ciekawość była silniejsza od niego i wiedziony nią doszedł do drzwi, które były szeroko otwarte.

Stał i wpatrywał się w zjawisko odgrywające się tuż przed jego oczami. Lee wijący się w zniecierpliwieniu i Gaara szybko, wręcz brutalnie zagłębiający się ponętne ciało młodego Inu.

---

Gaara usłyszał ciche sapnięcie w drzwiach sypialni, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że zauważył intruza. Wiedział, że to nikt inny jak sam Neji, który przyniósł cierpienie Lee, ale również popchnął go w jego ramiona, za co był i jest mu bardzo wdzięczny. A w nagrodę postanowił pokazać mu, co stracił.

Klęknął na łóżku zakładając nogi Lee sobie na ramiona i unosząc jego biodra do góry zaczął się w niego zagłębiać szybko i głęboko.

- Gaara… achhh… aaa…. O _**kami**_ (boże)… - Lee zbliżał się ponownie do swojego drugiego orgazmu i wiedział, że Gaara jest również blisko.

- Lee… - Szepnął Tanuki imię ukochanego z całą swoją miłością.

Zwiększył uścisk dłoni na biodrach Lee wbijając się w niego bestialsko wiedział, że pozostaną ślady po jego uchwycie, ale nie mógł przestać, nie teraz. Lee nie miał siły na krzyki, które zmieniły się w słabe kwilenia i pojękiwania.

Gaara spojrzał na rozgorączkowanego, Inu, który zaciskał ręce na pościeli mając mocno zaciśnięte oczy.

- Otwórz oczy _**koishii **_(kochany).

Lee posłusznie otworzył zamglone namiętnością czarne tęczówki patrząc prosto w szmaragdy ukochanego Tanuki. I to mu wystarczyło, aby szczytować po raz drugi z imieniem Gaary na ustach.

Gaara widząc uczucie rodzące się w Lee uśmiechnął się czule do niego nadal kontynuując jeszcze przez chwile swoje ruchy.

- Lee… - Mocno doszedł w ciele ukochanego wypełniając go spermą, na co Lee cichutko zakwilił ruszając prowokacyjnie biodrami. Gaara ciężko opadł na ciało ukochanego łapiąc gwałtownie oddech. Delikatne dłonie Lee przytuliły do siebie Tanuki mocno pocierając policzkiem o jego brodę okazując mu tym swoje oddanie. Powieki Lee zaczęły sennie opadać, na co Gaara uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. Powoli wysunął się z ciała ukochanego, który spał już mocno. Przykrył go kocem, a sam zszedł z łóżka nie przejmując się swoją nagością podszedł do drzwi, obok których leżały jego spodnie. Ubierając je zwrócił się do intruza.

- Chodź.

*******

Sasuke klęczał między rozszerzonymi nogami _**anata-no chikai Kitsune **_(swojego małego liska), który ciężko dyszał w euforii uniesienia, jaka ogarniała jego ciało. _**Osuneko**_ (kocur) uniósł głowę znad nabrzmiałego członka Naruto uważnie go obserwując, próbując zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy szczegół z ich pierwszego razu.

Drobne rączki zaciskały się i rozluźniały na pościeli, pierś unosiła się gwałtownie, sutki dumnie sterczały, długa szyja pokryta w małych wściekle czerwonych punkcikach, na które Kitsune się wścieknie jak tylko zobaczy, nie wspominając o reszcie jego ciała. Słabe skomlenie przyciągło uwagę Sasuke ponownie do zarumienionej twarzy _**chikai Kitsune **_(małego liska), który wypchał biodra do góry domagając się ponownie uwagi. Nadal ignorując nabrzmiały członek Naruto, Sasuke ponownie skoncentrował się na twarzy liska, która emanowała erotyzmem. Na wpół przymknięte powieki z rzęsami rzucającymi cień na policzki i te piękne lekko rozchylone, spuchnięte od pocałunku czerwone usta, przez które Naruto łapczywie łapał powietrze. Widok istnie nieziemski i cały jego.

- Sasu… - Zakwilił Naruto łapiąc osuneko za włosy przyciągając jego twarz do siebie. - … proszę… nie przestawaj…

- Naru-chan… - Zaczął Sasuke z uśmieszkiem na twarzy pochylając się nad spragnionym Kitsune. - … nie mam zamiaru przestawać, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed podziwianiem cię.

- Teme! – Krzyknął Naruto uderzając Sasuke w ramię.

- Też cię kocham Naru-chan.

Naruto zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej chowając główkę w zgięciu szyi swojego teme z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Osuneko chwycił twarz Kitsune w dłonie czule całując go w usta i powoli zaczął się zsuwać niżej pieszcząc rozgorączkowane ciało, zatrzymując się na dłużej przy sutkach. Językiem zaczął zataczać małe kółeczka wywołując ciche jęki u Naruto, chcąc więcej usłyszeć tych pięknych podniecających dźwięków zaczął ssać jeden z sutków, drugim zajęła się jego ręka masując i przyszczypując równocześnie. Przechodząc dalej w dół ciała znalazł się na równi z penisem Naruto. Dmuchnął lekko w czubek członka wywołując ciche sapnięcie z ust Kitsune. Przejechał językiem po jego całej długości zataczając małe kółka na czubku poświęcając więcej uwagi dziurce członka.

Naruto nie mógł wytrzymać tej słodkiej tortury, jakiej był poddawany. Czuł jak Sasuke bierze go w usta ssąc lekko, liżąc i przygryzając, przez co zatracał się całkowicie w przyjemności.

- Achhh! – Krzyknął głośniej czując jak, pokryty oliwką, palec osuneko zagłębia się w nim, ale szybko o nim zapomniał pod wpływem zdolnego języka, osuneko, który owijał się zmysłowo wokół jego penisa.

Sasuke powoli zaczął poruszać palcem przyzwyczajając Naruto do obcego ciała w nim. Kiedy palec poruszał się bez żadnego oporu, osuneko powoli dodał kolejny zagłębiając się głębiej w gorące ciało liska. Naruto zaskamlał cichutko mocniej zaciskając oczy próbując nie zwracać uwagi na coraz większą ingerencję w jego ciało i…

- Och! – Sapnął zaskoczony szeroko otwierając lazurowe tęczówki zastanawiając się, co się właśnie stało.

- Hn … - Triumfujący uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy Sasuke, który zaczął wykonywać nożycowe ruchy w Naruto uderzając za każdym razem w jego czuły punkt. - … Wygląda na to, że znalazłem twoją prostatę _**enzeru **_(aniołku).

- Agh! Achhh! – Jęczał Naruto poruszając biodrami i wyginając się w każdą możliwą stronę chcąc czuć to cudowne uczucie jeszcze bardziej. Nabijał się na palce Sasuke z takim zapamiętaniem, że nawet nie zauważył jak Sasuke dodał kolejny palec coraz szybciej uderzając go w prostatę.

Członek osuneko domagał się boleśnie uwagi i wiedział, że długo jego samo kontrola nie wytrzyma. A widząc to cudowne ciało wijące się pod nim i w taki lubieżny sposób nabijające się na jego palce mógł się tylko domyślać, co będzie, jak w niego się zagłębi. Sasuke spojrzał na śliczną twarzyczkę Naruto i wiedział, że długo lisek już nie wytrzyma. Powoli wyciągnął palce z ciała Kitsune wywołując, u Naruto pomruk niezadowolenia. Próbując nie zwracać uwagi na sugestywne ruchy bioder demonka nałożył na swój członek oliwkę sycząc cicho na jego nadwrażliwość. Przejechał dłonią po całej swojej długości zbliżając się do ciasnego otworku Naruto.

- Achh! – Jęknął ciężko Naruto czując jak wielki, zdecydowanie większy jak palce, penis Sasuke zagłębia się w nim jednym szybkim pchnięciem.

- Naru-chan. – Szepnął czule Sasuke wtulając policzek w szyję Kitsune, który łapczywie próbował złapać powietrze.

- Sasu-ke… - Wydyszał ciężko Naruto przyciągając twarz neko do siebie muskając jego usta delikatnie.

- _**Watashi-no**_ (mój)… - Usta Sasuke łapczywie wpiły się w wargi Kitsune rozkoszując się jego gorącem i niewinnością. Gwałtowny pocałunek neko powoli zaczął się przeradzać w czuły i delikatny starając się zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy jego szczegół. Naruto mruczał rozkosznie zarzucając ręce na szyję Sasuke, jego uszy drgały w ekscytacji i ze szczęścia, że nareszcie jest w pełni połączony ze swoim wiecznie napalonym osuneko. Czuł go głęboko w sobie każdym nerwem swojego ciała. Język Sasuke zaczął drażnić jego podniebienie wywołując kolejne stłumione jęki, aż wreszcie oderwali się od siebie łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze.

- Watashi-no… - Sasuke wysunął się z Naruto powoli, aż tylko sama główka pozostała w jego ciasnym wnętrzu i szybko się w niego wbił uderzając od razu w prostatę liska. - … Watashi-no!  
- _**Anata-no-mono! **_(twój) – Krzyknął Kitsune wyginając plecy w piękny łuk.

*******

Itachi rozkoszował się każdym najmniejszym ruchem ciała Kabuto, uświadamiając sobie, że jest on idealny. Idealny partner na całe życie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że oboje z Sasuke w tak krótkim czasie znaleźli swoich partnerów.

- Tachi… - Jęknął Kabuto coraz szybciej poruszając się na leżącym Itachi`m na ziemi. - … agh… aahhh… tak… więcej…

- Chcesz więcej malutki? – Zapytał niebezpiecznie wolnym głosem osuneko szczypiąc sutki Kabuto sprawiając, że chłopak całkowicie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Jego ruchy stały się gwałtowniejsze, a on sam zaczął drapać swojego neko po klacie, przez co Itachi syknął cicho.

- Tak się chcesz bawić? – Głos Itachi`ego przeszedł w cichy drapieżny pomruk i gdyby Kabuto był na tyle świadomy, żeby go słyszeć, zacząłby się wycofywać.

Itachi uniósł się gwałtownie z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej chwytając Kabuto za pośladki i przytrzymując go w tej pozycji przez chwilę. Chłopak zaskamlał próbując wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, ale Itachi mu nie pozwalał. Błędnym wzrokiem spojrzał na twarz neko, co sprawiło, że nieco oprzytomniał. Miał przed sobą wygłodniałą twarz osuneko, który przez długi czas głodował i miał zamiar zjeść go całego. Zadrżał lekko próbując wyswobodzić się z dłoni Itachi`ego, ale nic z tego. Ręce neko jeszcze bardziej zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach zostawiając ślady swoich palców na nich. Kabuto pisnął unosząc się nieco do góry.

- Itachi proszę – Zakwilił błagająco Kabuto kładąc dłonie na ramionach osuneko wbijając w nie pazurki. - …. Tak blisko…. Proszę…

- Uwielbiam jak błagasz… - Itachi przycisnął Kabuto blisko do siebie sprawiając, że członek srebrnowłosego otarł się o jego brzuch. - … Jesteś wtedy taki bezbronny… - Neko wbił się w ciało Kabuto wywołując z jego ust cudowne jęki i skomlenia o więcej.

Szybkie i brutalne ruchy sprawiały przyjemność zarówno Kabuto jak i Itachi`emu. Oboje byli już tak blisko i żaden z nich nie miał ochoty bardziej przedłużać tej rozkoszy.

Usta Kabuto łapczywie wpiły się w Itachi`ego tłumiąc jego jęki. Szczytowali jednocześnie. Itachi głęboko w uległym ciele Kabuto, a Kabuto na ich brzuchy, które były do siebie szczelnie przyciśnięte.

Wypuszczając pośladki srebrnowłosego, Itachi ciężko opadł z powrotem na ziemię ciągnąc za sobą ciało kochanka. Łapiąc oddechy oboje wtulili się w siebie wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, które wróciły do normy po czasie.

Kabuto powoli zaczął wstawać z, neko kiedy…

- Och. – Sapnął głośno unieruchamiając się całkowicie. Zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na roześmianą twarz osuneko i nerwowo przełknął ślinę czując jak twardy penis Itachi`ego drga w jego wnętrzu.

- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że jeden raz mnie zaspokoi? – Zakpił Itachi rozbawiony szokiem na twarzy kochanka.

Jednym szybkim ruchem położył, Kabuto na ziemi ponownie rozpoczynając dominowanie swojego małego człowieczka, którego los został przesądzony w chwili jak jego osoba stanęła na jego drodze.

- Arghhh! – Rozniósł się krzyk Kabuto, który nie miał siły na jakąkolwiek walkę, więc poddał się swojemu seme, który dziko się w nim zagłębiał.

*****  
**

- N-Naruto! – Krzyk Sasuke rozniósł się po pokoju na małą ingerencję liska.

Zadowolony z siebie Kitsune zaciskał coraz mocniej mięśnie na członku Sasuke, który zapamiętale się w nim zagłębiał. Psotny lisek chciał, aby osuneko odczuwał jeszcze większą przyjemność chciał, aby był z niego dumny i chyba mu się to udało. Zwarzywszy na jego krzyki…

- Sasu…ngh!

Jednego Naruto nie wziął pod uwagę, a był to sam, Sasuke, który szybkim ruchem obrócił Kitsune na brzuch dociskając jego ramiona do łóżka, a pośladki unosząc wysoko do góry. W tej pozycji Sasuke mógł dziko zanurzać się w gorące wnętrze wchłaniające go całego. Jego szaleńcze tempo sprawiło, że Naruto gwałtownie przeszedł swój pierwszy orgazm mocno zaciskając swoje ścianki na członku Sasuke, który parę razy wbił się jeszcze w ciałko pod sobą, aż sam doszedł wypełniając Naruto swoim nasieniem.

- Sasu… - Dyszał ciężko Naruto opadając zmęczony na łóżko, na którym jego sperma zdążyła już ostygnąć, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi zbyt pochłonięty spazmami rozkoszy, którą właśnie przeszedł.

Sasuke delikatnie obrócił ciałko liska na plecy nadal pozostając w nim głęboko. Spojrzał na cudne zjawisko przed sobą nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten mały śliczny lisek jest jego.

- Naru-chan?

- Meww? – Miauknął cichutko Naruto sprawiając, że członek Sasuke drgnął gwałtownie.

- Bardzo jesteś zmęczony? – Troskliwy głos Sasuke rozczulił liska, który wyraźnie odczuł ruchy w jego wnętrzu.

- Iie Sasu, więc … - Pacnął neko w ramię zakładając lewą nogę na jego ramię, a drugą pozostawiając między nogami osuneko, który uśmiechał się do niego czule. - … Proszę kochaj mnie znowu…

- Achh… - Jęknął Kitsune na gwałtowne, wręcz drapieżne ruchy osuneko.

- Naru-to… ngh! Naru… - Jęki Sasuke bardziej przypominały warknięcia osobnika znaczącego swój teren, którym był Kitsune. _**Kare-no Kitsune**_ (jego lisek).

- Mocniej teme! – Domagał się Naruto nie mogąc wytrzymać dłużej tej słodkiej tortury rozpoczętej na nowo. – Szybciej! Arghhh!!!

- … Jak sobie… - Ruchy bioder Sasuke stały się tak szybsze i gwałtowniejsze do tego stopnie, że każdy kolejny jego ruch posuwał Naruto do góry. - … życzysz…ngh!

- Achh…achh…aaahhh! – Jęki liska doprowadzały neko do szaleństwa. Sasuke mocno objął nogę Naruto przerzuconą prze jego ramię głębiej się w nim zagłębiając, a sperma znajdująca się już w lisku ułatwiała jego ruchy służąc zamiast oliwki. - … O Kami-sama … ngh… achhh… Sasu….achh… mocniej… mocniej!

- Naru-to… och Kami…tak…ach! – Każdy jęk, każde sapnięcie było przypieczętowane brutalnymi ruchami jego bioder, co sprawiało ogromną przyjemność nie tylko jemu, ale również Naruto, który wił się pod nim wypychając swoje biodra ku niemu chcąc go mieć w sobie jak najwięcej. I jeszcze więcej.

- Sasuke!

- Ngh!

Tym razem oboje doszli równocześnie. Sasuke ponownie wypełniając ciałko swojego narzeczonego do tego stopnia, że jego sperma zaczęła się sączyć powoli z zaczerwionego otworka liska. Naruto dłonią powiódł po brzuchu Sasuke, na którym wylądowała jego sperma. Powolnymi ruchami rozsmarował ją całą po nim z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- _**Watashi-no teme**_… (mój gnojek) - Szepnął zanim udał się do krainy snu, nie zauważając kochającego spojrzenia Sasuke.

- _**Usuratonkachi**_… (młotek)…

*******

Itachi ze śpiącym Kabuto wszedł do łazienki, która była już zajęta przez jego brata myjącego swojego liska.

Sasuke, w samym ręczniku założonym na biodra, klęczał na podłodze tuż za Naruto leżącym w wannie, która mogła pomieścić spokojnie czworo dorosłych ludzi, z zamkniętymi oczami rozkoszując się przyjemnością płynącą z bycia mytym przez ukochanego. Młodszy neko podniósł głowę wyczuwając chakre brata i od razu uśmiechnął się widząc, kogo Itachi ma ze sobą.

- Kabuto? – Naruto podniósł się spoglądając na wyczerpane ciało chłopaka spoczywające w ramionach Itachi`ego.

Itachi podszedł z triumfującym uśmieszkiem do chłopców kładąc Kabuto w ramionach brata, a sam zaczął się rozbierać.

Naruto zadowolony, że sam nie jest w niedoli bycia z wiecznie napalonym Uchiha, powoli i ostrożnie zaczął rozbierać srebrnowłosego. Sasuke w skupieniu obserwował jak z bezbronnego liska Naruto przeszedł w moduł nadopiekuńczego, Itachi również przystanął rozumiejąc, że właśnie znalazł obrońcę swojego uke, który na pewno będzie utrudniał mu dostanie się do spodni Kabuto. Zmarszczył brwi patrząc na Sasuke, który miał taki sam wyraz twarzy, co on. Nadopiekuńczy Naruto równa się zajęty, Naruto, a zajęty Naruto równa się zero seksu. Ani jednemu Uchiha nie spodobało się zero seksu ze strony swoich uke. Ani trochę!

Nie przejmując się swoją nagością Naruto klęknął w wannie pomagając Kabuto, który w między czasie ocknął się ze snu, usiąść w gorącej wodzie, która koiła obolałe ciało. Chciał zabrać się za mycie go, ale przeszkodzili mu w tym bracia Uchiha. Sasuke porwał Naruto w ramiona ponownie zaczynając go myć, a Itachi zajął się Kabuto, który przymknął na chwilę oczy pozwalając dłonią swojego neko na mycie jego ciała.

Naruto dąsał się przez chwilę, ale przestał jak tylko nabrał ochoty na psoty. Palcami w stopie zaczął delikatnie trącać Kabuto, który w lot połapał zapał malca do zabawy.

- Ile razy wymęczył cię Itachi zanim dał ci spokój? – Noga Naruto śmielej zaczęła zaczepiać srebrnowłosego, który z rumieńcem na twarzy położył stopę na kolanie liska.

- Trzy, a to tylko, dlatego że straciłem przytomność. A ile ty wytrzymałeś? – Bardziej odważnie Kabuto zapytał wiedząc, że w Naruto znalazł bratnią duszę w niedoli.

- Pięć… - Westchnął ciężko Naruto nie zwracając uwagi na triumfujący uśmieszek Sasuke i gratulujące spojrzenie Itachi`ego, na które młodszy neko dopowiedział skinieniem głowy. - … Głupi teme posiniaczył mnie całego, wszędzie zostawił mi malinki nawet na tyłku! Zobacz! – Naruto podniósł się z wody pokazując sińce i malinki na plecach i małych jędrnych pośladkach wywołując krzyk oburzenia u Kabuto i podziw ze strony Itachi`ego, który właśnie dostał piękną okazję na podziwianie ciałka krnąbrnego liska.

Obydwa osuneko przełknęły nerwowo ślinę porozumiewając się wzrokiem, który mówił „Źle to wygląda. Mamy przechlapane!"

- Masz nawet odbite palce! – Uniósł się Kabuto zbliżając się do liska, który spojrzał na ciało chłopaka.

- Ty też! – Kitsune wskazał na palce na talii srebrnowłosego i również pośladki. Kabuto szybko odwrócił głowę do tyłu oglądając się całego.

- O nie! – Jęknął Kabuto na powrót siadając w wannie chlapiąc przy tym Itachi`ego, któremu brew zadrgała nerwowo.

- Głupi Uchiha…. – Naruto również ciężko usiadł oblewając Sasuke całego, na którego twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się małe kwadraciki. - … i te ich popędy seksualne…

- Naru-chan dodaj do tego jeszcze chore potrzeby znaczenia terytorium. – Zauważył Kabuto, który odpychał nachalne dłonie Itachi`ego ignorując coraz bardziej czarną aurę otaczającą obu Uchiha.

- Prawda Ka-chan! – Potwierdził Kitsune całkowicie ignorując fakt, że Sasuke stał właśnie za nim całkiem nagi.

- Myślę… - Odezwał się groźnym głosem Itachi wchodząc nagi do wanny, Sasuke już w niej był chwytając Naruto, który mocno się rumienił obserwując uważnie ciało starszego osuneko, pod pachy unosząc go do pozycji stojącej. - … że czas was ukarać.

Naruto i Kabuto spojrzeli na siebie ze strachem w oczach zdając sobie sprawę, co ich czeka.

Kitsune nerwowo obrócił się spoglądając na twardy i gotowy penis Sasuke, który drgał w gotowości z kropelkami spermy wydostającej się z niego. Naruto podkulił ogony pod siebie próbując ochronić się przed wzrokiem neko w jakikolwiek sposób, jego uszka nerwowo drgały. Z Kabuto nie było o wiele lepiej, Itachi`ego ogon owinął się wokół jego członka pocierając go do gotowości. Drżąc ze strachu mieszającego się z przyjemnością rzucił się na Naruto przytulając go mocno do siebie, który również wtulił się w opiekuńcze ramiona starszego chłopaka, otulając ich swoimi ogonami.

Sasuke i Itachi uśmiechnęli się perwersyjnie na widok ich małych uke tulących się do siebie, spojrzeli na siebie upewniając się, że żaden z nich nie ma nic przeciwko małemu eksperymentowi związanym z chłopcami tulącymi się do siebie.

- Nic wam to nie da, że się oboje tulicie…

- A wręcz przeciwnie … - Przerwał bratu Sasuke chwytając Kitsune za biodra pocierając członkiem między pośladkami, które rozszerzył dłońmi zagłębiając się w nim powoli.

- … Daje nam to doskonałą możliwość na … - Wtrącił Itachi rozszerzając pośladki Kabuto dłońmi wchodząc w niego brutalnie.

- Mały eksperyment. – Dokończyli razem Uchiha od razu przechodząc w szybkie ruchy nie pozwalając swoim uke na przyzwyczajenie się do ingerencji w ich ciała.

- Nieee!!! – Krzyknęli chłopcy mocniej się do siebie tuląc, ale ich krzyki przerażenia szybko zmieniły się w ciche jęki i kwilenia z rozkoszy.

- Achh… - Kabuto zwolnił uścisk na Naruto kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu wchłaniając jego cudowny zapach.

- Mewww! – Zakwilił głośno Naruto czując jak język Sasuke wędruje po jego plecach i jak Kabuto muska delikatnie jego szyję nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu.

Itachi i Sasuke zadowoleni z efektu wgryźli się w szyje swoich uke przypominając im o tym, kto jest ich wybrankiem.


	10. Rozdział 10 Odnaleziony brat

_**Rozdział 10 – „ Odnaleziony brat "**_

Naruto czuł jak przez jego ciało przebiegają kolejne fale rozkoszy, jak jest przez nią porywany i pochłaniany. Ciężko uniósł powieki do góry próbując skoncentrować wzrok na zapierającym dech widoku przed sobą, ale to było tak ciężkie, że po chwili się poddał. Jednak w jego pamięci zdążył wyryć się widok zarumienionego Kabuto mocno trzymającego się brzegu wanny jęcząc głośno imię Itachi`ego, który bestialsko się w nim zagłębiał rozkoszując się gorącem ciała swojego kochanka.

- Achhh… aaahh… - Kabuto zwrócił głowę w stronę podniecających odgłosów wydobywających się z ust liska. Bardzo seksownego liska. Miał ogromną ochotę go dotknąć… pocałować… zasmakować… pragnął go i wiedział, że nie jest w tym sam. Widział jak Itachi na niego patrzył, kiedy oglądali swoje rany zadane przez ich seme i nie miał nic, przeciwko, ale nie wiedział jak Sasuke zareaguje na to.

- Argh! – Naruto odgiął plecy do tyłu jak Sasuke postanowił zmienić ich pozycję podnosząc się z wanny i siadając na murku łączącym ją ze ścianą. Kitsune miał dziwne wrażenie, że zostało to zrobione specjalnie na takie okazje, jak ta.

Itachi wyczuł zmianę w ciele Kabuto i nie zwalniając swoich ruchów podążył za jego wzrokiem. Perwersyjny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach. A więc Kabuto miał ochotę na _**chikai Kitsune**_ (małego liska)? Nie miał nic przeciwko, a nawet popierał. Spojrzał na pozycję Sasuke i Naruto, w jakiej się chłopcy znajdowali. Sasuke siedział na murku trzymając biodra demonka, który zgięty wpół opierał dłonie na dnie wanny na mocno wyprostowanych nogach z pośladkami wysoko w górze idealnie dopasowując się do ruchów młodszego neko. Z każdym uderzenie w jego prostatę głowa, Naruto odchylała się do tyłu, a z jego ust wydobywały się najsłodsze kwilenia i krzyki oznajmiające ekstazę, jaką przeżywał. Jego lazurowe oczy skrzyżowały się z czarnymi, Kabuto, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Ich spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło_ 'pragnę cię'…_

Sasuke spojrzał na brata podejmując decyzję, która miała zmienić ich dotychczasowe życie, ale wiedział, że Naruto pragnie srebrnowłosego, a sam nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że chłopak jest pociągający z tymi mokrymi, długimi włosami przylegającymi do pleców, które prowokująco wyginały się z każdym ruchem Itachi`ego i to piękne gibkie ciało.

A skoro zdecydowali się na ten krok, wspólnego seksu, to może warto spróbować coś więcej i z tą myślą schylił się chwytając Naruto pod kolanami i jednym szybkim ruchem posadził go na swoich kolanach szeroko rozszerzając nogi.

- Sasu? – Kitsune obrócił główkę spoglądając niepewnie na twarz ukochanego.

- Pragniesz go? – Wzrokiem skinął na Kabuto, który rozmawiał z Itachi`m.

Naruto nieśmiało przytaknął główką rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Położył głowę na ramieniu Sasuke inhalując jego unikatowy zapach, który zdążył tak bardzo pokochać w tak krótkim czasie.

- ... Ale tylko, jeśli jesteś przy mnie koibito (ukochany)… - Szepnął cichutko Naruto wtulając się jeszcze bardziej w mokre włosy Sasuke przylegające do karku.

- Czyli jeśli mnie nie będzie przy tobie to nie będziesz go pragnął? – Zaczął się drażnić z liskiem muskając jego długą szyję. – Nie będziesz chciał, aby jego gorący język błądził po twoim ciele…

- Sasu-ke … achhh… - Naruto poruszył biodrami czując w sobie pulsujący członek osuneko odchylił główkę bardziej do tyłu czekając na pocałunek. I nie musiał długo czekać. Język Sasuke zagłębił się w domagających ustach demonka, który równie zachłannie oddawał pocałunek.

---

Itachi widząc, że Sasuke uniósł Naruto na kolana rozszerzając jego nogi do podziwu ich oczom, pochylił się nad Kabuto zwalniając ruchy w bardzo wolne i szepnął zmysłowo do ucha kochanka.

- Taki gotowy … - Chłopak przełknął nerwowo ślinę szybko zwilżając suche usta na widok kuszącego członka Naruto. - … spragniony… - Srebrnowłosy uważnie obserwował gorący pocałunek między narzeczonymi. - … czekający na … - Itachi przygryzł ucho Kabuto delikatnie przesuwając go w stronę rozszerzonych nóg liska. - … ciebie…

Naruto oderwał się gwałtownie od zachłannych ust Sasuke, jak tylko poczuł gorący oddech tuż przy swoim penisie. Lazur spotkał się z czarną głębią wywołując burzę namiętności. Naruto spojrzał na Itachi`ego, a Kabuto na Sasuke oczekując pozwolenia od dominujących osobników, które od razu dostali. Kabuto w postaci brutalnej penetracji, która popchała go prosto na nabrzmiałego penisa liska, a Naruto w postaci przyśpieszenia ruchów Sasuke, które sprawiły, że jego członek znalazł się w ustach Kabuto.

- Arghhh! – Krzyknął Naruto czując gorąco wokół swojej męskości.

- Mhmmm! – Tłumiony jęk Kabuto z wtórował się z Naruto, rozkoszując się jego słodkością.

Zadowoleni Uchiha uważnie obserwowali swoich małych uke. Kabuto miał ręce położone na udach liska, którego męskość znikała w spuchniętych od pocałunku ustach srebrnowłosego. Drobne rączki demonka wplotły się w rozpuszczone włosy Kabuto przyśpieszając mimowolnie jego ruchy.

- Ngh…! Aah …achhhh…ahhhh!!! – Krzyki Naruto roznosiły się po łazience.

Kitsune czuł, że topnieje… było mu tak gorąco… tak bardzo… powoli otworzył oczy patrząc na Kabuto i swój członek znikający w jego ustach. Język chłopaka zataczał koła wokół niego ssąc go mocno i zapamiętale, jego zęby delikatnie drażniły jego czubek, tylko po to, aby już za chwilę wchłonąć go całego wyrywając z jego ust kolejne dzikie jęki.

Sasuke uwielbiał doprowadzać Kitsune na granice wytrzymałości i wiedział, że jego maleństwo długo już nie wytrzyma tej podwójnej przyjemności. Zauważył, że z Kabuto nie jest o wiele lepiej. Mając Naruto w swoich ustach i członek Itachi`ego głęboko i brutalnie w sobie zbliżał się do orgazmu tak gwałtownego, że sam nie będzie wiedział, co się z nim stało. Sasuke i Itachi równocześnie przyśpieszyli swoje ruchy przybliżając swoich uke bardziej ku sobie.

- Kabu-to… Arg… aaa…. Sasu….ngh! – Naruto bezwładnie opadł na ciało Sasuke pozwalając fali orgazmu przejść przez jego ciało.

- Mhmm….hnnm…achhh!!! – Kabuto szczytował równocześnie z Naruto odrywając usta od członka liska powodując, że reszta ciepłej spermy demonka znalazła się na jego twarzy.

- Ugh! Taki ciasny… ghh… - Itachi pchnął Kabuto ku Naruto kładąc dłonie na jego plecach.

- Ngh…ahhh…. Naru-to! – Orgazm Sasuke był równie gwałtowny jak jego uke. Jego sperma wypełniła wnętrze demonka, aż ostatnia kropelka została z niego wyssana przez zachłanne ciałko liska.

Naruto wysunął się z ramion osuneko padając na kolana w wodzie. Kabuto widząc w tym swoją okazję wpił się zachłannie w usta demonka pozwalając mu zasmakować samego siebie. Marzył o tym pocałunku od chwili, kiedy zobaczył Naruto, ale nic nie próbował z uwagi, że malec jest partnerem Sasuke. Aż do dzisiaj. Ich pocałunek był bardzo delikatny i niepewny na początku, ale szybko przerodził się w namiętny w chęci poznania więcej tego, co obce.

- … achhh! – Itachi dłużej już nie wytrzymał. Widząc jak dwa piękne stworzenia trzymają się w ramionach i całują próbując zasmakować samych siebie, doszedł jako ostatni wypełniając ciało kochanka, aż po brzegi.

Wysunął się z uległego ciała, które zachwiało się niepewnie, ale szybko przytrzymało się kolan Sasuke, który równie intensywnie jak on sam obserwował zabawę ich uke.

Kabuto wolną ręką jeździł po plecach Naruto, a drugą nadal opierał na kolanie młodszego osuneko do czasu, aż ten klęknął za swoim narzeczonym bawiąc się jego uszkiem drgającym z przyjemności, a dłońmi zaczął błądzić po ciele Kabuto. Itachi również klęknął w wannie, tylko, że za Kabuto przygryzając jego szyję w czasie, kiedy jego dłonie zaczęły pieścić ciało Naruto, a zwłaszcza jego sutki.

- Achhhh…. – Jęknął przeciągle Naruto odrywając się od ust srebrnowłosego przykładając czółko do jego czoła, który równie ciężko oddychał, co on. Ostatkiem sił Naruto zlizał swoją spermę z policzka Kabuto, który również osłabiony zaczął się zatracać w krainie snu.

Itachi i Sasuke spojrzeli na siebie zadowoleni z efektu, a mianowicie fizycznie wycieńczonych słodkich uke drzemiących w ich ramionach.

- Kurwa Itachi ja chcę jeszcze, a oni tak po prostu zasnęli… - Narzekał Sasuke szybko myjąc ciało Naruto, ale i to nie pomogło. Jego członek stał w pełnej gotowości.

- Ze mną nie jest lepiej… - Odrzekł Itachi wskazując na swój twardy penis.

- Musimy koniecznie to powtórzyć. – Sasuke sięgnął po ręcznik otulając nim ciało wyczerpanego liska.

- O taaak… - Potwierdził Itachi kończąc myć otworek Kabuto. - … i to już nie długo.

- Jak sądzisz, co oni zrobią jak dojdą do siebie? – Zawołał z sypialni Sasuke kładąc Naruto na zaścielonym łóżku.

- Nie wiem… - Starszy osuneko wszedł do sypialni z Kabuto na rękach i położył go obok Naruto, który od razu wtulił się w ciepłe ciało Kabuto. - … ale nie wygląda to za dobrze.

- Tak… - Uchiha położyli się za swoimi uke przytulając ich mocno do siebie w czasie, kiedy chłopcy spali słodko wtuleni w siebie ze złączonymi nogami i rękoma. - … Mam złe przeczucia.

- Ja też Sasuke… - Potwierdził Itachi. - … Ja też…

*******

Kyuubi chodził ulicami Konoha szukając śladu swojego brata, którego wyraźnie wyczuwał. Jego uszy i ogon nerwowo się poruszały w czasie, kiedy próbował wychwycić znajomy zapach Shukaku, ale ciągle coś mu przeszkadzało. Jak nie mieszkańcy Konoha gratulujący mu stanowiska męża, to sprośni mężczyźni próbujący go złapać za tyłek. Powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, wściekłe odgarnął czerwone włosy opadające mu na oczy i jednym wielkim susem skoczył na dach mając dość obłapywania. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze wyłapując poszczególne zapachy nadal szukając tego jednego. Delikatny powiew wiatru przyniósł nowy zapach, ale tak bardzo znajomy…

Lisie uszy stanęły w gotowości i gwałtownie obrócił się w stronę skąd doleciał zapach. Bez zastanowienia biegł po dachach w stronę tego jednego zapachu. Shukaku.

---

Zeskakując z drzewa, które było na wprost okna sypialni jego syna, Gaary, obrócił się idąc do wieży Hokage pogratulować nowemu Hokage. Z jego oczu biła duma. Był właśnie świadkiem jak jego najmłodszy syn połączył się ze swoim partnerem, bardzo ślicznym partnerem, ale mógł się tego spodziewać.

Gaara nigdy nic nie robi bez powodu, a nagła chęć zamieszkania w Konohagakure z nikąd się nie wzięła. A powód był bardzo prosty. Jego synek się zakochał i na szczęście mały Inu zaczyna coś do niego czuć, a z czasem pokocha go całego, nawet z jego wadami.

Shukaku wszedł leniwie do wieży Hokage zastanawiając się nad wymówką, dlaczego nie było go na wybraniu na czwartego Hokage i stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie jak powie prawdę. A mianowicie, że był zajęty obserwowaniem jego syna w czasie seksu z ponętnym Inu. Tak. Tak będzie najlepiej. Zadowolony zapukał do drzwi zastanawiając się gdzie podziała się straż. Odpowiedziało mu ciche proszę…

- Dzień dobry! – Zawołał wesoło Shukaku uśmiechając się szeroko do Yondaime.

- Witam… - Zaczął Minato podnosząc głowę znad papierów, które podpisywał i zaniemówił. Przed nim stała uśmiechnięta kopia Kyuubi`ego, tylko o większej posturze ciała i nie tak słodkiej twarzyczce jak jego, no i oczywiście kolor oczu był inny i włosy bardziej wpadały w miedziany niż czerwony odcień, ale mimo to… - … Shukaku…

Zaskoczony demon usiadł na wskazanym przez Yondaime miejscu czekając na wyjaśnienia.

- Czy my się znamy? – Zapytał zniecierpliwiony i rozdrażniony brakiem reakcji ze strony Hokage i jego ciągłym gapieniem się.

- _**Gomen**_ (przepraszam) – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco Minato podchodząc do okna. – Ale jesteś bardzo podobny do mojego męża i…

Niestety Minato nie zdążył skończyć, kiedy został powalony na ziemię przez swojego podekscytowanego męża.

- Minatoooo…. – Zakwilił Kyuubi pocierając policzkiem o tors męża powoli go rozbierając ze zbędnych ubrań. - … tak bardzo tęskniłem… - Wtulił się w jego szyję celowo, wiedząc, że jest to czuły punkt męża.

- … Uh… Kyuu czekaj… mamy…

Ale Kyuubi go nie słuchał zbyt pochłonięty rozbieraniem męża.

- Wyczułem zapach Shu… - Reszta zdania została stłumiona przez sutek Minato, który znajdował się w ustach Kyuubi`ego.

- Ngh! Kyuu… prze… stań… nie…teraz… cholera! – Minato chwycił za włosy rudzielca podnosząc jego głowę. Jednak demon wyswobodził się z rąk męża i zaczął całować jego twarz.

- … i przyprowadził mnie tutaj… - Zaczął ocierać się o twardy członek męża jęcząc przy tym prowokacyjnie. - … Ale jak zobaczyłem ciebie stojącego przy oknie… aachhh… - Jęknął zapominając o reszcie zdania.

Minato miał dość. Był twardy, aż do bólu, nie byli sami i nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak suchy seks i to szybki…

Obrócił ich tak, że Kyuubi leżał teraz pod nim z zadowoloną miną wypychając biodra ku niemu. O to mu chodziło sprowokować męża do akcji, jednak dzisiaj dłużej się opierał niż zazwyczaj, ciekawe dlaczego?

Minato szybko i gwałtownie zaczął pocierać ich ciała o siebie wiedząc, że długo to nie będzie trwało.

- Mi-na-to… aahhh….aaa…. więcej…. Achhh… - Jęki Kyuu stawały się coraz bardziej głośne.

- Właśnie …. Dlatego … moja straż … uciekła… - Każde słowo było przypieczętowane kolejnym, mocnym pchnięciem bioder. - … mieli dość… słuchania… jak ich … Hokage … zabawia się… ze swoim … mężem!

- Nie moja… wina… że jesteś… tak cholernie… ahhh… ngh… seksowny!

Ich zabawa trwała już niezłą chwilę, Shukaku z uśmiechem na ustach obserwował jak Minato ulega jego bratu i pozwala robić ze sobą wszystko. Z chwilą jak Kyuubi rzucił się na Yondaime, Shukaku wiedział, że to jego brat, ale postanowił przeczekać popędy Kyuubi`ego dobrze pamiętając, że Kitsune nie lubi jak się mu przerywa w czymkolwiek. Musiał przyznać, że wybranek Kyuubi`ego jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, którego demon na pewno pilnuje na każdym kroku.

- Kyuu…NGH!!!

- _**Watashi-no!**_ (mój) – Krzyknął Kyuubi szczytując w ramionach męża. Opadł ciężko na podłogę nadal trzymając Minato za szyję jedną ręką, a drugą zdążył włożyć do spodni męża starając się zebrać całą spermę na dłoń. Minato uniósł się na łokciach obserwując jak jego wiecznie napalony Kitsune powoli i zmysłowo zlizuje wszystko z ręki głęboko patrząc w jego szafirowe oczy.

Drobny ruch w pokoju uświadomił mu, że zapomniał o swoim gościu. Szybko podniósł się z ziemi ciągnąc za sobą rudzielca łaszącego się do niego. Szybkim krokiem skierował się do łazienki trzymając Kyuubi`ego za rękę.

- Zaraz wrócimy…. – Powiedział czerwieniąc się mocno, jak tylko usłyszał śmiech Shukaku.

- Poczekam. – Shukaku nadal się śmiał wygodniej rozsiadając się na fotelu. – A więc to, dlatego nie ma straży przy drzwiach. – Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy na samą myśl o młodych Anbu próbujących nie słyszeć ich Hokage uprawiającego seks z mężem.

*******

Neji nerwowo przełykał ślinę pod groźnym spojrzeniem Gaary. Zapowiada się na ciężką rozmowę.

- Mów. – Jedno słowo padło z ust Tanuki sprawiając, że przez plecy Neji`ego przeszły dreszcze grozy.

- Chciałem przeprosić i …

- Jakim prawem uważasz, że pozwolę ci się zbliżyć do Lee? – Warknął Gaara obawiając się straty ukochanego.

- Wysłuchaj mnie pierwsze…

- Słucham. – Gaara usiadł wygodnie na ziemi opierając plecy o kanapę, na które siedział Neji. – Co masz takiego do powiedzenia, co mogło by mnie przekonać, że jesteś warty uwagi Lee.

Młody Hyuuga zanim zaczął mówić zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze.

- Wiedziałem od dawna, że Lee się we mnie kocha.

To przykuło uwagę Gaary, który spojrzał na chłopaka.

- Jest dla mnie ważny, ale nie w ten sposób… jako przyjaciel tak, ale nic poza tym. – Neji zamknął oczy odchylając głowę do tyłu. – To, że zachowałem się jak kompletny dupek ma związek z Hinatą.

- Niby jaki?

Smutny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy chłopaka.

- Parę dni temu wyznałem jej, że ją kocham…

Gaara uniósł nieistniejącą brew w zaskoczeniu domyślał się, co się stało dalej.

- A ona powiedziała, że to jest niemożliwe.

- Jaki podała powód? – Głos Lee zwrócił uwagę rozmawiających. Gaara poderwał się z ziemi podchodząc do Lee, który był ubrany w koszulkę Tanuki sięgającą mu do połowy uda.

- Wyglądasz bardzo kusząco koi. – Lee zarumienił się mocno pozwalając Tanuki wziąć się na ręce. Nie protestował, był na to zbyt obolały, a każdy najmniejszy krok sprawiał mu ból.

Gaara ostrożnie usiadł na kanapie sadzając sobie Lee na kolanach i przytulił go delikatnie do siebie całując w czoło. Lee uśmiechnął się składając małego całusa na ustach demona i wtulił się w jego szyję, na co Gaara uroczo zamruczał.

Neji nie wiedział gdzie ma patrzeć. Czuł się nie na miejscu, będąc świadkiem czułości między kochankami. Tak bardzo pragnął mieć teraz Hinatę przy sobie, co było niestety niemożliwe.

- Neji-kun, jaki Hinata podała powód? – Ponowił pytanie Lee pozwalając dłoni Gaary na powolne głaskanie jego uda.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Co powiedziała po tym jak stwierdziła, że to niemożliwe. – Cierpliwie tłumaczył Inu.

- Ja … nie wiem… - Załamał się Neji spuszczając głowę.

- Uciekłeś zanim skończyła mówić. – Stwierdził Gaara. – Żałosne.

- Gaara. – Ostrzegł Lee bijąc kochanka po ręce i karcąc go wzrokiem. Obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Neji`ego.

- Jeśli ją naprawdę kochasz to wyjaśnij tę sytuację. Idź do niej i porozmawiaj… do końca.

Neji spojrzał na Lee ze smutkiem w oczach i wdzięcznością. Wstał podchodząc do pary bliżej i padł na kolana kładąc czoło na kolanach Inu. Gaara i Lee w szoku patrzyli na to, co robi Neji.

- Wybacz mi. Wybacz, że byłem takim głupcem i skrzywdziłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który jest mi tak bliski. Wybacz…

- Neji… proszę… - Lee nie wiedział, co robić. Czuł się zagubiony mając swoją pierwszą miłość przed sobą na kolanach. - … Wstań…

- Zaimponowałeś mi. – Gaara przyciągnął bliżej do siebie Lee nie spuszczając wzroku z Hyuugi. – Trzeba mieć jaja, żeby przełknął dumę i paść na kolana błagając o przebaczenie. Wstań, nie widzisz, że Lee ci wybaczył? Idź i wyjaśnij swoje sprawy do końca.

- _**Arigato!**_ (dziękuję)

Neji na pożegnanie ucałował Lee w czoło, na co Gaara syknął niezadowolony i już go nie było.

- Ile słyszałeś? – Tanuki od razu przeszedł do konkretów pieszcząc nadal udo Lee tylko, że tym razem jego dłoń zaczęła wędrować coraz wyżej.

- Wszystko.

- Przykro mi…

- Nie! – Lee szybko obrócił się zaglądając w szmaragdowe oczy Tanuki. – Dzięki jemu zrozumiałem, że to nie na niego czekałem … tylko na ciebie. Chcę zostać z tobą całe życie, a nawet jeszcze dłużej…

*******

Zadowolony z siebie Kyuubi wyszedł z łazienki. Miał na sobie spodnie męża z uwagi, że jego się nieco zabrudziły. Minato był przygotowany na napady _**anata-no kirei fukun **_(swojego ślicznego męża) i przerobił nieco łazienkę łącząc ją z garderobą.

- Shukaku! – Krzyknął Kyuubi rzucając się na swojego odnalezionego brata z taką siłą, że przewrócił fotel, na którym siedział starszy demon.

- I rodzina w komplecie. – Uśmiechnął się Minato patrząc na Shukaku, który próbował się podnieść, co było troszkę utrudnione przez Kitsune siedzącym na nim.

*******

Naruto powoli zaczął się wybudzać próbując się przeciągnąć, ale mu się to nie udało. Był zakleszczony w ramionach Sasuke i Kabuto. Zamrugał gwałtownie rzęsami odganiając resztki snu, jego lazurowe oczka skrzyżowały się z czarnymi tęczówkami Kabuto powodując, że się mocno oboje zarumienili przypominając sobie ich wspólne chwile w łazience.

- Długo nie śpisz? – Zapytał szeptem Naruto nie chcąc obudzić śpiących osuneko.

- Jakieś 10 minut. – Odpowiedział Kabuto wprost w uszko liska, na co Kitsune zadrżał i głębiej wtulił się w ramiona srebrnowłosego, którego nogi spoczywały między nogami liska.

Wiedziony impulsem Naruto przechylił główkę na bok próbując sięgnąć miejsca pod uchem Kabuto. Chciał zostawić po sobie ślad na chłopaku, ale tak, aby za szybko nie rzucił się w oczy. Kabuto odgadując zamiary Kitsune przechylił głowę na bok odgarniając rozpuszczone włosy ułatwiając demonkowi dostęp.

- Meww… - Naruto miauknął cichutko w zadowoleniu i od razu przystąpił do znaczenie tego, co jego. A po tym, co zaszło uważał, że należą teraz do siebie i tworzą piękny czworokącik.

Kabuto czuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzą nowe fale przyjemności chciał jęknąć, ale nie mógł, bo obudziłby Itachi`ego, więc stłumił jęk i poruszył biodrami drażniąc krocze swojego osuneko. Naruto ssał i gryzł Kabuto pod uchem upewniając się, że jego znamię pozostanie w tym miejscu na długi czas.

Oderwał się od szyi chłopaka, który ciężko dyszał, przytulił jego głowę do swojej szyjki drżąc rozkosznie na gorący oddech owiewający go.

- Mój Kabuto… - Szepnął nadopiekuńczo Naruto. - … Musimy ich ukarać.

- Ale jak? – Kabuto podniósł głowę podekscytowany perspektywą ukarania Itachi`ego.

- Są wiecznie napaleni prawda? – Kabuto przytaknął głową. – I mają perwersyjne pomysły…więc najlepszą metodą będzie jak….

P.s.

Mam dwa pomysły na karę dla Sasuke i Itachi`ego i nie mogę się zdecydować, oto one:

I

Itachi i Sasuke są przywiązani do łóżka ze zawiązanymi oczami są zmuszeni do obserwowania jak ich małe uke pieszczą się i przygotowują swoje ciała, a następnie torturując ich brakiem dotyku kochają się z nimi bardzo powolnie mając kontrolę nad swoimi seme.

II

Itachi i Sasuke oczywiście =^.^= przywiązani do łóżka patrzą i słuchają jak Naruto i Kabuto uprawiają seks ze sobą, co ich doprowadza do szaleństwa nie mogąc się dołączyć, a dostają tylko przelotne dotyki dłoni i ust.

Pomóżcie oba pomysły mi się podobają i nie potrafię wybrać. Dajcie znać, który pomysł bardziej się wam spodobał.

P.

To nadal jest Sasu/Naru i Ita/Kabu, ale można się zabawić od czasu do czasu prawda? =^.^=

7


	11. Chapter 11 Wina i kara

_**Rozdział 11 – „ Wina i kara… "**_

Itachi nie spał, kiedy _**chikai kitsune**_ (mały lisek) zostawiał ślad po sobie na Kabuto i był wściekły. Wiedział, że Sasuke również nie śpi i obserwuje swojego uke poczynania. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie wiedząc, że popełnili błąd robiąc swój eksperyment na ich małych uke, a teraz się to na nich mści. Zamknęli ponownie oczy próbując zasnąć, ale było to bardzo utrudnione, kiedy zgrabne pośladki ocierają się o ich członki, które zaczęły budzić się do życia. Z rozmowy malców wychwycili, że mają ich ukarać, ale nic poza tym nie usłyszeli, pozostało im tylko czekać cierpliwie no to, co im los przyniesie, a raczej krnąbrne uke.

- Resztę planu opracujemy rano. – Szepnął Naruto troszkę głośniej, a Kabuto przytaknął.

Chłopcy wtulili się w siebie zasypiając powoli. Jednak bracia Uchiha długo się męczyli zanim zasnęli zastanawiając się, co zrobić, aby naprawić ich małą pomyłkę.

*******

Ulicami Konohy późną nocą dwie drobne istotki wracały do domu. Oboje nieśli dwa pudełka wypełnione różnościami, o których na samą myśl robiło im się gorąco.

- Naruto? – Niepewny głos srebrnowłosego zaalarmował małego liska.

- Hai?

- Od dzisiaj jestem pełen podziwu, dla Oro-chan i jego cierpliwości w stosunku do Jiraiyi. – Kabuto zadrżał na samą myśl o tym, co zobaczyli w domu małżonków.

- Tak… - Uśmiechnął się Naruto, w którego główce kłębiły się nowe pomysły na torturowanie Sasuke i Itachi`ego. - … ale musisz przyznać, że było to bardzo podniecające.

- Hai… - Kabuto zarumienił się mocno. - … chciałbym sam to spróbować.

- Ja też! – Przytaknął energicznie główką Naruto. – I myślę, że będzie to idealny sposób na ich ukaranie.

- Masz rację… brak kontroli doprowadzi ich do obłędu. – Nagle Kabuto zaniepokojony rozejrzał się po okolicy. – Lepiej przyśpieszmy… - Pociągnął Naruto za rączkę zwiększając ich tempo. – Trzecia w nocy nie jest zbyt dobrą godziną na wędrówki po ulicy.

- Wiem. – Zgodził się kitsune machając ogonem w ekscytacji. – Ale to była jedyna możliwość wymknięcia się z domu nie wzbudzając podejrzeń Uchiha.

- Tak, tak… - Kabuto odgarnął rozpuszczone włosy na bok, które bez przerwy opadały mu na twarz. - … I wiem również, że Jiraiya-sama był jedyna osobą, od której mogliśmy dostać nasze zabawki…

- Właśnie! – Zawołał radośnie Naruto rumieniąc się niemiłosiernie na samo wspomnienie Oro-chan i Jiraiyi w akcji.

---

Zakapturzona postać uważnie śledziła każdy krok chłopców, a zwłaszcza złotowłosego demonka. Miał idealną okazję na schwytanie go, ale zostało mu to uniemożliwione poprzez pojawienie się, Anbu, którzy wyczuli pojawienie się obcej chakry.

Wycofał się szybko do swojej kryjówki czekając na kolejną sposobność schwytania małego kitsune.

*******

Kabuto i Naruto po cichu zakradli się z powrotem do sypialni, w której nadal spali Uchiha. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i przystąpili do wymierzania kary.

Otworzyli jedno z pudełek rumieniąc się przy tym mocno. Uszka i ogon Naruto stały sztywno w gotowości i ekscytacji, jego drobne rączki szperały w zabawkach, jakie dostali od Jiraiyi, aż natrafili na to, co szukali. Kajdanki blokujące przepływ chakry, oczywiście dwie pary. Podeszli bez szelestnie do śpiących. Kabuto delikatnie obrócił Itachi`ego na plecy biorąc jego dłonie do rąk i zakładając na jedną z nich jedną część kajdanek, drugą część przeciągnął przez szczebel łóżka i założył ją na drugą rękę unieruchamiając czarnego osuneko. Zadowolony z siebie popatrzył jak idzie Naruto, który dumny z siebie siedział obok Sasuke ruszając ogonem w podnieceniu.

Chłopcy porozumiewając się wzrokiem przeszli do kolejnej części ich planu, a mianowicie przywiązanie nóg osuneko do łóżka. Ostrożnie zeszli z łóżka patrząc na swoich nagich seme. Oboje byli bardzo podnieceni na samą myśl o ich karze dla dwóch osuneko. Całości brakowało jeszcze opasek na oczy, którą od razu założyli, tym razem w pośpiechu, bo Uchiha zaczynali się wybudzać.

Pierwszy obudził się Sasuke, którego ciało zostało pobudzone przez krnąbrnego liska, który przy unieruchomianiu, neko postanowił poocierać się o niego.

Zaskoczony brakiem możliwości ruchu próbował się rozejrzeć, ale to również było nie możliwe. Jego oczy były zakryte jakąś opaska. Coraz bardziej się złoszcząc próbował ruszyć nogami i nic. Zrozumiał. Naruto i Kabuto przystąpili do działania, tylko skąd wzięli eksponaty potrzebne do ich unieruchomienia i zablokowania chakry.

- Itachi. – Sasuke sprawdził, czy brat nadal leży obok niego.

- Tak? – Jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły.

- Mamy przejebane.

- Wiem, ale musisz przyznać, że jest to podniecające. – Drapieżny uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzach braci Uchiha.

- O tak. – Wymruczał Sasuke poruszając biodrami.

---

- Kabu-chan rozbierzesz mnie? – Kuszący głosik kitsune zwrócił uwagę leżących na łóżku.

- Taak Naru-chan, ale tylko, jeśli ty mnie również rozbierzesz… - Zmysłowy głos Kabuto rozpalił Itachi`ego.

- Kabu… ach… - Jęknął Naruto doprowadzając Sasuke do białej gorączki i furii nie widząc, co się dzieje.

Uchiha poczuli jak łóżko ugina się pod nowym ciężarem ciała, a zaraz za pierwszym podążył drugi ciężar. Ukesie umiejscowili się między braćmi czekając na ich reakcję i nie musieli długo czekać.

- Naru-chan, co zamierzasz? – Zaniepokoił się Sasuke, któremu nie podobała się świadomość, że ktoś będzie dotykał jego kitsune.

Zadowolony demonek słysząc zaborczość w głosie osuneko zbliżył się do niego klękając między jego rozszerzonymi nogami. Śmiało położył rączki na udach Sasuke jeżdżąc po nich bardzo powoli doprowadzając tym Sas`ke do szaleństwa.

- Naru… achh… wyżej… - Osuneko wypchnął biodra do góry chcąc więcej, ale niestety nie dostał oczekiwanej uwagi.

Naruto zachichotał całując neko w udo ssąc je i gryząc. Jęki Sasuke stawały się coraz bardziej lubieżne w miarę jak lisek przemieszczał się bliżej wewnętrznej strony ud neko.

- Kurwa! – Jęknął Itachi czując gorący język Kabuto na swoim twardym penisie. – O tak! Achh…

Główka Naruto skierowała się w stronę drugiej pary marszcząc brwi ze złości. Pośladki Kabuto były wysoko w górze, a jego ręce bawiły się jądrami Itachi`ego w czasie, kiedy język wędrował po całej długości sztywnego członka.

- Kabuto! – Krzyknął zły lisek przenosząc się z między nóg Sasuke na środek łóżka. – Nie możesz! To ma być kara, a nie nagroda!

- Demo… - Zaczął ze skruchą Kabuto. - … Chciałem tylko posmakować Itachi`ego… - Spojrzał ponownie na sztywny penis swojego neko. - … Jest taki kuszący…

- Wiem… - Westchnął zrezygnowany Naruto zaglądając wygłodniale na członek Sasuke. - … ale musimy pierwsze ich ukarać, a później możemy im to wynagrodzić… jeśli zasłużą. – Dodał szybko widząc uśmieszki Uchiha.

- Masz rację. – Przytaknął Kabuto zbliżając się do Naruto. – To może zajmiemy się sobą?

Zaproponował prowokacyjnie, na co bracia syknęli ze złością.

- Daj to drugie pudełko od Jiraiyi. – Wymruczał zmysłowo Naruto kładąc się na łóżku.

Itachi i Sasuke nerwowo przełknęli ślinę dopiero teraz rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji. Jeśli Jiraiya jest w to zamieszany to nic dobrego to nie wróży. I co za pudełko?

- Whaaa!!! – Podekscytowany głosik Naruto przeraził Uchiha, którzy mieli i tak już złe przeczucia. – Jakie duże… aha ha ha … i wibruje! – Ekscytował się Naruto, któremu wtórował śmiech Kabuto.

- Kurwa! – Wściekł się Sasuke szarpiąc się coraz mocniej, Itachi również próbował. – Zabiję tego cholernego starego zboczeńca!.

Naruto i Kabuto mrugnęli do siebie porozumiewawczo i przystąpili do kolejnej części planu. Doprowadzić Sasuke i Itachi`ego do błagania.

- Ja pierwszy, czy ty? – Zapytał niewinnie Naruto rumieniąc się mocno. Jiraiya pokazał im jak to wszystko działa, ale i tak nie potrafił się przemóc żeby samemu sobie… ale z czasem się zobaczy.

- To maże ja pierwsze zrobię tobie… - Uśmiechnął się zmysłowo Kabuto równie mocno czerwony jak Naruto. Oboje obserwowali zachowanie braci, którzy zdrętwieli na słowo 'zrobię'. – A później ty mi.

- YEY! – Uradował się Naruto sięgając po żel do pudełka i wyrzucając je puste na ziemię.

- Żel? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Kabuto. – Nie oliwka?

- Nie. – Hardo odparł Naruto. – Jiraiya powiedział, że jest to specjalny żel, który przy kontakcie ze skórą mrowi lekko wnętrze, a jeśli członek zanurza się w otworku potęguje przyjemność.

Lekkość głosu i niewinność w rozmowie, jaką prowadził kitsune sprawiły, że bracia jęknęli na samą myśl o żelu erotycznym, co nie uszło uwadze dwóch, uke, którzy uśmiechali się zadowoleni z siebie.

- Naru-chan daj buzi… - Domagający głos Kabuto rozwścieczył Itachi`ego. Jego nigdy nie prosił o buzi. – Mhmmm… ach… tak…

Jęki Kabuto i ciche kwilenia Naruto doprowadzały osuneko do czerwoności, ale nic z tym nie mogli zrobić, na razie.

- Nasmarowałeś go? – Zapytał Naruto.

- Tak… i co mrowi?

- O taaak… - Wymruczał Naruto czując w swoim ciele delikatne mrowienie. - … to takie przyjemne… aghhh…

- Ja też chcę czuć to mrowienie. – Zaskamlał Kabuto.

- Do-bra… - Wyjęczał Naruto z trudem próbując się opanować. - … Wypróbujemy pozycję Oro-chan i Jiraiyi…

- Tą, w której ich przyłapaliśmy dzisiaj? – Zapytał srebrnowłosy upewniając się, że myślą o tym samym.

- Taak…

- Skoro ty leżysz to ja mam ustawić się nad tobą, tylko odwrotnie… jak ta pozycja się nazywała?

- Pozycja 69.

- Kurwa mać! – Krzyknęli równocześnie Uchiha szarpiąc się coraz bardziej. – Zajebię tego pierdolonego zboczeńca!

Naruto i Kabuto zachichotali cichutko i kontynuowali przerwaną czynność. Ich plan już przynosił skutki.

- Tak, masz rację … ochh… - Jęknął Kabuto czując jak Naruto masuje jego otworek. - … jak dobrze… - Mruczał Kabuto wtórując Naruto.

- Naru-chan mam już wsadzić? – Zapytał niewinnie Kabuto.

- Tak, chcę cię czuć w sobie…. Ach… aaa…. O tak… - Jęczał głośno Naruto rozkoszując się wypełnieniem jego ciała.

- Achh… taki cudowny… aghhh… aaa… Naru-to…

---

Sasuke był wściekły. Nikt, ale to nikt nie ma prawa posiadać ciało jego _**chikai kitsune**_ (małego liska). Wiedział, że jest to jego wina i Itachi`ego… a wszystko przez jeden głupi eksperyment.

Z Itachi`m nie było lepiej. Nie podobał mu się fakt, że Kabuto próbuje zakazanego, a wkrótce sam będzie brany i to nie przez niego. Był głupi, taki głupi… i nawet nie połączył się z nim…

---

- Naru-chan teraz ja…. Ach… proszę… - Nerwowa żyłka pogrubiła się na szyi Itachi`ego.

- Dobra… - Powiedział Naruto ostrożnie się podnosząc. - … Połóż się, a ja wsadzę… ochh tak… - Jęknął Naruto z zamkniętymi oczami. - … Taki ciasny… aghhh… jak … ngh… czuję wszystko dużo mocniej… Kabu-chan, czy ty… również…?

- Tak…! Ach… mocniej Naru-chan… mocniej…!

- Aghhh… szybciej Kabuto!!! Achh…

- Kabuto!

- Naruto!

Krzyk paniki, który był przesycony bólem przywrócił chłopców do rzeczywistości. Spojrzeli na swoich seme, a później na siebie i przytaknęli główkami.

- Myślę, że dość się nacierpieli. – Odezwał się Naruto zakradając się do Sasuke.

- Masz rację. – Uśmiechnął się Kabuto siadając obok Itachi`ego.

- Sasuke będzie pierwszy dobrze? – Poprosił błagalnie Naruto kocimi oczkami, od których serce miękło.

- Dobrze.

Naruto delikatnie położył rączki na udach, osuneko pieszcząc je czule.

- Naru-to … - Jęknął Sasuke cicho tak, aby kitsune go tylko słyszał. - _**… Watashi-no chikai kichiku… watashi-no…**_ (mój mały demonek… mój)

Naruto nic nie odpowiedział, ale pochylił się nad członkiem Sasuke całując go w czubek penisa.

- Aghh… - Jęknął neko przez zaciśnięte zęby.

---

W tym samym czasie Kabuto pochylił się nad ustami Itachi`ego, który je mocno zagryzał sprawiając, że spłynęła po nich strużka krwi. Zlizał ją powoli rozkoszując się dzikim smakiem starszego osuneko.

Itachi zaskoczony sapnął otwierając usta, w których od razu zagłębił się język Kabuto eksplorujący tak dobrze znaną głębię.

- Tachi… - Szepnął Kabuto czule klękając nad sztywnym penisem swojego neko. Wypiął lekko pośladki do tyłu drażniąc męskość Itachi`ego swoim twardym członkiem, muskając ustami obojczyk, a następnie blado różowe sutki. Polizał jedną z ciekawości, a następnie wziął ją do ust ssąc mocno wręcz do bólu. Drugim sutkiem zajęła się jego ręka, która drażniła go na przemian masując i szczypiąc mocno.

- Aghhh…! Ka-bu-to… - Wyjęczał Itachi uwielbiając zabawę swojego uke, którego jednak nie stracił. - … Mocniej! Kurwa mocniej! – Wypchnął biodra do góry prawie w tym samym czasie jak Kabuto obniżył swoje zgrabne pośladki i coś nie pasowało.

Zrobił okrężne ruchy biodrami starając się lepiej wyczuć, co jest nie tak, ale nie dawał rady. I go nagle oświeciło.

Ogon!

Jak mógł zapomnieć o ogonie!?

Wysunął go ostrożnie z pod siebie tak, aby Kabuto nic nie zauważył i …

- Aghhh!!!

---

Sasuke chciał wypchnąć biodra do góry, ale cwany lisek mu na to nie pozwolił trzymając je mocno swoimi rączkami, których ostre paznokcie wbijały się w jego skórę.

- Ngh! Ach… Naru… aachhh….

Zdolny języczek Naruto wędrował po sztywnej męskości Sas`ke doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Brał, co chwilę główkę penisa do buzi starając się sięgnąć jak najdalej, ale jak na razie udawało mu się do połowy. To i tak dużo, ale chciał całego. Chciał czuć całego penisa Sasuke w swoich ustach.

Całego.

- O kurwa… Naru…to… - Jęki Sasuke przechodziły z warknięć do kwileń nie zdając sobie z tego nawet sprawy. – Tak… kurwa … ssij mocniej! O tak…!

Tym razem rączki Naruto zajęły się zapomnianymi jądrami bawiąc się nimi pamiętając, jaką mu to przyjemność sprawiało, kiedy robił to Sasuke i Kabuto.

Wyczuwając wolność ruchów Sasuke wypchał biodra do góry sprawiając, że jego penis znalazł się cały w buzi kitsune, który jęknął przeciągle, a sam Sasuke zapomniał na chwilę jak się oddycha.

- Mhhmmm! – Zamruczał Naruto wokół członka Sasuke.

- O KURWA!!! – Krzyknął Sasuke szczytując w ustach Naruto, który bez zadławienia się wypił wszystko wysysając z niego ostatnią kropelkę spermy.

Kichiku (demonek) wypuszczając członek Sasuke z ust oblizał usteczka.

- Purrr… mniam… purrr… purrr… - Mruczał rozkosznie Naruto doprowadzając Sasuke swoimi odgłosami do kolejnej gotowości. - … taki dobry…. Mniam!

- Sas`ke?

- Tak Naru-chan? – Wymruczał zmysłowo Sasuke, który właśnie przypomniał sobie o ogonie. Zastanawiając się nad swoją głupotą, bo jak można zapomnieć o części ciała, którą nosi się ze sobą całe życie. No, ale cóż… nie każdy ma w swoich łapskach słodkie stworzonko, przy którym zapomina się o całym świecie… Prawda?

- Jesteś twardy. – Zauważył lisek z uśmiechem.

- Dla ciebie Naru-chan jestem twardy 24/7… - Ogon Sasuke zakradł się między nogi kitsune.

- To dobrze Sas`ke… - Uśmiech Naruto stał się jeszcze szerszy. Wypiął pośladki do góry kładąc policzek na sztywnym penisie zaczynając pocierać nim o twardą męskość swojego osuneko. Nagle rozszerzył lazurowe oczka podrywając pośladki wyżej. - … Aghhh!!!

Krzyk Naruto synchronizował się z krzykiem Kabuto. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z trwogą, ale nie przerażeni. Na ich twarzyczkach błąkał się zadowolony uśmieszek.

- W końcu… - Szepnęli cichutko.

- Och… czyżby nasze małe uke lubiło zabawę wibratorami?

- Taakk … - Wymruczeli Kabuto i Naruto razem. - … ale tylko z wami.

Sasuke i Itachi uśmiechnęli się z miłością rozgrzewając serduszka uke jeszcze bardziej i powoli wyciągnęli zabawki z ich ciasnych otworków zastępując je swoimi … ogonami.

- Aghhh! Sasu!

- Tachi! Achh….

- Ściągnijcie opaski. – Powiedzieli równocześnie Itachi z Sasuke. – Chcemy was widzieć, jak cudownie przyjmujecie nasze ogony. Jak te ciasne dziurki wciągają nas zachłannie.

---

Naruto sięgnął drżącą rączką nie ruszając główki z penisa Sasuke i pociągnął ją na dół. Kabuto z główką nadal przy szyi Itachi`ego odwiązał jej końce pozwalając opasce opaść na łóżko.

Sasuke i Itachi sapnęli na widok, jaki ich zastał.

Naruto leżał z główką nadal na penisie Sasuke muskając go i przygryzając jego skórę delikatnie nie raniąc go przy tym. Jego zarumienione policzki, ciężki oddech i bezsilność mówiły mu, że już niedługo Naruto będzie szczytował. Jego wzrok podążył dalej do cudnie wypiętych pośladków synchronicznie poruszających się z jego ogonem. Poczuł się zazdrosny. Śmieszne… jak można być zazdrosnym o własny ogon? Ponownie spojrzał na śliczną buzię Naruto, na jego lazurowe tęczówki, które były ciemne i burzliwe przymglone mgiełką namiętności, jego spuchnięte czerwone wargi, które tak ciężko pracowały dając mu nieziemską rozkosz nie tak dawno temu, zarumienione policzki, uszka stojące sztywno w ekscytacji.

Coś go pokićkało po twarzy.

Ogon.

Ogon liska stał sztywno odsłaniając jego jędrne pośladki, które wypychał jeszcze wyżej do góry. Naruto rączką sięgnął do ogona Sasuke próbując go wyciągnąć, ale nie dał rady.

- Sasuke… - Zakwilił Naruto spoglądając swoimi lazurowymi oczkami błagalnie na Sasuke. - … Nie chcę twojego ogona. – Wtulił się znowu w członek Sasuke całując go, co chwilę i pocierając policzkiem o niego. – Chcę jego. – Mocno chwycił członek w rączki. – Chcę, aby twój wielki, gruby penis wszedł we mnie szybko i brutalnie i doprowadził mnie do granic wytrzymałości.

Coś w Sasuke pękło.

---

Itachi poruszał ogonem w gorącym wnętrzu Kabuto wyrywając z jego różowych usteczek słodkie jęki, które były jak muzyka dla jego wrażliwych uszu. Kabuto odchylił główkę na bok odsłaniając malinkę, którą Naruto zrobił parę godzin wcześniej.

- O nie. – Powiedział tuż przy uchu Kabuto, który zlękniony spojrzał na Itachi`ego obawiając się, że może… - Nie bój się _**chiisai**_ (malutki). – Starszy osuneko zaczął pocierać nosem o znamię Naruto, które bardzo go drażniło. Nikt nie miał prawa znaczyć jego srebrnowłosego, to znaczy nikt poza nim. – Naprawimy, tylko małe nie dociągnięcie… - Ugryzł Kabuto pod uszkiem wywołując krótki krzyk bólu. - … i gotowe. Jesteś mój.

Kabuto ciężko dysząc oparł czoło o ramię neko próbując się uspokoić. Poruszył pośladkami kusząco mając dość tylko ogona Itachi`ego. Chciał więcej, więcej Itachi`ego i tylko jego.

- Itachi … - Szepnął Kabuto obniżając pośladki do członka osuneko, a ręką sięgnął do ogona wyciągając go z siebie i trzymając go nadal w dłoni powiedział. - … chcę więcej… - Wolną ręką chwycił się za pośladek ułatwiając dostęp do jego ciasnej dziurki. Napalony osuneko uważnie obserwował każdy ruch swojego uke. - … chcę czuć jak się we mnie poruszasz… - główka członka Itachi`ego zniknęła w otworku Kabuto. - … jak bierzesz mnie dziko i zachłannie… - Cały członek był w srebrnowłosym. - … aghhh… więcej… więcej! Itachi kochaj mnie mocniej!

Itachi ciężko dyszał czując, że traci nad sobą kontrolę, aż stracił.

---

Itachi i Sasuke równocześnie wydali z siebie władczy ryk i szarpnęli mocno za kajdanki wyłamując szczeble w ramie łóżka, a następnie rozerwali kajdanki zrywając pieczęć blokującą przepływ chakry czystą, dziką siłą.

Naruto, który mocno uczepił się bioder Sasuke w chwili jego ryku nagle poczuł jak jego pośladki są chwytane i jak penis Sasuke wchodzi w niego brutalnie, zupełnie tak jak chciał.

- Achhh… - Jęknął cichutko obejmując ramiona swojego osuneko i wgryzł się w jego ucho.

Kabuto został rzucony na plecy przez Itachi`ego, który nadal tkwił w jego wnętrzu.

- Aghhh! – Krzyknął głośno wychodząc biodrami naprzeciw zagłębieniom osuneko. Nareszcie…

- Sasu… mocniej! Ngh!! Ach…ah… aghh… tak… - Każdy krzyk, każdy jęk, każde sapnięcie oprowadzały Sasuke do skrajności. Mocniej chwycił biodra Naruto szybciej go nabijając na siebie i brutalniej wbijając się w jego ciasny i gorący otworek. Kitsune mocno się go trzymał gryząc go, co chwilę w ucho na nic więcej nie miał siły, no z wyjątkiem jęków i krzyków.

- Tachi! Jeszcze… więcej… achhh… aaa… arghh…!!! – Kabuto leżał na łopatkach, a Itachi klęczał trzymając jego biodra w mocnym uścisku wysoko, wbijając się w niego brutalnie. Chłopak czuł, że zbliża się do punktu kulminacyjnego i już miał… kiedy Itachi znowu zmienił pozycję siadając na łóżku pociągnął za sobą chłopaka, który oplótł go nogami w talii i objął jego szyję ramionami jęcząc prosto w wrażliwe ucho.

- Sasu-ke… już nie mogę… ja zaraz… achhh… aaa… mocniej! Aghhh… achhh… Sasu…

- Naruto … _**watashi-no … itsuka watashi-no!**_ (mój … tylko mój!)

- Sasu! Arghhh!!! Mmghhmm!!! – Szczytując wgryzł się ponownie w ucho Sasuke, który również ugryzł liska w ucho wywołując silną falę orgazmu, która przeszła przez jego ciało.

- Ngh! Naru… mhfmm!!! – Rozlał swoją gorącą spermę w chętnym wnętrzu liska, który kwilił cichutko w jego ramionach wycieńczony.

Leżał z liskiem w ramionach czekając, aż oboje ochłoną, aby porozmawiać.

- Itachi!!! – Krzyknął Kabuto wgryzając się w szyję neko. Jego nasienie znalazło się na ich brzuchach klejąc ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej. – Nghh!!! Tachi… - Jęknął tuląc do siebie kochanka, który nadal się w nim poruszał.

- Kabu-to… mmhf!!!- Wgryzł się tuż pod jego uszkiem łącząc się z nim na wieki, bo on już został naznaczony … chwilę temu. Wypełnił wnętrze Kabuto swoim nasieniem kochając to uczucie przynależności i kochania. W końcu po tylu latach znalazł swoją drugą połówkę.

Opadł ciężko na łóżko porywając za sobą Kabuto, który wykończony oddychał ciężko ogarniany powoli przez sen.

Pierwszy odezwał się Sasuke.

- Naruto, czy ty… - Bał się zapytać o więcej, ale musiał. - … Czy wy ko-ko-kocha… - A jednak nie dał rady tego powiedzieć. Błagalnie spojrzał na brata, który spróbował dalej.

- Sasuke próbuje się zapytać, czy wy uprawialiście seks ze sobą, w czasie, kiedy byliśmy związani?

Naruto i Kabuto spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się wiedząc, że ich plan odniósł sukces. Uśmiechnięty Naruto podniósł się z Sasuke wypuszczając zwiotczały członek neko z siebie i klęknął na środku łóżka czekając na, Kabuto, który również zsunął się z męskości ukochanego podchodząc do kitsune.

Sasuke i Itachi z trwogą patrzyli na swoich uke obawiając się każdej następnej chwili. Cierpliwie czekali. Zaczął Naruto.

- Po tej zabawie w łazience, kiedy Kabuto mnie pocałował … - Spojrzał na chłopaka kiwającego głową. - … Poczuliśmy się nieswojo, ale nie wiedzieliśmy jak wam to powiedzieć.

- Nie mamy nic przeciwko na zabawy od czasu do czasu … - Pocałował lekko Naruto w usta kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - … Ale nic poza tym, a byliśmy pewni, że jeśli wam nie pokażemy, co to znaczy oddać ukochanego innej osobie to nie zrozumiecie.

- Więc nie kochaliście się? – Zapytał Sasuke z lękiem w głosie.

- Tak, nie było seksu między nami. – Zarumienił się Naruto zerkając na równie czerwonego Kabuto.- To były wibratory, które z nas wyciągaliście.

- To dobrze. – Odetchnęli z ulga Uchiha.

- A więc ta malinka była zamierzona? – Zapytał Itachi zbliżając się do Kabuto całując go w miejsce gdzie jest teraz jego ślad.

- Tak… – Zachichotał Naruto pozwalając Sasuke na całowanie jego zmaltretowanego uszka. - … Wiedzieliśmy, że nie śpicie i postanowiliśmy was ukarać, ale mieliśmy nadzieję, że zrozumiecie nasze zamiary…

- I na szczęście zrozumieliście…

- O tak. – Przytaknęły osuneko.

- Kabuto jest tylko mój i nie mam zamiaru się z nim dzielić. – Wyraźnie było słychać zaborczość w głosie Itachi`ego. – Mogę się zgodzić na małe całusy między wami i może okazyjnie coś więcej, ale tylko, jeśli ja jestem przy tym.

- Tak. Zgadzam się z Itachi`m. – Dodał stanowczo Sasuke mocno przyciągając do siebie kitsune. – Tylko mój… - Szepnął tuląc szyjkę liska.

- To dobrze, że zrozumieliście… - Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie Kabuto, który wtulił się Itachi`ego.

- Bo to oznacza, że zrozumiecie dalszą część kary. – Dodał zadziornie Naruto.

- Dalszą część…

- …kary? – Osuneko nerwowo przełknęli ślinę.

- Tak. Tydzień… - Zaczął Naruto.

- … bez seksu. – Skończył Kabuto słodko się uśmiechając.

Itachi i Sasuke popatrzyli na siebie i już chcieli wybuchnąć śmiechem, kiedy Naruto ponownie się odezwał sprawiając, że ich serca zatrzymały się, a ich kolor skóry stał się nienaturalnie biały.

- Jeśli chodź palcem dotkniecie nas w podtekście erotycznym możecie być pewni… - Diabelskie ogniki zabłysły w lazurowych tęczówkach. - … że hahaue i ofu-san dowiedzą się, co zrobiliście … jak bardzo ich biedny synek musiał cierpieć w łapach napalonych i perwersyjnych osuneko. Mam coś jeszcze dodać? – Zapytał z niewinną minką zerkając na Sasuke i Itachi`ego.

Pierwszy wybuchnął Itachi.

- Kurwa mać, Sasuke musiałeś dobierać się do jedynego syna Hokage?! Co kurwa?!

- O co ci chodzi?! Jest w tym dużo twojej winy! A poza tym jak się do niego dobrałem to nie był jeszcze synem Hokage…

- Jeden dzień, ale mi różnica! I wiedziałeś, że wkrótce jego ojciec zostanie Hokage kochany _**ototo**_ (braciszku)!

- No i co z tego kochany _**aniki**_ (bracie)!?

Kabuto i Naruto patrzyli na siebie uśmiechnięci.

- A co się stanie…

- Ani o tym nie marzcie… - Uśmiechnął się diabelsko Naruto. - … Nasze kuszące ciałka są poza waszym zasięgiem przez najbliższy tydzień.

- TYDZIEŃ!?!? Kurwa … ja kurwa zginę bez seksu przez tydzień… - Jęczał Itachi razem z Sasuke.

- To znaczy… - Zaczął płaczliwym głosikiem Kabuto. - … że zastąpicie nas? – Naruto z załzawionymi oczkami spojrzał na Sasuke.

- NIE!!! – Krzyknęli przerażeni łapiąc swoich uke w ramiona kołysząc ich i głaszcząc ogonem uspokajająco. – NIGDY!!!

- Wytrzymamy… - Szepnął zrezygnowany Sasuke. - … Ale będziemy mogli, chociaż się po przytulać?- Zapytał błagalnie.

- Przytulać i całować się możemy, ale nic poza tym…

- Tak… - Przytaknął Naruto mocniej wtulając się w Sasuke. - … Oro-chan powiedział, że to zawsze działa na Jiraiye i na was na pewno też zadziała.

- CO?! – Przeraził się Itachi. – T-to Oro-chan wie, że ja… że…

- Tak. – Uśmiechnął się radośnie Kabuto tuląc policzek do policzka przerażonego Itachi`ego. – I nie był zadowolony z tego, że wpadłem w twoje łapska, więc zaproponował tą karę…

- A my się zgodziliśmy! – Uzupełnił kitsune.

- Itachi musiałeś dobierać się do asystenta Orochimaru?! Czubie jeden?!

- _**Urusai tonchiki!!**_ (Zamknij się tępaku)

- Kurwa, za co, za jakie grzechy… - Jęczał Sasuke.

- Tydzień bez seksu… - Wtórował mu Itachi.

- Dobijcie nas. – Jęknęli równocześnie.

Naruto i Kabuto przygarnęli do siebie załamanych seme chichocząc cichutko.

- Zapowiada się ciekawy tydzień.

- Masz rację Naru-chan… - Uśmiechnął się Kabuto. - … Tydzień pełen niespodzianek.

- Sasuke? – Itachi poderwał się z Kabuto.

- No?

- Która godzina? – Sasuke od razu zajarzył, o co chodzi bratu.

- 5 rano.

- Pamiętaj mamy szlaban do przyszłego wtorku do godziny 5 rano.

- Bez obawy nie zapomnę…

Chłopcy zadrżeli w ramionach osuneko zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie wpadli z deszczu pod rynnę.

Czas pokaże.

8


	12. Rozdział 12 – Hoko ”

_**Rozdział 12 – „ Hoko "**_

Neji z obawą w sercu wszedł do pokoju Hinaty. Wiedział, że dziewczyna na pewno śpi, w końcu jest druga w nocy. Po rozmowie z Gaarą i Lee, nie wrócił od razu do domu, tylko udał się na monument Hokage starając się pozbierać myśli, a przede wszystkim odwagę i siłę na trudne pytanie, jakie musi zadać swojej miłości.

Po cichu zamknął drzwi i podszedł do łóżka obserwując śpiącą piękność, która zdobyła jego serce wiele lat temu.

Spała na plecach, z kocem zwiniętym w stopach, w przeźroczystej koszulce nocnej, która sięgała zaledwie do połowy ud. Koszula miała odcień jasnego fioletu jak również koronkowe majteczki, spod których prześwitywały czarne loki skrywając jej dziewicze piękno. Koszula miała duży, obszyty ciemno fioletową koronką, dekolt sięgający do pasa, który był podtrzymywany ciemno fioletowymi wstążkami i wystarczyłoby sięgnąć ręką i je odwiązać, aby w pełni podziwiać ponętne ciało dziewczyny. Jęknęła przez sen obracając się na bok w wyniku, czego ramiączko koszulki opadło odsłaniając pełną, śnieżnobiałą pierś z różowiutkim sterczącym sutkiem. Neji sapnął ciężko łapiąc się za twardy penis pocierając go mocno. Usiadł na łóżku kładąc dłoń na udzie Hinaty, dziewczyna tylko drgnęła, ale się nie obudziła. Z nową odwagą zaczął delikatnie dłońmi błądzić po ciele dziewczyny sięgając coraz wyżej.

- Achhh… - Cichy jęk Hinaty rozpalił Neji`ego jeszcze bardziej, który starał się w miarę hamować, ale teraz już stracił całkowite panowanie nad sobą.

Wstał z łóżka pośpiesznie ściągając spodnie i koszulkę. Stał przy łóżku w samych bokserkach z wyraźnym podnieceniem odznaczającym się pod nimi. Wsadził kciuki za linię bokserek ściągając je powoli. Nadal stał przy łóżku obserwując jak Hinata ponownie się obraca na plecy, jedna z wstążeczek odwiązała się odsłaniając obie jej piersi, które unosiły się przy każdym oddechu.

- _**Kirei**_ (piękna) – Szepnął klękając na łóżku przy biodrach dziewczyny. Dłonią sięgnął między jej uda ostrożnie je rozsuwając tak, aby się nie obudziła i podniósł jej koszulkę do góry odsłaniając jej łono ukryte za koronkowymi majteczkami. Przejechał palcem wzdłuż jej łechtaczki mocniej naciskając jej dziewicze wejście. Czuł jak bielizna ukochanej robi się mokra…

- Aaachhh… - Przeciągły jęk i mocne wypchnięcie bioder dodały Nejiemu pewności w jego czynach. Bez żadnych hamulców ściągnął majteczki Hinaty drżącymi rękami. Wiedział, że jest to pierwsza oznaka tracenia nad sobą kontroli. - … AGH…ngh…. Achhh…

---

Jęki, Hinaty stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a jej ciało było wręcz gorące. Płonęła. Pochłaniana przez błogość, jaką odczuwała przez sen.

Powoli jej ciało zaczynało się wybudzać w czasie, kiedy jej umysł nadal odbierał bodźce przez sen, które były rzeczywistością. Nie chciała się obudzić. Chciała śnić nadal, że Neji jest przy niej pieszcząc jej ciało spragnione jego dotyku.

- Arghhh!!! – Krzyknęła budząc się ze snu, jak tylko poczuła czyjś język w sobie, który penetrował ją doprowadzając na granice rozkoszy. – AGH! Achh…aaa…. O kami-sama (boże)… Neji! – Wykrzyczała imię ukochanego nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to on jest sprawcą tego, przez co teraz przechodzi. Obcy język gwałtowniej zaczął się poruszać w Hinacie doprowadzając ją do orgazmu. – Arghhh… Ne-ji!!!

Dziewczyna opadła na łóżko raptownie łapiąc powietrze próbując dojść ze sobą do ładu. Obcy mężczyzna położył się na niej ukazując swoją twarz.

- Neji? – Zaskoczona patrzyła na niego z szeroko rozszerzonymi blado fioletowymi tęczówkami czując no sobie ciężar ciała ukochanego i nie tylko.

- Hinata… - Szepnął długowłosy chłopak zbliżając się do soczystych ust ukochanej. – _**Watashi-no hime**_ (moja księżniczka)…

Hinata słysząc głębię miłości w głosie Neji`ego uśmiechnęła się szeroko zarzucając ręce na szyję przyszłego kochanka przyciągając jego usta do swoich. Zdominowała ich pierwszy pocałunek delektując się gorącem wnętrza ust długowłosego, pieszcząc delikatnie jego szyję i włosy, w których jej drobne rączki błądziły owijając je wokół palców.

Oderwali się od siebie łapiąc oddech, którego zaczynało im brakować. Ich blade spojrzenia spotkały się ze sobą, a miłość bijąca z nich rozgrzewała samotne do tej pory serca.

- _**Do:shite**_? (Dlaczego?)

Hinata wiedział, o co pyta Neji. Jej wzrok posmutniał wiedząc, że to koniec jej marzeń.

- Lee cię kocha, a ja nie chcę stać na waszej drodze do szczęścia. – Z każdym słowem łzy zaczęły spływać coraz szybciej po jej bladych policzkach. – Zawsze jesteście razem i jesteś szczęśliwy, kiedy Lee jest przy tobie i …

Neji uciszył Hinate pocałunkiem z uśmiechem na ustach. Kamień spadł mu z serca, jak zrozumiał, że Hinata go kocha i jest gotowa na wszystko, aby był szczęśliwy.

- _**Hime**_ (księżniczko) … - Hinata zarumieniła się słysząc pieszczotliwe imię, które jej nadał wiele lat temu. - … Jesteś inteligentną dziewczyną, ale czasami jesteś taka głupiutka. – Zawstydzona zaczerwieniła się mocniej.

- _**Ai shiteru**_ (kocham cię) – Pocałował ją w nos uśmiechając się czule. – A Lee jest tylko moim przyjacielem, a poza tym jest kochankiem Gaary.

- Syna Kazekage? – Zaskoczona patrzyła na srebrnookiego. – Ale to znaczy, że Lee będzie … - Ogromny rumieniec zawładnął Hinatą, która skrycie była fanką yaoi. - … Będzie matką dla …

- Zupełnie jak ty kochanie będziesz w niedalekiej przyszłości matką naszych dzieci. – Powaga w głosie Neji`ego zwróciła uwagę dziewczyny. – Hinato… - Spojrzał głęboko w blado fiołkowe oczy ukochanej. - … Zostaniesz moją żoną?

Powiedział to.

Hinata czuła jak jej serce zaczyna szaleć ze szczęścia na pytanie ukochanego.

- Hai… - Szepnęła cichutko mocno przyciskając do siebie Neji`ego, który nadal był bardzo twardy, co właśnie zrozumiała. Zarumieniła się mocno wtulając głowę w długą szyję długowłosego. - … Neji… we mnie … proszę…

Neji znieruchomiał słysząc słowa Hinaty. Zastanawiał się czy dobrze usłyszał, ale potwierdziło się to z chwilą, jak delikatna rączka Hinaty chwyciła jego członek naprowadzając go do swojego wnętrza.

- Jesteś pewna? – Zapytał na granicy wytrzymałości.

- Hai.

To mu wystarczyło. Powoli zanurzył się w niej, aż poczuł opór błony dziewiczej. Patrząc głęboko w blado fiołkowe oczy wysunął się powoli i wszedł w nią gwałtownie przebijając jej błonę.

- Aaahhh! – Krzyk bólu Hinaty znieruchomiał Neji`ego, który z troską spojrzał na ukochaną. – Teraz Neji… proszę…

- Hime…- Zaczął zagłębiać się w ciasnocie i gorącu ciała Hinaty kochając każdą chwilę ich pierwszego razu. Jego powolne ruchy zaczęły drażnić dziewczynę, co pokazała wypychając biodra ku członkowi Neji`ego. Chwila bólu dawno została zastąpiona rozkoszą niemającą granic.

- Ne-ji… mocniej… - Domagała się Hinata, która była całkowicie zatracona w ekstazie. - … achhh… aghhh…aaaa….

- Hina-ta… - Ruchy Neji`ego stały się szybsze, mocniejsze, głębsze doprowadzając ich do orgazmu.

Ich jęki przeplatały się ze sobą tworząc muzykę, która będzie im towarzyszyć do końca ich dni. Hinata wygięła się dochodząc gwałtownie, a Neji razem z nią wypełniając jej wnętrze swoim nasieniem po raz pierwszy, ale nie ostatni. Oboje wycieńczeni leżeli w swoich ramionach. Jak tylko uspokoili się na tyle, że mogli bez problemu oddychać, Neji wysunął się z Hinaty kładąc się obok niej i przygarniając ją do siebie okrył ich cienkim kocem. Zasnęli z błogimi uśmiechami na twarzy.

*******

Naruto obudził się czując delikatne pocałunki na twarzy i dłonie czule pieszczące go drażniąc każdy zakamarek ciała. Jęknął cichutko mocniej wtulając się w ciepłe ramiona Sasuke, który coraz śmielej zaczynał go pieścić.

- Sasu-chan…- Senny głosik Naruto oprzytomniał osuneko, który był już twardy i gotowy. - … łapska precz.

- Ale Naru-chan… - Błagalna prośba ukryta w głosie Sasuke rozczuliła Naruto.

- Cierpliwości Sas`ke nawet nie zauważysz, kiedy minie tydzień i znowu będziesz mógł mnie schrupać. – Chichotał kitsune próbując wyswobodzić się z objęć Sasuke. – A teraz powiedz mi gdzie podziali się Kabuto i Itachi.

- Kabuto jest w klinice, a Itachi został wezwany przez Hokage. – Sasuke usiadł na łóżku chcąc oprzeć plecy o ramę, ale niestety zapomniał o drobnym fakcie, że w chwili uniesienia on i Itachi wyrwali parę szczebli, przez co oparcie stało się niestabilne i musiał zrezygnować ze swoich planów.

- Misja? – Zapytał Naruto zaczynając się denerwować. Podciągnął się do osuneko opierając główkę o jego silne ramię pozwalając mu głaskać się po głowie i drapać za uszami. Drobna rączka Naruto zaczęła błądzić po ciele Sasuke, a zwłaszcza okolicy pępka, od którego prowadził cienki pasek włosków, aż do jego krocza.

- Naruto. – Ostrzegł Sasuke czując jak jego ciało coraz bardziej reaguje na delikatne opuszki palców liska.

Kitsune w ekscytacji energicznie zaczął machać ogonem i pozwolił swoim dłoniom zejść niżej, aż do włosów łonowych osuneko, którego oddech przyśpieszył gwałtownie. Ciekawskie paluszki bawiły się włoskami Sasuke, aż neko chwycił jego dłoń ciężko łapiąc powietrze.

- _**Ijiwaru kitsune**_ (niegrzeczny lisek)

Naruto uśmiechnął się słodko całując Sasuke w nos. Odwrócił się do niego tyłem powoli zsuwając się z rozgorączkowanego ciała osuneko. Jego bose stópki dotknęły podłogi, a on sam z zadziornym uśmiechem odwrócił się do Sasuke mówiąc.

- Przed nami, a raczej przed tobą ciężki dzień, ale najpierw musisz zająć się swoim problemem. – Palcem wskazał na wyraźne wybrzuszenie koca w okolicy krocza osuneko.

Sasuke z niechęcią zszedł z łóżka nie przejmując się swoją nagością stanął przed zarumienionym kitsune.

- A dlaczego czeka mnie ciężki dzień?

Demonek poderwał główkę do góry odrywając wzrok od twardego członka Sasuke.

- Sasu-chan zapomniałeś, że nie wróciłem wczoraj do domu na noc?

Oczy Sasuke rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, a jego problem sam zniknął.

- O kurwa. – Padło z ust osuneko. Kitsune zachichotał rączkę przykładając do szybko bijącego serca swojego neko. Pocałował go w nie i uśmiechnął się z miłością.

- Nie martw się obronię cię.

*******

Mężczyzna o długich białych włosach przewiązanych czerwoną wstążką szedł spokojnymi ulicami Konahy obserwując uważnie krzątających się ludzi przy swoich domach. Odgarnął opadające pasmo włosów z oka i usiadł na brzegu fontanny ignorując pożądliwe spojrzenia kobiet i mężczyzn. Jego spojrzenie szukało jednej ślicznej istotki, której nigdzie nie było w pobliżu, a podejść do jego domu nie mógł, ponieważ zostałby rozpoznany, a tego nie chciał. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

- Przepraszam… - Nieśmiały głos różowowłosej dziewczyny zwrócił jego uwagę. Była dość ładna i był pewny, że widział ją w pobliżu swojego promyka. - … Jestem Sakura, a to – Wskazała na blondynkę o blado niebieskich oczach i wyzywającym uśmiechu. – Ino. Zastanawiałyśmy się czy nie poszedłbyś z nami do kina lub kawiarni.

Dziewczyny zadrżały pod intensywnym spojrzeniem czerwonych tęczówek nieznajomego. Mężczyzna był powalająco przystojny. Białe długie włosy związane w kucyka sięgały prawie do pasa, grzywka, która opadała mu na oczy dodawała tajemniczości, a czerwone oczy hipnotyzowały nie pozwalając odwrócić wzroku. Blado różowe usta, na których błąkał się drwiący uśmieszek kusiły, aby je posmakować. Mężczyzna wstał pozwalając dziewczyną na dokładną analizę jego ciała, które było bardzo dobrze umięśnione i pełne drapieżności. Miał na sobie czarne dżinsy i bordową koszulkę z trójkątnym dekoltem kusząco przylegającą do ciała.

- Z przyjemnością spędzę ten dzień w tak pięknym towarzystwie, które mi ofiarowujecie.

Sakura i Ino zachichotały łapiąc nieznajomego pod ramię.

- Zdradzisz nam swoje imię?

- Hoko.

- A możemy mówić Ho-kun? – Podekscytowana Sakura mocniej przycisnęła rękę Hoko do swoich piersi.

- Oczywiście. – Powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby myśląc: _'Dla mojego promyka zrobię wszystko, nawet dwóm głupim sukom pozwolę nazywać się Ho-kun.'_

*******

Shukaku rozsiadł się wygodnie w salonie brata czekając na niego cierpliwie. Kyuubi w tym czasie krzątał się po kuchni przygotowując śniadanie dla siebie i brata i wszystko było by w porządku gdyby nie drobny szczegół.

Naruto.

Jego kochany synek nie wrócił na noc, a to oznaczało tylko jedno.

- _**Watashi-no chikai cherabu nao shitsu: inosensu! **_(Mój mały aniołeczek już stracił niewinność)

- I co biadolisz Kyuu? – Shukaku wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole obserwując próby przygotowania śniadania przez Kyuubiego, co mu za bardzo nie wychodziło.

- Mój Naru-chan nie wrócił na noc! – Krzyknął Kyuubi siadając ciężko na stołku obok Shukaku.

- A kim jest Naru-chan? – Zdziwił się rudzielec, który wcześniej nic nie słyszał o nim.

Kyuubi poderwał głowę do góry przypominając sobie, że nie poinformował brata o swoim małym synku. Uśmiechając się niewinnie zamrugał rzęsami.

-_**Naru-chan ano watashi-no chiisai musuko. **_ (Naru-chan to mój malutki synek)

- Masz syna? – Zielone oczy Shukaku ze złością patrzyły na brata. – I nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej bo…?

- No … więc…- Zaczął się gubić Kyuubi widząc rozzłoszczone spojrzenie brata. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. - … tak jakoś wyszło?

Ciężkie westchnienie opuściło usta tanuki, który masował czoło próbując pozbyć się uporczywego bólu głowy. Przebywanie z Kyuubim zawsze owocowało w częste bóle głowy z jego strony.

- Ile ma lat?

- 15…

- Jest o rok młodszy od Gaary.

Kyuubi spojrzał na Shukaku.

- Masz syna?

- Dlaczego jesteś zdziwiony. – Shukaku uniósł brwi zaskoczony. – Mam dwóch synów i córkę.

- Zdziwiony nie jestem, tylko… powiedziałeś to tak… beznamiętnie.

- Beznamiętnie? – Tanuki uśmiechnął się mierzwiąc włosy bratu. – Kocham moich szkrabów, oddałbym za nich życie i oni o tym wiedzą.

- Więc w czym problem? – Dziwił się kitsune.

- W niczym. – Jego uśmiech się poszerzył. – Ale jak ich poznasz, a zwłaszcza Gaare to zrozumiesz.

- Czyli twoja wierna kopia. – Sarkazm w głosie Kyuubiego, aż raził.

- Znasz mnie, aż za dobrze. – Wyraz twarzy Shukaku zmienił się na bardzo poważny. Przyciągnął ciało brata do siebie kładąc głowę na jego szyi inhalując jego zapach. – Tak bardzo mi cię brakowało. Tyle lat… tyle straconych lat.

- Shu… - Opiekuńcze ramiona brata mocniej przytuliły do siebie tanuki. - … teraz jesteśmy razem i nic nas już nie rozdzieli.

- Z wyjątkiem mojego powrotu do domu. – Zauważył zadziornie Shukaku.

- Jak to?

- Głuptasie przegadaliśmy całą noc i dalej nie zrozumiałeś, że jestem Kazekage Suny?

- …

Shukaku w zrezygnowaniu pokręcił głową.

- Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

Kitsune zezłościł się i już miał powiedzieć, a raczej zacząć argumentację ze swoim odzyskanym bratem, ale przeszkodziły mu w tym głosy dochodzące zza drzwi kuchennych.

- Demo Naru-chan…

- Żadne ale. – Odezwał się pewny głos małego liska. – Masz szczęście, że jestem lisem i moje ciało szybko się goi, bo inaczej musiałbyś tłumaczyć się moim rodzicom, w jaki to zwierzęcy sposób pozbawiłeś ich kochanego synka dziewictwa …. przed ślubem.

- Warto było… - Oczy Kyuubiego rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, a Shukaku zaczynał się śmiać widząc zdruzgotanie na twarzy brata.

- Taak… - Odezwał się seksowny głosik kitsune. - … byłeś cudowny, nadal czuję gorąco twojej spermy w moim wnętrzu.

-… uh… - Zduszony jęk Sasuke wywołał gorący rumieniec na twarzy Kyuubiego, rumieniec wściekłości. - … i znowu jestem twardy.

Tego było za wiele. Kyuubi poderwał się ze stołka tak szybko, że go przewrócił na ziemię i podbiegł do drzwi otwierając je szeroko. Za drzwiami stał Naruto z niewinną minką i Sasuke ciężko dyszący próbujący uspokoić swoje ciało.

I udało mu się.

Widząc wściekłość na pięknej twarzy Kyuubiego wszystko się uspokoiło, a on już nie miał problemu ze sztywnym członkiem.

Napięcie panujące wokół nich rozładował śmiech Shukaku, który stanął obok brata.

- Jedno jest pewne Kyuu…

- Niby co? – Zapytał jadowicie kitsune.

- Masz prześlicznego synka… - Naruto zarumienił się słodko uważnie obserwując starszą wersję Gaary, a trwoga i złość na twarzy Kyuubiego zmniejszyły się. - … Istna nimfa i do tego równie niezaspokojona jak ty.

- Że co?

- Och proszę…- Shukaku przewrócił oczami teatralnie. - … Wystarczyło, że posmakował przyjemność płynącą z seksu, a stał się …

- _**Urusai!**_ (Zamknij się) – Wściekły Kyuubi walną brata w tył głowy.

- …taki jak ty. – Dokończył Shu masując obolałe miejsce. – A do tego usidlił młodego Uchihe.

Sasuke zaborczo objął ogonem wąską talię swojego liska przyciągając go mocno do siebie. Jego cała postawa mówiła '**MÓJ**'. Naruto uśmiechnięty wtulił się w zapraszające ramiona ukochanego w ekscytacji machając ogonem i zamruczał.

- Mój Naru-chan już nie jest niewinny… - Jęczał Kyuubi z wściekłości przechodząc w płacz i rezygnację wywołując śmiech wśród pozostałej trójki.

Shukaku delikatnie zaczął popychać Kyuu w stronę salonu, a Sasuke i Naruto podążyli za nimi. Naruto cały w skowronkach, a Sasuke z posępną miną, jak ofiara czekająca na ścięcie.


	13. Chapter 13 Poważna rozmowa

_**Rozdział 13 – „ Poważna rozmowa "**_

Hiashi przechodząc obok salonu usłyszał radosny śmiech i cichą rozmowę. Zaciekawiony zajrzał i uśmiechnął się na widok swojej córki w ramionach Neji`ego, która siedziała na jego kolanach. Hinata, aż promieniała od nadmiaru szczęścia, co go bardzo cieszyło. Zwłaszcza, że przez ostatnie parę dni płakała i zamykała się w swoim pokoju nie chcąc z nikim rozmawiać.

A widząc ją teraz szczęśliwą w ramionach ukochanego… jego serce uspokoiło się i odetchnęło z ulgą. Nareszcie wszystko zaczęło się układać, a on spłacił dług względem brata. Neji stanie się prawowitym członkiem głównej linii rodu Hyuuga.

Hiashi wycofał się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu, ponownie zostawiając zakochanych sobie. Miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia, a jedną z nich była lista gości, których musi zaprosić na uroczystość ślubną, a druga to Hanabi.

*******

W domu Namikaze panowała napięta atmosfera. Shukaku siedział wygodnie na kanapie mając ją całą dla siebie, a Sasuke z cierpiętniczą miną usiadł na fotelu czekając na ścięcie albo, co gorsza kastrację. Na samą myśl przełknął powoli ślinę bojąc się zrobić jakikolwiek głośniejszy ruch.

Kyuubi siedzący na sąsiednim fotelu był zadowolony z terroru, jaki odbijał się na twarzy młodego osuneko. Uśmiechnął się z triumfem pod nosem mocniej przytulając do siebie swojego synka, który siedział wygodnie na jego kolanach tuląc złoty łebek w jego szyję i mrucząc słodko machał leniwie wszystkimi ogonami, które z kolei ocierały się o uda Sasuke wywołując u niego ciche syknięcia.

- Naru-chan tak bardzo tęskniłem. – Kyuubi chwycił w dłonie twarz małego liska i zaczął go lizać po nosku. Chikai kitsune (mały lisek) zaczął chichotać próbując wyswobodzić się z objęć 'matki'.

- Hahaue to… łaskocze… ha ha ha…

Kyuubi puścił policzki Naruto i począł je pocierać swoim policzkiem. Tej subtelnej pieszczocie Naruto nie oponował. Uwielbiał tulić się z rodzicami, a zwłaszcza z hahaue i brakowało mu tych pieszczot przez ostatnie parę dni, ale teraz… teraz miał okazję nadrobić braki i robił to z całym sercem.

- Ja też tęskniłem… purrr purrr purrr… - Mruczał Naruto zarzucając rączki na szyję 'matki' przemiennie całując go swoimi czerwonymi usteczkami i pieszcząc policzkiem.

- … Watashi-no Naru-chan… (mój Naru-chan)… purr… purrr… mój…

- Hahaue… purrr… rrrrr …. purrrr…. – Naruto zaczął wiercić się na kolanach 'matki' bawiąc się jego czerwonymi włosami. Zmienił pozycję ciała klękając na fotelu łapiąc uda Kyuubi`ego między swoimi nogami.

Kyuubi zadowolony, że jego śliczny synek okazuje mu swoje uczucia zaczął głaskać go po plecach i drapać za uszami. Naruto znowu zaczął lizać go po policzkach i ustach wywołując cichy śmiech u 'matki'.

- Naru-chan, ale ja kąpieli nie potrzebuję. – Śmiał się Kyuubi bawiąc się ogonami synka.

- A może jednak? – Uśmiechnięty Naruto zaczął pocierać noskiem o nos hahaue.

- Wiesz Kyuubi… - Odezwał się Shukaku wygodnie rozkładając się na całej długości kanapy nie spuszczając wzroku z 'matki' i syna. – Gdyby nie fakt, że Naruto jest twoim synem, a moim brataniem to bym go porwał i zajął się nim … dogłębnie. – Zakończył zmysłowo wywołując ogromny rumieniec na twarz demonka.

Kyuubi od razu przeszedł w moduł nadopiekuńczej 'matki' i już chciał nagadać zboczonemu bratu, ale Sasuke go ubiegł i zyskał wiernego sprzymierzeńca w postaci Kyuubi`ego.

- Nie do diabła! – Sasuke poderwał się z fotela łapiąc Naruto w ramiona i trzymając go w nich mocno. – On jest MÓJ! – Spojrzał na zaskoczonego liska i pocałował go w nosek. – Tak samo jak ja jestem jego. – Dodał ciszej, ale i tak wszyscy go słyszeli. – Watashi-no… (mój)

Naruto owinął swoje zgrabne nogi wokół talii osuneko, a rączki zarzucił na jego szyję i zaczął się ocierać o niego mrucząc przy tym rozkosznie doprowadzając Sasuke do szaleństwa. I znowu był twardy.

- Naruto przestań… - Wysapał Sasuke siadając ponownie na fotelu próbując ignorować uśmieszki na twarzach Shukaku i Kyuubi`ego.

- … Przestanę, ale… - Figlarne spojrzenie Naruto zaalarmowało Sasuke. - … musisz mi to później wynagrodzić…

- Jak? – Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- W łóżku….

- Mhmmm… tak… - Wymruczał zadowolony Sasuke.

- A nie mówiłem. – Śmiał się Shukaku wskazując na poczynania małego liska. – Wykapana 'matka'. Wystarczy, że raz zasmakuje w seksie i koniec. Jesteś skazany na zaspokajanie jego potrzeb w każdej chwili.

Naruto zawstydzony spuścił główkę na dół wtulając się w szyję neko próbując schować się w jego czarnych włosach.

- Shukaku urusai! (Zamknij się!) – Warknął Kyuubi, któremu nie spodobały się zaczepki brata.

- Bardzo chętnie. – Odezwał się Sasuke zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Jestem osuneko, a to oznacza, że jestem napalony przez cały czas. A i nasz pierwszy raz nie skończył się na jednym razie, tylko na pięciu.

- Poddaję się! – Krzyknął Shukaku wyrzucając ręce do góry. – Jesteście siebie warci. Banda napalonych nastolatków!

- Naru-chan? – Pytający głos hahaue przyciągnął uwagę chowającego się liska.

- Tak?

- I jak było? – Zapytał z diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Bosko! – Poderwał się Naruto skacząc na kolana 'matki' zostawiając za sobą przerażonego Sasuke.

- On chyba nie ma zamiaru opowiadać wszystkiego ze szczegółami?

- Uwierz mi, że tak. – Odpowiedział Shukaku na pytanie Sasuke.

I miał rację.

- …I naciągał mnie palcami. Pierwsze wsadził do mojej dziurki jeden, ale zaraz dołączył kolejne i …

- Ile miałeś palców w sobie? – Zapytał podekscytowany Kyuubi.

- … Trzy…

- Och… - Oczy Kyuubi`ego zalśniły w podnieceniu. - … To następnym razem musisz spróbować całą rękę!

- Ale to będzie bolało. – Zaskamlał Naruto na samą myśl.

- Tylko na początku… - Przytaknął Kyuubi dając wskazówki synowi. - … ale jak się przyzwyczaisz do ingerencji to później będziesz czuł tylko czystą przyjemność! Pomyśl jak to będzie czuć pięść Sasuke poruszającą się w tobie za każdym razem uderzającą w prostatę i…

- Achhhh…. – Jęknął Naruto wiercąc się na kolanach hahaue. - … Tak, chcę tego spróbować… - Spojrzał nagle na hahaue poważnym wzrokiem. - … ofusan jest naprawdę zboczony.

Kyuubi, Shukaku i Sasuke wybuchli śmiechem na słowa liska.

- Skąd ta myśl Naru-chan? – Zapytał Kyuubi, jak tylko się uspokoił.

- Ktoś musiał cię tego nauczyć. – Zauważył kitsune ze słodkim rumieńcem na buźce.

- Masz rację… - Przytaknął rudzielec po głębszym zastanowieniu. - … ale to przez Jiraiye, za długo z nim przebywa.

Naruto kiwnął główką wiedząc dobrze, o czym mówi hahaue.

- Dość o mnie! – Krzyknął Kyuubi sprawiając, że Naruto podskoczył na jego kolanach. – Mów dalej, co Sasuke zrobił.

Chikai kitsune (mały lisek) uśmiechnął się zadziornie i ponownie zaczął opowiadać, a Sasuke i Shukaku jęknęli ciężko szybko wstając ze swoich miejsc i wymykając się do kuchni.

*******

Kabuto ciężko westchnął.

Znowu.

Tęsknił za Itachi`m nie widzieli się tylko parę godzin, ale i tak mu go brakowało.

- Wzdychaniem go nie przywołasz Kabuto. – Zauważył wesoło Oro-chan z nad karty pacjenta, którego właśnie badali.

- Kłopoty sercowe? – Zapytał staruszek z ręką w gipsie i licznymi obrażeniami twarzy. Wyraźna ofiara pobicia.

- Wprost przeciwnie Hiroto-san … - Uśmiechnął się Orochimaru. - … Tęsknota za ukochanym.

- Ach ta młoda miłość. – Westchnął staruszek uśmiechając się do swojego lekarza.

Kabuto zawstydzony stał z boku próbując nie zwracać na siebie więcej uwagi.

- Eeep! – Pisnął podskakując do góry, kiedy poczuł jakąś dłoń ściskającą go za pośladki. Orochimaru i Hiroto, jak również pozostali pacjenci spojrzeli na Kabuto zaskoczeni i wszystko stało się jasne.

- Uchiha-sama. – Uśmiechnął się staruszek próbując podnieść się z łóżka, ale Itachi go powstrzymał.

- Proszę nie wstawać Hiroto-san… - Jego ręka nadal obmacywała pośladki Kabuto, który zbyt zszokowany nie reagował na poczynania kochanka.

- Dziękuję jeszcze raz Uchiha-sama, gdyby nie twoja pomoc to nie wiem, co by się stało. – Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku staruszka.

- Proszę się uspokoić. – Zainterweniował Orochimaru na uniesienie staruszka. – Hiroto-san nie możesz się unosić, to ci szkodzi.

- Ach… już, już…. – Staruszek położył się znowu na łóżku. – Uchiha-sama proszę mi powiedzieć… - Ciekawość w dziadku zwyciężyła. - … dlaczego twoja ręka obmacuje pośladki naszego ładnego Kabuto-san?

Itachi tylko uśmiechnął się władczo i wolną ręką odsłonił jego ślad pod uchem Kabuto, który był zakryty srebrnymi włosami ukochanego.

- Jest mój i nikt nie ma prawa się do niego zbliżać… - Zaborczość przemawiała przez Itachi`ego.

- A czy ty jesteś jego? – Zapytał staruszek dobrze znając reputację młodego kapitana Anbu. Orochimaru również spojrzał na Itachi`ego czekając na jego odpowiedź.

- O taaak… - Wymruczał zmysłowo wprost w czerwone ucho Kabuto i odciągnął kołnierz koszulki ukazując piękne ślady zębów Kabuto na swojej szyi.

- Cieszę się, że znalazłeś w końcu tą jedyną osobę, ale… - Hiroto spojrzał na Itachi`ego groźnie. - … Jeśli skrzywdzisz naszego Kabu-chan to gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Groźba staruszka została potwierdzona przez resztę pacjentów, którzy zdążyli pokochać młodego asystenta Oro-chan i nie mieli ochoty patrzyć na jego cierpienie. Nigdy!

- Jak na razie, to on mnie krzywdzi… - Zakwilił Itachi udając zranione zwierzę.

- A niby jak?

- Dostałem tydzień szlabanu na seks! – Oburzył się Itachi mocniej przytulając Kabuto do siebie.

- Należało się. – Zauważył Oro-chan zakładając kartę Hiroto-san z powrotem na łóżko i przechodząc do kolejnego pacjenta.

- A co zrobił? – Zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczynka z nogą w gipsie.

- Hanabi-chan, jak zwykle ciekawska i zadziorna. – Uśmiechnął się Oro-chan do swojej częstej pacjentki.

- Ciekawska to ona zawsze będzie. – Prychnął zły Konohamaru.

- Urusai tonchiki! (zamknij się tępaku) – Wkurzyła się Hanabi chcąc znowu doskoczyć do chłopaka i mu wlać.

- Baka! (Głupia) – Odezwał się Konohamaru, który nawet nie mógł się ruszyć, z ręką i dwoma nogami w gipsie.

- Spadaj! – Odwróciła się od źródła jej ponownego pobytu w szpitalu. – Oro-chan nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie.

- A tak. – Uśmiechnął się patrząc na dzieciaków zaczepiających się na każdym kroku. – Za dużo eksperymentował w czasie ich zabaw nie pytając Kabuto o zgodę.

- Itachi-sama… - Młoda Hyuuga spojrzała współczująco na Uchihe. - … No to wpadłeś.

- Ale w czasie zabaw trzeba eksperymentować! Życie jest wtedy ciekawsze. – Wtrącił się Konohamaru nie jarząc, o jaką zabawę chodziło Oro-chan.

Hanabi przewróciła oczami.

- Ale jesteś tępy!

- Co!?

- Chodzi o seks tępau!

- Och! – Konohamaru zaczerwienił się i nic więcej nie powiedział.

Kabuto i Itachi patrzyli jak młodzi się kłócą wiedząc, że są to początki młodzieńczej miłości, ale żadne z nich sobie z tego jeszcze nie zdaje sprawy. Na razie.

- Wspólna kąpiel? – Zapytał nieśmiało Kabuto wprost w spragnione usta osuneko.

- Hn. – To była jedyna odpowiedź Itachi`ego zanim drapieżnie wpił się w usta swojego małego uke wyrywając z niego tłumiony jęk. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem. – Pocałował go jeszcze raz w usta i zniknął pozostawiając za sobą obłok dymu i bardzo czerwonego Kabuto.

*******

Gaara i Lee spacerowali po centrum oglądając wystawy i jeśli ich coś zaciekawiło to wchodzili do sklepu. Tym razem uwagę Gaary przyciągnęło błyśnięcie pierścionka z wystawy sklepu jubilerskiego.

- Zostań tu. – Szepnął Lee do ucha zanim zniknął.

Skołowany Lee nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Stał zaniepokojony brakiem tanuki u jego boku i dziwnymi spojrzeniami przechodniów, którzy co chwilę uśmiechali się do niego dwuznacznie, a co odważniejszy klepał go po pośladkach.

- Dotknij go jeszcze raz, a stracisz rękę. – Warknął Gaara, który pojawił się w momencie jak ręka obcego maca koinu (szczeniaka) po tyłku.

- Nie jest twój, więc, o co ci chodzi!? – Postawił się mężczyzna o białych włosach sięgających prawie do pasa.

- Tak się składa, że jest! – Syknął coraz bardziej wściekły Gaara.

- Jestem! – Zawtórował mu Lee wtulając się w szeroką klatkę tanuki. – I nie chcę żebyś mnie dotykał!

Wypowiadając te słowa koinu pociągnął zaskoczonego Gaare w stronę wyjścia. Miał dość tłumów. Chciał pobyć sam ze swoim tanuki, a najlepszym miejscem na romantyczne chwile jest oczywiście las.

Gaara jak w miarę oprzytomniał z lekkiego szoku jego zaborczym zachowaniem wziął Lee na ręce.

- Dokąd koibito? (ukochany)

- Las… - Szepnął Inu wtulając się szyję ukochanego.

*******

- HOKO! – Zawołały Ino i Sakura, które właśnie odnalazły przystojniaka. – Myślałyśmy, że nas zostawiłeś, a ty się kłócisz z synem Kazekage.

- Kazekage? – Zaciekawił się Hoko zwracając się w stronę dziewczyn. – A jak ten Kazekage ma na imię?

- Chyba Shukaku. – Powiedziała Ino po głębszym zastanowieniu.

Hoko słysząc imię brata zdrętwiał. Widząc czerwone włosy i zielone oczy chłopaka myślał, że to Shukaku. Ale jak bliżej się przyjrzał zauważył różnice.

- '_Jednak syn… to otwierało nowe drogi dotarcia do promyka, a swoją drogą mały, słodki Inu też nie jest niczego sobie. _– Diabelski pomysł zrodził się w głowie Hoko. – _A może załatwię dwie sprawy za jednym razem? Krzywdząc syna Shukaku zranię brata najbardziej. A co najbardziej zaboli jak strata ukochanej osoby, prawda? Więc mały Inu i promyk są moimi głównymi celami. I je zdobędę choćbym miał zabić każdego stojącego mi na drodze do celu. Inu i kitsune już wkrótce staną się moją własnością.'_

- … ko… Hoko! – Krzyknęły dziewczyny razem próbując przywołać mężczyznę do rzeczywistości.

- Wybaczcie… - Uśmiechnął się do nich zmysłowo. - … Może przeniesiemy się w bardziej prywatne miejsce, co wy na to?

- _' Jestem tak twardy i napalony, że dwie głupie dziwki wystarczą…_ - Myślał Hoko kusząc dziewczyny swoim ciałem. - _… Swoją drogą już dawno nie podnieciła mnie zwykła myśl o dwóch małych uke na mojej łasce.'_

- Chodźmy do mnie. – Odezwała się blondynka łapiąc Sakure i Hoko za rękę. – Moi rodzice są w pracy i wrócą dopiero za parę godzin.

- Idealnie. – Wymruczał Hoko przyprawiając dziewczyny o szybsze bicie serca.

*******

Gaara miał złe przeczucia. Obcy mężczyzna o białych włosach i krwisto czerwonych oczach nie wróżył nic dobrego, a fakt, że Lee wpadł mu w oko przerażał go. Nie chciał stracić jedynej osoby, którą pokochał całym sercem. Spojrzał na inu spoczywającego w jego ramionach i był pewien, że jeśliby go stracił jego życie straciłoby sens. Tak długo o niego walczył. A teraz, kiedy nareszcie jest jego pojawiło się niebezpieczeństwo.

Chakra mężczyzny była bardzo stara zupełnie jak jego ojca, a dodatkowo bardzo podobna do niej… tak jest to często wśród rodzeństwa. Jego rozmyślania przerwał wiercący się i dąsający Lee?

- Gaara nie słuchasz mnie… - Zaczął Lee coraz bardziej dąsając się, przez co wyglądał smakowicie, aż chciało się go schrupać.

- Gomen Lee-chan, ale ten mężczyzna mnie martwi i….

- Przestań. – Stanowcze przerwanie inu zaskoczyło tanuki.

- Lee? – Postawił inu na ziemi, który od razu usiadł wskazując miejsce obok siebie dla Gaary.

- Koi ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Nigdy.

Koinu położył głowę na ramieniu tanuki bawiąc się brzegiem koszulki. Gaara widząc nieśmiałość ukochanego uśmiechnął się biorąc szczeniaka na kolana.

- Jesteś mój Lee… - Pocałował inu w ucho, które zadrżało w ekscytacji. - … i pragnę spędzić z tobą resztę życia.

- Gaara? – Lee spojrzał na ukochanego w oczekiwaniu.

Tanuki sięgnął do kieszeni wyciągając czarne pudełeczko. Inu patrzył na nie i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Czyżby Gaara chciał…

- Lee wyjdziesz za mnie?

Koinu wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze zaskoczony. Patrzył na Gaare z szeroko otwartymi oczami nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Więc zrobił to, co mu serce podpowiadało.

Obrócił się na kolanach tanuki siadając twarzą do niego i z najsłodszym uśmiechem na twarzy delikatnie położył ręce na jego szyi szepcząc zmysłowo do jego ucha.

- Taaak….

Z chwilą wypowiedzenia przez inu 'tak' Gaara stracił panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Był twardy i gotowy i spragniony gorąca ciała koinu. W jednej chwili inu leżał na ziemi otulany zieloną trawą, a Gaara leżał między jego rozszerzonymi nogami pocierając swoim podnieceniem o twardniejący członek Lee.

Pierścionek leżał na ziemi zapomniany przez zakochanych, którzy byli zbyt pochłonięci okazywaniem sobie miłości na łonie dzikiej natury.


	14. Rozdział 14 – Niecne plany ”

_**Rozdział 14 – „ Niecne plany "**_

Ino niepewnie spoglądała na Hoko, który pieprzył właśnie głośno jęczącą Sakure. Na początku większą uwagę poświęcał jej, ale blondynka w porę się zorientowała, że on wcale jej nie pragnie. A stało się to przez przypadek.

**0OOWspomnienieOO0**

_Leżałam naga na łóżku obok Hoko, a Sakura ujeżdżała go dziko krzycząc, jaki jest boski, to prawda Hoko jest piękny, wręcz zapierający dech w piersiach, ale…_

_Właśnie to jedno małe __'__ale__' __wszystko zmieniło. Zaczęłam go porównywać do Shikamaru. Mimo, że Shikamaru nie jest powalająco przystojny jest w nim coś, co mnie przyciąga do niego. Może ta jego leniwość i sądzenie, że wszystko jest kłopotliwe. Uśmiechnęłam się na samo wspomnienie jego twarzy i tych małych uśmieszków, którymi mnie czasami obdarowywał. _

_I zrozumiałam, że jestem w nim zakochana. _

_Ironia losu. Leżę w ramionach cudownego mężczyzny, który całuje mnie po szyi, a ja myślę o leniwym Shikamaru._

_Hoko zaczął coś szeptać i wsłuchałam się w jego głos. Zawsze byłam ciekawska._

_- Mój mały promyku… - Zdrętwiałam miałam dziwne przeczucie, że mówi o Naruto, synu Hokage. - … jesteś tylko mój i nikt cię nie może mieć._

_Przysunęłam się do niego bliżej. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego ręka nadal pieściła moje pośladki. Sądzę, że wyobrażał sobie kogoś innego na miejscu Sakury. _

_- Naruto… - Jęknął jego imię. Odsunęłam się od niego jak oparzona, oczywiście Sakura była zbyt pochłonięta ujeżdżaniem go, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć poza własnymi jękami. Ale ja… ale ja usłyszałam. _

_Ubrałam się pośpiesznie i usiadłam na ziemi z dala od nich. I tak siedzę do teraz…. _

**0OOKoniec wspomnieńOO0**

Blondynka z dłońmi na uszach siedziała nadal na ziemi starając się odizolować od siebie hałasy. W końcu wstała i wyszła pozostawiając za sobą Sakure i Hoko, który dopiero teraz zauważył jej brak przy sobie.

- Dlaczego wyszła? – Zapytał zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem coś nie powiedział.

- Nie… przejmuj się nią… - Wyjęczała Sakura zwalniając poruszanie się na gorącym członku białowłosego. - … Jest za… Achhh … kochana w Shice…

- Tak? – Udał zainteresowanie uspokojony wyjaśnieniami różowowłosej.

- Tak… nie sądziłam, że… wytrwa… i… uhhh… się nie myliłam….ahhhh….

- Jesteśmy teraz sami… więc zmieńmy pozycję… - Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie Hoko zrzucając dziewczynę z siebie i obracając ją na brzuch uniósł jej pośladki wysoko. Wysunął sie z jej pochwy i bez ostrzeżenia spenetrował jej drugie wejście.

- Ahhhh… nie!!!

- O tak!

*******

Gaara ciężko dysząc siedział na ziemi oparty o drzewo z zarumienionym Lee wchłaniającym jego męskość w swoje cudowne wnętrze.

- Gaara… - Jęknął inu mocniej wczepiając pazurki w ramiona tanuki, który tylko syknął kontynuując zaciskanie dłoni na jędrnych pośladkach przyśpieszając ruchy swojego ślicznego uke.

Słodki inu zacisnął swoje długie nogi mocniej na biodrach tanuki zwalniając tempo ich kochania. Chciał tą chwilę przedłużyć jak najbardziej. Chciał, aby to był dzień, który będzie pamiętać całe życie. Dzień, w którym jego życie zaczęło się na nowo u boku ukochanego rudzielca. Bardzo niewyżytego seksualnie rudzielca, ale za to całkowicie jego. Zaśmiał się słodko wtulając główkę w szyję tanuki.

- Co cię tak rozbawiło koinu? – Zatrzymując się spojrzał na leżącą czarną główkę na jego ramieniu.

- Nic, tylko… - Inu podniósł główkę spoglądając w intensywnie zielone oczy narzeczonego. - … Pomyślałem, że jesteś bardzo…

- Tak? – Ponaglał Gaara.

- … niewyżyty seksualnie. – Zarumienił się słodko spuszczając nieśmiało główkę na dół.

Gaara kilka razy zamrugał rzęsami zastanawiając się czy dobrze słyszał. Zaniepokojony ciszą, Lee spojrzał na twarz ukochanego szukając na niej jakiejkolwiek oznaki nie zadowolenia, ale nic na niej nie znalazł poza wielką miłością i żądzą. Zarumienił się jak poczuł dłoń Gaary zaciskającą się na jego twardej męskości.

- Nhhh! – Zaskamlał odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Ten niewinny ruch wystarczył, aby Gaara wznowił swoje ruchy. Jednak tym razem były one mocniejsze i głębsze.

- Głuptasek… - Szepnął czule tanuki liżąc i ssąc różowy sutek Lee, który jęknął jeszcze głośniej.

- Koi-bito… - Wydyszał ciężko inu czując jak Gaara uśmiecha się wokół jego sutka i przechodzi do drugiego ponawiając czułą pieszczotę doprowadzając go do granic wytrzymałości. - …. Jeśli nie zabierzesz …ahhh… ręki… nghh….ahhhh…. to dojdę!

Gaara zacisnął mocniej rękę na członku Lee nie pozwalając mu skończyć za szybko.

- Dojdziemy razem koi. – Wyszeptał zmysłowo tanuki wprost w rozchylone usta inu. – Rozpoczniemy nowe życie ukochany.

Lee zbyt pochłonięty przyjemnością nie rozumiał, co mówi do niego Gaara. Wyłapał tylko koi i nowe życie, a reszta zanikła między jego krzykami, a ciężkim oddechem i jękami narzeczonego.

Dłoń Gaary z członka Lee przesunęła się na jego brzuch. Skoncentrował na opuszkach swoją chakre emanując ją wprost do wnętrza szczeniaka.

- Gaara … Achhh… dziwnie się czuję… - Jęknął Lee nabijając się na twardy członek rudzielca coraz szybciej uwielbiając mocne i głębokie ruchy tanuki. Nie kontrolował swojego ciała, a dodatkowo to dziwne ciepło kumulujące się w jego brzuchu. Czuł, że jego ciało się zmienia. - … tak… nghhh… gorąco…Achhh …aaa Gaara!

- Lee… jeszcze chwilę…nhhh…ghhh…. Lee… Achhh…. – Ręka Gaary ponownie wróciła na zapomniany członek inu synchronizując jej ruchy z ruchami jego zagłębień w gorące i ciasne ciało psiaka.

Oboje byli na skraju wytrzymałości. Gorąco w podbrzuszu Lee skumulowało się i wybuchło ogromną siłą ciągnąc za sobą rudzielca.

- Gaara aghhh…!!!

- Lee! – Gaara wypełniając wnętrze Lee nadal się w nim poruszał, aż do chwili, kiedy był pewny, że całe jego nasienie zostało całkowicie wchłonięte rozpoczynając nowe życie. Nadal przytrzymywał naprężone ciało ukochanego, które drżało w spazmach rozkoszy. Poruszył ręką na zwiotczałym członku Lee łapiąc ostatnie krople spermy. Wzrokiem podążył za śladem białej cieczy prowadzącej od pępka, aż do ponętnej szyi przejechał po niej dłonią rozmazując ją po ciele chłopaka sprawiając, że błyszczało w słońcu. Wyglądał eterycznie, jak istota nie z tej ziemi. Zmierzwione czarne włosy przyklejały się do uroczo zaczerwienionej twarzy, uszy przylegały do główki, oczy na wpół przymknięte błędnym spojrzeniem obserwowały jego ruchy i te kuszące, spuchnięte od pocałunku, czerwone usteczka….

Piękny.

Przyciągnął wycieńczonego Lee do siebie zlizując rozmazane na piersi nasienie ukochanego i powoli całując każdy skrawek ukochanego ciała, które zaczęło nosić w sobie nowe życie.

- Gaara… - Senny głos Lee przywołał tanuki, który od razu spojrzał w czarne tęczówki ukochanego. - … Coś się ze mną dzieje… coś jest nie tak…

- Shhh … - Uciszył swój skarb rudzielec. Uniósł drobne ciało inu wysuwając zwiotczały członek z otworka Lee i posadził go sobie bokiem na kolanach. Złapał pod brodę swoje śliczności uciszając go pocałunkiem. Koinu zakwilił słabo poddając się czułym dłonią, które delikatnie pieściły jego podbrzusze przechodząc do pępka i zagłębiając się w nim. Pępek był jednym z jego punktów erogennych i Gaara bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział, wykorzystując swoją wiedzę przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Jęknął przeciągle rozchylając usta pozwalając tanuki pogłębić pocałunek, wysunął nieśmiało język delikatnie drażniąc podniebienie koibito (ukochanego) oplótł się wokół jego języka ssąc lekko. Ich oddechy stały się przyśpieszone załamując się, co chwilę. Lee stał się bardziej śmiały i pewny siebie. Jego język przejechał po dolnej wardze rudzielca muskając ją drażniąco.

- Ktoś nabrał ochoty na figle. – Zaśmiał się Gaara mocniej przytulając swoje uke do siebie. Lee wtulił główkę w zagłębienie szyi rudzielca pocierając noskiem o nią.

- Bardzo… - Odpowiedział radośnie Lee. - … Dlaczego cały czas masujesz moje podbrzusze, a nie tył?

- Głuptasku śliczny… - Roześmiał się Gaara sprawiając, że serce Lee zabiło szybciej. Widok śmiejącego się Gaary to prawdziwa rzadkość. - … Dzisiaj rozpoczęliśmy nowe życie.

- …

- Od dzisiaj rozwija się w tobie nowe życie. – Gaara obserwował jak czarne oczęta chłopaka rozszerzają się w szoku. Tanuki przyłożył dłoń do brzucha Lee. – Nasz syn lub córka.

- Nasze dziecko? – Lee spojrzał na swój jeszcze płaski brzuch i położył swoją dłoń na ręcę Gaary ściskając ją mocno. Podniósł główkę gwałtownie w jego oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy szczęścia, które zaczęły spływać po policzkach. – Nasze dziecko.

- Tak, nasze…

*******

Minato po ciężkim dniu pracy wracał do domu. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o mężu czekającym na niego z ciepłym posiłkiem i kąpielą przygotowaną dla nich dwojga. Zamyślony nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dotarł do domu. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej i postanowił zaskoczyć męża w kuchni. Zakradł się po cichu do tylnich drzwi i już miał nacisnąć klamkę …

- Długo tak będą jeszcze rozmawiać? – Usłyszał zniecierpliwiony głos Sasuke.

- Kyuubi jak zacznie gadać to nie ma końca. – Zaśmiał się Shukaku, na co Sasuke warknął w bezradności.

- Ile można rozmawiać o seksie?

- Jeśli chodzi o Kyuubi`ego … - Shukaku zrobił teatralną przerwę. - … to całą wieczność zwłaszcza, jeśli jego syn stracił dziewictwo.

Na te słowa, w Minato się zagotowało. Z impetem otworzył drzwi obwieszczając swoją obecność i z wściekłością spojrzał na winowajcę. Sasuke.

- Zabiję! – Warknął Minato.

- Ohayo (witam) Hokage. – Sasuke przywitał się ze swoim przyszłym teściem nie pokazując po sobie strachu. Jedynie jego ogon poruszał się nerwowo.

- TY….

- Zostaw go. – Minato spojrzał wściekle na Shukaku. – Lepiej idź posłuchaj, czego uczy Kyuubi waszego syna.

Na te słowa Yondaime wciągnął powietrze, a jego złocista cera nabrała niezdrowego odcienia beżu. Za dobrze znał swojego napalonego męża i wiedział, o czym jego ukochani rozmawiają. Na chwiejnych nogach przeszedł do salonu i przystanął w drzwiach.

- … hahaue! – Zawył Naruto skacząc na kolanach 'matki'. – Już wypróbowałem wibrator i sądzę, że żel rozgrzewający jest zdecydowanie lepszy, zwłaszcza jak Sasuke wbija się we mnie dziko.

- Co za żel? – Zaciekawił się Kyuubi. – I dlaczego o nim wcześniej nie słyszałem?

- Jiraiya mi go dał i powiedział, że zwiększa doznania w czasie seksu i innych zabaw. – Słodki rumieniec na licu liska powiększył się.

- Jakich zabaw? – Zapytał Kyuubi nadal się dąsając, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w obściskiwaniu synka.

- Nooo… - Naruto schował łebek pod brodą 'matki' drżąc uszami w ekscytacji. - … Jak Sasuke i Itachi byli przywiązani do łóżka, a ich oczy zakryte… Kabuto wsadził we mnie wibrator, a ja w niego w połączeniu z żelem to było takie cudowne… - Rozmarzył się Naruto unosząc główkę do góry. - … i to mrowienie połączone z wibracjami… Achhh… takie rozkoszne…

- Muszę to wypróbować. – Determinacja w głosie Kyuubi`ego przerażała, Minato, który zdruzgotany powrócił do kuchni i usiadł na wolnym stołku naprzeciwko Sasuke i Shukaku.

- Jak długo to trwa?

- Jakieś … - Sasuke spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. - … Sześć godzin.

- Żegnaj ciepły posiłku i gorąca kąpielo… - Zawył Minato opadając głową w bezsilności na stół.

- Do północy daleko! – Zaśmiał się Shukaku, na co Sasuke dołączył do Minato ciężko kładąc głowę na stół, a jego ogon opadł w rezygnacji, jak również uszy.

*******

Hoko ubierał się powoli w miarę zaspokojony seksualne.

Pogardliwie spojrzał na śpiącą różowo włosom dziewczynę, która tak łatwo mu się oddała. Poprawiając koszulę wyszedł przez okno unikając ciekawskich spojrzeń sąsiadów i nie tylko. Nadal czuł ogromny głód. Zwykła kobieta mu nie wystarczy, on potrzebował, Naruto i Lee, jako bonus wynagradzający kłopoty związane z ich schwytaniem. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe. Lee cały czas miał przy sobie tanuki, a Naruto rodziców lub młodego Uchihe. Oba jego uke byli zbyt dobrze strzeżeni i musiał coś wymyślić, aby ich schwytać. Ale co i jak?

- Zaraz! – Zatrzymał się gwałtownie na jednym z dachów licznych domów w Konoha. – Mała dziwka coś wspominała o głupim kitsune, co odebrał jej ukochanego neko. A w Konoha jest tylko jeden kitsune w parze z neko. Naruto.

Skowyt wyrwał się z jego ust i czym prędzej powrócił do domu blondynki, gdzie powinna być jeszcze różowo włosa.

- Jak mogłem pominąć taki ważny szczegół! – Wściekły sam na siebie zatrzymał sie przy domu w porę zauważając wychodzącą dziewczynę.

- Sakura!

- Tak? – Sakura od razu rozpoznała głos kochanka i jej radość szybko powróciła razem z jego powrotem. Budząc się i nie znajdując Hoko przy sobie poczuła się podle, a teraz on wrócił i najwyraźniej cieszył się na jej widok.

- Jak bardzo chcesz mieć Uchihe dla siebie? – Zapytał bez ogródek Hoko.

Sakura stała zszokowana z ustami szeroko otwartymi i oczami wytrzeszczonymi na białowłosego.

- Czy ty… - Zamknęła w końcu usta, a w jej oczach zamigotała nadzieja. - …. Pytasz mnie czy chcę Sasuke?

- Tak. – Przytaknął Hoko wiedząc, że zaciekawił dziewczynę. – I ile jesteś w stanie poświęcić dla tego celu?

- Wszystko!

- Bardzo dobra odpowiedź.

Demon był zadowolony z jej reakcji, a jeszcze bardziej odpowiadał mu fakt, że w tak łatwy sposób zdobędzie Naruto. A mając Naruto będzie mógł spokojnie zająć się polowaniem na koinu.

- Powiesz mi w końcu, o co ci chodzi? - Sakura w zniecierpliwieniu patrzyła na Hoko. Jednak widząc jego zimne spojrzenie i okrutny uśmiech zadrżała.

- Jak najbardziej, ale lepiej będzie jak przejdziemy w bardziej prywatne miejsce… wspólniczko…

*******

Kyuubi gładził złote włosy synka, który smacznie spał na jego kolanach mamrocząc coś pod nosem niezrozumiałego i wtulając się w jego klatkę. Kitsune jak tylko zauważył, że oczy synka się zamykają przeniósł się z nim na kanapę chcąc go położyć, ale mały nie pozwolił się ściągnąć z kolan. Zresztą Kyuubi za bardzo też nie próbował oponować, tęskniąc za chwilami ich przytuleń i uścisków, a od kiedy zamieszkali w Konoha zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko.

- Czuję się taki samotny… - Marudził Minato stojąc samotnie w drzwiach z głową opartą o framugę. - … nikt mnie nie kocha…

Rudzielec rozbawiony spojrzał na męża. Minato zawsze miał w sobie dużo z dziecka i lubił to okazywać w zaciszu domowego ogniska.

- To chodź i przytul się do nas. – Minato szybko podszedł do swojej rodziny siadając obok Kyuubi`ego.

- A gdzie mój ciepły obiadek i gorąca kąpiel? – Marudził Hokage gryząc męża drażniąco w ucho, a ręką drapiąc synka za uszkami.

- Nie marudź… - Skarcił męża demon nadstawiając ucho bliżej cudownych ust blondyna. - … Naru-chan stracił swoje dziewictwo, a ty mi tu o obiadku.

- Słyszałem waszą rozmowę i szybko się wycofałem… - Zadrżał na samo wspomnienie. - … Zaczynam się zastanawiać …

- Hm?

- … Czy zabić Sasuke, czy raczej mu współczuć…

- Oni się idealnie uzupełniają, a poza tym… - Uśmiechnął się Kyuubi głaszcząc syna po główce.

- Sasu-ke… nghh… mocniej… - Wyjęczał Naruto przez sen coraz szybciej oddychając. - … Achhh! – Wygiął się plecami lądując na ojcu.

- Wygląda na to, że nasz synek śni o swoim kocurku… - Kyuubi spojrzał na wyraźne wybrzuszenie w spodniach Naruto.

Sasuke wparował do salonu z najgorszymi myślami, jak tylko usłyszał jęki Naruto, a to, co zastał rozgrzało jego serce, a przede wszystkim ciało, które było w pełni gotowe.

- Naruto…

Kitsune słysząc zmysłowy głos ukochanego zaczął się rozbudzać kwiląc cichutko. Chciał dotyku dużych dłoni na sobie i w sobie… zatrzepotał rzęsami i jego lazurowe tęczówki spoglądały w rozbawione czerwone oczy 'matki'. Zaczerwienił się mocno obracając szybko główkę, ale tam napotkał spojrzenie ojca, zawstydzony spuścił głowę i…

- Sasuke!

- Głuptasie… - Lisek poderwał głowę do góry i jednym susem skoczył na Sasuke nogami i rękami owijając się wokół niego.

- … Purr… purrr… purrrr… - Mruczał Naruto ocierając się o nabrzmiały członek Sasuke ukryty w spodniach.

Minato ciężko westchnął z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Kyuubi wdrapał się na kolana męża i obejmując go za szyję pocałował w policzek.

- Idźcie do pokoju Naruto… - Dłoń Minato zaczęła krążyć po brzuchu męża. - … i wróćcie jak skończycie. Musimy omówić wasz ślub.

- Hai. – Przytaknął energicznie Sasuke pędząc do pokoju swojego uke, dziękując bogu za możliwość dobrania się do niego. Tak szybko.

Naruto zachichotał mocniej trzymając się ramion Sasuke i patrzył jak z każdym krokiem zbliżają się do jego sypialni. Nie miał zamiaru cofać kary osuneko, ale odrobina zabawy nikomu nie zaszkodzi, a dotykać i pieścić można na wiele sposobów … niekoniecznie dłońmi.

7


	15. Rozdział 15 – Nieśmiała prośba ”

_**Rozdział 15 – „ Nieśmiała prośba "**_

Spotkanie Hoko z Sakurą odbyło się w lesie z dala od ciekawskich ludzi, aby w spokoju mogli wyznaczyć zadania, jakie będą do nich należeć. Rozstali się w porozumieniu i pewności o swoich zadaniach.

Zadowolony z siebie Hoko zatrzymał się na gałęzi słysząc dziwne odgłosy. Maskując swoją chakre zbliżył się bardziej do miejsca skąd dochodziły dźwięki.

- Gaara… ngh… mocniej! – Słysząc głos Lee przesycony namiętnością i żądzą doprowadziło Hoko do wściekłości.

Nikt inny nie powinien doprowadzać chikai koinu ( małego szczeniaka ) do tego stanu, jak on sam, a widząc tanuki wbijającego się w ciasnotę inu doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Niecierpliwie wyciągnął członka ze spodni koncentrując się na odgłosach wydobywających się ze słodkich ust Lee i żądzy, która biła z całego jego ciała. Patrzył jak różowe usteczka rozchylone łapią gwałtownie powietrze, jak zaczerwienione policzki uwydatniają blask czarnych tęczówek, jak mokre od potu włosy przylegając do twarzy, ale przede wszystkim jak drobne ciało dziko porusza się na udach rudzielca ochoczo pochłaniając jego męskość w sobie.

Wyobraził siebie na miejscu Gaary i to, że on włada ponętnym ciałem… Ręka Hoko szybciej zaczęła poruszać się na jego męskości doprowadzając go do obłędu. Cały czas nie spuszczał wzroku z pary siedzącej pod drzewem, a raczej Lee nabijającym się na penis tanuki coraz szybciej i szybciej…

- Gaara! – Chwila orgazmu, jaka przeszła przez ciało słodkiego Lee wstrząsnęła Hoko, który mocno ścisnął swój członek szczytując z niemym krzykiem na ustach. Oczy zapłonęły mu nienawiścią jak patrzył na dłoń tanuki rozsmarowującą spermę inu po jego ciele.

- … Mój …. – Szepnął białowłosy będąc nadal w ekstazie. Podniósł dłoń pokrytą nasieniem do ust dokładnie ją zlizując, a następnie ubrał spodnie odchodząc od całującej się pary. - … Już niedługo będziesz mój…

*******

Zrezygnowana Ino rozejrzała się po polu treningowym i tracąc resztki nadziei usiadła na ziemi poddając się łzą, które tak długo powstrzymywała.

Czuła się brudna i mimo, że wyszorowała ciało w gorącej wodzie nadal czuła na sobie dotyk dłoni Hoko. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego dopiero jak wybiegła z domu Sakury czuła się jakby ją zgwałcił, a przecież tylko ją dotykał. Dlaczego? Drugą dziwną rzeczą był to, że wychodząc z objęć Hoko powoli zaczynała odzyskiwać świadomość i czucie w ciele. Będąc przy nim miała wrażenie, że jest kontrolowana i nie posiada własnej woli.

Tego wszystkiego było za wiele. Chciała odnaleźć Shike i rzucić mu się w ramiona, ale nigdzie go nie było… nawet tutaj.

- Ino? – Czuły dotyk na ramieniu i zmartwienie w głosie wystraszyły blondynkę, która nie wyczuła nikogo w pobliżu.

Gwałtownie się obróciła patrząc wprost w ukochane czarne oczy Shikamaru. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust próbując powstrzymać wyrywający się szloch, ale nie mogła.

- Ino, co się stało? – Shikamaru coraz bardziej się denerwował. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś doprowadził jego kochanie do tego stanu.

- Shika! – Z imieniem ukochanego na ustach Ino rzuciła się na chłopaka przewracając go na ziemie.

Leżała w jego ramionach szlochając przeraźliwie.

Bliskość ciała Ino rozgrzała Shikamaru, czuł jak zaczyna reagować na bliskość ponętnego ciała blondynki. Starał się nie myśleć o jej łonie ocierającym się o niego, ale nie mógł. Chciał się dosunąć od niej, ale Ino mu na to nie pozwoliła mocniej się w niego wtulając i …

- Uhhh! – Ino spojrzała na zaczerwienioną twarz Shikamaru i na jej twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech. Usiadła okrakiem na Shice, centralnie nad jego twardym członkiem i zaczęła go drażnić sprawiając, że stał się jeszcze bardziej twardy. Przerażony chłopak próbował zrzucić dziewczynę z siebie, ale nie udał mu się ten zamiar.

Spojrzał w jej blado niebieskie oczy przepełnione bólem i rozczarowaniem? Ino zsunęła się z jego członka na biodra i zaczęła odpinać spodnie, które stały na jej drodze do celu, a następnie zsunęła z niego bokserki tylko tyle, aby wyciągnąć jego twardy członek.

- Ino, co ty wyprawiasz?! – Przeraził się nie na żarty Shikamaru. – Nie…AGH! – Jęknął głośno czując jak delikatna dłoń zaciska się na nim mocno.

- Pozwól mi. – Usłyszał słaby szept Ino, która jedną ręką podniosła spódnice do góry, a drugą odsunęła majteczki na bok nie kłopocząc się ich ściąganiem i zaczęła obniżać się na niego.

- Ino! – Krzyknął Shika trzymając dziewczyna za biodra nie pozwalając jej na kolejny ruch. – Nie możesz…!

- Błagam! – Desperacko zawołała Ino patrząc na przerażoną twarz chłopaka, w której kryła się namiętność i żądza. – Kochaj mnie! Pieprz mnie… cokolwiek! – Zaczęła histerycznie płakać puszczając spódnicę i zaciskając dłoń na jego koszulce. - … Cokolwiek, tylko błagam …. Pozwól mi zapomnieć o dotyku jego dłoni… błagam…

Na słowa Ino Shikamaru puścił biodra dziewczyny pozwalając jej się nabić na niego.

- Arghhh! – Krzyknęła w bólu. Czuła jak błona dziewicza pęka i krew sączy się powoli zwilżając męskość Shikamaru. Opadła ciężko na klatkę chłopaka zaczynając poruszać się na nim dziko.

Pozwolił jej na to. Widział, że Ino potrzebuje zmyć z siebie czyjś dotyk, jednak bolało go to, że właśnie w taki sposób. Ktokolwiek ośmielił się dotknąć jego Ino gorzko tego pożałuje.

- Ino… - Jęknął obejmując ją ramionami. - … Taka gorąca…

- Shika… Shika… - Ino położyła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka zapominając o bólu koncentrując się na przyjemności nie kontrolując słów napływających do ust. - … Kocham… kocham cię! Shika!

Słysząc słowa Ino Shikamaru poddał się szczytując w gorące wnętrze kochanki. Zaskoczona Ino czując spermę chłopaka rozlewającą się w niej i nadal pulsujący członek podążyła za nim w euforii. Całe ciało ją bolało i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować przez najbliższe parę dni, ale nareszcie czuła się czysta…

- Szybko poszło… - Zażartowała podnosząc głowę z ramienia Shikamaru.

- Chyba nie sądziłaś, że po twoim wyznaniu wytrzymam dłużej?

- N-nie. – Ino zawahała się, nie wiedząc, co robić dalej.

Shikamaru widząc zagubienie na twarzy kochanki pokręcił w zrezygnowaniu głową. Podniósł głowę z ziemi i pocałował Ino czule w usta.

- Głuptasie… - Oderwał się od jej ust patrząc w zaskoczone oblicze dziewczyny. - … ja też cię kocham i jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

- Woow! – Zaśmiała się rozradowana dziewczyna, w której oczach ponownie zabłysło życie. – To jest najdłuższe zdanie, jakie padło z twoich ust.

- Moja kłopotliwa dziewczyna…

***

Naruto leżał rozebrany na łóżku ciężko dysząc. Jego zamglone lazurowe tęczówki uważnie śledziły każdy ruch osuneko, który rozbierał się powoli i zmysłowo pozwalając kitsune napawać się jego widokiem.

- Podoba ci się, co widzisz? – Zapytał osuneko podchodząc do łóżka.

- Taak… - Wymruczał Naruto zakradając się do Sasuke na czworakach ze wzrokiem utkwionym na jego twardym członku. - … bardzo.

Wysunął języczek liżąc główkę męskości osuneko. Sasuke syknął wypychając biodra do chętnych usteczek swojego uke. Pochylił się nad nim sięgając dłonią do jędrnych pośladków, a przede wszystkim małego i ciasnego otworka ukrytego między nimi.

Naruto jęknął odrywając usta od penisa Sasuke i ochoczo wypchnął pośladki do góry. Czuł jak kciuk neko pieści drażniąco jego dziurkę, aż w końcu zanurza się w nim.

- Achhh… Sasu… - Naruto padł na łóżko nie mając siły dłużej trzymać ciężaru swojego ciała na drżących rękach.

Widząc to płomienie żądzy zapłonęły w onyksowych tęczówkach Sasuke. Bez zastanowienia chwycił Naruto umieszczając go na środku łóżka, a sam usadowił się między rozszerzonymi nogami liska.

- Naruto, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę ile razy dzisiaj byłem twardy?

- Dużo? – Drażnił się lisek z kocurkiem.

- Za dużo… - Wyszeptał zmysłowo Sasuke liżąc całą długość członka swojego uke.

- Nghh! – Naruto wygiął się na łóżku tracąc kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Zawsze się tak działo ilekroć osuneko zabierał się za niego. Opadł z powrotem na łóżko gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze, Sasuke pochylił się nad nim z drapieżnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Powiedz Naru-chan…. – Położył się na Naruto pocierając członkiem o członek. - … co chcesz, abym zrobił?

- Sasu-ke… - Wyjęczał Naruto wypychając biodra do przodu chcąc więcej kontaktu, więcej Sasuke…

- Naru-chan… - Ponaglał Sasuke zwiększając nacisk na ciało kitsune.

Mocny rumieniec wykwitł na twarzyczce demonka.

Wiedział, co chce, ale bał się o to poprosić. Wszystko przez hahaue… wziął głęboki oddech zbierając odwagę i w końcu powiedział.

- Chcę czuć w sobie twoje palce, jak mnie naciągają, a później całą twoją pięść, która sięga głęboko drażniąc moje wnętrze i sięga dalej, aż do …

Zamilkł patrząc z oczekiwaniem na Sasuke, który patrzył na niego zaskoczony.

- Tego się nie spodziewałem. – Powiedział w końcu mocniej naciskając na członek kitsune.

- Bardzo chcę Sasu… - Nie dawał za wygraną kichiku (demonek) nieśmiało prosząc swojego seme o spełnienie prośby.

- Oliwka? – Tyle był w stanie powiedzieć osuneko, który był coraz bardziej rozpalony słowami Naruto.

Kitsune na oślep sięgnął do szafki wyciągając oliwkę z górnej szuflady wręczając ją ukochanemu, który szybko ją otworzył nakładając jej sporą część na rękę.

- Będzie bolało, więc musisz się całkowicie rozluźnić… - Ostrzegł osuneko zsuwając się z ciała kitsune. Sięgnął po poduszkę wkładając ją pod pośladki Naruto, aby mieć jego dziurkę wyżej.

- Ahhh… - Spiął się lekko Naruto, ale szybko się rozluźnił pamiętając słowa narzeczonego. Jeden palec zanurzył się w nim powoli zaczynając wolne tempo poruszania. Onyksowe tęczówki uważnie obserwowały liska rozkoszując się jego reakcjami, uszkami drżącymi w ekscytacji, ogonem poruszającym się niepewnie, rączkami zaciskającymi się na pościeli.

- Spójrz na mnie. – Naruto otworzył oczy, które nawet nie wiedział, że zamknął. Kochał głębie onyksowych tęczówek Sasuke, kryło się w nich tyle miłości i ona cała była skierowana do niego.

- Sasu… ngh… - Dołączył drugi palec wykonując nożycowe ruchy, szybko dołączył trzeci. Grymas bólu przeszedł przez twarz Naruto, który mocniej zacisnął ręce na pościeli. - … aghh… nie przestawaj… - Wyjęczał czując wahanie w ruchach osuneko. - … Więcej…

Sasuke uśmiechnął się na krnąbrność swojego kitsune i kontynuował dodając czwarty palec. Obrócił nimi we wnętrzu demonka wyrywając z jego ust coraz bardziej lubieżne jęki.

- Ahhh…. Aaa…ngh… Sasu… o Kami… głębiej… głębiej! – Sasuke wysunął palce i wbił je mocno w ciałko liska, który zakwilił wyginając się na łóżku przedstawiając sobą nieziemski widok. Uśmiechnął się spoglądając na pierś Naruto gwałtownie się unoszącą, różowe sutki sztywno stojące, rozchylone usta, które kusiły. Pochylił się nad Naruto gryząc jego dolną wargę, aby odwrócić jego uwagę do kolejnego ruchu.

- Mmhhhmm! – Jęk Naruto został stłumiony brutalnym pocałunkiem Sasuke, który wsadził w niego ostatni piąty palec i powoli wsunął całą rękę. Łzy spłynęły po policzkach liska, który oderwał się od usta Sasuke. – Itaii (boli)…

- Mam przestać koi? – Zapytał zaniepokojony Sasuke. Nie chciał widzieć tyle bólu na twarzy ukochanego.

- Iie …

- Ai shiteru watashi-no chikai kichiku (kocham cię mój mały demonku).

- Koibito (ukochany) więcej… - Szepnął Naruto, który zdążył się przyzwyczaić do ingerencji w swoje ciało.

Sasuke ucałował czule usteczka liska i ponownie zsunął się do jego krocza. Zajął się zapomnianym członkiem ukochanego.

- Sasuke! – Krzyknął Naruto na podwójną sensację. Gorące usta wokół jego główki przesunęły się niżej, aż do nasady. – Arghhhh!!! Nghhh! Sasu… ahhh! – Ręka Sasuke wysunęła się lekko z ciasnego otworka liska i szybko wbiła się w niego z powrotem trafiając w prostatę. – Sasu-ke… o kami … ahhh… aaa… ngh…. Szybciej!

- Kurwa Naruto… - Jęknął Sasuke odrywając się od penisa kitsune. - … Jesteś piękny, taki piękny i cały mój!

Ponownie wziął członek Naruto w usta, jednak tym razem zaczął go mocno ssać szybko poruszając głową. Wolną ręką sięgnął do swojej zapomnianej męskości, która aż bolała. Mocno ją ścisnął wiedząc, że i tak długo nie wytrzyma, synchronizował ruchy ręki na swoim członku z ruchami ręki we wnętrzu Naruto, które zaciskało się wokół niego.

- Sasu…aghhh… aahhhh… gorąco… tak cudownie… - Łzy rozkoszy zastąpiły łzy bólu, który został już zapomniany przez przytłaczającą przyjemność. - … Czuję twoje palce dotykające… aghhh… moje wnętrze… nghhh…. Ahhh… och tak! Całą twoją pięść… arghhh… - Naruto zaczął poruszać się razem z ręką Sasuke sprawiając, że jego członek zagłębiał się głębiej w gorące i ciasne gardło osuneko, a jęki Sasuke wyrywające się z niego tworzyły cudowne wibracje wokół członka Naruto. - … Sasuke… tak gorąco! Gorąco! Więcej… błagam … ahhh… anghhh… aaaa….

Osuneko przyśpieszył ruchy ręki zwiększając również siłę uderzeń w prostatę liska zgodnie z jego życzeniem. Czuł jak członek kitsune drga obwieszczając zbliżający się orgazm i celowo przejechał zębami po delikatnej skórce członka mocniej go ssąc. I to wystarczyło.

- Arghhh! Sasu… ahhh… aghhh!!! – Kitsune wygiął plecy w łuk dochodząc w ustach osuneko, który nadal drażnił jego obolałą prostatę i wysysał resztki spermy z niego. – … ngh… ahhh…aaa…ahh… Sa-su-ke…

Lisek opadł ciężko na łóżko w pełni usatysfakcjonowany i obrócił główkę na bok zauważając rękę Sasuke na twardym członku przynosząc sobie ulgę. Osuneko wypuścił zwiotczały członek z ust i powoli wysunął rękę z ciała kitsune.

- Mewww…. – Zakwilił Naruto na pustkę w ciele. Czuł każdy centymetr ciała i wiedział, że nie będzie mógł się normalnie poruszać przez przynajmniej jeden dzień, ale warto było. Uspakajając swój oddech zrozumiał, że pragnie więcej. Chciał czuć spermę osuneko w sobie, chciał czuć jej gorąco. - … Sasu…

Zamglone spojrzenie osuneko spoczęło na ślicznej spoconej twarzyczce demonka. Patrząc na niego nie przestawał ruchów ręki, a wręcz je przyśpieszył, aż do momentu jak drobna rączka powstrzymała go.

- Naru?

- Sasu… we mnie. – Kocur skamieniał zastanawiając się czy dobrze usłyszał. – Chcę czuć twoją gorącą spermę we mnie, chcę czuć jak mnie naznaczasz, jak wchłania się we mnie, chcę cię w sobie…

Sasuke szybko otrząsnął się z szoku. Chwycił nogi Naruto kładąc je sobie na ramionach, a następnie szybko i brutalnie się w niego wbił.

- Arghhh! – Krzyknął Naruto uwielbiając gorący i pulsujący członek osuneko w sobie. – Mocniej! Głębiej!

- Kurwa Naruto… ahhh…ghhh… ahhh… o kami… nghhh!

Naruto szlochał w bezsilności nie mógł poradzić sobie z tak wielką ekstazą, która go ogarniała ponownie, jego członek był znowu twardy, a na jego czubku pojawiły się pierwsze krople spermy. Uniósł wyżej biodra zaplątując nogi na karku osuneko, który jęknął z aprobacją.

- Kurwa jesteś nadal… uhhh… nawet po mojej pięści… ahhh… ghhh… tak cholernie ciasny! Kocham cię! O kami … ahh… aghhh…. Watashi-no… watashi-no! (mój… mój!)

- Sasuke! Ohhh… agh… mocniej! Szybciej! Sasu! Arghhh!!! Aghhh!!!

Szaleńcze tempo ruchów Sasuke zwiększyło się doprowadzając ich do granic wytrzymałości. Osuneko głębiej zanurzał się w gorące ciało kitsune brutalnie męcząc jego prostatę sprawiając, że Naruto zaczął kwilić w bezsilności rzucać głową na prawo i lewo zatracając się w euforii orgazmu.

- Sasu… Sasuke! Ahhhhh!!! – Zacisnął się mocniej na penisie Sasuke ciągnąc go za sobą w fali orgazmu.

- O kurwa! Naruto… Arghhh!!! – Wysunął się z niego po raz ostatni i wbił z bestialską siłą cały swój członek, aż jego jądra uderzyły w zmaltretowaną dziurkę, a jego sperma wypełniła wnętrze liska.

Naruto zadrżał czując ogromne ciepło w dole brzucha, ale zignorował to i spojrzał na twarz Sasuke, która emanowała siłą i dziką urodą. Obserwował jak jego ciało drży w spazmach rozkoszy opróżniając się w nim całkowicie.

- Ahhh… - Jęknął, Naruto kiedy Sasuke musnął jego prostatę wysuwając się z niego. - … Nie.

Ostrożnie zsunął nogi z ramion ukochanego i objął go nim w pasie zatrzymując Sasuke w sobie.

- Naru-chan… - Szepnął osuneko kładąc się ostrożnie na drobnym ciele liska, który skrzyżował zgrabne nóżki na jego pośladkach w wyniku, czego wbił się w niego głębiej, a rączki wplótł w mokre od potu włosy.

- Zostań we mnie … - Wyszeptał Naruto do ucha osuneko. - … ai shiteru koibito….

Sasuke schwytał w namiętnym pocałunku rozkoszne usteczka liska, który zaczął mruczeć, a jego ogon obudził się do życia owijając się wokół ogona osuneko.

- Spać. – Szepnął sennie Naruto odrywając usta od warg kocura. Sasuke posłusznie wtulił głowę w szyję liska muskając ją delikatnie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie wysunę się z ciebie teraz… - Zaśmiał się Sasuke uwielbiając bezradność swojego uke. - … to po przebudzeniu znowu będziemy się kochać. A kara zostanie zapomniana i…

- Zaryzykuję. – Uśmiechnął się sennie Naruto. – A poza tym twoja kara… - Ziewnął przeciągle ukazując ostre ząbeczki. - … Została przeciągnięta do przyszłej soboty.

- CO?!!! – Oburzył się, Sasuke, ale uspokoił się widząc kochające spojrzenie lazurowych tęczówek. – Niech będzie. – Sapnął zrezygnowany.

- Mhmmm… - Mruknął lisek zamykając oczka.

- … Ale warto było. – Szepnął Sasuke wprost w wrażliwe uszko Naruto, które zadrżało uroczo. Położył głowę z powrotem na ramieniu liska nosem pocierając o jego szyjkę.

- … su… kochać… - Wymamrotał jeszcze Naruto.

- Tak, kochać… - Zaśmiał się Sasuke zasypiając w ramionach swojego uke.

*******

- Nareszcie skończyli. – Westchnął Minato, który nie był przyzwyczajony do myśli o tym, że jego cherabu (aniołeczek) stał się dorosły i wierną kopią matki.

- Czułeś to? – Zapytał podekscytowany Kyuubi wstając z kolan męża.

- Tak. – Uśmiechnął się Minato chwytając męża za rękę i prowadząc go do pokoju ich synka.

- Nasz Naru-chan… nasz syneczek… będzie… - Rozpłakał się ze szczęścia Kyuubi wolną ręką osuszając oczy z łez.

- Hai. – Yondaime otworzył drzwi do sypialni synka uśmiechając się na widok zakochanej pary ściśle do siebie przytulonej. – Zostaliśmy…

- … Dziadkami… - Kyuubi podszedł do swoich dzieci i ostrożnie okrył ich nagie ciała kocem uważnie lustrując ich uśmiechnięte twarze, z których biła cała miłość, jaką czuli od siebie.

- Pozostaje nam to uczcić w zaciszu naszej sypialni… - Zmysłowy głos Minato przyciągnął do siebie Kyuubi`ego. - … a planowanie ślubu pozostawmy na jutro.

- Taaak… - Wymruczał Kyuubi wtulając się w męża i pocierając ciałem o jego twardniejący członek. - … Uczcijmy powiększenie się rodziny.

Minato chwycił pośladki męża unosząc go do góry. Kyuubi od razu owinął nogi wokół pośladków Minato coraz mocniej się o niego ocierając. Oboje zniknęli za drzwiami swojej sypialni ciesząc się ich wspólną chwilą.

7


	16. Rozdział 16 – Propozycja ”

_**Rozdział 16 – „ Propozycja "**_

Kabuto całe popołudnie spędził na sprzątaniu domu i przygotowaniu niespodzianki dla Itachi`ego. Miał już przygotowaną kąpiel z dużą ilością piany z zapachem lawendy i piżma unoszącym się w powietrzu. Na ziemi, jak również na szafkach były poustawiane różnej wielkości świeczki nadając romantyczny nastrój w łazience.

- Och… jeszcze płatki! – Wybiegł z łazienki po pudełeczko z płatkami róż, które dostał od Oro-chan. Wrócił do łazienki rozsypując płatki po wodzie, wokół wanny i na podłodze przy świeczkach. Zadowolony z efektu wyszedł zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Zarumienił się spoglądając na aksamitną pościel w czarnym odcieniu. Wybrał ją z myślą o Itachi`m, na jej tle jego alabastrowa cera będzie pięknie kontrastować uwydatniając urodę osuneko.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na sypialnię z aprobatą kiwając głową i przeszedł do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę wyciągając truskawki i bitą śmietanę odłożył je na stół, spojrzał jeszcze raz na boczną półkę, na której stał sos czekoladowy. Zastanowił się, do czego mógłby ją użyć i przed oczami stanął mu twardy członek osuneko. Bez zastanowienia złapał ją stawiając obok truskawek.

Był podekscytowany. Całe jego ciało drżało nie mogąc się doczekać przybycia Itachi`ego, aby mógł się nim zająć. Otrząsając się ze swoich myśli zabrał smakołyki i zaniósł je do sypialni układając na szafce przy łóżku.

Słysząc pukanie do drzwi Kabuto zaskoczony spojrzał na zegar. 19:40, miał nadal dwadzieścia minut do przyjścia Itachi`ego, więc kto to mógł być?

Stanął przed drzwiami i ostrożnie je otworzył, ale nikogo nie było. Rozejrzał się po ogrodzie… wszędzie pusto, spojrzał na dół, a tam leżało duże prostokątne pudełko przewiązane srebrną wstążką z czerwoną różą leżącą na środku. Lekko zdezorientowany wziął pudełko zamykając za sobą drzwi i przeszedł do sypialni.

Ostrożnie położył je na łóżku. Odwiązał wstążkę kładąc różę na bok i ściągnął górną część pudełka kładąc ją na ziemi. Na środku leżała mała karteczka, sięgnął po nią czytając na głos następujące słowa:

„ _Ohayo kawaii Kabu-chan_

_Dowiedziałem się od mojego ślicznego męża, że planujesz romantyczny wieczór z Itachi`m._

_Na pewno wszystko masz już przygotowane… bita śmietana i tym podobne__ …. Ale, czy wiesz, że oboje Uchiha mają fetysz damskich ciuszków? Nie? _

_No cóż nie każdy o tym wie, a ja jestem wyjątkiem, w końcu nie sądzę, że istnieje ktoś jeszcze poza mną, co udaje się na wypady informacyjne…_

_No, ale nie przedłużając … w pudełku jest seksowne wdzianko, które będzie na tobie leżeć idealnie. Mała wąska wstążeczka jest na twój słodki penis – ładnie zawiąż na kokardkę – a ta szersza czarna jest na oczy Itachi`ego, bo przecież nie chcemy, aby zobaczył swój prezent za wcześnie, prawda?_

_Miłej zabawy… _

_Zawsze chętny do pomocy Jiraiya._

_P.s. _

_Oro-chan mówi, że Itachi nie może spenetrować twojej dziurki … ach i jeszcze róża. Połóż ją na środku łóżka, Itachi będzie wiedział, co z nią zrobić… pa" _

Zaskoczony Kabuto stał oniemiały wpatrując się w karteczkę. Rumieniec na jego twarzy powiększył się sięgając szyi…

- … Wstążeczka na … na mój penis? – Podekscytowany odsunął papier. Jego oczom ukazał się prześwitujący czarny materiał z białymi dodatkami. Zaciekawiony dotknął go spodziewając się szorstkości, ale nie. Materiał był delikatny niczym jedwab, a dodatkowo był z lekkim połyskiem.

- Piękne… - Szepnął nadal pieszcząc materiał.

Jego zachwyt przerwało ponowne pukanie i tym razem wiedział, że jest to Itachi. Pośpiesznie zamknął pudełko i zaniósł je do łazienki kładąc na ziemi w rogu, a różę położył na środku łóżka, tak jak zasugerował Jiraiya-san.

---

Itachi cierpliwie czekał na otwarcie drzwi swojego uke. Wiedział, że z kochania nici, ale zawsze są inne sposoby miłości i ma zamiar je dzisiaj wykorzystać.

Jego myśli przerwało otwieranie drzwi i śliczna zarumieniona twarz Kabuto. Chłopak ubrany był w czarne bardzo obcisłe spodnie ze skóry, które nie pozostawiały nic do wyobraźni, oraz czerwoną koszulę z trzema guzikami odpiętymi pod szyją i dwoma od dołu. _Łatwy dostęp od dołu i góry_ – pomyślał Itachi wchodząc za Kabuto do mieszkania bardzo powoli nie chcąc za bardzo drażnić twardego członka. Całość uzupełniała fala srebrnych włosów luźno opadająca na plecy i brak okularów, które tłumiły czarne tęczówki chłopaka.

Ściągnął buty i wszedł do salonu stawiając torbę z kolacją na stole. Spojrzał na Kabuto, który wyszedł z kuchni z butelką szampana i dwoma kieliszkami w ręce. Jego serce zabiło szybciej…

- Zamknij oczy ukochany. – Wyszeptał Kabuto zmysłowo wprost w rozchylone usta osuneko, którego ogon energicznie przemieszczał się z boku na bok, a uszy stały w gotowości. Otarł się ciałem o wyraźną twardość w spodniach neko skamląc zachęcająco.

Itachi posłusznie zamknął oczy i pozwolił prowadzić się Kabuto do celu ich wędrówki.

---

Kabuto ostrożnie położył szampan na ziemi, tuż przy wannie razem z kieliszkami. Obrócił się do Itachi`ego, który nadal miał zamknięte oczy i cierpliwie czekał na następny jego ruch. Wiedziony instynktem ukląkł przed Itachi`m kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i wtulił policzek w nabrzmiałe krocze ukochanego osuneko.

- Otwórz oczy koi. – Szepnął Kabuto słysząc sapnięcie neko i przyśpieszony oddech.

Itachi szybko otworzył oczy patrząc w dół wprost w czarne tęczówki srebrnowłosego, który tulił się do jego krocza.

- Kabu-to… - Jęknął osuneko zatapiając dłonie w srebrnych włosach ukochanego, który zaczął rozbierać go wolno doprowadzając do szaleństwa przy każdym dotknięciu jego delikatnych dłoni.

Kabuto zsunął spodnie z bioder Itachi`ego razem z obcisłymi bokserkami. Jego oczom ukazał się twardy członek neko pulsujący przy każdym dotyku, ucałował jego czubek wyrywając kolejny jęk z ust kochanka. Podniósł się z podłogi przesuwając dłońmi po torsie neko ciągnąć kciukami koszulkę.

- Ręce do góry pusshi: (kiciusiu). – Krnąbrność Kabuto rozbawiła Itachi`ego, który nabrał ochoty na zabawy.

- Moja kolej. – Odezwał się nagi neko sadzając zarumienionego chłopaka na krawędzi wanny. – Bardzo podobają mi się twoje przygotowania… - Każde odpięcie guzika przypieczętował pocałunkiem w odkrywający się kawałek skóry. - ... nastrojowy klimat, cicha muzyka, szampan, a do tego smakowity kąsek…

- Ahhh… - Jęknął cichutko Kabuto unosząc biodra do góry pomagając ściągnąć z siebie spodnie.

- Och… - Neko uniósł brwi mile zaskoczony. - … Bardzo ładnie, nie sądziłem, że nie nosisz bielizny…

- Nie… nie mieściły się w spodniach… - Wyjąkał zawstydzony Kabuto.

- Idealnie. – Padło z ust osuneko klękającego między udami kochanka. Bez ostrzeżenia wziął do ust całą męskość srebrnowłosego.

- Aghhh! – Krzyknął Kabuto wyginając się do tyłu, przez co stracił równowagę i wpadł do wanny pełnej wody oblewając klęczącego neko.

Zaskoczeni i nieco zdezorientowani spojrzeli na siebie. Itachi z miną mówiącą: „gdzie jest moja zabawka", mokrymi włosami przylegającymi do twarzy i uszami oklapniętymi. Kabuto znowu z kolanami blisko ramion, włosami opadającymi na oczy i ręką w górze próbującą złapać powietrze.

- To… to… - Zaczął Kabuto bardzo bliski śmiechu. - … Ha aha ha ha… dawno się tak nie uśmiałem…

- Ha ha ha… Kabuto jesteś niesamowity! – Śmiał się Itachi wstając z podłogi. – Tylko ty jesteś w stanie z podniecenia doprowadzić mnie do śmiechu, ale… - Spoważniał pochylając się nad złożonym w wannie kochankiem, który szybko zamilkł wiedząc głód w oczach neko. - … mam ochotę na zupełnie coś innego niż śmiech.

*******

**UWAGA!!!**

**Od tego momentu zaczyna się brutalny seks z brudnym słownictwem *wiadomo, o co chodzi* ^^**

Minato odrzucił głowę do tyłu uderzając nią w ścianę przy drzwiach. Nie doszli do łóżka. Wystarczyło, że przekroczyli próg sypialni, a Kyuubi zamknął drzwi i popchnął Yondaime na ścianę.

- Kocham cię… - Wyszeptał Kyuubi wypuszczając długość męża z ust. Podniósł się z ziemi muskając w przelocie usta męża i stanął okrakiem przed nim. Jego sztywny członek dotknął zmysłowych ust Minato, który oblizał wargi z apetytem spoglądając na oferowane mu spaniałości. Chwycił biodra Kyuu unieruchamiając go efektywnie w miejscu i powoli pochłonął go całego uwielbiając głośne mruczenia i skamlania męża. Kyuubi zawsze był głośny w łóżku, a Minato uwielbiał słuchać jego jęków, które podniecały go jeszcze bardziej.

Rudzielec spojrzał w dół, jak głowa męża skacze do przodu i tyłu za każdym razem pochłaniając go całego, jego język zwinnie drażnił go sprawiając, że miał ochotę wbić się w to ciasne gardło.

- Ahhh… aaa… ghh… więcej! Minato… arghhh!!

- Więcej? – Zapytał schrypniętym głosem wypuszczając męża z ust.

- Tak! – Jęknął Kyuubi jeżdżąc członkiem po ustach męża.

- Wiesz, co masz robić?

- Taaak… - Wymruczał Kyuu obniżając się niżej i niżej… kucając nad twardym członkiem zatrzymał się. Złapał się ramion męża i powoli zaczął zataczać biodrami małe kółka drażniąc męskość Minato.

- Nghh! Nie drażnij! – Wysyczał Minato łapiąc pośladki męża. Rozciągnął je palcami, a następnie wbił się w niego zniecierpliwiony.

- Arghhh! Minato… nh… aaa…. – Kyuubi odrzucił głowę do tyłu mocniej zaciskając palce na ramionach męża. – Jak cudownie! – Jęczał nadając tempo ruchów swoich bioder. – Taki wielki i gorący… ahhh… mocniej!

- Zawsze taki… uh… ciasny…. Ahhh….ngh… - Puścił jeden pośladek Kyuubi`ego i … plask!

- ARGHHH!!! – Krzyknął donośnie Kyuubi zwiększając szybkość i brutalność swoich ruchów. – Jeszcze!

- Więcej chcesz zdziro `plask` mocniej `plask` plask`. – Minato nie przestawał uderzać pośladków męża wiedząc, że kocha każdą chwilę z tego. Kyuubi był rasowym masochistą i uwielbiał ból w czasie seksu, a brudny język doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. - `plask`plask`plask` czyją jesteś zdzirą?!

- Kurwa… aghhh! Twoją! – Paznokcie Kyuubi`ego przerwały skórę na ramionach Minato. Krew zaczęła sączyć się z ran roznosząc słodki jej zapach.

- Czyją?!! `plask`plask`. Czyją jesteś dziwką zdziro!? – Minato mocniej zaczął wbijać się w Kyuubi`ego w czasie, kiedy Kyuu dziko się na niego obniżał.

- TWOJĄ HOKAGE-SAMA! TWOJĄ JESTEM DZIWKĄ I ZDZIRĄ!!! – Krzyczał głośno Kyuubi zbliżając się do gwałtownego orgazmu. – Arghhh! Ahhh….Aaaghhh!!!

Minato z uśmiechem spojrzał na męża, który stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością w czasie orgazmu. Jego ciało drgało w spazmach opadając w ramiona Minato. Powoli dochodząc do siebie Kyuubi zaczął zlizywać słodką krew męża.

- Czy pozwoliłem ci dojść? – Kyuubi zadrżał słysząc schrypnięty głos męża tuż przy uchu z wyraźną groźbą czającą się w nim i obietnicę na nieziemski seks.

- Nie Minato-sama. – Wyszeptał pokornie Kyuubi ręką rozcierając swoją spermę na brzuchu męża. – Byłem niegrzecznym chłopcem…

- Zostaniesz ukarany.

- Tak, ukarz mnie Minato-sama. – Jęczał Kyuubi ruszając pośladkami.

- Brzuchem do ziemi suko! `plask`

- Arghh! Więcej, więcej Panie! – Błagał demon posłusznie kładąc się na ziemi i odsuwając ogon na bok, aby jego pan mógł wyraźnie widzieć jego czerwoną dziurę proszącą o więcej.

Minato podszedł do łóżka biorąc z niej poduszkę. Kochał Kyuu i nie chciał, aby cierpiał w czasie ich zabaw, a pozycja, w której za chwile się znajdzie jest dość bolesna dla rąk, ale jest ona jedną z ulubionych Kyuubi`ego.

Wsadził poduszkę pod głowę Kyuu, który uśmiechnął się kochająco do niego i poruszał zapraszająco tyłkiem.

- Stań na stopach suko. – Kitsune posłusznie staną na stopach z głową na poduszce już wiedział, jaka pozycja go czeka. – Bardzo ładnie. – Pochwalił Minato.

Yondaime stanął między rozszerzonymi nogami męża, chwycił go za biodra i podciągnął wyżej, aż jego dziura zamknęła się wokół członka Hokage. Kyuubi opierał się na łokciach z czubkiem głowy na poduszce… kochał tą pozycję, przy niej zawsze dochodził gwałtownie, że aż tracił przytomność.

- `plask` Twoja kara właśnie się zaczyna suko! – Krzyknął Minato zaczynając mocno pieprzyć dziurę demona. – Będę cię tak mocno pieprzył, że jutro nie wstaniesz z łóżka dziwko!

- TAK!!! Pieprz mnie mocniej Minato-sama!!! – Nogi Kyuubi`ego bezwładnie wisiały w powietrzu przy biodrach Minato, który brutalnie rżnął męża błagającego o więcej. – Arghhh! Kurwa… mocniej! Ukarz mnie Hokage-sama!!! Ahhhh… aaaa…. Nghhh!!! Kurwa … jeszcze…. Głębiej!

- Tak! Błagaj mnie dziwko! Ngh! Ahhh…. Kto jest twoim panem?! Kto?! – Minato wyżej podciągnął biodra demona rozszerzając jego nogi jeszcze bardziej i wbijając się w niego głębiej. Każde brutalne wbicie trafiało prosto w prostatę lisa, który tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

- TY! Minato! Ty jesteś moim panem i bogiem!!! – Kyuubi krzyknął czując zbliżający się orgazm.

- Tak, kurwa! Ja jestem twoim bogiem! – Krzyknął Minato mocniej wbijając się w męża. - `plask` Razem! `plask`

- ARGHHHH!!! Minato! Głęboko, tak głęboko!!! Ahhh…. Nghhhh…. Nie mogę! Umrę, jak dobrze! Szybciej!!!

- Kurwa! Masz szybciej! Aghhhh!!! `plask`plask`plask` - Ściany wokół penisa Minato zacieśniły się mocno!

- AHHH!!! – Krzyknął Kyuubi dochodząc gwałtownie wprost na ziemie pod sobą.

- NGHHH!!! – Mięśnie jeszcze bardziej zacisnęły się na członku Minato. Wbił się jeszcze raz opróżniając swoje pokłady spermy w ciele męża, którego ciałem targały silne fale spazm po orgazmie.

Minato wysunął się z dziury męża powoli i wbił ponownie. Tą czynność powtórzył kilka razy.

- Ahh… Nato… nh… aaa… ah…

- Taka śliczna mała suka. – Szepnął czule Minato klękając na ziemi nadal w ciele męża. Zmęczone nogi demona opadły na ziemię. – Zaciskasz się na mnie tak pięknie… - Chwycił Kyuu pod ramionami przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Kyuubi gwałtownie wciągał powietrze nadal nie mogąc do siebie dojść. - … wysysając ze mnie wszystko. Grzeczna śliczna suka. Moja suka…

- Purrr… purrr…. Twoja suka. – Wymruczał Kyuubi wtulając głowę w zgięcie szyi męża. – Nato-chan zerżnąłeś mnie tak dobrze… purrr … purrr … rrr…

- Kyuu-chan dla ciebie wszystko… - Wyszedł z ciała męża. Wziął go delikatnie na ręce przechodząc z nim na łóżko. Rozszerzył nogi męża i położył się między nimi obserwując jak jego nasienie sączy się z czerwonej dziurki.

- Ahh… anhhh… gh… Nato… ohhh… - Minato zaczął lizać zmaltretowaną dziurkę wsadzając w niego język i wysysając pozostałości po sobie. - … ohhh… uwielbiam jak to robisz… ahhh…

Będąc pewnym, że nic już w Kyuu nie ma położył się obok męża biorąc go w ramiona. Kyuubi wtulił się w niego uśmiechnięty i w pełni usatysfakcjonowany.

- Dziękuję za boski seks, kochanie… - Wyszeptał Kyuu owijając się wokół Minato. - … mój bóg seksu.

- Twój. – Zaśmiał się blondyn. – Kocham cię Kyuubi.

- Też… ko… cham… Nato…

**Koniec strych scen ^^**

*******

Puste kieliszki stały na ziemi obok opróżnionej butelki z szampana. Blask świec odbijał się w kieliszkach, jak również dwa ciała stojące naprzeciw siebie złączone w namiętnym pocałunku.

Osuneko ręcznikiem przejechał po ciele Kabuto osuszając go z kropel wody spływających po nim. Srebrnowłosy językiem zlizywał ostatnie kropelki spływające po szyi swojego seme i powoli zaczynał się denerwować, kątem oka zerknął na pudło leżące w rogu. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze sięgając ręką po wstążkę na oczy Itachi`ego.

- Co… Kabuto? – Itachi przerwał wycieranie chłopaka zaskoczony opaską na swoich oczach.

- Shhh … - Uspokoił Kabuto muskając usta ukochanego. - … Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę…

Uspokojony nieco osuneko pozwolił zaprowadzić się do sypialni i posadzić na łóżku. Ufał Kabuto i chciał mu to okazać swoją uległością, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku, w końcu to on jest seme w tym związku.

- Zaczekaj na mnie… - Szepnął Kabuto całując nos neko widząc uśmieszek na jego ustach. - … Zaraz wrócę.

Itachi słyszał pośpieszny tupot zgrabnych stópek swojego uke i postanowił się zrelaksować czekając na niego. Zamknął oczy kładąc się na łóżku machając ogonem w podnieceniu.

---

Kabuto stał w łazience przed lustrem. Odetchnął głęboko parę razy i otworzył w końcu pudełko leżące przed nim.

Wyciągnął wstążeczkę przeznaczoną na jego penis i…

- O boże … - Jęknął zdruzgotany patrząc na materiał w swojej ręce. - … dzwoneczki. Na końcach wstążki są dzwoneczki.

Drżącymi dłońmi zawiązał ją u samej nasady członka, który stawał się coraz bardziej twardy, robiąc ładną kokardkę. Przy każdym jego ruchu dzwoneczki dawały o sobie znać. Następnie sięgnął po czarne pończochy zakończone biało srebrną koronką i cieniutkimi wstążeczkami, które zawiązał również w kokardkę zapobiegając zsunięciu się pończoch. Kolejną częścią ubrania były przeźroczyste…

- To są … chyba stringi, ale… - Załamał ręce widząc skąpe majteczki. A jak by tego było mało, stringi były wiązane z boku ciała. - … łatwy dostęp. – Westchnął ciężko.

Zawiązał jedną stronę string i założył je na siebie zawiązują drugą stronę na biodrze. Spojrzał do lustra. Majteczki więcej odkrywały niż zakrywały, były zakończone długą białą koronką. Na jej środku była srebrna kokardka, a całe mieniły się na czarno i srebrno przy każdym ruchu ciała. Jego członek już w pełni twardy wystawał z poza majteczek lekko.

Odwracając się od lustra sięgnął po szlafroczek, przynajmniej tak myślał do póki go nie wyciągnął z pudła. Okazało się, że domniemany szlafroczek to nic innego jak prześwitująca czarna koszulka, którą wiąże się na środku. Jej długie rękawy były rozszerzone na końcach zakończone biało srebrno koronką, tak samo, jak dolny rąbek tkaniny i delikatny kołnierzyk koszulki. Sięgała ona zaledwie do biodra, przez co majteczki były w całości odsłonięte.

Zaglądnął jeszcze do pudła mając nadzieję, że już w nim nic więcej nie ma, ale się pomylił.

Były jeszcze srebrne butki na średnim obcasiku z długimi rzemykami do zawiązania, oraz srebrny łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie łezki. Usiadł na wannie ubierając butki i zawiązując je skrzyżnie wokół nogi, aż do kolana. Wstał na chwiejnych nogach i sięgnął po ostatnią rzecz. Jednak wisiorek nie chciał przejść przez głowę…

- A może to jest na czoło? – Zastanawiał się Kabuto i postanowił spróbować. Pasował jak ulał wisiorek idealnie skomponował się z jego włosami, które ukryły jego zakończenia pozostawiając widoczny na czole wisiorek.

Ostatni raz spojrzał do lustra i zarumienił się mocno. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak… tak… słodko, ślicznie i niewinnie. Szybko poprawił włosy i wdychając głęboko powietrze wyszedł wolno z łazienki.

---

Itachi podniósł się z łóżka słysząc stukot obcasów.

- Huh? – Zaskoczony dziwnym odgłosem ściągnął opaskę i popatrzył w miejsce skąd dochodził stukot i… zamarł. – Kurwa … - Szybko złapał się za nos próbując powstrzymać krwotok, ale było już za późno.

Jego penis stał się boleśnie twardy, a ogon stanął sztywno w pełnej gotowości razem z uszami. Przed nim stał najsłodszy i najpiękniejszy anioł ubrany w bardzo skąpe majteczki z wiązaniami z boku, w pończochach i butach zawiązanymi pod kolanami. A do tego koszulka odsłaniająca seksowny pępuszek jego uke.

- … Mój! – Krzyknął przyciągając Kabuto do siebie i wtulając głowę w jego brzuch, a następnie muskając go wywołując najsłodsze jęki i kwilenia.

- Tachi … - Sapnął Kabuto odpychając lekko kochanka od siebie i kładąc go na łóżku. - … leż i rozkoszuj się moją niespodzianką.

Wdrapał się na łóżko wsuwając między nogi zaskoczonego neko i ręką sięgnął po sos czekoladowy. Itachi obserwował poczynania słodkiego uke i musiał przyznać, że coraz bardziej mu się to podobało.

- Oh… - Sapnął czując zimny sos na swoje piersi, a następnie na członku. - … ngh! – Jęknął czując gorący języczek Kabuto liżący go po czubku, a następnie zjeżdżający na dół do nasady. Z każdym ruchem Kabuto w pokoju roznosił się dźwięk dzwoneczków i domyślił się, że są one umieszczone na jego ciele, a najpewniej na członku chłopaka.

Itachi obrócił głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się na widok truskawek i bitej śmietany. Jego ukeś postarał się bardzo i musiał mu to wynagrodzić, ale na razie pozwalał się pieścić zdolnemu języczkowi, który zlizywał z niego całą czekoladę.

- Cudowny… - Jęknął wypychając biodra do góry zaskakując tym Kabuto, który właśnie wziął jego główkę do ust. Chłopak szybko rozluźnił gardło nie chcąc się zadławić i pochłonął cały penis osuneko. – Ngh! Kurwa… jesteś Cu.. downy… mocniej… ghh… ahhh…

Jęki Itachi`ego podnieciły Kabuto, który zaczął mruczeć wysyłając wibracje wokół członka neko. Itachi zatracał się coraz bardziej w euforii doznań. Gorące i ciasne gardło Kabuto buło cudowne, jednak nie chciał, aby tylko on czuł przyjemność.

Kabuto wypuścił członek Itachi`ego z ust pozostawiając jedynie jego główkę. Zrobił głową okrężne ruchy i mocno ją zassał.

- Kurwa! Kabuto…aghhhh! – Członek osuneko wysunął się z ust chłopaka, który ciężko dysząc językiem zaczął zlizywać czekoladę z reszty ciała neko. – Dość!

Itachi poderwał się z łóżka i szybko obrócił swoje piękności na plecy. Zaskoczony Kabuto nie zdążył nawet zareagować, kiedy zwinne dłonie odwiązały majteczki, a jego członek zadrżał wprawiając w ruch dzwoneczki.

- Ładnie… - Wychrypiał Itachi wzrokiem pochłaniając swojego uke. Chwycił do ręki swój członek przykładając go do męskości chłopaka, który jęknął głośno wyginając plecy na tą cudowną sensację. - … Podoba ci się to? – Chwycił męskości razem przejeżdżając dłonią po ich długości.

- Więcej! – Krzyknął Kabuto poruszając biodrami.

Itachi sięgnął po truskawki i śmietanę kładąc je obok Kabuto na łóżku.

- Ahhh! – Zaskamlał Kabuto czując chłodną śmietanę na swoich sutkach, pępku. - … Tachi… nghhh… aa…hhh….

Itachi spojrzał na ślicznego uke wiercącego się pod nim, przedstawiał sobą kuszący widok. Włosy rozrzucone w nieładzie wokół ślicznej główki, oczy zamglone pożądaniem, rumieniec na policzkach, rozchylone, spuchnięte od pocałunku usta kuszące do dalszej molestacji. Piękny.

Chwycił truskawkę mocząc ją w śmietanie na sutku. Nacisnął mocniej drażniąc twardy sutek swojego uke, a następnie przyłożył owoc do jego ust przejeżdżając po nich. Kabuto wgryzł się w truskawkę ustami muskając palce kochanka, Itachi resztę owocu sam zjadł. Sięgnął po następną powtarzając czynność drażnienia ciała Kabuto, jednak tym razem chłopak nie ugryzł jej, a zaczął ją ssać razem z palcami osuneko, który gwałtownie zaczął oddychać. Czuł jak języczek Kabuto owija się wokół jego palców, jak je ssie razem z truskawką, aż w końcu gryzie ją całą. Kontynuowali tą zabawę, aż truskawki się skończyły i reszta śmietany znalazła się na członku Kabuto.

- … Tachi… nie wytrzymam! Błagam… ahhh… ngh…. Aaa… Tachi… - Osuneko pochylił się nad zapomnianą męskością srebrnowłosego i zlizał całą śmietanę razem z kropelkami spermy, które zaczynały się już pojawiać, ale to nadal było mało.

- Zaciśnij mocno uda. – Szepnął Itachi łącząc nogi Kabuto razem. Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Miał dość już drażnienia i zabaw. – Grzeczny chłopiec…

Kabuto uśmiechnął się na pochwałę i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął uda. Osuneko chwycił jego nogi, na których nadal były pończochy i butki, przyciskając je do swojej klatki i… I wtedy Itachi wbił się między nie.

- Ahhh… - Jęknął chłopak zaskoczony patrząc na Itachi`ego, który uważnie go obserwował. Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i spojrzał między nogi. Widział jak penis neko wbija się między jego nogi, główka członka znika i pojawia się rozpalając Kabuto jeszcze bardziej.

- Ghh… ahhh… nh… Ka-bu-to… nghhh…. – Jęczał Itachi coraz szybciej wbijając się w kochanka. Dźwięk dzwoneczka towarzyszył im przy każdym ruchu. Wziął różę leżącą na łóżku i delikatnie zaczął nią jeździć po ciele chłopaka.

- Arghhh!!! – Kabuto wygiął się pod wpływem nowego dotyku. Delikatność róży, jej muśnięcia doprowadzały go do białej gorączki. - … Tachi… aghhh… ahhh… aaa… jeszcze… nghhh!!!

Kabuto rzucał się na łóżku mocniej zaciskając uda sprawiając, że Itachi zaczynał tracić kontrolę.

- Ahhh… Itachi… blisko… już … zaraz… anghhh…

- Razem ukochany… nghhhh… - Powiedział Itachi przesuwając różę na członek Kabuto i to wystarczyło.

- Arghhh!!! Itachi!!! – Krzyknął Kabuto dochodząc gwałtownie, jego nasienie rozlało się po jego udach i brzuchu.

- Kurwa… aghhh!!! Kabu!!! – Orgazm Itachi`ego był równie gwałtowny jak Kabuto. Jego sperma wylądowała na klatce i twarzy ukochanego czyniąc z niego cudowny obrazek.

- Nie sądziłem… - Zaczął Kabuto rozszerzając nogi dla osuneko, który od razu ulokował się między nimi kładąc się na swoim ślicznym uke, zupełnie nie przejmując się ich spermą na jego brzuchu. - … że róża może być tak… tak…

- Stymulująca? – Zasugerował Itachi zlizując swoją spermę z policzka kochanka.

- Taak… - Wymruczał Kabuto oblizując wargi z resztek śmietany i ciepłego jeszcze nasienia osuneko.

- Kocham cię Kabuto, zamieszkaj ze mną. – Wypalił Itachi zaskakując chłopaka. – Zgadzasz się?

- Tak! – Uradował się Kabuto przytulając swojego seme do siebie. – Kocham cię! Kocham… a teraz… - Spojrzał poważnie na kochanka. - … Ściąg ze mnie ten dzwoneczek…

- Dlaczego? – Zapytał Itachi, któremu bardzo spodobał się dzwoneczek. - … Mi się on bardzo podoba, a zwłaszcza miejsce gdzie właśnie jest.

- Tachi! – Zaczął się dąsać Kabuto. – Onegaiii…. – Zakwilił błagalnie.

- Może później…

- Ale…! – Nic więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć. Został uciszony pocałunkiem, od którego zapomniał o całym świecie.

*******

Ranek zastał Sasuke nadal w ramionach kitsune oraz głęboko w jego ciele. Nogi liska w dalszym ciągu były na jego pośladkach, jednak rączki spokojnie spoczywały przy jego główce. Naruto poruszył się rozbudzając członek osuneko. Stwardniał momentalnie lekko drażniąc prostatę liska.

- Nnhh… - Zaskamlał Naruto przez sen, którego ciało zaczęło się rozbudzać.

Szatański uśmieszek znalazł się na twarzy osuneko, który powoli, wręcz leniwie zaczął się poruszać w ciele liska. Na początku były to krótkie i powolne ruchy, które stawały się coraz szybsze. Pochylił się nad rozchylonymi ustami liska czule muskając jego wargi.

- Nghh… Sasu… ahhh…aaa.. – Kitsune otworzył oczka rozbudzając się całkowicie ze snu w bardzo przyjemny sposób. – Sasu… delikatnie… - Wymruczał słabo będąc bardzo obolałym po wczorajszych wyczynach.

- Wiem kochanie… - Pocałował go w rozespane oczko. - … Dzień dobry …

- Dzień dobry mój przyszły mężu. – Uśmiechnął się Naruto zarzucając ręce na szyję neko i mocno go do siebie przytulając. - … ahhh…. Nghhh….

- Naru… gh… ah…. Ngh… - Sasuke zanurzał się w gorące ciało narzeczonego bardzo wolno. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy kochali się wolno i musiał przyznać, że równie oszałamiający jak pozostałe, ale ten był wyjątkowy. Teraz okazywali sobie jak bardzo się kochają i ile dla siebie znaczą.

- Sasu… ohhh… ngh…. Ahhh…. – Naruto kwilił słabo nie mając siły na nic więcej. Czuł jak ich złączone ciała drażnią jego twardy członek znajdujący się między nimi. - … Sasu…ke … nie wytrzymam…ahhh. Ngh… długo… ghhhh…

- Jeszcze troszkę… uhhh… nhhh… - Sasuke zwiększył trochę tempo.

Naruto puścił szyję Sasuke i przesunął dłonie po plecach osuneko sprawiając, że zadrżał od jego dotyku. Zszedł niżej, aż do jędrnych pośladków neko i ścisnął je w dłoniach mocniej pchając w siebie członek Sasuke.

- Ngh! – Jęknął Naruto wyginając się na łóżku ból, jaki odczuł przez swoją akcję sparaliżował go przez chwilę.

- Naru… - Zaniepokoił się Sasuke zwalniając.

- Wytrzymam… - Zaprotestował lisek ściskając pośladki ukochanego. - … nie… przerywaj… ahhh…blisko… nghhh… tak blisko…

- Naru… Naru… aghhh… taki gorący… razem kochanie… - Spojrzał głęboko w lazurowe tęczówki swojego uke, który miał na ustach najsłodszy uśmiech, jaki do tej pory widział.

- Tak… razem… ahhh…

Ich ciała poruszały się synchronicznie łącząc się ze sobą w miłosnym tańcu… razem na zawsze z myślą, że nikt, ani nic ich nie rozdzieli.

Doszli równocześnie krzycząc swoje imiona.

Osuneko i kitsune ani przez chwilę nie przerwali kontaktu wzrokowego. Patrzyli na siebie próbując zapamiętać tą wyjątkową chwilę, Sasuke aktywował swój sharingan upewniając się, że zapamięta każdą minutę, sekundę… wszystko.

- Czerwone… śliczne oczy… - Wydyszał lisek puszczając pośladki Kocurka. - … moje śliczne … oczy… - Przejechał kciukiem po kąciku oka całując je.

- Twoje … ukochany… - Sasuke musnął słodkie usta Naruto uwielbiając jego smak. – Jestem cały twój…

Ostrożnie wysunął się z poważnie nadwyrężonego ciała kitsune. Naruto nie potrafił powstrzymać łez bólu, który spłynęły z chwilą jak członek Sasuke opuścił jego ciało. Jego ciało nie regenerowało się już tak szybko i bał się tego. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje i dlaczego?

- Kocham cię Naru-chan i pragnę móc nazwać cie już swoim mężem… - Ułożył się przy ciele liska kładąc go ostrożnie na sobie obejmując ogonem wokół talii. - … Przyszła sobota będzie dniem naszego ślubu.

- Tak Sasu… - Uśmiechnął się demonek wtulając główkę pod brodę ukochanego, jego ogon bezwiednie leżał na udzie Kocurka. - … w przyszłą sobotę będziesz moim mężem, a ja twoją żoną…

Roześmiali się na lekkość żartu liska, który uwielbiał być dopieszczany zwłaszcza przez ukochanego kocurka.

- Tak żono, a nasza noc poślubna będzie końcem mojej kary…

- Już mnie boli tyłek…

- O bez obawy … - Zaśmiał się Sasuke delikatnie głaszcząc krągłe pośladki liska. - … już ja się postaram, abyś przez tydzień z łóżka nie wstał.

- Dobrze kochany … - Drażnił Naruto kocurka. - … Trzymam cię za słowo…


	17. Rozdział 17 – Strach… ”

_**Rozdział 17 – „ Strach… "**_

_**0OOKilka dni późniejOO0**_

Podekscytowany koinu biegł do posiadłości Namikaze z wieściami o swoich zaręczynach i ślubie. Cieszył się, że może podzielić się swoim szczęściem z Naruto, który również był zaręczony sprawiając, że oboje mają jeszcze więcej ze sobą wspólnego. Odruchowo pogłaskał się po brzuszku wiedząc, że rozwija się w nim nowe życie… życie, które ujrzy światło dzienne już za ok. 50 dni. **[**_**Wyjaśnienie**_**:** ciąża wśród psów trwa od 58-63 dni, a skoro Lee jest inu to i jego ciąża będzie tyle trwała^^**]**

- Dokąd tak biegniesz śliczny? – Zatrzymał się mając przed sobą białowłosego mężczyznę, który już go niegdyś zaczepiał, ale wtedy miał Gaare przy sobie do obrony, a teraz… teraz był sam.

Lee cofnął się do tyłu przerażony, ale mężczyzna doskoczył do niego łapiąc go za ramiona. Inu zaczął się szarpać próbując wyswobodzić się z mocnego uścisku białowłosego, który w odpowiedzi zacisnął mocniej palce wyrywając z ust Lee ciche skomlenie.

- Nie uciekniesz mi tym razem… - Wymruczał zmysłowo mężczyzna przybliżając twarz do szyi drżącego psiaka liżąc go po niej. - … Jesteś sam, a twój obrońca wyjechał i na pewno jesteś samotny… - Delikatnie zaczął muskać szyję słodkiego koinu, który wyrywał się jak tylko mógł walcząc o swoje życie, ale również o życie swojego maleństwa.

- Onegai… (proszę…) ja nie chcę… - Szloch wyrwał się z ust inu. - … onegai…

Mężczyzna zignorował prośbę ślicznego uke, który wkrótce zostanie tylko jego uke. Z szyi chłopaka przeniósł się na uszy wiedząc, że są jego słabym punktem, zupełnie jak u Naruto.

- Nh… - Jęknął mimowolnie Lee, przerażony swoją reakcją uniósł kolano celując nim w krocze napastnika, tak jak nauczył go Gaara w razie braku jego obecności.

- Uhhh! – Mężczyzna wypuścił Lee z rąk, który od razu uciekł zostawiając go samego.

- Miałem go w ramionach i pozwoliłem mu uciec. – Pokręcił w zrezygnowaniu głową wstając z ziemi. Otrzepał kurz z ubrania i wyszedł z zaułku, w który wcześniej zapędził swoje małe śliczności. - … Tyle w nim dzikości, już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ta dzikość będzie należała do mnie. Ale skoro nie mogę mieć go w tej chwili to wrócę do mojego delfinka czekającego na mnie w domu.

*******

Naruto leżał w salonie na kanapie głaszcząc swój nadal płaski brzuszek. Uśmiechnął się wspominając moment, kiedy dowiedział się razem z Sasuke o ich efekcie miłości.

_**0OOWspomnienieOO0**_

_Pamiętam jak dłonie Sasuke delikatnie mnie myły starając się nie zrobić mi krzywdy wiedząc, że cierpię. On sam był zaniepokojony powolną regeneracją mojego ciała i chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje._

_Zeszliśmy na dół na śniadanie, a raczej Sasuke zszedł, a ja w jego ramionach. W całym domu pachniało świeżymi bułeczkami i gorącą czekoladą, którą uwielbiałem pić na śniadanie. _

_W kuchni zastaliśmy ofusan przytulającego się do pleców hahaue z rękami wokół jego pasa i brodą opartą na ramieniu. Lubiłem na nich patrzeć w takich chwilach, zawsze mi to uświadamiało, jak bardzo rodzice się kochają, a ja jestem efektem tej miłości._

_- Hn. – Odezwał się Sasuke, który był zawstydzony ich chwilą czułości. I muszę przyznać, że z tym rumieńcem wyglądał naprawdę słodko!_

_- Purrr… purrr…rrrr. Purrrr…. – Nie wytrzymałem i zacząłem tulić się do szyi Sasuke pocierając policzkiem o nią. _

_- Dzień dobry. – Przywitał się Sasuke siadając na stołku i ostrożnie sadzając mnie na swoich kolanach przodem do stołu. Wtuliłem się mocniej w pierś ukochanego cichutko wzdychając. _

_- Dzień dobry Sasu-chan… - Hahaue podszedł do nas całując Sasuke w czoło, który jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił. - … Naru-chan… - Ucałował mnie w usta głaszcząc czule po włosach. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Zawsze uwielbiałem nasze ranne zwyczaje, a teraz doszedł Sasuke, który również został tak samo przywitany, a co najważniejsze - zaakceptowany. _

_- Dzień dobry Sasuke… - Ofusan pocałował Sasuke w czubek głowy, teraz Sasu wyglądał jak dojrzały pomidor. - … enzeru (aniołku). – Pocałował mnie w usta, które już nastawiłem do buziaka._

_- Dzień dobry! – Zawołałem radośnie pozwalając łzą szczęścia spłynąć po policzkach, które zostały scałowane przez rodziców. Dziwne z byle głupstwa miałem ochotę płakać._

_- Głuptas…. – Szepnął Sasuke ostrożnie obracając mnie bokiem do siebie, mimowolnie syknąłem z bólu, co wyraźnie zmartwiło domowników. _

_Śniadanie upłynęło nam na planowaniu przyjęcia weselnego, które odbędzie się w przyszłą sobotę. Rozmawiając karmiłem siebie i Sasuke, który był zajęty masowaniem moich plecy i pośladków. Jego dotyk był wyjątkowo kojący. A, co do wesela ustaliliśmy, że będzie to skromne przyjęcie w gronie najbliższych. _

_Po śniadaniu usiedliśmy w salonie. Ja na kolanach Sasuke, a hahaue wtulony w ofusan, który popijał zieloną herbatę. Jak się okazało mój osuneko był jej ogromnym zwolennikiem zupełnie jak moi rodzice, ja osobiście wolę moją gorącą czekoladkę z bitą śmietaną i wisienką na czubku przyrządzoną przez hahaue. Spojrzałem na rodziców i znowu ich przyłapałem na tych dziwnych uśmieszkach i ukradkowych spojrzeniach na mój brzuszek._

_- Co się stało? – Nie wytrzymałem i zapytałem odkładając czekoladę na bok._

_Rodzice spojrzeli na siebie znacząco i kiwnęli głowami._

_- Gratulujemy! – Zawołali równocześnie zaskakując nas bardzo. _

_- Arigato… (dziękujemy), ale czego? – Zareagował Sasuke._

_- Naru-chan… - Hahaue spojrzał na mnie tym swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem. - … Pamiętasz jak cię uczyłem o twoim ciałku?_

_- Hai… - Przytaknąłem nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi._

_- A kiedy zwalnia się proces regeneracji twojego ciała?_

_- Kiedy jestem w … - Zatkało mnie! Przecież to takie oczywiste, jak mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć. Hahaue zawsze naciskał na ten etap mojej nauki, a ja o tym zapomniałem. Szybko otrząsnąłem się z szoku i przytuliłem się mocno do nic nierozumiejącego osuneko._

_- Naru… _

_- Jestem w ciąży! Za ok. 52 dni będziemy rodzicami! __**[Wyjaśnienie:**__ ciąża u lisów trwa ok. 52 dni i niech tak pozostanie__**]**__ – Krzyknąłem szczęśliwy całując Sasuke w usta, ale on nie oddał mi pocałunku. Wystraszony odsunąłem się od niego. Czyżby Sasu nie chciał ze mną dziecka? – Krążyła mi po głowie ta jedna myśl. Zraniony zacząłem z trudem zsuwać się z kolan, osuneko. Mój cały świat się zawalił. Sasuke nie chciał dziecka i mnie już na pewno też._

_- A ty dokąd? – Wymruczał osuneko przygarniając moją zapłakaną buzię do siebie. – Nie płacz młotku… - Ucałował mnie w nosek pieszcząc policzek ogonem. - … Nie myślałeś chyba, że nie chcę maleństwa?_

_Mój brak odpowiedzi i spuszczenie głowy na dół dał mu jasną odpowiedź._

_- Młotku… _

_- Draniu! Nie mów… tak do mnie… - Powiedziałem między łzami i śmiechem. Poczułem się naprawdę szczęśliwy i wiedziałem, już w tej danej chwili, że nic więcej do szczęścia mi nie potrzeba._

**0OOKoniec wspomnieńOO0**

Lisek obrócił się na bok tuląc do siebie poduszkę Sasuke. Do ślubu pozostały trzy dni, które tak bardzo się ciągły, bez Sasuke przy jego boku. Jednak nie mógł liczyć na to, że jego pusshi: (kiciuś) zawsze będzie przy nim, w każdej chwili i o każdej porze. W końcu był zastępcą kapitana Anbu, a to wiązało się z zobowiązaniami i odpowiedzialnością za życie przyjaciół i mieszkańców Konohy.

- Naru-chan napijesz się koktajlu truskawkowego z lodem? – Kyuubi wychylił się z kuchni. Uśmiechnął się widząc synka pieszczącego swój brzuszek. Jego Naru-chan będzie miał śliczne, małe liski…

- Hai hahaue…. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Naruto podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Kyuubi zniknął ponownie w kuchni przygotowując koktajle nucąc cichutko kołysankę. Wyciągnął kostki z zamrażarki wrzucając po dwie do szklanek i machając radośnie ogonem przeszedł do salonu siadając obok synka. Naruto wtulił się w otwarte ramiona hahaue wzdychając zadowolony.

- Naru-chan pozwól, że postawię te koktajle na stole. – Ucałował synka w czoło, który miauknął cicho pozwalając hahaue ruszyć się odrobinę, ale tylko odrobinę. – Jesteś nieznośny… - Śmiał się Kyuubi mierzwiąc włosy synka.

- Purr… purrr … purrr… - Głośne i donośne mruczenie Naruto rozczuliło demona, dla którego mały lisek był całym światem.

Mruczenie kitsune relaksowało Kyuubi`ego, którego myśli krążyły wokół chwili, w której o mało nie stracił swojego maleństwa i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Minato dzisiaj nie byłoby z nimi Naruto. Tak nie wiele brakowało, aby lisek został zgwałcony przez Hoko. Parę sekund … parę sekund wystarczyło na ocalenie Naruto, ale szkody, jakie zdążył dokonać były duże. Zajęło im wiele miesięcy ciężkiej pracy, aby ich słodki Naru-chan powrócił do swojego radosnego usposobienia. Jednak osobą, która najwięcej dokonała był Sasuke, osuneko, który pokochał ich synka, a tym samym odbudował wiarę w prawdziwą miłość.

Kyuubi ucałował synka w czoło głaszcząc go po włosach i co chwilę drapiąc za uszkami. Chikai kitsune (mały lisek) wtulił główkę w rękę matki mrucząc coraz głośniej.

- Jesteś szczęśliwy enzeru? (Aniołku) – Kyuubi uniósł brodę synka patrząc w jego wielkie lazurowe tęczówki, w których odzwierciedlało się całe jego szczęście.

- Bardzo.

Czerwono włosy uniósł synka do góry sadzając go sobie na kolanach plecami do siebie i opiekuńczo objął jego brzuszek dłońmi głaszcząc go czule z wielką miłością. Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się ze słodkich ust liska, który leniwie wtulił się w ramiona matki.

Ich idyllę przerwało gwałtowne wtargnięcie zapłakanego i przerażonego koinu (szczeniaka). Kyuubi i Naruto poderwali się z kanapy podbiegając do roztrzęsionego inu.

- Lee-chan, co się stało? - Zaniepokojony lisek klęknął przy psiaku, który opadł na ziemie ciężko dysząc nadal walcząc ze łzami.

- Ja… ja …. – Szlochał Lee zaciskając ręce na koszulce Naruto, który przytulił go mocno do siebie. - … Szedłem do ciebie i wtedy… ten… mężczyzna wciągnął mnie do zaułku i… i…

- Shhh… spokojnie. – Uspokajał przyjaciela Naruto kojąco głaszcząc go po plecach. – Już dobrze tutaj nic ci nie grozi.

Kyuubi stał jak sparaliżowany. Z chwilą jak wyczuł znajomy zapach na ciele Lee wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia osoby, która przyczyniła się do cierpienia jego rodziny.

Hoko…

Demon o pięciu ogonach kontrolujący żywioły i bóg iluzji.

Hoko – jego brat!

Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze próbując zapanować nad emocjami, ale było to trudne. Spojrzał na chłopców kładących się na kanapie i tulących do siebie. Patrzył jak Naruto pociesza Lee zapominając o swoich troskach. Smutny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Kyuubi`ego, zdawał sobie sprawę, że wcześniej, czy później będzie musiał walczyć ze swoim bratem, ale nie sądził, że to będzie tak szybko i w miejscu gdzie w końcu poczuli się bezpiecznie. Wolno podszedł do chłopców, uklęknął przy łóżku i pocałował ich w czoło.

- Muszę wyjść na chwilę… - Spojrzał przepraszająco na synka i małego inu, który również nosił pod sercem nowe życie. - … Wrócę jak najszybciej i… - Uniósł twarz Lee do góry, aby mógł lepiej widzieć jego czarne tęczówki. - … Gratuluję maleństwa.

- A-arigato. – Wyjąkał zarumieniony inu zapominając o swoim przerażeniu sprzed paru chwil, zaczął machać ogonem w ekscytacji.

- Lee-chan ja też … ja też! – Wołał podekscytowany Naruto siadając na kanapie.

- Naru-chan również będzie miał małe. – Mierzwiąc włosy malcom Kyuubi podniósł się z ziemi.

- Naprawdę? – Oczy Lee zaczęły błyszczeć radością.

- Chłopcy wychodzę… - Kitsune obrócił się w drzwiach patrząc na roześmianych urwisów. - … wypijcie koktajle, a później posprzątajcie po sobie.

- Hai, hahaue! – Zawołali równocześnie coraz bardziej chętni do psot.

*******

Yondaime Hokage przeglądał dokumenty przeznaczone do podpisu w towarzystwie swoich starych przyjaciół: Tsunade, Jiraiyi oraz Orochimaru, który właśnie był mocno molestowany przez wiecznie napalonego męża.

- Jiraiya zabierz te łapska z tyłka Oro-chan! – Krzyczała wściekła Tsunade. Jej obfity biust kołysał się z każdym jej gestem. Jako jedyna zawsze broniła czarnowłosej piękności pozwalając mu na chwilę wytchnienia. Znała Jiraiye od dzieciństwa i zawsze wiedziała, że jest zboczony, ale kiedy poznał Orochimaru, jej wspólnika z kliniki, stał się jeszcze gorszy. Ilekroć jego oczy spoczęły na ciele Oro-chan jego dłonie również tam lądowały. Na szczęście Orochimaru nie był łatwy do zdobycia, przez co Jiraiya praktycznie nie opuszczał szpitala jednak jego cierpliwość została nagrodzona w postaci wiernego męża – Oro-chan.

- Moje `łapska`, jak to pięknie ujęłaś…. – Spojrzał na nią kąśliwie. - … nie są na tyłku Oro-chan, tylko w tyłku i…

- Ahhh… - Jęknął Orochimaru unosząc się nieco do góry na kolanach męża i z powrotem nabijając się na jego masywne palce.

- … I bardzo mu się to podoba.

- Minato zrób coś! – Krzyknęła podbiegając do biurka z nadzieją. Jednak jedno jej spojrzenie na rozpaloną twarz Hokage i rządzą przepełnione spojrzenie, które spoczywało na zabawiającej się parze dało jej jasno do zrozumienia, że od niego pomocy nie dostanie. Z furią podniosła rękę i walnęła Minato w tył głowy.

- Cholera, za co?! – Krzyknął blondyn masując obolałe miejsce.

- Przerwij to! – Wskazała na Jiraiye, który właśnie obrócił Oro przodem do siebie i wsadził głowę pod jego koszulkę przysysając się do jego sutków. Orochimaru jęknął głośno wyginając plecy i odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Jego długie jedwabiście czarne włosy rozwiały się wokół niego i powoli opadły z powrotem na ramiona.

Mimo wściekłości Tsunade nie mogła oderwać od Orochimaru oczu. Jej młodzieńcza miłość była właśnie w stanie głębokiego uniesienia i wyglądał nieziemsko. Nie miała za złe, że Jiraiya odebrał jej jedyną szansę na szczęście, ponieważ zawsze wiedziała, iż Orochimaru woli mężczyzn, ale mimo to nadzieja pozostawała. Aż do dnia ich ślubu.

Kolejny gardłowy jęk Oro wyrwał ją z chwilowego zamyślenia. Skoncentrowała wzrok na parze w chwili, kiedy czarnowłosy szybciej zaczął nabijać się na palce męża mocniej przyciągając jego głowę do siebie.

_Prześliczny…_ krążyła jedna myśl po głowie blondynki. Zarumienione policzki Oro, jego rozchylone usta jęczące i szepczące w euforii imię męża, różowiutki język, który co chwilę zwilżał czerwone usta, oczy zamglone namiętnością i jego ponętne ciało wyginające się w rozkoszy. Podążyła wzrokiem za dłonią Oro, która zawędrowała do nabrzmiałego członka męża wyciągając go ze spodni.

Sapnęła.

Domyślała się, że Jiraiya jest spory, ale nie sądziła, że aż tak…

- 25 cm długości i 7 cm szerokości…. – Odezwał się Minato, którego rozbawiła reakcja przyjaciółki. - … Chociaż w chwili mocnego podniecenia potrafi dojść do 30cm, co w ich przypadku… - Wskazał głową na parę zbliżającą się do spełnienia. - … jest za każdym razem. Jiraiya przy Oro-chan całkowicie traci nad sobą kontrolę.

- Nie… nie przeszkadza ci to? – Zapytała całkowicie odwracając uwagę od rozgorączkowanych mężczyzn.

- Iie. – Uśmiechnął się do kobiety kładąc rękę na jej dłoni, która spoczywała na biurku. – Są piękni, zwłaszcza Oro-chan i zarówno ja jak i Kyuubi uwielbiamy na nich patrzeć, a czasami nawet się dołączamy. – Widząc jej przerażone spojrzenie szybko dodał. – Oczywiście każdy z nas zajmuje się swoją drugą połówką…

- Do jakiego stopnia? – Ciekawość zwyciężyła w Tsunade.

- Najprościej będzie, jeśli powiem, że ja i Jiraiya nie zgadzamy się, aby w gorącym wnętrzu naszych mężów znalazł się ktoś inny niż my sami.

- Rozumiem.

- Nie jesteś zła, ani… - Bał się dokończyć nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

- Nie brzydzę się. – Spojrzała z uśmiechem na przyjaciela widząc jego strach. – Jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Odetchnął z ulgą opadając ciężko na fotel i roześmiał się rozładowując napięcie.

- Zawsze wiedziałam, że ty i Jiraiya jesteście zboczeni.

- Ale musisz przyznać, że wyglądają pięknie i trudno im się oprzeć…

---

- Aghhh! – Krzyknął Orochimaru oznajmiając swój orgazm, jego ciało wygięło się mocno, a ręka nadal szybko pocierała członek męża.

- Mhmm! – Jiraiya stłumił swój jęk ekstazy gryząc sutek Oro.

- To bolało! – Krzyknął Oro-chan zaciskając dłoń na penisie Jiraiyi.

- Kur-wa… - Stęknął białowłosy. - … Wybacz, a… teraz puść… proszę? – Zapiszczał cienkim głosikiem.

Orochimaru uśmiechnął się słodko i niewinnie całując skulonego męża w nos i posłusznie wypuścił go z ręki.

- Widzę, że krótko go trzymasz. – Roześmiała się, Tsunade na cierpienie przyjaciela, który jak tylko poczuł swój członek na wolności zaczął do niego przemawiać.

- Tsunade? – Zaskoczony Orochimaru zdrętwiał cały. – Zabiję! – Obrócił się gwałtownie do Jiraiyi i walnął go z całej siły w szczękę.

Białowłosy wylądował na ziemi. Zaskoczony masował szczękę, na której zaczęła pojawiać się siniak.

- Za co kochanie? – Psie oczka i niewinna mina Sannin`a rozbroiły Hokage i lekarkę. Zaczęli śmiać się histerycznie, taki widok był warty czekania.

- Jak mogłeś doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu, że zapomniałem o obecności Tsu-chan! – Wściekał się Orochimaru chodząc po gabinecie i co chwilę uderzając męża w głowę.

- … Ale słonko Minato ci nie przeszkadzał…

- Minato to, co innego! On jest równie zboczony i perwersyjny jak ty! – Zrezygnowany opadł ciężko na fotel. – Teraz Tsu-chan będzie…

Tsunade podeszła do czarnowłosego i usiadła mu na kolanach mocno przytulając do swojego Chojnego biustu.

- Oro-chan, ale mi się podobało. – Wyznała lekko zawstydzona. – Wszystko w twoim wykonaniu jest piękne, a w chwili orgazmu jesteś najpiękniejszy.

- Minato!

Krzyk roztrzęsionego Kyuubi`ego, który rzucił się na męża siadając mu na kolanach, przerwał im przekomarzania.

Tsunade, Orochimaru i Jiraiya podeszli do zdenerwowanego kitsune. Tsunade uspokajająco zaczęła głaskać go po głowie, a Oro-chan klęknął przy nim na ziemi kładąc głowę na jego kolanach pocierając policzkiem o nie. Ich zabiegi w połączeniu z czułymi słowami szeptanymi przez Hokage przyniosły oczekiwany efekt i Kyuubi rozluźnił się zaczynając opowiadać.

- … Hoko wrócił. – Dodał na zakończenie.

Te dwa ostatnie słowa sparaliżowały wszystkich do tego stopnia, że nie od razu zauważyli pojawienie się wilka, członka Anbu.

Wilk ukłonił się swojemu Hokage czekając na pozwolenie do przedstawienia raportu.

- Urufu (wilku) jak poszukiwania? – Kyuubi zaalarmowany poważną i zmartwioną twarzą męża wsłuchał się uważniej w ich rozmowę. – Mam nadzieję, że jest efekt.

- Niestety, Hokage-sama. – Wyraźnie było słychać rozczarowanie i gorycz w głosie młodego Anbu.

- Rozumiem, a więc inu jest nadal w łapach porywaczy? – Minato zrezygnowany położył głowę na ramieniu ukochanego szukając u niego wsparcia. – A wiadomo przynajmniej kto za tym stoi?

- Koi… - Kyuubi obrócił się przodem do męża biorąc jego twarz w dłonie. - … Lee jest u nas w domu.

Hokage uśmiechnął się smutno do męża.

- Nie Lee, koibito, tylko… Iruka – inu o ciepłych czarnych oczach i czekoladowych włosach sięgających ramion z blizną na środku nosa, który został porwany dwa miesiące temu.

- Przed naszym przybyciem?

- Hai.

Tsunade uważnie obserwowała zachowanie młodego Anbu, którego znała całe życie.

- Kakashi. – Słysząc swe imię Kakashi posłusznie ściągnął maskę ukazują zebranym ból i cierpienie połączone ze zmęczeniem. – Mów wszystko.

Kyuubi uśmiechnął się kojąco do wilka mając nadzieję, że doda mu otuchy, której tak bardzo potrzebował.

Wilk zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze próbując zapanować nad emocjami.

- Podążając śladem porywacza natrafiliśmy na jego kryjówkę, która niestety była już opuszczona od kilku dni. Nie znaleźliśmy w niej nic poza…

Kakashi przymknął oczy zaciskając ręce w bezsilności na cierpienie ukochanego, którego utracił dwa miesiące temu. Z cierpienia wyrwało go delikatne muśnięcie dłoni męża Hokage. Jego ciepłe czerwone oczy ukoiły jego umęczoną duszę.

- … W pokoju, w którym był przetrzymywany Iruka było wielkie łoże z atłasową pościelą, a przy łóżku łańcuchy przymocowane do ziemi ich długość pozwalała ofierze poruszać się w miarę swobodnie. Naprzeciwko łóżka stał tylko jeden stołek, z którego korzystał porywacz.

Kakashi zawahał się przed kontynuacją.

- Proszę… mów dalej. – Poprosił Kyuubi cicho.

- Na tym łóżku mój słodki delfinek był gwałcony! – Krzyk bólu rozniósł się po wieży. – Pełno na nim było krwi i spermy i mimo upływu tych dni wyraźnie w pokoju unosił się zapach odebranej niewinności Iruki.

Biały ogon wilka wściekle poruszał się uderzając z całej siły o ziemię, a jego równie białe uszy drgały spazmatycznie ukazując coraz bardziej brak kontroli nad swoim ciałem.

Widząc, co się dzieje z Kakashi`m, Kyuubi popchnął go w stronę fotela, a Orochimaru i Tsunade szybko przystąpili do uspokajania wilka.

- Mów. – Polecił Kyuubi stając ponownie u boku swego męża.

- Na miejscu znaleźliśmy parę długich białych włosów i bardzo słaby zapach porywacza, który należał do demona ze świętego lasu.

Kyuubi i Minato zdrętwieli.

- Skąd pewność, że ten demon był właśnie stamtąd? – Minato ścisnął dłoń męża spoczywającą na swoim ramieniu.

- Ponieważ jego zapach jest identyczny z zapachem lorda Shukaku i …

- Moim… - Dokończył za niego blady Kyuubi opadając w ramiona męża.

- Tak Kyuubi-sama. – Przytaknął smutno srebrnowłosy.

- Tym porywaczem jest Hoko, prawda Nato-chan? – Słaby głosik świętego kitsune zaniepokoił obecnych, a zwłaszcza Minato. – Mówiłem, że wrócił. – Bolesny szloch wyrwał się z głębi gardła Kyuu. – Wrócił po mojego ślicznego Naru-chan, a do tego jeszcze Lee-chan…

- Kyuubi? – Nowe informacje zaalarmowały wszystkich. – Dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Dziś rano Lee zapłakany i roztrzęsiony wpadł do naszego domu mówiąc, że został napadnięty przez białowłosego mężczyznę o czerwonych oczach. Na ciele Lee było wyraźnie czuć zapach Hoko.

Po tych słowach zapadła ciężka cisza w gabinecie Hokage.

*******

- Naru-chan naprawdę uważasz, że możemy mieć ślub razem? – Dopytywał się podekscytowany inu z ogromnym rumieńcem na ślicznej twarzy.

- Pewnie, że tak! – Chikai kichiku (mały demonek) w podnieceniu skakał na łóżku w swoim pokoju.

Chłopcy po wyjściu Kyuubi`ego przeszli do pokoju Naruto, aby wygodnie się rozsiąść, a może i zdrzemnąć. Od paru dni oboje odczuwali dużą senność i wykorzystywali każdą chwilę na sen.

- Tak się cieszę! – Lee dołączył w skakaniu po łóżku do liska, który chwycił go za dłonie przyciągając do siebie bliżej. – I jestem pewny, że Gaara również się ucieszy.

- Hai, a i Sasuke na pewno będzie zadowolony… - Lisek zaplątał się w pierzynę i przewrócił na łóżku ciągnąc za sobą roześmianego Lee. - … aha ha ha ha… on cie ubóstwia!

Chłopcy śmiejąc się próbowali wyswobodzić się z pierzyny, która owinęła się wokół nich. Kiedy im się to w końcu udało zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi przytulili się do siebie i zasnęli.

Lee leżał na plecach z rozszerzonymi udami, między którymi leżał Naruto z głową na jego ramieniu. Prawa ręka liska znajdowała się pod szyją koinu, a lewa była wczepiona w jego koszulkę. Kitsune zaczął się wiercić nieznacznie próbując znaleźć lepszą i wygodniejszą pozycję do spania na miękkim ciałku psiaka. Efektem tego było, że jedna jego noga nadal spoczywała między nogami Lee, a drugą przełożył przez jego zgrabne udo. Ogon inu złączył się z jednym z ogonów Naru, a lewa dłoń zakradła się w złote włosy liska w czasie, kiedy prawa spokojnie spoczywała na jego biodrze. Uszy malców zastraszyły parę razy, aż z ich ust wydobyło się ciche senne westchnienie.


	18. Chapter 18 Historia Iruki

_**Rozdział 18 – „ Historia Iruki "**_

Drobna postać na łóżku drgnęła nieznacznie, a przy każdym jej ruchu ze spuchniętych ust inu wyrywał się słaby jęk. Powieki zmaltretowanego inu uniosły się do góry powoli ukazując puste czarne tęczówki, w których nie było śladu życia. Powoli unosząc dłoń do góry odsunął opadające na oczy czekoladowe włosy, które sięgały mu do ramion. Przez środek nosa przebiegała mu blizna sprawiając, że wyglądał przesłodko, przez co często był napadany i mimo swoich 21 lat i faktu, że był nauczycielem w akademii ninja składane były mu oferty szybkiego numerka lub stałego związku. Każde z nich odrzucał czekając, aż jego miłość przyjdzie do niego. Niestety nigdy to nie nastąpiło, a w dniu porwania poważnie się z nim pokłócił.

Inu ostrożnie usiadł skomląc przy tym z bólu. Dolne części ciała bardzo go bolały, w końcu był gwałcony od dwóch miesięcy przez demona o pięciu ogonach – Hoko. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, sądził, że są to jakieś podziemia, przynajmniej zapach na to wskazywał. Przeszedł ostrożnie do łazienki chcąc wziąć prysznic i choć odrobinę zmyć z siebie bród i zapach demona.

---

Hoko stał w cieniu uważnie obserwując swojego ślicznego delfinka. Do dziś nie mógł uwierzyć, że udało mu się schwytać tą kuszącą istotkę i odebrać jej niewinność. O tak. Śliczny inu był dziewicą, a jego ciasnota ciała nie zmieniła się ani trochę. Seks z małym Iruką był i jest boski.

Pozwolił przejść inu do łazienki, a sam oparł głowę o ścianę rozpamiętując ich pierwsze spotkanie…

_**0OOWspomnieniaOO0**_

_W moich poszukiwaniach Naruto natrafiłem na Konohagakure. Z początku nic mnie w niej nie zainteresowało i postanowiłem ją opuścić, jednak… w drodze do bramy usłyszałem najsłodszy głos, który swoją słodkością dorównywał Naru-chan i zapragnąłem go posiąść. _

_Obniżyłem swoją chakre do minimum i zakradłem się do akademii ninja, z której dochodziły odgłosy kłótni. Stanąłem w drzwiach przy pustej klasie, z wyjątkiem dwóch osób kłócących się w niej. Jedną z tych osób był srebrnowłosy wilk - Jounin z hitai-ate zakrywającym lewe oko oraz maską na ustach. Z jego twarzy było widoczne tylko prawe oko, a drugą osobą był mój słodki inu. Czekoladowe włosy miał związane wysoko w kucyk, nieliczne pasma wypadały gdzieniegdzie okalając jego śliczną twarzyczkę. Zastrzygł uszami przyciągając moja uwagę do jego czarnych uszu i równie czarnego ogona poruszającego się w złości na prawo i lewo. _

_Oczy inu błyszczały w napięciu marszcząc słodki nosek, przez co uwydatniała się jego blizna. Spojrzałem na poruszające się różowe usta i miałem ogromną ochotę zatopić się w nich smakując cudowny smak inu. _

_- Iruka-chan… - Usłyszałem jak wilk zwraca się do słodkiego uke. - … nie możesz odebrać mi moją książkę! To mnie zabije! – Drażnił się wilk z inu._

_- To byłoby najlepsze, co mogłoby się stać! – Krzyknął Iruka nie panując nad emocjami. – Nie nachodziłbyś mnie więcej, a i dzieci nie musiałyby patrzeć na te… te zboczone książki!_

_Widziałem jak wilk drgnął na jego słowa, które najwyraźniej bardzo go zraniły. Jednak inu tego nie zauważył i kontynuował._

_- Odetchnąłbym z ulgą nie mając więcej z tobą do czynienia!_

_- Naprawdę tak myślisz Iruka? – Zapytał poważnym głosem wilk._

_- Tak! – Warknął inu i szybko zakrył usta dłonią, ale było już za późno. Rozszerzonymi oczami patrzył jak ramiona wilka opadły w rezygnacji, a on sam zaczął wycofywać się do okna. – Kakashi ja… _

_Widziałem jak ręka Iruki spoczęła na ramieniu srebrnowłosego i nie mogłem powstrzymać zazdrości na ten gest. Jednak na razie nie mogłem nic zrobić poza dalszym patrzeniem. _

_Kakashi z ostrzegawczym warknięciem zrzucił rękę inu z ramienia z wyraźną pogardą w widocznym oku. Iruka przycisnął odrzuconą dłoń do piersi spuszczając głowę na dół uniemożliwiając Kakashi`emu na zobaczenie jego cierpienia, które ja wyraźnie widziałem z mojej pozycji przy drzwiach. Byłem wściekły, że ktoś ośmielił się na skrzywdzenie mojego psiaka i miałem ogromną ochotę na rzucenie się tępego wilka, ale postanowiłem cierpliwie poczekać, aż on odejdzie i zostawi załamanego inu samego. Wtedy będę mógł wejść i zająć się moim uke, aż nie poczuję zaspokojenia, a będzie to długo trwało. _

_Powróciłem uwagą do mojego słodkiego inu._

_- Kashi… proszę… - Zaskamlał słabo starając się najwyraźniej przeprosić, ale tępy urufu (wilk) zignorował próby inu, co było dla mojej korzyści._

_- Nie wysilaj się! – Warknął nienawistnie i muszę przyznać, że dobry był w graniu swojej roli i ukrywaniu swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Dla osób postronnych wyraźnie było widać, że urufu jest zakochany w drobnej śliczności, zupełnie jak wspomniane śliczności jest ślepo zakochane w wilku. _

_- … Kashi ja… - Iruka desperacko wczepił palce w rękę Kakashi`ego patrząc na niego załzawionymi oczami. - … naprawdę nie miałem na myśli tego, co powiedziałem, ja tylko…!_

_Jak w zwolnionym tempie patrzyłem na dłoń Kakashi`ego lądującą na ślicznej twarzy Iruki z taką siłą, że aż został odrzucony na biurko stojące obok. Stłumiłem warknięcie i chęć doskoczenia do wilka za tknięcie mojej własności i stałem nadal nieruchomo patrząc jak ciało Iruki opada na ziemie kuląc się w sobie i szlochając przeraźliwie. _

_- Jesteś żałosny! – Jad w głosie Kakashi`ego wzdrygnął Iruką, który i tak był już złamany, ale srebrnowłosego to nie zatrzymało. – Mam dość przebywania w towarzystwie tak pruderyjnie niewinnej osoby! – Każde słowo wilka wbijało się w serce Iruki jak sztylet zadający śmiertelny cios. – Ne chcę mieć z tobą nic więcej do czynienia Umino-san… rozumiemy się?_

_- Tak. – Szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie Iruka._

_Kakashi zadowolony z odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i wyskoczył przez okno zostawiając załamanego inu na ziemi. _

_W tym momencie wiedziałem, że taka druga możliwość mi się szybko nie przytrafi, więc po cichu wszedłem do klasy i podszedłem do skulonego na ziemi Iruki._

_Z początku mnie nie zauważył, ale jak poczuł gumkę ściąganą z jego włosów poderwał głowę do góry napotykając na spojrzenie moich czerwonych tęczówek, które były przesycone żądzą do tego ślicznego uke. Zatopiłem dłoń w czekoladowych włosach inu rozkoszując się ich jedwabistością nie spuszczając wzroku z jego ślicznej zarumienionej od płaczu twarzy. Był taki bezbronny w danej chwili. Wiedziałem, że cokolwiek zrobię on mnie nie odrzuci. Kakashi wykonał naprawdę doskonałą robotę w złamaniu inu, mimo że nie celowo. _

_Biorąc Iruke na ręce zatrzymałem się przy biurku i koncentrując swoją chakre w dłoni napisałem na nim moją małą wiadomość dla Kakashi`ego. Wiedziałem, że z chwilą zrozumienia swojego błędu wróci chcąc przeprosić, ale ja nie miałem zamiaru czekać na to._

_Tego dnia opuściłem Konoha z Iruką w ramionach._

_**0OOKoniec wspomnieńOO0 **_

Szum wody w łazience ucichł. Hogo oderwał sie od ściany podchodząc do łóżka. Usiadł na jego brzegu czekając na swojego psiaka.

---

Iruka wyszedł spod prysznica i powoli bardzo delikatnie zaczął się osuszać starając się omijać najbardziej zmaltretowane części ciała. Hoko w czasie gwałtów brutalnie obchodził się z inu, który za każdym razem starał się stawiać opór. Trwało to już dwa miesiące, a każdy kolejny dzień w łapach demona niszczył go nieodwracalnie.

Westchnął ciężko wychodząc z łazienki i stanął skamieniały w progu na widok, jaki go zastał. Na brzegu łóżka siedział Hoko wyraźnie czekając na niego. Iruka wiedział, co ma robić, dostał bardzo dobrą lekcję, którą zapamięta do końca życia…

_**0OOWspomnieniaOO0**_

_Pamiętam jak Hoko rzucił mnie na wielkie łoże, a sam usiadł na stołku znajdującym się naprzeciwko łóżka czekając, aż obudzę się całkowicie. I nie musiał długo czekać. Po kłótni z Kakashi`m nie miałem ochoty na nic, nawet na życie. Zastanawiałem się jak taka błahostka, jak słowa, może zniszczyć człowieka w jednej chwili i pozbawić go sensu życia. Jednak słowa Kakashi`ego bolały bardzo i raniły dogłębnie. Jego niespełniona miłość pogardziła nim zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, przeprosić go, czy nawet wyznać swoją miłość… ale wzrok urufu był wystarczający, aby go zniechęcić._

_Usiadł na łóżku rozglądając się po pokoju, w którym nie było nic poza łóżkiem i stołkiem oraz łańcuchami przymocowanymi do ziemi. Na sam ich widok zadrżałem w obawie coraz bardziej bojąc się o swoje życie. _

_Spojrzałem na mężczyznę siedzącego na stołku i uważnie obserwującego każdy mój ruch. Podniósł się ze stołka i przeszedł na łóżko opierając plecy o wezgłowie. Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, a następnie rozszerzył nogi uginając je w kolanach i ruchem palca przywołał mnie do siebie. Nadal znajdowałem się w jakimś dziwnym letargu i wiele nie myśląc przeszedłem do mężczyzny na czworakach i wygodnie usadowiłem się między jego nogami, które momentalnie owinęły się wokół mnie. _

_- Jestem Hoko… - Rozbrzmiał dźwięczny głos białowłosego, który zaczął bawić się moimi włosami. - … i od dzisiaj jestem twoim panem… - Pochylił się nade mną całując w usta i chyba ten pocałunek otrzeźwił mnie całkowicie. _

_- NIE! –Krzyknąłem odpychając się od niego, ale nie miałem wystarczająco sił._

_Hoko rozwścieczył się na mój opór. Przygwoździł mnie swoim ciężarem ciała do łóżka łapiąc moje nadgarstki w silnym uchwycie swych dłoni dociskając je do łóżka tuż nad moją głową. Zacząłem się szarpać wypychając biodra do góry chcąc go zrzucić z siebie, ale nie wziąłem pod uwagę jednej ważnej rzeczy. Moje próby oswobodzenia się podnieciły Hoko do tego stopnia, że stracił nad sobą panowanie i ukazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. _

_Przerażony wpatrywałem się w pięć ogonów machających w ekscytacji za plecami demona. Ogony były białe, ale dodatkowo każdy z nich mienił się żywiołami: ogień, woda, ziemia, wiatr i elektryczność. Były niesamowicie piękne, oniemiały wpatrywałem się w nie, przez co przestałem być czujny i Hoko wykorzystał to._

_- Jesteś prześliczny delfinku… - Szepnął mi do ucha ocierając się wyraźnie nabrzmiałym członkiem o moje biodro. Szarpnąłem się gwałtownie chcąc odsunąć się jak najdalej, ale niestety spowodowało to pogorszenie mojej i tak złej sytuacji. Hoko wsunął się między moje uda brutalniej ocierając się o mnie sprawiając, że moje zdradzieckie ciało zaczęło reagować. Wgryzł się w moje wrażliwe ucho centralnie w punkt erogenny. _

_- Ngh! – Jęknąłem wprost w ucho Hoko, który zadowolony z mojej reakcji zadrżał._

_- … A jednak ci się podoba. – Jego ręce sprawnie zaczęły mnie rozbierać, a ja nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić i mimo moich oporów i prób walki wkrótce leżałem nagi pod nim. _

_- Iie! Onegai… - Błagałem go przez łzy spływające po policzkach. Próbowałem wysunąć się z pod niego i prawie mi się udało, ale on chwycił mnie za kostkę puszczając moje nadgarstki. Wolną nogą kopnąłem go w bok zrzucając z łóżka i szybko zeskoczyłem z niego biegnąc do drzwi. Przynajmniej taki miałem zamiar. W połowie drogi Hoko chwycił mnie za włosy przyciągając do siebie. Jego krwiście czerwone oczy przeszywały mnie na wylot, ale do końca się nie poddawałem. Widząc, że moje uderzenia nie zostawiają na nim ani śladu, zacząłem go drapać i kopać, a on tylko uśmiechnął się mocniej zaciskając palce na moich włosach. Zawyłem sięgając ręką do zaciśniętej pięści na moich włosach._

_- Chcesz ostro się bawić? – Zapytał przyciągając mnie bliżej do siebie. Zadrżałem w przerażeniu, jednak on odebrał moje drżenie inaczej. – Już się niecierpliwisz? – Szyderstwo w jego głosie przebiło się wprost do mojego serca. – Na pewno będziesz … - Brutalnie wdarł się we mnie trzema palcami. Krzyknąłem przeraźliwie drapiąc go mocniej, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się bestialsko i rzucił mnie na łóżko. - … jęczał z rozkoszy… - Zakuł moje dłonie w kajdany. - … i błagał o więcej … - Chwycił mnie za kostki powstrzymując moje kopnięcia i zakuł je. Stałem się całkowicie bezbronny wystawiony na jego łaskę. _

_- … Onegai… - Wyszeptałem zachrypniętym głosem._

_- O co prosisz? – Polizał mnie po policzku. Wzdrygnąłem się odwracając twarz na bok. Moje łzy płynęły strumieniami wiedziałem, co teraz nastąpi i nie chciałem tego. Mój pierwszy raz miał być z ukochanym urufu, ale on… on mnie odrzucił i zostawił samego w łapach okrutnego demona. Czułem jak penis Hoko drażni moje wejście, spiąłem się jeszcze bardziej, a mój strach się spotęgował. Podkuliłem ogon pod siebie próbując, chociaż odrobinę się ochronić, ale on tylko się zaśmiał._

_- Chyba nie sądzisz, że ten ogon cię ochroni? – Zadrwił mocno ściskając mój ogon i odciągając go od mojego wejścia wbił się we mnie brutalnie rozrywając mnie przy tym._

_- Aaaaghhh!!! – Mój krzyk odbił się echem po pokoju. Zacząłem szarpać łańcuchami, ale ich długość nie pozwalała mi na wiele. – Iie… iie… - Nie zwracałem uwagi na otarcia na nadgarstkach._

_Skamlałem nie mając sił na krzyki, moje opory stawały się coraz słabsze, a on zwiększał siłę uderzeń w moją prostatę sprawiając, że moje ciało reagowało. Nienawidziłem się za to, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić, czułem jak jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moim twardym członku mocno go pocierając. Poczułem jak krew spływa mi po udach łagodząc brutalność Hoko, jej metaliczny zapach łączył się z zapachem spermy i potu. Nie wiem ile to trwało, ale mam wrażenie, że całą wieczność. _

_Między bólem ciała i umysłu nie było we mnie na nic więcej miejsca. Byłem pusty i pozbawiony chęci życia, a już na pewno po tym, co zrobił demon. Postarał się oto, abym odczuwał przyjemność z gwałtu. Sprawił, że reagowałem i odczuwałem rozkosz z tego płynącą, pomimo bólu rozrywanego ciała pod wpływem ingerencji męskości Hoko. Czułem się podle i gardziłem sobą za tą słabość._

_- Iru-chan jesteś taki ciasny… - Szepcząc te słowa mi do ucha przygryzał je oczekując, że zareaguję, ale nie miałem na to siły. Pomiędzy swoimi orgazmami Hoko zwiększył długość łańcuchów i obrócił mnie na brzuch unosząc moje pośladki do góry. Jego palce zagłębiły się we mnie sprawdzając na ile jestem w stanie wytrzymać zanim stracę kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nic nie czułem poza spermą złączoną z krwią, która spływała obficie po moich udach. - … jesteś piękny. _

_Następne, co poczułem to język Hoko w mojej dziurce. Jęknąłem mimo woli, co sprawiło ogromną przyjemność demonowi. Moja reakcja była zadowalająca._

_- Grzeczny delfinek. – Pocałował mnie w pośladek. Podniósł się klękając za mną, rozsunął moje pośladki i ponownie mnie spenetrował. Nie krzyczałem, tylko leżałem mocniej zaciskając dłonie na pościeli, już nawet nie czułem łez spływających po mojej twarzy. – Jesteś mój. I nigdy nie pozwolę cię zabrać! _

_Wgryzł się w moje ramię. Na to zawyłem zaciskając mięśnie mocniej wokół jego członka. Naznaczył mnie._

_- … Iie… iie… iie… - Szlochałem coraz głośniej uświadamiając sobie, że efektem gwałtu może być ciąża._

_- „Nie" w twoich ustach jest muzyką dla moich uszu. – Na te słowa moje uszy opadły całkowicie zarówno jak i ogon. – Będę cię pieprzył, aż w końcu ten … - Złapał mnie za brzuch mocno go ściskając. - … słodki i kuszący brzuszek zapełni się moimi potomkami._

_Od tego czasu minęły dwa miesiące, a ja na szczęście nie okazywałem żadnych objaw ciąży. Jednak Hoko nie przestawał próbować gwałcąc mnie nadal, raz dziennie wypuszczał mnie z kajdan pozwalając umyć się i zrelaksować. Jednak największą przyjemnością były chwile, kiedy go nie było. Byłem wtedy zamykany w tym pokoju, ale na szczęście bez kajdan. Zawsze cieszyłem się tymi chwilami wolności, mimo że były ulotne. _

_**0OOKoniec wspomnieńOO0**_

- Długo mam czekać? – Zapytał rozdrażniony demon przyciągając do siebie podchodzącego inu.

- Nie Panie. – Szepnął Iruka rozpinając spodnie Hoko. Jego sztywny członek ukazał się oczom delfinka, który zaskamlał wiedząc, że czeka go kolejna brutalna noc, przez którą członek białowłosego będzie zagłębiał się w nim ponownie rozrywając jego nadal niezagojone ciało.

Iruka ze spuszczonym ogonem uniósł się na kolanach demona wchłaniając w siebie jego nabrzmiały członek.

- Watashi-no kirei shiira (mój śliczny delfinek).

Hoko zanurzył dłoń w czekoladowych włosach Iruki przyciągając go do zachłannego pocałunku.

*******

Naruto i Lee źli wtargnęli do gabinetu Hokage.

- A co się stało z moją strażą? – Zdziwił się Minato podnosząc głowę znad dokumentów i patrząc na śliczne twarzyczki Lee i Naruto, których ogony w złości machały za ich plecami.

Naruto zamrugał oczkami niewinnie, jego uszka zadrgały, a ogonem otulił stojącego obok przyjaciela. Kyuubi zaśmiał się wchodząc za chłopcami i zamykając za sobą drzwi podszedł do męża całując go w policzek. Stanął obok niego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, Minato rozluźniony przeniósł wzrok z męża na dzieci.

- Naru-chan twoje niewinne oczka na mnie nie działają.

- Demo ofuchan (ale tatusiu) … - Zaskamlał lisek miętoląc w rączkach brzegi koszulki co chwilę zerkając na twarz ojca. - … nie kochasz mnie już?

Minato próbował nie pozwolić manipulować sobą swojemu synkowi, ale patrząc na jego załzawione oczka, w których zakradał się strach i obawa pogrążyły go całkowicie. Szybko wstał z fotela i niewiele myśląc podbiegł do synka porywając go w ramiona.

Mały demonek rozpłakał się w ramionach ojca chowając główkę w jego włosach mocno zaciskając piąstki na ubraniu.

- Shhh… malutki… - Minato zaczął gładzić syna po główce wiedząc, że ciąża zaczęła się odbijać na demonku. - … już nie płacz. Oczywiście, że cię nadal kocham… - Ucałował synka w czoło pocierając nosem o zaczerwieniony nosek liska. - … jak mógłbym nie kochać mojego enzeru? (aniołka) A teraz powiedzcie łobuzy… - Puścił synka na ziemię, który od razu wtulił się w ramiona roześmianego Lee siedzącego na kanapie pocierając policzkiem o jego policzek. - … Co was do mnie sprowadza?

- No, bo Sasu-chan i Gaara-chan są na…

Minato i Kyuubi westchnęli w zrezygnowaniu na niecierpliwość malców.

- Kochani… - Kyuubi klęknął przy chłopcach patrząc im w oczy. - … do soboty wrócą i staną się waszymi mężami, a ojcami … - Ostrożnie położył dłonie na brzuszkach Lee i Naruto. - … waszych dzieci.

Zadowoleni chłopcy zerwali się z kanapy i zanim wybiegli z gabinetu uściskali dorosłych machając na dowidzenia.

- Hormony szaleją w pełni. – Zauważył Minato przytulając męża do siebie.

- A czego się spodziewałeś? – Zaśmiał się Kyuubi z naiwności męża obracając się w jego ramionach. Czuły pocałunek spoczął na ustach Hokage. – Oboje są w ciąży i nie mają przy sobie swoich ukochanych.

- Już nie długo…

*******

Hoko wysunął się z ciała Iruki, który nie miał nawet siły na obrócenie się na bok. Leżał ciężko dysząc próbując złapać drogocenne powietrze, na jego ciele pojawiły się nowe rany, zadrapania i kolejne ugryzienia. Hoko usilnie starał się go zaciążyć pragnąc potomstwa, małych ślicznych koinu biegających po domu, ale Iruka skutecznie walczył nie dopuszczając do tego.

- Delfinku… - Wyszeptał Hoko tuż przy uchu Iruki. - … jutro dołączą do nas dwie śliczne istotki. Chikai kitsune to koinu (śliczny lisek i szczeniaczek).

- Nie. – Jęknął Iruka nie chcąc, aby ktoś jeszcze przeszedł to, co on.

- Oh tak moje ty śliczności. – Położył się na inu robiąc okrężne ruchy biodrami, drażniąc jego wrażliwe ciało. – A jak oni do nas dołączą… - Czule i nad wyraz delikatnie pocałował drżącego uke w usta. - … będę patrzył jak cie pieprzą, jak skamlasz błagając o więcej i głębiej.

Iruka odepchnął od siebie Hoko, który zaśmiał się szyderczo zsuwając się z rozkosznego ciała inu i powoli zaczął się ubierać. W pełni ubrany pochylił się nad nim przelotnie całując go w usta.

- A jak skończą z tobą… to ja na ich oczach zerżnę cię tak mocno, że przez najbliższy tydzień nie będziesz wstanie wstać z łóżka, a potem zajmę się moimi nowymi uke.

Iruka skulił się na łóżku nadal słysząc śmiech demona, który coraz bardziej się oddalał. Z jego ust wyrwał się szloch. Wiedział, że jeśli ci chłopcy się tu znajdą będzie to oznaczało koniec dla Iruki, a sukces Hoko.

- Nie dam rady… - Płakał zrezygnowany inu. - … walczyć dłużej, nie mam już siły… już dość… dość…

Iruka drgnął czując spływającą spermę po udach, która mieszała się z krwią, przyciągnął prześcieradło do siebie otulając się nim szczelnie. Nie miał siły na kąpiel, nie w tej chwili… później, zdecydowanie później.

Zasnął marząc o ciepłych, kochających ramionach urufu…

5


	19. Rozdział 19 – Afrodyzjak ”

_**Rozdział 19 – „ Afrodyzjak "**_

Osuneko po raz kolejny obrócił się na plecy patrząc w bezchmurne gwieździste niebo. Sześć dni minęło odkąd widział swojego koi i tęsknił za nim niesamowicie. Każda sekunda bez liska wydawała się dla Sasuke katorgą, którą ciężko przetrwać, ale nie miał wyjścia i musiał się zgodzić na beznadziejnie głupią misję, jaką mu przydzielono, a to tylko, dlatego aby trzymał się z daleka od Naru do czasu ślubu. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że nie był sam w swej niedoli.

Gaara był razem z nim. A narzekania dwóch seme zawsze są lepsze jak narzekanie jednego. Niestety dla zachowania pozorów została im przydzielona do grupy Sakura z uwagi na jej umiejętności lekarskie. „Pijawka" jak ją Gaara nazywa, starała się przez całą misję uwieść go. Na szczęście tanuki czuwał i wybawiał go z opresji, a nawet możliwości gwałtu. Zadrżał w obrzydzeniu na samą myśl o 'Pijawce' ujeżdżającej go.

- Nadal nie śpisz? – Gaara usiadł obok posłania Sasuke bacznie obserwując śpiąca Sakure, która wyjątkowo w tą ostatnią noc misji dała spokój nie drażniąc ich swoją nachalnością.

- Nie mogę. – Obrócił się w stronę przyjaciela, którego znalazł dzięki ślicznemu inu, który stał się koibito rudzielca. – Ilekroć zamykam oczy widzę przed sobą uśmiechniętą twarz Naru, która zmienia się w uwodzicielską i pełną erotyzmu.

- Nie myśl o nim. – Uśmiechnął się lekko do Sasuke, który patrzył na niego jak na imbecyla.

- A co ty robisz, aby nie myśleć o gorącym ciele swojego uke? – Osuneko podejrzliwie spojrzał na Gaare.

- Zamykam oczy z myślą, co zrobię Itachi`emu jak wrócimy do domu za tą bezsensowną misję.

- … Że też sam na to nie wpadłem! – Poderwał się Sasuke. – Dzięki Gaara… teraz to i ja w końcu zasnę.

- Tak… - Tanuki przeszedł na swoje posłanie kładąc się na nim. - … Ja już nawet wiem, jaka będzie idealna kara dla tego diabła.

- Kabuto…

Oboje seme usnęli z niebezpiecznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy snując plany męki Itachi`ego, a najbardziej efektywnym sposobem będą katusze z ręki asystenta Orochimaru-sensei.

---#---

Sakura cierpliwie czekała, aż tanuki i osuneko zasną, aby mogła w prowadzić swój plan w życie.

Wysunęła się z koca ostrożnie i na palcach przeszła do Sasuke klękając przy jego biodrach, tęsknie przejechała dłonią po nich jeszcze bardziej nienawidząc Naruto za odebranie jej ukochanego neko. Szybko otrząsnęła się z rozmarzenia i przeszła do czynów.

Jej obie dłonie znalazły się na czole osuneko, który gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze niemniej jednak się nie obudził. Wiedziała, że dużo ryzykuję swoim postępowaniem, ale dzisiaj była ostatnia szansa na zdobycie Sasuke i miała zamiar w pełni ją wykorzystać. Jej chakra powoli otoczyła umysł czarnowłosego wprowadzając go w letarg pełen snów o Naruto. Mimo jej nienawiści do lisa wiedziała, że jedynym sposobem, aby podniecić osuneko jest właśnie kitsune. W końcu próbowała każdej możliwości na nim przez te sześć dni, a on nie okazał ani odrobinę zainteresowania jej ciałem, więc wniosek prosty Sasuke stał się Naru-seksualny.

Będąc już pewną, że osuneko jest całkowicie w świecie snów, dowodem był wyraźne wybrzuszenie w spodniach, wstała i rozebrała się. A wszystkie te czynności wykonywała w pośpiechu wiedząc, że głupi tanuki może obudzić się w każdej chwili. Głupi Gaara nie wypił herbaty przyrządzonej przez nią ze środkiem nasennym bredząc coś o fałszywych pijawkach.

Wzrokiem przesyconym żądzą spojrzała na Sasuke i wzięła się za przyjemności, a jej pierwszym celem było posmakowanie go. Ciekawość zawsze była jej słabym punktem, więc wzięła się za to, co pragnęła od zawsze.

Powoli zsunęła spodnie z Sasuke do kolan i jej oczom ukazał się najwspanialszy penis, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała: gruby, długi i w pełni pulsujący wprost czekający na jej usta.

**0OO0**

Hoko zakradł się do posiadłości Namikaze niepostrzeżenie. Wiedział, że pod nieobecność tanuki chikai, koinu (mały szczeniak) jest pod ich opieką, a to upraszczało sprawę. Miał dwóch uke w jednym miejscu i mógł to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść i najwyraźniej los mu sprzyjał. Okno w pokoju Lee było otwarte, więc skorzystał z cichego zaproszenia i wszedł przez nie znajdując śpiącego inu na łóżku przyciskającego maskotkę szopa do piersi.

Zaniepokoił go jedynie zapach, jaki rozprzestrzeniał się wokół malca. Pochylił się nad nim, a zwłaszcza nad brzuchem i potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia. Lee był w ciąży, a ojcem jego dziecka był zdecydowanie syn Shukaku. Warknął głośno nie panując nad zbierającą w nim wściekłością. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić!?

Za długo zwlekał z odzyskaniem tego, co jego, ale nie wszystko stracone… ma przecież swojego ślicznego delfinka, który dzisiejszej nocy pozna smak podwójnej penetracji, jak również poczuje w sobie kogoś innego niż jego. O tak. Nie mógł się już doczekać. Wiedział, że inu i kitsune będą pięknie wyglądać przy Iruce, a raczej w nim.

Potarł się przez materiał spodni czując dojmujący ból podniecenia. Już niedługo…

- Lee-chan zbudź się. – Szepnął do ucha Lee, które drgnęło lekko. – Już czas wrócić do domu…

- Gaara…? – Zapyta sennie Lee obracając się na plecy z maskotką w jednej ręce, a drugą przecierał oczka.

- Nie malutki, twój Pan i radzę ci nie krzyczeć, jeśli życie twojego dziecka jest ci drogie. – Ostrzegł Hoko widząc panikę malującą się na twarzy psiaka. – A teraz wstań grzecznie i prowadź do Naru-chan.

- … Nie, proszę… - Zaskamlał błagalnie inu, ale posłusznie wstał z łóżka ubrany jedynie w dużo zadurzą koszulkę Gaary, która sięgała mu do kolan. Opiekuńczo objął brzuch chroniąc swoje maleństwo przed Hoko.

- Idziemy.

---#---

Kyuubi razem z Minato wchodził właśnie do domu, kiedy usłyszeli tłumiony jęk. Zaalarmowani pobiegli do salonu, a to, co zastali przeraziło ich.

Hoko pochylał się nad ich płaczącym synkiem mocno trzymając nadgarstek Lee w jednej ręce, a druga jego dłoń spoczywała na brzuszku liska.

- Kolejny bękart! – Syknął Hoko wściekle, ale zaraz obrócił się w stronę nowo przybyłych. – Jak miło, że do nas dołączyliście, a zwłaszcza ty, mój słodki Kyuu… tęskniłeś? – Zadrwił otwarcie z nich napawając się bólem i cierpieniem w ich oczach.

- Zostaw ich! – Krzyknął Kyuubi podbiegając bliżej, ale widząc jak jego brat gwałtownie przyciągnął do siebie Naru i Lee łapiąc ich za brzuchy, przystanął sparaliżowany… - Nie…

- Dlaczego nie? – Hoko pieszczotliwie przejechał po biodrach swoich przyszłych uke rozkoszując się ich krągłościami. Naruto i Lee dzielnie próbowali się przeciwstawić demonowi, ale nie wiele mogli zrobić. Na szali nie stało już tylko ich życie, nosili pod sercem istotki, które musieli chronić za wszelką cenę.

- Wypuść ich, jeśli ci życie miłe! – Minato stanął za demonem wykorzystując jego chwilowe rozkojarzenie spowodowane rozmową z bratem. Docisnął mu kunai do krtani, ale zamiast błagania o litość usłyszał szyderczy śmiech zza swoich pleców. Obrócił się gwałtownie, a za nim stał śmiejący się Hoko. Kopia stojąca przed nim zniknęła bez śladu.

- Nie powinieneś był tego robić. – Wyraźna złość przechodziła przez głos demona, który okazał swą demonią postać. Chłopcy wystraszeni zaczęli płakać, przez co przypomnieli o swojej obecności. – Spójrz, przez ciebie moje śliczności są przerażone… - Ognisty ogon otulił Naruto, nie raniąc go przy tym, a wodny Lee. - … Musimy już iść. Nie chcę, aby mój śliczny Iru-chan tęsknił za mną, a na pewno się niecierpliwi, bo mu o was opowiedziałem.

Minato i Kyuubi stali nie ruchomo. Chakra Hoko skutecznie uniemożliwiła im jakikolwiek ruch mogli tylko stać i patrzeć jak ich synek z Lee są zabierani. Słone łzy spłynęły po policzkach, Kyuubi`ego w bezradności…

- Iruka-sensei? – Zaciekawiony Lee uniósł główkę patrząc na demona czarnymi tęczówkami.

- Tak malutki… - Uśmiechnął się Hoko. – Iruka-sensei… mój Iru-chan.

- Hokage-sama!!! – Krzyki z przed domu zaalarmowały demona, który warknął wściekle.

- Czas na nas… - Zaczął się zbliżać do okna, nadal w demoniej postaci, ale został zatrzymany przez Anbu, którzy go otoczyli. Wśród nich rozpoznał znajomy zapach urufu. - … Witaj wilku… cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

- Gdzie jest Iruka!? – Kakashi zbliżył się o krok do demona, ale mocna dłoń kapitana Anbu zatrzymała go przed jego kolejnym krokiem, który mógł zagrozić Naruto i Lee.

- Aaa… - Oblizał tęsknie wargi mocniej przyciągając do siebie chłopców. - … mój słodki delfinek.

- NIE!!!

- Pamiętasz moją wiadomość na biurku? – Widząc ciemniejące z wściekłości oczy wilka kontynuował. – Teraz dopełnię ta wiadomość… był i jest nadal ciasny, a jego gorące pulsujące wnętrze wchłania mnie zachłannie. Jego krzyki są jak nektar na moją duszę, a kwilenia i skomlenia o więcej rozgrzewają mnie do czerwoności…

- Urusai! (Zamknij się!) – Kakashi szarpnął się mocniej w żelaznym uchwycie łasicy.

- Jest mój, a wkrótce będzie nosił moje dzieci … - Zwęził groźnie oczy. - … i tylko mój. Zapamiętaj to!

Z tymi słowami zniknął zabierając ze sobą Naruto i Lee. Z chwilą zniknięcia Hoko chakra kontrolująca Minato i Kyuu zniknęła pozwalając się im ruszyć, ale było już za późno.

**0OO0**

Docierając na miejsce Hoko wprowadził chłopców do łazienki. Postawił ich na ziemię, a następnie rozebrał napawając się ich słodką niewinnością i przerażeniem, oczywiście skorzystał z okazji i dokładnie zbadał ich drobne ciałka. Jak tylko zostali zostawieni w spokoju, Naru i Lee wtulili się w siebie czekając na dalsze ruchy demona, który zaczął przygotowywać kąpiel? Zdziwieni spojrzeli jak wanna wypełnia się wodą z pianą o zapachu róży, jak Hoko wlewa do niej dodatkowo olejki relaksujące, przynajmniej tak myśleli, ponieważ oboje poczuli się niewiarygodnie rozluźnieni, a ich strach zniknął pozostawiając ich w cudownej błogości.

Hoko kątem oka obserwował kitsune i inu, a widząc, że afrodyzjak przynosi efekt prawie natychmiastowy zadowolony wstał i pozwolił malcom zanurzyć się w ciepłej wodzie. Wychodząc z łazienki usłyszał jeszcze ciche i błogie westchnienia…

---#---

Iruka skulił się w sobie jak tylko zobaczył kitsune i koinu w ramionach Hoko. A więc stało się, już nie jest sam…

Delikatne muśnięcie ust demona otrzeźwiło Iruke. Zatrzepotał rzęsami zaskoczony na taką delikatność, to było nowe… ostrożnie obrócił się na plecy i oczekująco spojrzał na czerwonookiego, w którym wyraźnie było widać pożądanie.

- Jesteś piękny… - Odezwał się w końcu muskając słodkie usta inu. - … i cały mój.

- Dlaczego? – Smutne oczy patrzyły cały czas na Hoko. Iruka był pewny, że nie chce, aby te dzieci przeszły przez to, co on i był gotowy poświęcić wszystko – nawet siebie.

- Bo takie jest moje życzenie.

- Znudziłem cię już? – To pytanie wyraźnie zaskoczyło demona, który nie tego się spodziewał.

- Jak mógłbyś mnie znudzić delfinku? – Zaśmiał się Hoko siadając na łóżku i biorąc Iruke na kolana.

- Wypuść ich.

- Nie.

- Proszę… - Błagalne spojrzenie psiaka rozgrzało jego serce. - … Zrobię wszystko, tylko wypuść ich.

- Wszystko? – Podłapał Hoko. – Oddasz mi się dobrowolnie i urodzisz mi dzieci?

- Hai. – Iruka wtulił się w Hoko okazując jak bardzo jest poważny.

- Niech będzie, ale pod jednym warunkiem. – Zgodził się demon unosząc brodę Iruki do góry. – Pozwolisz Naruto i Lee posiąść swoje ciało, a później na ich oczach sam do mnie przyjdziesz.

Iruka rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu, ale szybko się opanował. Wiedział, że robiąc to Hoko zdobędzie nad nim całkowitą władzę, a on sam straci chęć do powrotu do domu, ale niech będzie. Dla dobra malców mógł poświęcić siebie, bo, po co miałby wracać do domu gdzie nie jest kochany i potrzebny? Do pustki, tęsknoty za ukochanym, który nim gardził i brzydził się go? Nie. Nikt na niego nie czeka. Nikt.

Iruka jak tylko poczuł, że Hoko wstaje objął go za szyję ramionami, a nogi skrzyżował na jego pośladkach. Nic więcej nie musiało być powiedziane. Decyzja została podjęta definitywnie.

---#---

Naruto i Lee czuli jak ich ciała trawi ogień, nad którym nie mieli władzy. Przysunęli się do siebie dotykając się, ale to nie przynosiło oczekiwanego efektu, była ulga, ale nie zaspokojenie. Potrzebowali władzy i kontroli…

- Nowy zapach. – Naruto powędrował za wzrokiem Lee, który patrzył na nagie ciało owinięte wokół demona. Czekoladowe włosy nieznajomego przysłaniały mu twarz, ale za to jego ciało było w pełni widoczne. Kitsune wygłodniale przejechał językiem po wargach lustrując uważnie piękne plecy inu i długie nogi, pośladki niestety były zasłonięte przez ogon.

- Iruka-sensei? – Iruka poderwał głowę z ramienia Hoko słysząc znajomy głos swojego byłego ucznia.

- Lee-kun… - Szepnął zaskoczony inu. Zsunął się z demona i podszedł do wanny klękając przy niej.

W chwili przekroczenia progu łazienki Iruka stał się pobudzony, a jego ciało pragnęło dotyku. Cały płonął, a słodki zapach olejków mieszał się z indywidualnym zapachem kitsune i koinu powodując, że zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Przysunął twarz do Lee uważnie go obwąchując, znał dobrze ten zapach.

Nowe życie.

W Lee rozwijało się nowe życie. Podekscytowany zaczął machać ogonem, a jego uszy stały sztywno. Trącił nosem policzek koinu, a następnie polizał go wywołując cichy śmiech mieszający się ze słabym jękiem. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, a następnie przeniósł zaciekawione spojrzenie na nową twarz. Kitsune był wyraźnie podniecony w pełni okazując swój nabrzmiały członek. Iruka zarumienił się mocniej i przeniósł wzrok na śliczną równie zarumienioną twarz jak jego. Nagle poczuł na swoim policzku ciepłą dłoń, kitsune, która odgarniała jego opadające włosy z twarzy wkładając je za ucho. Był to bardzo intymny dotyk, który jeszcze bardziej rozpalił inu powodując, iż wpił się w czerwone usteczka kitsune zagłębiając się w nim językiem i poznając jego słodki smak.

Naruto czuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi niewyobrażalna euforia. Czując na swoich ustach dotyk obcych warg był niesamowity, taki inny od Sasuke. Pocałunki osuneko były pełne miłości, ale zawsze zachłanne i brutalne, co bardzo mu odpowiadało, a pocałunek Iruki był niepewny pełen obaw. Rozogniony Naruto zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek przejmując nad nim kontrolę, a skomlenie inu, kiedy zagłębił się w nim spowodowało, że zamruczał zadowolony nie przerywając ani przez chwilę pocałunku, z wyjątkiem złapania oddechu.

Lee klęknął w wannie przysuwając się do Iruki. Potrzebował pomocy w zaspokojeniu swoich potrzeb, a usta inu były zajęte, więc musiał zadowolić się chwilowo jego ręką. Przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, przez co Iruka stracił równowagę i wpadł dłońmi do wody i to wystarczyło Lee… na razie.

Koinu docisnął się do ręki Iruki i zaczął się o nią ocierać. Jakikolwiek dotyk na jego rozpaloną skórę był cudownie kojący, a mając wpatrzone w siebie intensywnie czarne tęczówki zamglone namiętnością potęgowały efekt euforii, jaka przechodziła przez niego.

- Ruka-chan… - Wyjęczał Lee mocniej i szybciej ocierając się o swojego byłego nauczyciela. – … tak dobrze.. ahhh… aaa… nghhh… - Mając nadal mało czarnowłosy schylił się do uszków starszego inu i zaczął skubać je i lizać.

- Aaahhhh!!! – Jęknął przeciągle Iruka. Uszy były jego strefą erogenną i każdy dotyk był oszałamiający.

Naruto widząc reakcję Iruki na dotyk jego uszu zaciekawił się czy z ogonem będzie tak samo. Wyszedł z wanny i klęknął obok Ruki rączkami podążając do puszystego ogona i miał rację.

- Arghhh!!! – Krzyknął Iruka odchylając się do tyłu. Jego orgazm był tak niespodziewany i gwałtowny, iż ciężko opadł w ramiona Lee, który czując większy nacisk na swój członek wgryzł się w ucho Iruki tłumiąc swój jęk.

Hoko widząc poczynania małych uke nie mógł uwierzyć, że sam afrodyzjak mógł spowodować taką zmianę w zachowaniu Lee i Naruto, a jednak…

Znudziło mu się bierne patrzenie, więc podszedł do zabawiających się uke i klęknął za delfinkiem uwielbiając widok jego ciała w chwili orgazmu. Dodatkowo mógł sobie pogratulować pomysłowości zdominowania jego ślicznego uke przez jego nowych uke. O tak, nowych uke… nie miał zamiaru wypuszczać ich, kiedy w końcu udało mu się ich schwytać.

Położył dłonie na jędrnych i niewiarygodnie krągłych pośladkach Iruki ugniatając je przez chwile, a następnie rozszerzył je patrząc wprost na pulsującą różowiutką dziurkę delfinka. Schylił się całując ją, kątem oka zauważył, że Lee nadal ociera się o rękę Iruki, ale Naruto uważnie go obserwował z niewiarygodnym głodem w spojrzeniu. Skrył swój uśmieszek i przystąpił do słodkiej tortury ciała inu. Przejechał wolno językiem po otworku drażniąc go, ze słodkich ust Iruki wyrywały się jęki i skomlenia, które zaskoczyły koinu i kitsune do tego stopnia, że Lee mocniej otarł się o niego dochodząc gwałtownie, a Naru przysunął się do Hoko obserwując jego poczynania z bliska.

Lee czuł, że jego ciało znalazło chwilę ukojenia, ale nadal to nie było to, czego potrzebował. Jednak musiał poczekać na swoją kolej, ponieważ Naruto właśnie sięgał po żel nakładając go na swoje palce i ramieniem odpycha demona od Iruki, a sam wkłada w niego trzy palce naraz.

- Uhhh… ahh… aaaa…. – Skomlenia Iruki były czystą słodyczą. Lee podniósł nieco inu opierając jego dłonie na brzegach wanny i zajął się różowiutkimi sutkami, które do tej chwili były pominięte w rozkoszy. - … Lee! Ahhh…. Nghhh! Ohhh… tak… aaaahh….

Naruto poczuł się zazdrosny o Lee on również chciał, aby Iru krzyczał jego imię. Zatrzymał palce w ciele Iruki i w czasie, kiedy Lee ssał i gryzł jeden sutek, a drugi drażnił palcami, Naruto chwycił inu za włosy odchylając jego głowę do tyłu i szepnął mu do ucha.

- Krzycz również moje imię… - Musnął przelotnie usta Iruki, który błagalnie na niego patrzył i wypychał biodra do góry, aby lisek w końcu poruszył palcami i przyniósł mu ukojenie.

- … Jak…? – Zdołał jedynie wydyszeć Iruka.

- Naruto…

- Naru… aghhh!!! – Jęknął Ruka, kiedy poczuł jak palce kitsune wbijają się w niego sięgając słodkiego punktu głęboko w nim. - … Więcej! Błagam… ahhh… nghhh…

Zadowolony Naruto wypuścił włosy Iruki powracając do drażnienia go. Oniemiały patrzył jak ogon inu stoi sztywno w pełni odsłaniając jego słodkie pośladki i ukrytą w nich różową dziurkę, która zachłannie wchłaniała jego palce. Palce Ruki mocno zaciskały się na krawędzi wanny, a głowę miał położoną na ramieniu Lee, który właśnie zostawiał na długiej szyi psiaka czerwoną malinkę. Skomlenia Iruki miały równie piorunujące efekty na Lee, jak i na nim sprawiając, że chciało się słyszeć więcej błagań, skomleń, jęków, kwileń… więcej wszystkiego.

- Prześliczny…

- Prawda? – Hoko dłonią zaczął nanosić żel na sztywny członek Naruto, który nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi od kogokolwiek. – Chcesz więcej słyszeć Iruke… chcesz widzieć jak się wije, jak błaga o więcej lubieżnie krzycząc twoje imię w ekstazie.

- Tak. – Wydyszał ciężko Naruto tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

- Więc zastąp te palce swoim penisem i wbij się w niego brutalnie, on to uwielbia… - Szepnął fałszywie Hoko odsuwając się od Naruto. Wygodnie rozsiadł się na posadzce czekając na kolejny ruch rozgorączkowanego kitsune.

Naruto posłuchał słów Hoko i szybko wyciągnął palce z ciała Iruki wbijając się w niego brutalnie, aż po samą nasadę członka.

- Aaahhh! – Krzyknął Iruka z bólu, który ogarną całe jego ciało. Łzy spłynęły po policzkach, a z jego ust nie wydobywały się jęki rozkoszy, tylko bólu przeplatającego się ze szlochem. Spiął się zaciskając mięśnie wokół członka Naruto, a ostrymi ząbkami wgryzł się w szyję Lee.

Lee karcąco spojrzał na Naruto głaszcząc kojąco Iruke po głowie, ale szybko się uspokoił widząc jak lisek kładzie się na plecach inu przepraszająco całując go po kręgosłupie i pod łopatką…

- Nhhh… - Jęknął Iruka rozluźniając się w objęciach Lee i Naruto.

- Zrób to jeszcze raz. – Ponaglił Lee widząc reakcję starszego inu, który zaczął pocierać policzkiem o jego szyję podniecając go jeszcze bardziej.

- To? – Naruto zassał czułe miejsce pod łopatką Iru ponownie dostając w nagrodę przeciągły jęk. Tym razem Iruka rozluźnił się całkowicie pozwalając Naruto na kolejny ruch. Poruszył zapraszająco biodrami i lisek zrozumiał.

Ostrożnie wysunął się z ciasnego ciała delfinka drżąc cały w ekscytacji i wbił się w Iruke, który wygiął plecy do tyłu łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. Mokre, czekoladowe włosy okalały jego śliczną zarumienioną twarz potęgując blask czarnych tęczówek trawionych przez namiętność.

- Aghhh… aaa… ghhh…aaa … nghhhh…. Tak dobrze… ahhh…. Naru… więcej… - Iruka jęczał słodko nabijając się na członek Naruto. Czuł jak w podbrzuszu kumuluje się ponownie napięcie naglące go do eksplozji. - … szybciej! Naru…!

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak pełno i … wspaniale. Seks dla Iruki oznaczał ból i cierpienie, a teraz te dwie śliczne istotki pokazują mu, co to znaczy rozkosz i euforia. Wtulił się mocniej w Lee uwielbiając czuły dotyk jego dłoni we włosach i delikatne przygryzanie uszka. Wzrokiem podążył do twardego penisa koinu i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej – zapomnieli o nim…

- Ruka… gorąco… ghhh! Aaahhhh… - Naruto zatracał się coraz bardziej w gorącym ciele Iruki mocniej zaciskając na jego biodrach palce, przez co mógł mocniej i szybciej wdzierać się w ciasne ciało inu. - … nghhh… ahhh…aaa… Iru… cudownie… aaahhh….

Naruto zwolnił swoje ruchy kiedy poczuł puszysty ogon Iruki na ręce. Ta chwila wystarczyła dla, inu, który oderwał dłonie od wanny i położył je na biodrach zaskoczonego Lee. Koinu odsunął się od Ruki patrząc na jego poczynania i zamiary, a kiedy je zrozumiał ochoczo zatopił swój twardy penis w gorącym gardle inu nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że Iruka nawet się nie zadławił przyjmując go całego.

- Ohhh… tak… mocniej Iru-chan… mocniej… ahhh… - Lee odchylił w ekstazie głowę do tyłu strzygąc uszami w napięciu owładającym nim.

- … Cudowny… nghhh… prawda? – Wyjęczał Naruto do Lee, który tylko był w stanie kiwnąć główką krzycząc coraz głośniej. – Aghhh….!

Kitsune uważnie obserwował jak Lee rzuca głową na boki wbijając pazurki w ramiona Iruki. Był to znak, że długo już nie wytrzyma, a chciał, aby doszli równocześnie wypełniając Iruke z każdej strony.

Położył się na plecach Iruki gryząc jego czuły punkt pod łopatką, a ręką podążył do zapomnianego członka inu i to mu wystarczyło.

- AAAGHHH!!! – Krzyknął Iruka szczytując w rękę Naruto, który czując zaciskające się na nim ściany eksplodował w jego gorącym wnętrzu, a Lee otarł się o policzek Iru dochodząc na jego ślicznej zaróżowionej twarzyczce.

Naruto był pierwszy, który doszedł do siebie po oszałamiającym orgazmie. Ostrożnie wysunął się z wypełnionego jego spermą ciała inu i delikatnie, razem z pomocą Lee, położyli go na ziemi. Ale patrząc na pokrytą spermą Lee twarz Iruki chłopcy poczuli jak ich ciała ponownie reagują na tą zmysłową istotę.

- Chcecie więcej? – Lee i Naru drgnęli przypominając sobie o demonie, który ich porwał, a właśnie zabierał od nich Iruke. Oboje warknęli wściekle szybko wstając z ziemi i drapieżnym krokiem podchodząc do opuszczającego łazienkę Hoko. – Lepiej będzie dla Iruki żebyście kontynuowali na łóżku…

Jego słowa uspokoiły odrobinę kitsune i koinu, którzy poszli za demonem do pokoju głaszcząc się po brzuszkach pamiętając o swoich maleństwach rozwijających się w nich, jednak jak zobaczyli Hoko pochylającego się nad ich delfinkiem szybko doskoczyli do niego odpychając go, a sami usiedli obok Iruki.

- … nghhh… Naru? Lee? – Chłopcy widząc wybudzającego się Iru odetchnęli z ulgą i położyli go między sobą zaczynając zlizywać zimne już nasienie Lee z twarzy ślicznego delfinka.

Iruka zachichotał słodko czując dwa szorstkie języki na twarzy, ale nie przerwał tej zabawy, ponieważ bardzo mu się podobała. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy zasmakował miłość i chciał jej jeszcze więcej, nadal miał mało i…

- Aahhhh… - Jęknął przeciągle jak poczuł delikatną dłoń na swoim twardniejącym członku i szepnął. - … Więcej…

---#---

- Przedstawienia ciąg dalszy… - Zaśmiał się Hoko ustawiając wokół łóżka świeczki z tym samym afrodyzjakiem, jaki użył do kąpieli. Zapalił je i odszedł od łóżka siadając naprzeciw niego na stołku mając idealny widok na erotyczne zajęcie jego słodkich uke. - … Ciekaw jestem, jaka będzie reakcja mojego słodkiego delfinka, jak zrozumie, że nie mam zamiaru wypuszczać, Naruto i Lee, a jego poświęcenie poszło na marne?

- I co też zrobią moje śliczne uke, kiedy afrodyzjak przestanie działać…? – Hoko przejechał dłonią po boleśnie twardym członku.

**0OO0**

Gaara ocknął się ze snu słysząc jakieś sapania i jęki. Rozejrzał się wokoło, a widząc puste posłanie Sakury zerwał się na równe nogi. Kiedy zobaczył klęczącą pijawkę nad Sasuke był wściekły, że osuneko ośmielił się zdradzić Naruto, ale jak uważniej przyjrzał się scenie od razu zrozumiał, dlaczego Sasuke nie odpycha pijawki. Wokół jego głowy pulsowała chakra Sakury uniemożliwiając mu wyczucie jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa.

- Och… tak. Aahhh… - Patrzył jak Sakura trzyma twardy penis Sasuke w dłoni drażniąc swoją łechtaczkę, jęcząc przy tym jak kurwa, a następnie nakierowuje go do swego wnętrza i…

- Ty suko! – Warknął Gaara uderzając piaskiem w Sakure brutalnie powodując, że została odrzucona pod najbliższe drzewo uderzając o nie z dużą siłą.

- … Gaara… - Stęknęła przerażona kobieta zanim nieprzytomna opadła na ziemię.

Tanuki powoli opanowując swoją wściekłość podszedł do leżącego Sasuke, który właśnie się wybudzał. Chakra Sakury straciła swoją kontrole.

- Uhhh… - Sasuke usiadł łapiąc się za głowę krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. Podniósł wzrok na Gaare, który kucał przy nim podając mu jego spodnie? - … Co do… - Spojrzał na dół i zamarł. - … kurwy?!

Gaara tylko wskazał na nieprzytomną kobietę leżącą pod drzewem i wszystko stało się jasne dla Sasuke, nawet bez słów.

9


	20. Chapter 20 Brutalna rzeczywistość

_**Rozdział 20 – „ Brutalna rzeczywistość "**_

Z chwilą rozejścia się wieści o porwaniu Naruto i Lee mieszkańcy Konohy włączyli się do poszukiwań. Jednak nie było to łatwe, wiedzieli tylko, że znajdują się gdzieś w świętym lesie, który był ogromny. Podzielili się na grupy, każda z przydzielonym sektorem i zajęli się poszukiwaniami z nadzieją na jak najszybsze odnalezienie ich kochanych malców. Dodatkowo motywowała ich wieść, iż ich ukochany Iruka-sensei, który został porwany dwa miesiące wcześniej z Akademii, może znajdować się razem z kitsune i inu.

Itachi i Kabuto razem z Kyuubi`m i Minato przeszukiwali południowy sektor. Był to najniebezpieczniejszy obszar, ponieważ mieszkały w nim dzikie zwierzęta, od których stronili zarówno ludzie, jak i demony. Ale przez to było to idealne miejsce na kryjówkę…

- Wyczuwam chakre Sasuke. – Itachi rozejrzał się po okolicy uważnie lustrując ją sharingan`em. – Gaara jest z nim, ale chakra Sakury jest bardzo słaba. Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego znaleźli się w tym sektorze?

- Tak, to jest naprawdę dziwne… – Przytaknęli pozostali zauważając, że Kabuto był wyraźnie zaniepokojony i ciągnął ich w stronę miejsca pobytu Sasuke i Gaary.

- Kabu… - Itachi przyciągnął do siebie wyrywającego się medyka. - … co się dzieje? Dlaczego tak się wyrywasz…?

- Musimy iść! – Krzyknął chłopak błagalnie patrząc na ukochanego. – Sakura umiera!

Na te słowa szybko podążyli za Kabuto z nadzieją, że nie zjawią się za późno.

**0OO0**

- … Lee… ghhh… mocniej! – Iruka leżał na plecach z kolanami dociśniętymi do piersi w czasie jak koinu mocno się w niego wbijał, a Naruto swoimi palcami naciągał go jeszcze bardziej, aby nie skrzywdzić delfinka przy dołączeniu się do nich. - … Naru-to!

Iruka odrzucił głowę do tyłu w chwili orgazmu ciągnąc za sobą Lee, który drżał spazmatycznie z rękami nadal pod jego kolanami.

- Ruka… jesteś taki… - Koinu zwolnił uścisk na nogach Iruki pozwalając im opaść bezwładnie na łóżko, a sam wtulił się w szyję ciężko dyszącego inu drażniąc ją nosem. - … Rozkoszny.

- A co ze mną? – Zaskamlał żałośnie Naruto i zastrzygł uszkami opierając brodę o ramienię Lee. W jego lazurowych tęczówkach czaiło się nadal niezaspokojone pożądanie nadając im niebywałą głębię. – Ja też chcę być w Iru-chan…

Naruto nadal miał palce w ciele słodkiego delfinka. Poruszył nimi stymulując jego prostatę do chwili, aż nie usłyszał rozkosznych błagań i kwileń, a następnie wysuwając palce przejechał po członku Lee, który był ponownie twardy nadal znajdując się w ciasnym wnętrzu inu.

- Jesteś taki mokry Iru-chan… - Wyszeptał Naruto pochylając się nad wrażliwym uszkiem delfinka z palcami skąpanymi spermą Lee. - … jestem pewny, że pomieścisz nas obu bez problemu. – Przyłożył swoje palce, które jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowały się w Iruce, do jego ust. Delfin ochoczo je otworzył zlizując życiodajny nektar ze szczupłych palców kitsune, który jęknął na tak zmysłową pieszczotę.

- Lee-chan chwyć Ruke pod kolanami rozszerzając je ile tylko się da i unieś jego pośladki do góry, a sam wstań i pochyl się nad nim… - Pewnym głosem ustawiał ich Naruto nie mogąc dłużej już wytrzymać. Widząc jak ochoczo Iruka i Lee przystępują do ułożenia się w odpowiedniej pozycji próbował znaleźć miejsce dla siebie. - … Czekajcie!

Zeskoczył z łóżka stając przy jego brzegu i uśmiechnięty spojrzał na dwie wpatrzone w niego zarumienione twarzyczki.

- Przysuńcie się na brzeg łóżka. – Poklepał miejsce przy sobie ponaglając chłopców. – W ten sposób ja i Lee znajdziemy się w twoim gorącym ciałku, Iru-chan i nasze maleństwa … - Pogłaskał się czule po brzuszku. - … będą bezpieczne.

Lee zadowolony kiwnął główką strzygąc uszkami i powoli wysunął się z Iruki, który od razu przesunął się ku Naruto. Kitsune pogłaskał jędrne pośladki Iruki i uniósł je do góry tak, że jego dziurka była na wprost sztywnego członka liska, na którym zbierały się już kropelki spermy. Delikatnie przesunął jego ogon na bok i nagląco spojrzał na czarnowłosego psiaka. Lee widząc, że Naru jest już ustawiony i czeka na niego zaczął się ustawiać pamiętając przede wszystkim o bezpieczeństwie swojego maleństwa. Stanął na łóżku nad zgiętym Iruką, który kwilił w potrzebie i szybko pocierał swój członek, rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem błądząc po swoich dwóch seme. Koinu odepchnął dłoń Iruki nie pozwalając mu na przedwczesne dojście i pochylił się nad nim łapiąc go pod kolanami równocześnie rozszerzając go do granic możliwości, a następnie wbił się ponownie w to oszałamiające ciało.

- Ohhhh…! – Jęknął Iruka wprost w ucho koinu, którego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz rozkoszy. Powabne dłonie owinęły się wokół jego szyi, a rozkoszny głosik nadal skamlał prowokująco do ucha. – Lee… nhhhh… ha… ha… AGHHH!!! – Krzyknął Iruka wyginając plecy w łuk. Czuł jak drugi członek wbija się w niego rozszerzając i wypełniając go po brzegi.

- Aghhh… - Jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Naruto łapiąc Lee za biodra, aby nie stracić równowagi. - … Taki ciasny i mokry… - Szepnął czując jak wnętrze Iruki zaciska się na nich, a wcześniejsza sperma Lee znajdująca się w inu otula ich pozwalając na lżejsze ruchy. Ogon Lee otulił ramiona Naru ponaglając go do pierwszego ruchu i długo nie musiał czekać.

- Na-naruto! – Krzyknął Iruka bezradnie nie mogąc się nawet ruszyć i wymusić szybszego tępa na kitsune w czasie, kiedy Lee nadal nieruchomo znajdował się w nim. Mocniej objął Lee za szyję całując go po całej twarzy i szyi zostawiając na niej czerwoną malinkę. - … Błagam ahhh…. Lee…. Chcę więcej … nghhh… ahhh aaa… - Naruto coraz szybciej poruszał się w nim.

- Co ch-cesz Ruka? – Wydyszał ciężko Lee pragnąc poruszyć się w tym cudownym ciele, ale pierwsze chciał usłyszeć te słowa z przesłodkich ust zarumienionego uke, którego rozpuszczone włosy okalały spoconą twarzyczkę sprawiając, że nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

- … Chcę ahhh… Naru głębiej…ghhhh!

- Co chcesz Iru…? – Ponaglił Lee wiedząc, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Zwłaszcza, że Naruto poruszał się w Iruce ocierając się swoim członkiem o jego doprowadzając go do obłędu!

- Ruka-chan… - Szepnął Naruto przechodząc z szybkich zagłębień w powolne, wręcz leniwe, długie ruchy. - … ahhh… ghhh… powiedz… nghhh… to!

- Chcę… abyście oboje… aaaahhhh…. Zaczęli się ze mną … ahhh kochać! – Krzyknął wbijając pazurki w plecy Lee, który syknął z bólu gryząc Iruke w szyje.

- Grzeczny delfinek… - Uśmiechnął się koinu liżąc swojego uke po policzku. - … Nasz grzeczny, słodki delfinek.

Jęki i skomlenia inu ponagliły dwóch chwilowych seme, którzy od razu rozpoczęli szaleńcze tempo, które odpowiadało im wszystkim.

- Na-naruto… Lee… ohhhh…. Tak… mocniej, mocniej! Gorąco… tak go-rąco! Aghhh… głębiej… ngh! – Iruka rzucał się, a przynajmniej próbował, ponieważ Lee mocniej rozszerzył nogi inu wyrywając z jego ust przeciągły jęk i nieświadome łzy, które spłynęły po policzkach słodkiego psiaka.

Lee chciał scałować płynące łzy po zaczerwienionych policzkach inu i wiedział, że Naruto również tego pragnął słysząc szloch mieszający się z krzykami rozkoszy. Iruka bezradnie zacisnął dłonie na pościeli rzucając główką na boki…. Rozkosz ogarniająca jego ciało była odurzająca, a dodatkowo była potęgowana długimi i mocnymi wdarciami dwóch, twardych członków, które za każdym razem uderzały go w prostatę. Otworzył oczy, które nawet nie wiedział, że zamknął. Oniemiały patrzył jak Lee z zamkniętymi oczami jęczy przy każdym zagłębieniu się w niego, jak odrzuca głowę do tyłu z uszkami ściśle przylegającymi do główki, otwiera usta i…

- Aghhhh! – Orgazm Lee pociągnął za sobą Iruke, który czując jak gorące nasienie inu zaczyna spływać po udach i jego drżące ciało nadal się w nim zagłębia doprowadziło go na skraj euforii.

- Nghhh… ahh… Naru… Lee już nie mo-gę… nie… aaghhh!!! – Iruka wygiął się zaciskając mięśnie wokół Lee i Naruto.

- Ohhh Iru-chan… - Naruto, jako ostatni nie doszedł poruszając się coraz szybciej, wręcz zwierzęco. W pokoju było słychać tylko jęki, skomlenia i odgłos ciała uderzanego o ciało w połączeniu z głuchym odgłosem plusku powstałego przez nadmiar spermy wydostającej się z ciała Iruki przy każdym ponownym wtargnięciu w jego ciało.

- Pełno… aaah… ngh… Ruka… jesteś taki pełny…

- Naru… - Iruka mocniej zacisnął mięśnie wokół liska chcąc, aby dołączył do nich szybciej.

- Aghhh! Aahhh… - Takiej ciasnoty Naruto już nie wytrzymał. Wbił się gwałtownie w Iruke dochodząc w nim głęboko. Poczekał, aż nieco ochłonie i ostrożnie wysunął się z inu pozwalając mu opaść bezwładnie na łóżko, a sam klęknął na ziemi ciężko dysząc i obserwując jak Lee wysuwa się z niego i siada obok.

W pełni usatysfakcjonowani wtulili się w siebie patrząc jak nadal rozszerzone nogi Iruki ukazują im istnie nieziemski widok. Ich wspólna sperma sączyła się po udach inu mieszając się z niewielką ilością krwi tworząc lekko rudawy odcień. Zmartwieni przysunęli się do zmaltretowanego otworka i wspólnie zaczęli go lizać chcąc ukoić cierpienie ich słodkiego uke. Namiętność, która zrodziła się z afrodyzjaku zaczęła przeradzać się w miłość.

Bardzo owocną miłość…

**0OO0**

Minato i Kyuubi pierwsi dotarli na miejsce, a widząc jak naga Sakura wisi w powietrzu przytrzymywana przez piasek Gaary i jest torturowana przez Sasuke, oniemiali. Kabuto podobnie zareagował, ale Itachi wiedział, że skoro Sasuke posunął się do tortur sprawa jest poważna. Przytrzymał Kabuto, który chciał doskoczyć, do osuneko i tanuki, a sam podszedł do nich spokojnie.

- Co zrobiła? – Zapytał chwytając brata za ramię, Sasuke odwrócił się, a w jego oczach czaił się ból zdominowany przez niewiarygodną nienawiść. Odruchowo podążył do Gaary słysząc jego głos przesycony jadem i nienawiścią.

- Doprowadziła do porwania Lee i Naruto.

Wszyscy zdrętwieli nie wierząc w to, co słyszą. Spojrzeli na zakrwawioną i ledwo przytomną kobietę, która błagała o litość, ale jakiekolwiek współczucie, jakie mogło się w nich tlić umarło, nawet, Kabuto, który pierwszy pędził jej z pomocą zastygł.

- Co masz na myśli? – Kyuubi podszedł do różowowłosej w swojej demoniej postaci. Jego dziewięć ogonów falowało wściekle, a wokół ciała zaczęła emanować chakra, zatopił dłoń w jej włosach podnosząc głowę do góry.

- … Nie… oni kła-mią… - Załamał jej się głos.

- Czyżby? – Zapytał kąśliwie Minato, który przyłączył się do męża. – A fakt, że sypiasz z Hoko to też kłamstwo?

Sakura pobladła wpatrując się w Hokage, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła.

- Milczysz? – Zapytał Kyuubi szarpiąc Sakure za włosy.

- Jak…? – Stęknęła nie mając siły na nic więcej.

- Ino nas poinformowała, że Hoko w czasie seksu z tobą mówił coś o „ jego promyku". – Różowowłosa sapnęła przerażona przypominając sobie o przyjaciółce.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz mówić? – Kyuubi wolną ręką chwycił za szyję kobiety wbijając w nią pazury.

- … Po-powiem… - Wycharczała czując jak zaczyna tracić świadomość. Demon zwolnił uścisk, ale nie cofnął całkowicie ręki. - … Niedaleko stąd jest opustoszały dom…

- Kłamiesz! – Warknął Sasuke wyrywając się z mocnego chwytu brata.

- … Jest! – Broniła się Sakura. - … Otoczony jest iluzją Hoko i…

- Przeklęty drań! – Wściekły Kyuubi odrzucił Sakure na bok, przez co ponownie straciła przytomność. Gaara zaczął ją unosić piaskiem, ale Minato go powstrzymał.

- Zostaw ją. Niech zajmą się nią mieszkańcy tej części lasu. – Wszyscy wiedzieli, że zostawienie osoby przesiąkniętej krwią w tym miejscu równa się śmiercią.

- Kyuu…? – Minato ostrożnie przytulił do siebie roztrzęsionego męża, który przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, którym wstrząsał płacz.

Itachi i Kabuto razem z Sasuke i Gaarą, mimo, iż gonił ich czas, pozwolili rodzicom na tą chwilę pocieszenia wiedząc, że jest to dla nich bardzo ciężki czas. Zwłaszcza Sasuke i Itachi wiedzieli, co oznacza utrata rodziny.

- Chodźmy. – Otrząsnął się szybko Kyuubi. – Mamy do ocalenia trzy słodkie stworzonka.

**0OO0**

Hoko przez cały czas zabaw trzech uke siedział na stołku naprzeciwko łóżka z ręką leniwie poruszającą się na członku. Im bardziej zabawa chłopców stawała się frywolniejsza tym szybsze stawały się jego ruchy, aż doszedł obficie zraszając rękę swoim nasieniem. Świeczki zdążyły się już wypalić, kiedy Lee i Naruto równocześnie wtargnęli w ciało Iruki.

Zafascynowany obserwował jak zmuszają Iruke do błagania, jak wije się i skamla, jak oddaje im się cały…?

Wściekły poderwał się ze stołka. Tego nie było w planach, kitsune i koinu mieli wymęczyć Iruke, aby nie miał sił na dalszy opór, a nie… a nie…

- Coście zrobili?! – Zawył, drapieżnym krokiem podchodząc do chłopców, którzy nadal zajęci lizaniem drżącego spazmatycznie otworka Iruki, zignorowali demona nadal pochłonięci swoją czynnością.

Kwilący i błagający delfinek, którego dziurka drży wokół ich języków, to niewiarygodnie cudne zjawisko, które całkowicie pochłaniało ich uwagę.

---#---

Iruka leżał jęcząc i kwiląc wypychając biodra ku językom dostarczającym mu cudownej delikatności i czułości. Po dwóch miesiącach gwałtów i cierpień poznał czułość i miłość tak oszałamiającą, że poddał się jej… ofiarował swoje ciało i duszę tym dwóm ślicznym stworzonkom, a teraz został nagradzany ich subtelnością, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

- Ahhh…. – Wygiął się w łuk w ekstazie. Jego ciało dziwnie reagowało na dotyk. Było bardziej wrażliwe, pełniejsze i…

- Coście zrobili?! – Usłyszał w oddali krzyk Hoko nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi?

**0OO0**

Po pozostawieniu Sakury, Minato wysłał swojego sobowtóra z wiadomością dla Jiraiyi, Orochimaru Kakashi`ego oraz Shukaku, że odnaleźli kryjówkę Hoko. Wiedział, że będą potrzebować każdą pomoc, a zwłaszcza Orochimaru…

Kyuubi pierwszy wpadł do budynku. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a instynkt matki szalał w pełni nie pozwalając na chwilę wytchnienia, ale na to przyjdzie czas później. Teraz jest czas na pomoc uwięzionym chłopcom, którzy mogą być już zgwałceni. Tak. Wiedział, że im więcej czasu tracą tym większe jest niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim się znaleźli malcy i ich dzieci, nie wspominając o Iruce, który spędził dwa miesiące w łapach demona. Przymknął oczy pod naporem pierwszych promieni słońca. Stracili całą noc… noc, w której mogło już wiele się zdarzyć.

- Musimy się rozdzielić. – Zadecydował Kyuubi widząc jak bardzo rozległy jest budynek.

Bez słowa podzielili się na trzy grupy. Itachi z Kabuto udali się do piwnic, a Kyuubi z Minato na piętro. Sasuke i Gaara zajęli się parterem. Zapach porwanych chłopców unosił się po całym domu skutecznie uniemożliwiając podążenie za nim. Wiedzieli, że odnalezienie ich w porę będzie trudne nie mogąc polegać na swoich zmysłach, ale nie mieli zamiaru się poddać. Nie wtedy, kiedy byli tak blisko celu.

- Kyuu uważaj na siebie… - Minato przytulił męża do piersi wiedząc, że nie może dać poznać po sobie jak bardzo utrata synka odbija się na nim. Musiał być podporą dla ukochanego. - … i obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego.

Kyuubi uśmiechnął się do męża. Chwycił jego dłoń i przyłożył do swojego policzka tuląc się do niej.

- Obiecuję kochany. – Minato pocałował go w czoło zanim rozeszli się w poszukiwaniu porwanych.

Jednak nie znaleźli nikogo. Nie tracąc nadziei zeszli na dół gdzie spotkali Sasuke wychodzącego z pokoju.

- Nic? – Minato spojrzał wyczekująco na osuneko, który pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nic… - Gaara dołączył do nich. - … Pozostała piwnica i…

- … Nieeee!!! – Krzyk Itachi`ego zmroził im krew w żyłach. Z najgorszymi myślami, jakie w danej chwili nachodziły ich umysły transportowali się do piwnicy.

---#---

Kabuto i Itachi również rozdzielili się chcąc przyśpieszyć poszukiwania. Kapitan Anbu poszedł na prawo, a srebrnowłosy zajął się lewą stroną.

Z każdym pomieszczeniem, które okazywało się puste rosła ich frustracja. Wiedzieli, że malcy tu są, w powietrzu wyraźnie czuć było zapach koinu, kitsune i dorosłego inu.

I ten ostatni zapach był najbardziej alarmujący. Był on bardzo intensywny, do tego stopnia, iż Itachi był w pełni twardy, a jego ciało trawiło pożądanie.

Gody.

Iruka był w trakcie godów! Ten zapach zaprowadzi ich do demona i chłopców, którzy na pewno są z nim. Jak mogli tego wcześniej nie wyczuć? Jak mogli pominąć tak ważny fakt, który mógł skrócić ich poszukiwania do minimum?

- Kabuto! – Itachi pobiegł do kochanka, który otwierał ostatnie niesprawdzone drzwi. Z tego właśnie pomieszczenia wydostawał się najbardziej intensywny zapach, a to oznaczało, że jeśli Kabuto tam wejdzie znajdzie się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie przy drzwiach i już chciał złapać ukochanego za rękę, który uśmiechał się do niego słodko, ale nie zdążył.

Zza Kabuto wyłonił się demon o krwisto czerwonych oczach i włosach białych jak śnieg, a jego pięć ogonów poruszało się za nim drapieżnie. Kabuto czując obcą dłoń otaczającą go w pasie zamarł. Powoli odwrócił głowę do tyłu, a za nim stał winowajca całego zamieszania. Hoko. Przerażony szarpnął się w stronę Itachi`ego, który wyciągał do niego dłoń, ale demon mocniej go do siebie przycisnął zatrzaskując drzwi przed osuneko.

**0OO0**

Naruto i Lee zostali brutalnie odepchnięci od Iruki przez Hoko, który wściekle patrzył na liska i psiaka kulących się łóżku opiekuńczo głaszcząc swoje brzuszki. Taka brutalność mogła kosztować ich utratę dzieci, a tego by nie znieśli.

- Nie wyraziłem zgody na zaciążenie mojego inu! – Warczał wściekły Hoko obwąchując ciało Iruki, który powoli wracał do rzeczywistości. Brutalnej rzeczywistości.

- W tym brzuchu… - Ścisnął brzuch, Iruki mocno, na co inu zaskamlał żałośnie nie mając siły na nic innego. - … miały być moje dzieci, a nie wasze bękarty!

Wściekły odwrócił się chodząc po pokoju. Lee i Naru chcieli odciągnąć ich delfinka od zasięgu dłoni demona, ale on to niestety zauważył.

Ryknął dziko tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Pierwszy na linii jego gniewy znajdował się Naruto, który został uderzony pięścią w twarz tracąc przytomność. Lee jednak pod wpływem siły uderzenia w szczękę został odrzucony pod ścianę. Impet uderzenia sprawił, że stracił przytomność.

Wzrok demona był skierowany w tej chwili na Iruke, który próbował podciągnąć kolana do piersi w marnym efekcie osłonienia swojego ciała. Hoko zaśmiał się drwiąco przyciągając płaczącego delfinka ku sobie.

- N-nie… proszę… - Szlochał wycieńczony inu, ale Hoko zignorował jego błagania. Chwycił go za biodra unosząc je do góry i wbił się w niego brutalnie rozrywając jego wejście pod tak bestialskim naporem. - … itaii (boli)…

- Jesteś taki mokry … - Hoko kontynuował mordercze tempo. Iruka przestał walczyć i stawiać opór i gdyby nie nowe życie rozwijające się w nim, poddałby się tracąc chęć do życia. - … Jestem pewny, że Naru i Lee zerżnęli cię doskonale. – Długie i sadystycznie mocne wbicia w ciało Iruki towarzyszyły słowom demona, które raniły delikatne serce i dusze psiaka. – W końcu pozwoliłeś im na zapłodnienie… uhh! I rozwijają się w tobie ich bękarty…!

- Kabuto!

Hoko odwrócił się słysząc obce imię i znalazł w drzwiach ładną niespodziankę.

- Nowa zabawka… - Wysunął się z Iruki, który opadł ciężko na łóżko i powoli podszedł do Kabuto obejmując go w talii. Mężczyzna przerażony spojrzał na niego, a on wciągnął go do pokoju zatrzaskując drzwi czarnemu osuneko przed nosem. Zanim od nich odszedł upewnił się, że jego chakra w pełni je blokuje.

- Zajmij się nimi. – Rzucił srebrnowłosego w stronę kitsune. – A ja wrócę do mojego ślicznego delfinka, ale później twoja kolej…

Przerażony Kabuto od razu rzucił się na pomoc kitsune, który leżał bliżej niż Lee. Przeskanował jego ciało w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek urazów, ale na szczęście nic nie znalazł i z dziećmi również wszystko było w porządku. Odsunął włosy liska opadające na oczy i dopiero wtedy zauważył powiększającą się opuchliznę pod okiem malca z wyraźnym zadrapaniem. Przejechał kciukiem po ranie koncentrując chakre w tym miejscu, po chwili już jej nie było, a lisek zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Ucałował go w czoło i przeszedł do Lee, który ocknął się z chwilą jak demon ponownie wdarł się w inu o czekoladowych włosach.

Usiadł tak, aby zasłonić widok gwałconego inu, ale Lee zaczął się wyrywać chcąc mu pomóc, co skończyło się jego upadkiem na ramię Kabuto. Koinu zawył szybko się cofając i delikatnie dotykając szczęki, która bolała niemiłosiernie. Kabuto uśmiechnął się słabo do Lee i odsunął jego rękę, aby wyleczyć strzaskane miejsce, następnie przeskanował jego ciało, tak jak to zrobił z Naruto. Odetchnął z ulgą. Maleństwo było bezpieczne i zdrowe.

Kolejny jęk, tym razem dużo słabszy, zwrócił uwagę medyka. Śliczna istotka była coraz słabsza i jej opór zmalał praktycznie do zera, obrócił się w jego stronę, a to, co ujrzał zdruzgotało go i nie tylko jego. Naruto i Lee ze łzami w oczach obserwowali, jak ich ukochany psiak jest krzywdzony.

- Uhhh… delfinku jesteś niezastąpiony! – Ciało Iruki było w powietrzu, a jedynie jego ramiona i głowa spoczywały na łóżku. – Ciasny jak zawsze… aghh… mój! – Wbijał się w niego ze zwierzęcą siłą, każdym zagłębieniem uderzając w zmaltretowaną prostatę Iruki, ale to już sprawiało tylko ból i cierpienie. – Nie pozwolę ci odejść! – Demon był już bardzo blisko spełnienia. – Miałeś mieć w sobie **tylko** moje dzieci, a nie bękarty Naruto i Lee! – Hoko jeszcze wyżej uniósł Iruke, który skamlał i kwilił o litość, ale demon był głuchy na jego prośby i błagania. Dla niego liczyła się tylko możliwość zapłodnienia delfinka, mimo że była to nikła szansa, to jednak jeszcze jakaś istniała. – Jak mogłeś pozwolić im się zapłodnić?! Jak?! – Ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał w uniesieniu opróżniając się w przepełnionym ciele Iruki, który tylko zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrze, a jego oczy stały się szkliste i puste.

- Pieprzenie cię mój słodki delfinku jest jak narkotyk. – Demon wysunął się z Iruki i ostrożnie położył go na łóżku wiedząc, że mogą już się w nim rozwijać się jego dzieci, ale pewności do końca nie miał. – Jak raz zacznę to już nie mogę skończyć i mimo, iż doszedłem pragnę cię nadal, a twoje gody tylko potęgują moje pożądanie.

Hoko pocałował Iruke długo i namiętnie w jego kuszące usta, a następnie przeszedł na brzuch, który potarł nosem i pocałował tkliwie.

- Jesteś tylko mój. – Podniósł się patrząc wygłodniale na srebrnowłosego. – Teraz twoja kolej.

Kabuto przerażony słowami demona i jego czerwonymi tęczówkami przesyconymi pożądaniem zerwał się z łóżka biegnąc do drzwi. Niestety dotarł tylko do połowy drogi.

Hoko złapał go za ramiona podnosząc na wysokość swojej twarzy czerpiąc przyjemność z przerażenia swojej nowej ofiary.

- Teraz miała być kolej słodkiego kitsune i koinu … - Spojrzał znacząco na liska, który trzymał w ramionach Iruke, między którego nogami leżał Lee wtulony w jego brzuszek. - … Ale pozwolę im na chwilę wytchnienia i możliwość zajęcia się moim ukochanym delfinkiem.

Kabuto zaczął się szarpać i wyrywać z żelaznego uchwytu demona walcząc wszystkim, czym się dało. Pazurami, zębami, nogami, aż Hoko stracił cierpliwość i rzucił nim o stołek otumaniając go na chwilę. Bardzo cenną chwilę, która wystarczyła demonowi…

**0OO0**

- … Kurwa!!! – Itachi kopnął nogą drzwi, które nie chciały się otworzyć. Próbował wszystkiego. Dosłownie wszystkiego, nawet wyważyć je ramieniem, ale one ani drgnęły, a jemu kończyły się pomysły. W złości i bezsilności nie zauważył nawet pojawienia się pozostałych. Dla niego liczył się w tej chwili fakt, że jego ukochany Kabuto jest w łapach obłąkanego demona. W bezsilności uderzył dłońmi o drzwi opadając ciężko na kolana. Po policzkach płynęły łzy bólu i strachu o los ukochanego. Nie chciał go stracić. Nie mógł!

- … Aniki? – Sasuke podszedł do brata ostrożnie kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Widząc go załamanego i płaczącego pod drzwiami zaskoczyło go. Itachi nigdy nie okazywał słabości. Zawsze był twardy i można było szukać u niego wsparcia wiedząc, że się go tam znajdzie. – Co się stało?

- Gdzie Kabuto? – Gaara pierwszy zauważył brak medyka.

Itachi w końcu podniósł wzrok i szybko doszedł do siebie. Musiał ocalić ukochanego i to szybko! Na chwile zwątpienia będzie czas później.

- Hoko go ma. – Wskazał na drzwi głową. – Naruto, Lee i Iruka również tam są.

Słysząc wypowiedź starszego osuneko pognała innych do działania. Rzucili się ku drzwiom, ale Kyuubi ich powstrzymał.

- Nie wejdziecie tam. – Przejechał dłonią po drzwiach. – Hoko je zabarykadował swoją chakrą i tylko ja mogę je otworzyć, w końcu mamy podobną energię. – Dodał z pogardą.

Skoncentrował całą swoją uwagę na nich, Minato w wsparciu położył dłonie na ramionach męża wiedząc, że każda pomoc jest cenna. Kyuubi rozluźnił się pod dotykiem ukochanego, a efekt był natychmiastowy. Czerwona chakra kitsune zaczęła ich otaczać unosząc z ziemi tumany kurzu, Sasuke i Gaara z Itachi`m odsunęli się na bok widząc, na co się zanosi. Po raz pierwszy mieli okazję zobaczyć prawdziwą moc demona i mimo, że była ona tylko częściowa to i tak była imponująca.

Hałas wysadzanych drzwi przyciągnął uwagę demona, którego palce były w ciele walczącego medyka raniąc go przy każdym ich wtargnięciu swoimi ostrymi pazurami.

- Mamy gości. – Hoko uśmiechnął się do swoich nowych gości obracając palce w dziurce Kabuto, który leżał przyciśnięty twarzą do łóżka z wolną ręką demona na głowie uniemożliwiającą mu jakikolwiek ruch. Chłopak zawył w materac próbując stłumić jęki bólu, ale było to ciężkie zwłaszcza, kiedy ostre pazury raniły jego wnętrze. Ból był do tego stopnia dominujący, że nawet nie zauważył pojawienia się nowych osób. Mocniej zacisnął oczy gryząc prześcieradło, na którym leżał próbując nie myśleć o palcach demona poruszających się w nim i raniąc go przy każdym wyciągnięciu.

Uniósł głowę opierając brodę na materacu i spojrzał na trzy śliczne istotki, które szukały pocieszenia w swoim objęciu. Martwił go stan nieprzytomnego inu na piersi, którego Naruto leżał głaszcząc jego brzuszek razem z Lee, który leżał między rozszerzonymi nogami Iruki z głową spoczywającą na podbrzuszu.

Naruto uniósł główkę z piersi Iruki czując czyjeś spojrzenie na sobie. Pustym wzrokiem patrzył na znajome czarne tęczówki przepełnione cierpieniem i zrozumiał, kogo ma przed sobą.

Kabuto.

Hoko szarpnął palcami wyciągając je z Kabuto. Jednak jego brutalność sprawiła, że chłopak został rozerwany.

- … Aaghhh!!! – Krzyknął Kabuto bezwładnie opadając na łóżko. Hoko przyłożył zakrwawione palce do ust zlizując z nich słodką krew swojej ofiary.

- … Mhmmm sama słodycz. – Wymruczał odsuwając się od chłopaka i stając przed łóżkiem odepchnął kitsune i koinu od Iruki, a przynajmniej próbował.

- Nie! – Naruto mocniej wtulił się w Iruke, tak samo jak Lee, który dodatkowo objął go w pasie. – On jest nasz!

- Hoko!!! – Sasuke i Gaara rzucili się na demona, który bardzo powoli odwrócił się w ich stronę uśmiechając się pogardliwie.

- Nie macie ze mną szans. – Pewność siebie jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła osuneko i tanuki.

- Czyżby? – Zapytał spokojnie Gaara, który stał właśnie za nim unieruchamiając go swoim piaskiem.

Tego demon się nie spodziewał. Nie sądził, że syn Shukaku odziedziczy po nim władzę nad piaskiem, ten drobny fakt sprawił, że stracił na chwile koncentrację, a to wystarczyło Sasuke, aby…

- Dość! – Krzyknął Kyuubi stanowczo zatrzymując Sasuke w połowie drogi z Chidorigataną (Chidori w kształcie ostrza, miecza).

- Zajmijcie się swoimi ukochanymi … - Kyuubi podszedł do nich zatrzymując się przed Hoko, który oczekiwał tego dnia z niecierpliwością. - … a ja zajmę się Hoko.

- Już czas. – Shukaku podszedł do braci.

- Długo tu jesteś? – Zapytał zaskoczony kitsune brata obracając się do niego.

- Od chwili otwarcia drzwi… - Shukaku powrócił wzrokiem do Hoko, który ubrał właśnie spodnie. Już od dawna wiedział, że ten dzień nadejdzie. Dzień, w którym rozstrzygnie się ich istnienie, a zwłaszcza jego.

- Jestem gotowy. – Tanuki i kitsune skinęli głowami kładąc po dłoni na ramieniu Hoko.

- Nie szukajcie nas. – Ostrzegł Shukaku zwracając się do wszystkich.

- Tak… - Kyuubi spojrzał na męża, który wiedział, że nadszedł dzień, w którym nastąpi rozstrzygająca walka i kiwnął mu głową starając się w jednym spojrzeniu przekazać całą swoją miłość i wsparcie. Popatrzył jeszcze na łóżko gdzie jego synek był całowany i głaskany przez Sasuke, Lee był tulony przez Gaare, który pocierał nosem o jego policzek, a Kabuto leżał na łóżku obok Iruki gdzie go położył Itachi, który właśnie delikatnie obracał ukochanego na brzuch i z wielką ostrożnością wkładał w niego dwa palce lecząc jego wnętrze z ran zadanych przez Hoko. Kabuto przytulił do siebie wybudzającego się inu, który w 100 procentach był w ciąży i potrzebował ciepła i miłości. Tych czterech chłopców połączyło ciężkie doświadczenie, którego źródłem był jego własny brat. - … Wrócimy sami…

- Na pewno… - Dodał Kyuubi zanim zniknął razem z braćmi pozostawiając po sobie jedynie kłębowisko dymu.


	21. Rozdział 21 To tylko iluzja? ”

_**Rozdział 21- „ To tylko iluzja? "**_

Kyuubi, Shukaku i Hoko stali w przeklętej części lasu, gdzie wcześniej zostawiono Sakure. Nienawistne spojrzenie Hoko uważnie obserwowało braci czekając na jakikolwiek ruch z ich strony. Pierwszy zareagował Kyuubi przeistaczając się w swoją zwierzęcą postać.

- Jest mój. – Shukaku kiwnął głową odsuwając się na bok pozwalając bratu na zemstę. Wiedział, że to starcie jest bardzo ważne dla kitsune. Lata cierpień i wyrzeczeń związanych z ukrywaniem się przed Hoko na każdym kroku dawały o sobie znać. Kyuubi stał się nerwowy i łatwo wybuchał jednak na szczęście miał Minato, który działał na niego kojąco.

Hoko odepchnął się od drzewa i stanął przed lisim demonem.

- Nie jesteś ciekaw moich motywów? – Zapytał z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach i sam również przeistoczył się w swoją zwierzęcą postać rozświetlając otoczenie poświatą emanującą z jego ogonów. Podszedł bliżej brata owijając ognisty ogon wokół jego łapy.

- Wiem, że Naruto i Lee stali się twoimi ofiarami z zemsty na nas… na mnie… - Kyuubi odepchnął jednym z ogonów natarczywy ogon Hoko warcząc ostrzegawczo ukazując przy tym kły. - … Ale dlaczego Iruka? Co ten słodki inu ci zrobił, aby go tak skrzywdzić?

W czerwonym spojrzeniu Hoko pojawiła się na chwilę nutka ciepła, ale szybko znikła nie chcąc, aby któryś z braci to zauważył. Jednak było już za późno. Shukaku i Kyuubi oniemiali wpatrywali się w demona, który nieświadomie ukazał swoje uczucia.

- Kochasz go.

- Jesteś śmieszny! – Zadrwił Hoko, któremu nie podobało się, że ktoś odkrył jego tajemnicę, a zwłaszcza tych dwóch najbardziej znienawidzonych osobników. – Jak mógłbym pokochać kogoś, kto mi służy do zaspokajania moich zwierzęcych potrzeb. Kogoś, kogo gwałcę przy każdej okazji, czy jest w stanie się ruszyć, czy nie. A poza tym gdybym go kochał, jak twierdzisz, to… - Odwrócił się do braci tyłem nie chcąc, aby widzieli satysfakcję w jego spojrzeniu. - … nie pozwoliłbym innym na penetrowanie mojego delfinka, a tym bardziej na jego zaciążenie.

Przy tych słowach, które były przesycone ciepłem i miłością, Kyuu i Shukaku zrozumieli prawdę, ale potrzebowali dowodu, a tego mógł im dostarczyć tylko sam Hoko.

Tanuki kiwnął głową w porozumieniu z Kyuubi`m i skoczył na inu, który nie spodziewał się żadnego ataku z jego strony. Wściekły warknął wyrywając się mu, ale niestety przeciwko przeklętemu piaskowi brata był chwilowo bezradny.

- Dałem się podejść jak dziecko. – Wysyczał Hoko stojąc w bezruchu i czekając na kolejny ruch Kyuubi`ego.

- Tak… - Uśmiechnął się Kyuu podchodząc do inu i przemieniając się z powrotem w swoją ludzką postać. - … a teraz dowiemy się prawdy.

Czując dłonie rudzielca na swojej twarzy Hoko zrozumiał, jakie były zamiary rodzeństwa i nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Z brutalną siłą zaczął się szarpać nie chcąc, aby poznali prawdę.

Z jego ust wydobył się niemy krzyk, a oczy zaszły mgłą. Kyuubi był w jego umyśle śledząc każde wydarzenie z przed kilku miesięcy, aż dotarł do porwania Iruki, gwałtów na nim i załamania ślicznego inu. Następne wspomnienie demona było ponownie pełne Iruki, jednak tym razem Hoko leżał w wannie i czule przytulał śpiącego na jego piersi delfinka myjąc go pieszczotliwie. Na to wspomnienie Hoko szarpnął się mocniej, najwyraźniej nie chciał, aby ktoś dowiedział się o jego słabości do Iruki. Ich wspólna kąpiel była bardzo intymna i była pierwszym przejawem jego uczucia do słodkiego delfinka.

W czasie wędrówki po umyśle Hoko, Kyuubi natknął się na wiele innych oznak czułości wobec Iruki, ale nie mógł dłużej przebywać w umyśle brata. Za dużo chakry ten wyczyn pochłaniał, a musiał sprawdzić dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Musiał się upewnić.

Znalazł.

- NIEEE…!!! – Krzyknął Hoko wyrywając się z uchwytu braci. Wybuch skumulowanej chakry psiego demona spowodował, że Kyuubi leżał na ziemi ciężko dysząc z zamkniętymi oczami z Shukaku przy jego boku, który od razy do niego doskoczył pozostawiając Hoko samego, który klęczał na jednym kolanie ręką podpierając się o ziemię.

- Kyuu…? – Shukaku chciał wiedzieć, co tak bardzo wzburzyło białowłosego demona.

- …On… - Podciągnął się lekko do góry opierając głowę na kolanie brata. - … on jest ojcem dziecka … Iruki… a seks naszych chłopców… z … nim… to tylko iluzja.

- Iluzja? Ale… - Tanuki spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na białowłosego, który odwrócił wzrok nie chcąc, aby w tej chwili bezradności jego brat mógł odczytać jego prawdziwe uczucia. - … Kabuto i nasi malcy…

- … Iluzja… - Kyuubi z pomocą brata wstał podchodząc do Hoko, który stał już z dumnie uniesioną głową i nienawiścią odbijającą się w spojrzeniu czerwonych tęczówek. - … Iruka jest już w pierwszym miesiącu ciąży, a to oznacza, że ojcem może być tylko Hoko.

- Seks Naruto i Lee z Iruką, krzywda Kabuto… - Przenikliwy wzrok kitsune uważnie obserwował każde drgnięcie na twarzy brata. - … To nic innego jak kłamstwo…

- Cieszy cię ten fakt, prawda? – Wysyczał Hoko wymijając braci i odchodząc od nich na bezpieczną odległość stojąc do nich tyłem.

- Tak. – Hoko zacisnął pięści nie mogąc znieść ulgi w głosie brata na wieść o nieutraconej niewinności syna. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej nienawidził ich i ich szczęście. Miał ochotę je zniszczyć, aby poczuli, co to znaczy samotność.

- … Tylko dlaczego… - Kitsune podszedł do brata łapiąc go za ramię, ale Hoko odepchnął go i wierzchem dłoni uderzył w twarz.

- Nie dotykaj mnie tymi plugawymi dłońmi! – Gniew Hoko zaczął się powiększać. Spojrzał na Shukaku, który klęczał przy Kyuubi`m pomagając mu wstać, jego kolejne słowa były skierowane właśnie do niego. – Nienawidzę cię! Każdy dzień twojego istnienia napawa mnie wstrętem i jeszcze większą chęcią zniszczenia cię! A ty…!!! – Szarpnął Kyuubi`ego za ubranie przyciągając go do siebie. – Jesteś najgorszy!

Kyuubi rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie potrafił ukryć bólu, jaki odczuł na słowa brata, którego mimo wycierpianych krzywd z jego ręki nadal kochał.

- Kochałem cię! Ofiarowałem ci siebie, a ty mnie odepchnąłeś i pogardziłeś moim uczuciem! – Zrezygnowany Hoko wypuścił brata, który upadł na ziemię przy tak nagłej utracie równowagi. - … Dałbym ci wszystko… wszystko…

- Jesteśmy braćmi! – Bronił się Kyuubi ponownie wstając z ziemi, aby stawić czoło bratu. – Twoje uczucie do mnie jest złe! Niewłaściwe!!! Obrzydliwe… - Kyuubi zakrył dłonią usta, ale było już za późno. Hoko usłyszał je, a ich skutkiem była gwałtowna przemiana w zwierzęcą postać, wokół, której emanowała mordercza chakra.

- Zniszczę cię i twoją rodzinę. – Niski głos, któremu towarzyszyły warczenia sprawił, że przez ciała Shukaku i Kyuubi`ego przeszły dreszcze. – Ty zniszczyłeś moją miłość, tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy braćmi, a ja zniszczę wszystko i wszystkich których kiedykolwiek kochałeś. Nie pozwolę pozbawić się szczęścia, a raczej tej odrobiny, którą zaznałem w ramionach mojego słodkiego delfinka. Iruka jest mój i dzieci, które nosi pod sercem są moje. Kocham ich… - Realizacja swoich uczuć , które głośno zdeklarował sprawiła, że Hoko zawahał się, a jego chakra wróciła do normy, jednak nadal pozostał w psiej postaci. Ta chwila wahania wystarczyła kitsune do zmiany swojej postaci i stawienia czoła bratu.

Oboje wiedzieli, że jedynym sposobem na uwolnienie się od siebie jest śmierć. Kyuubi walczył o bezpieczeństwo ukochanych, a Hoko o szczęście i miłość jego nowo odkrytej rodziny.

Shukaku obserwował starcie braci, a jego serce krwawiło obawiając się końca walki, w której straci jednego z nich, ale obiecał, że nie wtrąci się do niej.

**0OO0**

Iruka leżał skulony nie chcąc spojrzeć na nikogo. Bał się ich reakcji, odrzucenia, ale przede wszystkim pogardy. Przez niego Naru i Lee znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie, jak również Kabuto. Ciche łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach w bezradności. Nie mógł nic zrobić, był bezużyteczny, brudny… jego dotyk mógł splamić jego niewinnych przyjaciół, a tego nie chciał. Całe ciało go bolało, każdy oddech, mały ruch ręką, a co dopiero wstanie z łóżka, czy jakakolwiek inna czynność. Głosy w pomieszczeniu stały się bardziej podniosłe, co przykuło jego uwagę. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Naruto i Lee są nadal w ramionach ukochanych, a Kabuto stoi o własnych siłach obok starszego, Uchiha.

- To, co jest prawdą?! – Podniósł głos Itachi mocniej ściskając dłoń kochanka. – Wchodząc do pokoju znalazłem zakrwawionego Kabuto i malców drżących i płaczących oraz…

- To była iluzja! – Minato podniósł głos tracąc cierpliwość nad swoją głupotą. – Jak mogłem wcześniej na to nie wpaść!? Przecież Hoko jest władcą iluzji. Dla niego stworzenie i utrzymanie iluzji jest jak mrugnięcie powieką. Niczym.

- Padliśmy ofiarami podstępnego planu demona. – Itachi odetchnął z ulgą wiedząc, że jego ukochany nie ucierpiał fizycznie. Schylił się całując czoło srebrnowłosego, a w zamian dostał ciepły uśmiech i miłość odbijającą się w czułym spojrzeniu.

- To znaczy, że Naruto z Lee oni… - Sasuke ostrożnie zaczął, a Gaara dokończył.

- … Nie zdradzili nas?

- Nie. – Minato uśmiechnął się widząc ulgę malującą się na twarzach osuneko i tanuki. – Malcy przez cały czas spali…

- A afrodyzjak? – Sasuke nie dawał za wygraną chcąc wiedzieć wszystko.

- Afrodyzjak najwyraźniej był przeznaczony dla Iruki, aby nie stawiał zbyt dużego oporu. – Wszyscy spojrzeli na śpiącego inu na łóżku myśląc, że nadal śpi, ale niestety.

Czarne tęczówki wpatrywały się w nich i wiedzieli, że każde słowo padające z ich ust dotarło do oklapniętych uszu inu. Pierwszy opamiętał się Kabuto podbiegając do Iruki, jako medyk wiedział, że delfinek musi znaleźć się w klinice i to jak najszybciej. Jego stan był ciężki już na pierwszy rzut oka, a do tego dochodziła jeszcze ciąża. Kabuto chciał uleczyć, choć odrobinę poranione ciało inu, ale on mu nie pozwalał odsuwając się od niego jak najdalej, kwiląc i skamląc przy każdym ruchu z bólu.

- Ruka … - Czule wyszeptane imię i ciepłe ciałka kitsune i koinu uspokoiły inu pozwalając, Kabuto, chociaż trochę uleczyć jego ciało.

Iruka mocno zaciskał oczy z bólu. Naruto opiekuńczo przytulił do siebie Iruke głaszcząc go uspokajająco, a Lee wtulił się do jego szyi pocierając noskiem o nią. Te czułe gesty i chwilowy brak bólu sprawiły, że inu nareszcie zasnął.

- Zabierzmy go stąd. – Zaproponował Itachi chcąc wziąć Iruke na ręce, ale Kakashi go ubiegł, który do tej pory stał na uboczu.

- Pozwól… - Szepnął błagalnie wilk. Itachi kiwnął głową w porozumieniu z resztą i pozwolił zabrać Iruke.

Naruto i Lee z Kabuto zsunęli się z łóżka chcąc iść za Kakashi'm, ale Sasuke i Gaara ich powstrzymali.

- Nie ma wam zimno?

Chłopcy spojrzeli na swoich ukochanych zastanawiając się, o co im chodzi, aż w końcu Minato nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął.

- Ubierzcie te swoje gołe tyłki! Ale już!!!

Kitsune i koinu pisnęli donośnie i migiem zaczęli ubierać się z buźkami czerwonymi od wstydu. Byli tak pochłonięci Iruką, że nawet nie zauważyli swojej nagości.

---#---

Jiraiya zmartwionym wzrokiem obserwował jak jego mąż leczy zmaltretowane ciało inu. Orochimaru jak tylko zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest Iruka rozkazał Anbu przygotowanie posłania na w miarę miękkim podłożu, a następnie ułożenie rannego ostrożnie na nim. Jiraiya zawsze jak widział zaangażowanie męża w los swych pacjentów wiedział, że są w dobrych rękach, a nawet w najlepszych. Orochimaru nigdy się nie poddawał i wytrwale dążył do celu nawet jak jego ciało było wycieńczone, on nadal kontynuował leczenie odpychając od siebie pomocne dłonie pielęgniarek. I to w nim kochał – bezgraniczne poświęcenie i oddanie.

- Nie stójcie tak! – Gniew Orochimaru wyrwał gapiów z osłupienia, w jakim się znaleźli po zobaczeniu słodkiego delfinka w ramionach Kakashi`ego. – Sprowadźcie szybko Tsunade, ja sam nie jestem w stanie wyleczyć Iruke i jeszcze zająć się jego nienarodzonym dzieckiem!

- Ibiki-san. – Postawny mężczyzna z bliznami na twarzy kiwnął głową swojemu kapitanowi i bez słowa zniknął w obłoku dymu. Jego nowym zadaniem stało się odnalezienie Tsunade i to jak najszybciej.

W tym całym zamieszaniu koinu i kitsune ostrożnie zbliżyli się do Orochimaru i Kabuto, którzy zajmowali się nieprzytomnym delfinkiem. Chcieli mu pomóc, ale nie wiedzieli za bardzo jak, w końcu nie są medykami i nie mają wiedzy odpowiedniej do leczenia, ale za to mogą mu okazać swoją miłość i oddanie. Naruto ostrożnie uniósł głowę inu kładąc ją sobie na kolanach, a Lee wtulił się w jego szyję ostrożnie kładąc się obok. Iruka, który instynktownie wyczuł ciała swoich przyjaciół rozluźnił się pozwalając Oro i Kabuto na łatwiejszą pracę, za co medycy byli im bardzo wdzięczni.

**0OO0**

Ciężko dysząc Kyuubi rozglądał się za bratem, który odskoczył od niego w chwili jak chciał go ugryźć, spojrzał czujnie w prawo, ale niestety spoglądał w niewłaściwe miejsce.

Głośne warczenia dochodziło od tyłu i obrócił się wystarczająco szybko, aby zobaczyć, jak Hoko zbliża się z łbem przy ziemi i skacze na niego. Kitsune został przyciśnięty do ziemi, a pazury przeciwnika wbijały mu się do skóry powodując, że syknął z bólu. Kyuubi nie oczekiwał tyle sprytu ze strony brata, który zawsze działał, a później dopiero analizował sytuację i swoje ruchy.

Hoko warknął jak został zrzucony z ciała kitsune mocnym kopnięciem. Syknął nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę, a następnie ryknął przeraźliwie, wzbudzając strach nawet u Shukaku, ruszając ponownie na Kyuubi`ego. Jednak tym razem Kyuubi był przygotowany i Hoko został odrzucony na bok, poprzez uderzenie lisiego demona głową w żebra.

Hoko ślizgnął po ziemi i kichnął głośno od pyłu, który dostał się do jego nozdrzy. Zawarczał zastraszająco ukazując swoje długie kły i ponownie skoczył do ataku. Kyuubi wybiegł naprzód i oboje zderzyli się głowami, zęby i pazury zamykały się na jakimkolwiek kawałku skóry, do którego mogliby dotrzeć. Kitsune zepchnął z siebie inu, ale oboje ponownie do siebie doskoczyli gryząc, kopiąc i drapiąc żaden z nich nie chciał przegrać. Krew popłynęła zabarwiając ziemię na czerwono…

Shukaku nie sądził, że to zajdzie tak daleko, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że z tej walki może wyjść tylko jedna osoba cało. Pytanie tylko pozostawało, który z braci: Kyuubi, czy Hoko?

Kyuubi uderzył swoją ogromną łapą w pierś Hoko i odrzucił go od siebie. Demon upadł na grzbiet zanim obrócił się na brzuch i zdołał się podnieść. Oboje cofnęli się do tyłu i zaczęli krążyć w kółku. Z ich pysków wydobywały się kłęby powietrza, a ich piersi poruszały się gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze wielkimi i ciężkimi oddechami. Ich oczy obserwowały każdy ruch, który został wykonany przez przeciwnika.

Kyuubi zatrzymał się, jak również Hoko. Wtedy kitsune warknął, odmawiając ponieść klęskę i rzucił się na srebrnowłosego inu. Hoko powstrzymał się od upadku i oboje ponownie znaleźli się w bliskiej walce, więcej krwi popłynęło, kiedy Hoko zatopił swoje kły w górnej części przedniej, lewej nogi przeciwnika. Warczenia i ryki dwóch bestii z synchronizowały się ze sobą i nagle wszystko ucichło… wszystko z wyjątkiem jednego słabego głosiku szepczącego …

- … Hoko…

**0OO0**

Naruto i Lee na prośbę Tsunade, która właśnie przybyła i zaczęła zajmow

się Iruką, odsunęli się od inu i każdy z nich podszedł do swoich ukochanych seme.

- Sasu … - Niepewny głosik Naruto przyciągnął uwagę osuneko, który nadal stał u boku brata. - … Gomen (przepraszam)

Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, ale Naruto tego nie zauważył zbyt zajęty miętoszeniem brzegu koszulki i próbowaniem wypowiedzenia w pełni przeprosin z głową spuszczoną na dół z uszami przylegającym do niej i ogonem podkulonym między nogami. Chikai kitsune (mały lisek) przedstawiał sobą samą słodycz i niewinność. W końcu Sasuke zlitował się nad gubiącym się we własnych słowach ukochanym i odezwał się przyciągając go blisko do siebie.

- Koi … - Lazurowe tęczówki z nadzieją spojrzały na narzeczonego. - … nie przepraszaj mnie za coś, co się nie stało…

- Demo (ale)…

- Naruto. – Ostrzegawczy głos Sasuke uciszył skutecznie malca. – Nawet jeśli iluzja Hoko byłaby prawdziwa… - Klęknął przed Naruto i uniósł koszulkę lekko do góry odsłaniając jego brzuszek. - … nigdy, ale to nigdy bym was nie zostawił. Jesteście moim życiem… - Czarne oczy Sasuke spotkały się z lazurowymi Naruto, który płakał ze szczęścia piąstką ocierając łzy. - … kocham cię Naruto i to nasze słodkie maleństwo rozwijające się w twoim brzuszku.

- Ja też Sasuke… - Kitsune przytulił głowę Sasuke do swojego brzuszka kładąc na niej swoją główkę. – … bardzo cię kocham!

---#---

Itachi uśmiechnął się do Kabuto, który stał przytulony do jego boku obserwując poczynania zakochanych, którzy w tej chwili grozy znalazły czas, aby wyznać swoją miłość.

W oddali przy drzewie siedział Gaara z Lee na kolanach całując go czule i zapewne szepcząc słodkie słówka przepełnione miłością. Orochimaru wycieńczony siedział na ziemi opierając się o ciało męża, który głaskał go po głowie, co chwilę zatapiając palce w jego pięknych czarnych włosach. Tsunade właśnie wstała od śpiącego inu i podeszła do Minato, który wypytywał się o zdrowie Iruki. Itachi odetchnął z ulgą słysząc jej słowa, że z Iruką wszystko w porządku, jak również i z dzieckiem, a do szpitala musi udać się na obserwację, tylko dla pewności.

Wszyscy przeżywali małą chwilę szczęścia, wszyscy z wyjątkiem jego zastępcy. Kakashi samotnie stał oddalony od grupy smutnym wzrokiem obserwując śpiącego Iruke, spojrzeniem zatrzymując się na jego brzuchu. Poczucie winy wyraźnie odmalowywało się na jego twarzy, pytanie tylko, dlaczego? Co wydarzyło się między tą dwójką w dniu zniknięcia Iruki? Kakashi nie powiedział im wszystkiego, tylko to, co uznał za najważniejsze, ale nikt go nie naciskał wiedząc, że to i tak jest dla niego ciężkie. Itachi patrzył jak urufu (wilk) oddala się od nich.

- Nie martw się jestem pewien, że z czasem dojdą do porozumienia. – Zapewnił go Kabuto mocniej się do niego przytulając.

- Ale nie będzie im łatwo…

- Tak … - Przytaknął Kabuto całując kochanka w policzek. - … jednak jestem pewien, że z czasem rany zostaną wyleczone, a oni poznają, co to znaczy być szczęśliwym i w ramionach ukochanego.

---#---

Iruka powoli ocknął się z krótkiego snu, w jakim był pochłonięty. Nie czuł już bólu przy ruchach swego ciała, a to oznaczało, że został wyleczony, jak również… spojrzał na swój brzuch wiedząc, że rozwija się w nim dziecko. I po raz pierwszy od miesiąca uśmiechnął się. Będzie miał dziecko… nie ważne, że zrodziło się z gwałtu, jego maleństwo niczemu nie jest winne i nie można je winić za grzechy ojca. To maleństwo rozwijające się w jego brzuchu, to niewinne stworzenie, które należy kochać i rozpieszczać na każdym kroku i tak też uczyni, jak tylko się urodzi.

- Iru-kaaa….

Inu gwałtownie uniósł głowę nasłuchując uważnie czyjegoś głosu. Na pewno nie był to nikt z obecnych, oni byli zbyt zajęci sobą, a urufu właśnie odchodził w głąb lasu, więc również nie mógł to być on.

- Iru-kaaaa….

Iruka zastrzygł uszami uważniej się wsłuchując w nawoływanie swojego imienia, które dochodziło z oddali. Ostrożnie się podniósł okrywając swoje nagie ciało kocem i podążył za przywołującym go głosem będącym coraz wyraźniejszym, aż w końcu znalazł jego źródło.

---#---

Itachi ucałował Kabuto w czubek głowy i przeniósł wzrok na śpiącego inu, a raczej na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był.

- Sasuke! – Wrzasnął Itachi stawiając wszystkich na równe nogi. – Iruka zniknął!

- Jak to zniknął!? – Sasuke i Naruto przerażeni spojrzeli na miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą spał Iruka.

- Nie ma go…- Wyszeptał zdruzgotany Naruto.

- Itachi ty idziesz ze mną! – Krzyknął Minato. - A reszta tu pozostanie…

- Ale… - Naruto zaczął protestować, ale Minato klęknął przed synem ocierając mu z policzków płynące łzy.

- Naru-chan, ty i Lee już dość przeszliście. Nie możecie narażać swoich żyć, ale przede wszystkich dzieci, które nosicie pod sercem… - Kitsune kiwnął główką w zrozumieniu. - … ja z Itachi`m damy sobie radę, ale dla pewności Kakashi pójdzie z nami i jestem pewien, że wy macie wystarczającą obronę. – Uśmiechnął się znacząco do tanuki i osuneko, którzy ani na krok nie odstępowali swoich ukochanych.

- Hai ofusan… (tak tatusiu) – Naruto uściskał Minato i Itachi`ego na pożegnanie. Jednak zdołał jeszcze wyłapać słowa ojca kierowane do starszego osuneko.

- … gorączka… musimy się pośpieszyć… w niebezpieczeństwie…

Przerażone oczka Naruto spoczęły na Tsunade, która ciężko westchnęła i usiadła obok śpiącego Orochimaru, który jak zwykle zużył zbyt wiele swojej chakry.

- Wyleczyliśmy Iruke, ale to nie oznacza, że już po wszystkim. Był w krytycznym stanie, kiedy Oro-chan zaczął się nim zajmować i to jest naprawdę cud, że udało się go uleczyć, przynajmniej fizycznie. Nie wiem jak daje sobie radę psychicznie, na to trzeba wiele dni obserwacji, lecz nie to nas martwi… - Spojrzała na przygnębionego Kabuto, który krążył wokół nich nie mogąc się uspokoić. - … ciało Iruki jest trawione przez gorączkę, była ona w miarę niska, kiedy zasnął, jednak jakikolwiek wysiłek pogorszy jego stan i to raptownie.

- To dlatego Hokage-sama był tak bardzo przerażony. – Zauważył Sasuke głaszcząc główkę swojego liska.

- Tak… - Tsunade przytaknęła pozwalając dłonią Jiraiyi ułożyć siebie w wygodnej pozycji z głową na kolanach Oro-chan. W takich chwilach doceniała swoją przyjaźń z Oro i Jiraiyą. Wycieńczenie spowodowane zużyciem nadmiaru chakry zaczynało się na niej odbijać i tak dziwiła się, że Kabuto ma jeszcze siły na chodzenie. - … rozmawiałam z nim o tym w chwili jak Itachi krzyknął, że Iruka zni-knął…

Zasnęła.

- Poszedł do Hoko. – Gaara powiedział głośno o swoich przypuszczeniach.

- Skąd ta myśl? – Jiraiya podszedł do młodych po raz ostatni zerkając na śpiących medyków.

- Obudzić Iruke ze snu i sprawić, aby wstał i poszedł do niego…

- Mogła tylko osoba, która jest w jakiś sposób połączona z nim. – Przerwał tanuki Sannin rozumiejąc już do czego dąży.

- Ojciec dziecka Iruki to wystarczające połączenie. – Uśmiechnął się smutno Gaara tuląc mocno do siebie ukochanego, który drżał cały w jego ramionach.

**0OO0**

- … Hoko…

Cicho wyszeptane jego imię wystarczyło, aby rozluźnić uchwyt swych szczęk na nodze Kyuubi`ego, który wykorzystał swoją szansę i wgryzł się w szyję brata mocno zaciskając swoje kły na niej.

Przeciągły skowyt wydobył z siebie, Hoko w chwili jak wypuścił brata ze swoich szczęk i opadł na ziemię zmieniając się z powrotem w ludzką postać.

Iruka powoli podszedł do wykrwawiającego się demona, z którego szybko uchodziło życie i klęknął przy nim. Dopiero w tym momencie Kyuubi i Shukaku zauważyli obecność czarnookiego inu i zrozumieli, że to on był tym ułamkiem sekundy, który pozwolił kitsune wygrać.

- … Iru-chan… - Wydyszał ciężko Hoko przyciągając dłoń swojego delfinka do ust składając na niej czuły pocałunek. - … przy-szedłeś… - Jego oddech stawał się coraz słabszy i płytszy.

- Twoja dusza mnie przywołała… - Iruka ostrożnie położył się na ramieniu demona nie przejmując się, że jego krew brudzi mu twarz i włosy.

- Wybacz mi … tą… krzywdę, którą… ci wyrządziłem…

- Dałeś mi skarb, który pomógł mi ci wybaczyć. – Szepnął Iruka pocierając policzkiem o jego ramię.

- Dziękuję… - Hoko mówił coraz ciszej i wyraźnie było widać, że każde słowo sprawia mu ogromny ból, a krew sącząca się z ust utrudnia mu mówienie.

- … Kyuu… Shu… przepraszam… za wszy-stko…

- … Hoko… - Kyuubi klęknął przy ciele brata, które stawało się coraz słabsze i wziął jego dłoń do swojej ręki. Dłoń Shukaku spoczęła na jego ramieniu dając mu wsparcie, jakiego oboje teraz potrzebowali.

- … Delfin…ku… kocham was… proszę kochaj…go za nas … - Wierzchem dłoni przejechał po brzuchu Iruki.

Iruka uniósł się lekko i nachylił nad ustami Hoko, który uśmiechał się do niego z miłością, a w jego oczach odbijał się spokój i wolność.

- Będę go chronił i kochał za nas obu… całym sobą…

- … Kocham… cie…

Z ciepłymi ustami Iruki na swoich ustach, Hoko wydobył z siebie ostatni oddech wiedząc, że jego dziecko jest już kochane i bezpieczne.

Potężne ryki bólu, Kyuubi`ego i Shukaku rozeszły się po lesie dochodząc do każdej żywej istoty oznajmiając im ich stratę. Stratę członka rodziny…


	22. Chapter 22 Nowa szansa

_**Rozdział 22 – „ Nowa szansa "**_

Minął tydzień od śmierci Hoko, po której inu zapadł w śpiączkę z wycieńczenia. Tsunade i Orochimaru powoli zaczynali się obawiać o życie maleństwa rozwijającego się w ciele Iruki, ponieważ do porodu pozostało zaledwie trzy tygodnie, a poród powinien odbyć się z przytomnym delfinkiem.

Iruka powoli wybudzał się ze snu. Zastrzygł uszami, a już po chwili jego oczy powoli zaczęły się otwierać. Chciał poruszyć ręką, aby przetrzeć zaspane oczy, ale coś mu to uniemożliwiało, spróbował drugą ręką, ale również nic. Uniósł głowę szukając wyjaśnienie i uśmiech pojawił się na jego obliczu widząc winowajców swojego dyskomfortu.

Śliczny kitsune i inu spali po obu jego stronach ciała, każdy z nich mocno przytulony do ręki, zupełnie jakby się bali, że wstanie i odejdzie nie informując ich o swoich zamiarach. Ponownie opadł na łóżko nie mając więcej siły na dłuższe trzymanie głowy w górze i westchnął przeciągle.

Leżąc w ciszy i spokoju pozwoliło mu przypomnienie sobie wydarzeń z ostatnich paru dni. Śmierć Hoko przyniosła ogromną ulgę i mimo, że demon był ojcem jego dziecka, nie zmieniało to faktu, że doszło do tego poprzez gwałt, a raczej gwałty. Ale mimo cierpień ze strony demona starał się mu przebaczyć, ale było to ciężkie. Jego cierpienie ukoił tylko i wyłącznie syn, którego już niedługo będzie trzymał w ramionach. Tak… syn, czuł w głębi serca, że będzie to syn, a pewności nabierze w dniu, kiedy się urodzi. Zapominając o małych urwisach, którzy spali wtuleni w niego położył dłoń na brzuchu, przez co Naruto się ocknął opadając główką na łóżko.

- Gomen (przepraszam) … - Wyszeptał Iruka nie chcąc obudzić Lee, który właśnie puścił jego rękę i objął go za ramiona tuląc się do jego szyi.

- Iru-chan? – Naruto sennie wyszeptał przecierając oczka piąstką i ziewając szeroko ukazując swoje ostre ząbki. Usadawiając się wygodniej Naruto spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz starszego inu i oniemiał.

- Iru-chan … - Łzy zaczęły spływać po zaróżowionych policzkach kitsune. - … obudziłeś się, a ja tak bardzo się … chlip… martwiłem… chlip… i Lee-chan również… chlip… - Naruto zaczął dociskać piąstki do oczu chcąc powstrzymać napływające łzy, ale mu się to nie udawało. Śmiał się i płakał jednocześnie, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Iruka nareszcie się obudził…

Pochlipywania obudziły Lee, który widząc zapłakaną twarz swojego przyjaciela zaalarmowany usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku i sięgnął rączką do złotej głowy kitsune głaszcząc go uspokajająco.

- Naru-chan, co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz?

- Iru-chan… chlip… Iru-chan… się obudził… - Powiedział przez łzy i śmiech Naruto. Przez ciążę stał się bardzo emocjonalny i najmniejszy drobiazg wprowadzał go w euforie lub depresję, ale częściej padało na to pierwsze. Z Lee było tak samo, poza drobnym wyjątkiem nie popadał w depresje, ale za to w złość, a jego ofiarą był najczęściej Gaara.

- Iru-chan? – Lee popatrzył na inu, który patrzył na niego swoimi wielkimi, czarnymi oczami, w których odbijała się ogromna ilość miłości. - … chlip… tak się cieszę… chlip…

Iruka westchnął zrezygnowany na tak dużą uczuciowość malców nie rozumiejąc ich zachowania. Przecież spał tylko parę godzin, a malcy zachowywali się jakby to było parę dni. Otworzył szeroko ramiona w geście zapraszającym i malcy ochoczo wskoczyli w nie wtulając się w jego szyje pocierając policzkiem o nią. Ich płacz zaczął się przeradzać w ciche rozkoszne mruczenia, które uspokajały delfinka.

- Iru-chan … spałeś tak długo… - Zakwilił żałośnie Naruto kładąc dłoń na brzuszku Iruki zataczając nią okrężne ruchy.

- … Jak długo? – Iruka czuł, że odpowiedź malców mu się nie spodoba.

- Tydzień. – Odpowiedział Lee z obawą spoglądając na delfinka.

- Ty-tydzień? – Wyjąkał Iruka nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi.

Naruto i Lee spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Iruka nie mógł się denerwować w swoim stanie będąc tak blisko porodu im pozostał jeszcze ponad miesiąc, a ich brzuszki dopiero zaczęły się wyraźniej zaokrąglać, ale mimo to uwielbiali, kiedy ich ukochani seme głaskali ich po nich. A skoro Iruka ma już tak duży brzuszek to na pewno jest również wrażliwy na dotyk. Uszka Naruto i Lee zastrzygły w ekscytacji, a sama myśl o pieszczeniu delfinka zaczęła ich podniecać. Ich ogony zaczęły żyć własnym życiem ruszając się na boki, a napięcie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Ostrożnie położyli dłonie na delfinku przesuwając po nim delikatnie, chcąc najpierw wyczuć, na co mogą sobie pozwolić, ale kiedy Iruka nie zaprotestował, a wręcz wygiął się pod ich dotykiem chcąc więcej – zaczęli działać.

Naruto podwinął górną część piżamy Iruki do góry, a Lee położył główkę na jego brzuszku pocierając o niego policzkiem.

- Kopnął mnie! – Podskoczył do góry Lee ściągając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

- Naprawdę? – Naruto poczuł się pominięty, ale długo na to nie pozwolił. Przyłożył dłoń do brzucha delfinka i jak na zawołanie poczuł delikatne kopnięcie. Do dłoni dołączył policzek chcąc wyczuć więcej. - … To jest… - Radość z twarzy Naru nie schodziła. Po raz pierwszy czuł jak maleństwo Iruki daje o sobie znać. - … Niesamowite… - Szeptał podekscytowany kitsune patrząc na Iruke swoimi lazurowymi tęczówkami, w których odbijała się cała radość życia.

- Wasz masaż najwyraźniej również mu się spodobał. – Uśmiechnął się Iruka.

- Hai! – Zawołali równocześnie chłopcy i ponownie zaczęli masować brzuszek delfinka sprawiając, że inu zastrzygł uszami, a ogonem mimowolnie zaczął jeździć po plecach Naruto.

Iruka tracił świadomość pod wpływem delikatnych dotyków koinu i kitsune, którzy cieszyli się, że mogą przynieść mu ulgę i ukojenie, ale przede wszystkim możliwość zapomnienia o bólu. Iruka czuł jak jego ciało powoli ogarnia płomień, jak każdy najmniejszy ruch malcy pobudza jego ciało doprowadzając do wrzenia.

- … ohhh… - Nieśmiały jęk wydobył się z ust delfinka, który już dłużej nie mógł wytrzymać w leżącej pozycji i ostrożnie podciągnął się opierając plecy o ścianę. Lee widząc jak Iruka męczy się w tej niewygodnej pozycji usiadł za nim i zaczął masować mu plecy koncentrując się na ich dolnej części, a Naruto śmielej zaczął gładzić krągły brzuszek.

- Ahhh… tak dobrze… Naru… Lee … haaahh…. Ahh…nghh… - Kitsune wygodnie usadowił się między nogami Iruki i śmielej zaczął błądzić po jego ciele z brzuszka przesuwając się na nabrzmiałe sutki delfinka, a reakcja była natychmiastowa. - … Aghhh!!!

Zaskoczeni chłopcy znieruchomieli patrząc jak Iruka odrzuca głowę do tyłu, a przez jego ciało przechodzi bardzo intensywna fala orgazmu, z rumieńcami na licach i z przyśpieszonym oddechem wyglądał nieziemsko, jak istota nie z tego świata. Naruto wysunął się z między nóg Iruki ponownie zakrywając brzuch Iruki piżamą, a Lee ostrożnie położył go na łóżku widząc jak wyczerpany zapada w sen.

To było dla nich nowe doświadczenie. Nie sądzili, że Iruka będzie, aż do tego stopnia wrażliwy na ich dotyk, iż dojdzie w ich ramionach.

- To było… - Lee nie wiedział jak to opisać.

- … cudowne… - Wyszeptał Naruto zsuwając się z łóżka i stając obok koinu, który właśnie przykrywał śpiącego inu.

- Wystarczyło, że zostaliście na chwilę sami z Iruką… - Naruto podskoczył do góry czując dłonie Sasuke otaczające jego talie.

- … A wy zajęliście się nim bardzo dokładnie, prawda Lee-chan? – Wyszeptał Gaara wprost do drżącego uszka koinu, który wtulał się w niego po tym jak uspokoił dziko bijące serce.

- I najwyraźniej się wam to podobało.

Tanuki i osuneko równocześnie sięgnęli dłońmi do nabrzmiałych kroczy ich słodkich uke masując je wyrywając przesłodkie jęki i skomlenia.

- Nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać… - Zaczęli się chłopcy tłumaczyć.

- Gaara-sama byłem nie grzeczny… - Lee obrócił się w ramionach kochanka kusząco patrząc na niego czarnymi tęczówkami spod pół przymkniętych powiek.

- … Tak Sasu-chan bardzo niegrzeczny… purrr… purrr… - Mruczał Naruto popychając osuneko na ścianę, przy której Gaara już stał przyciśnięty przez słodkiego koinu.

- … Musicie nas ukarać… - Lee stawał się coraz bardziej agresywny.

- … Razem… - Naruto stanął na palcach wpijając się usta swojego seme.

- Gaara twoje mieszkanie jest bliżej… - Wysapał Sasuke odrywając się do ust swojej zachłannej nimfetki, która ocierała się o niego doprowadzając go do szaleństwa.

- … Dobra, ale sypialnia moja… - Gaara przysunął się bliżej do osuneko i kitsune, a jego piasek zaczął ich powoli otaczać.

- Stoi…

Cała czwórka zniknęła w chmurze piasku.

**0OO0**

Kakashi bezszelestnie wemknął się przez okno do pokoju Iruki, który obserwował od rana. Przysunął bliżej łóżka stołek i usiadł na nim uważnie obserwując śpiącego ukochanego.

Do tej pory siedział na gałęzi przed oknem i obserwował jak śliczny inu śpi, a przy nim Naruto i Lee wtuleni w jego boki, aż do chwili jak się obudzili i postanowili, że muszą uspokoić roztrzęsionego inu. Patrzył oniemiały jak Naruto zaczyna ostrożnie pieścić jego brzuch, a Lee usadawia się za nim i masuje mu plecy wspólnymi siłami doprowadzając delfinka do orgazmu. Był to widok niesamowity i zapragnął, aby Iruka wił się tak pod nim… by krzyczał jego imię w rozkoszy i żądał więcej i mocniej, o tak … czuł jak jego ciało reaguje na samą myśl o ponętnym ciele delfinka, mimo że ciężarnym. I najwyraźniej nie był jedyny, który sądził, że widok Iruki w uniesieni ze słodkimi istotkami zajmującymi się jego ciałem, był pobudzający.

W drzwiach sali szpitalnej stali Itachi, Sasuke i Gaara patrząc, jak ich ukochani pieszczą Iruke. Pierwszy wyłamał się Itachi obracając się na pięcie i zapewne udał się na poszukiwania Kabuto, aby go pomolestować. Następni byli Sasuke i Gaara, którzy równocześnie zajęli się swoimi uke, a w następnej chwili zniknęli w tumanach piasku pozostawiając samego delfinka śpiącego w łóżku.

Kakashi pochylił się nad śpiącym odsuwając mu z twarzy włosy opadające na powieki. Ściągnął z twarzy maskę i czule ucałował Iruke w zamknięte oczy oraz policzki, zawahał się na chwilę nad ustami, ale w końcu poddał się i pozwolił sobie na chwilę szczęścia móc, choć przez chwilę posmakować ust ukochanej osoby.

- … Kashi? – Senny głosik Iruki sprawił, że Kakashi oderwał się od jego słodkich ust i przerażony patrzył w zamglone czarne tęczówki, które zaczęły się rozjaśniać, a w ich pięknym blasku widział tylko miłość. Nie pogardę, nienawiść, czy nawet wstręt, tylko miłość.

**0OO0**

Tłumione jęki dochodziły zza zamkniętych drzwi jednego z pokoi szpitalnych.

- Kurwa Kabu…to… jesteś taki… ciasny… - Itachi wbijał się w drobne ciało kochanka ze zwierzęcą siłą za każdym razem rozkoszując się gorącem jego ciała, w którym nareszcie po prawie dwu tygodniowej przerwie ponownie się znalazł.

- … Tachi… aghhh… prosiłem nie… tutaj! – Krzyki protestu Kabuto, który stał z rękami opartymi na ścianie i nogami szeroko rozsuniętymi próbując utrzymać równowagę za każdym razem, kiedy Itachi wbijał się w niego, mieszały się z jego jękami i skomleniami. - … Jesteśmy … nghh… w szpitalu!

- Kabu-chan … uh… ale nie mogłem … dłużej czekać… ngh…

- … Ale ktoś nas usłyszy… aghhh! Mocniej! Aghhh… tak… jeszcze… - Protesty Kabuto stawały się coraz słabsze, a jego jęki zmieniały się w krzyki zapominając o fakcie, że są w pokoju szpitalnym.

- Proszę … - Itachi wysunął się z ciała kochanka pozostawiając w nim tylko główkę członka. - … bardzo… - Wbił się w niego brutalnie rozrywając jego ciało.

- …aaaaghh… - Nogi pod Kabuto ugięły się czując, jak jego ciało jest rozrywane. Itachi szybko zareagował przytrzymując upadające ciało kochanka. Klęczał na ziemi z plecami Kabuto dociśniętymi do piersi szepcząc przepraszające słowa i całując go w wrażliwe ucho.

- Tachi… - Cichy szept sprawił, że uszy osuneko zastrzygły w ekscytacji i nadziei, a ogon owinął się wokół nogi kochanka. - … chciałem mocniej… - Oddech Kabuto powoli wracał do normy.

- Ale ja nie powinienem cię słuchać. – Wina w głosie osuneko poruszyła srebrnowłosego. – Po tak długiej przerwie… - Ucałował drżącego kochanka w ramionach w szyję, tuż po uchem. - … mogłem się domyślić, jak to się skończy dla twojego ciała. – Dłonie osuneko pieściły i drażniły sutki Kabuto, a jego usta nadal całowały jego szyję, dobrze pamiętając o wszystkich czułych punktach, które doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. – Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, za bardzo cię kocham, aby patrzeć jak cierpisz.

- Głuptas… - Wyszeptał Kabuto sięgając dłonią do czarnych włosów kochanka i zatapiając w nich palce. - … Kocham cię i nic tego nie zmieni, nawet odrobina bólu, więc przestań się nad sobą użalać i zajmij się mną, bo ja tu cierpię w niespełnieniu.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Itachi`ego, który nadal klęczał na ziemi z członkiem w ciele kochanka, było chwycenie Kabuto pod kolanami i uniesienie go lekko do góry, co dało mu swobodne pole do działania.

Kabuto mocniej zacisnął palce na włosach osuneko, który unosił go do góry i z powrotem nabijał na swój twardy i pulsujący penis całkowicie zapominając o jakimkolwiek bólu. Jego jęki przestały być już ciche, a stały się wręcz stymulujące zwłaszcza, kiedy są krzyczane wprost do wrażliwego ucha osuneko sprawiając, że jego ruchy były jeszcze bardziej intensywne.

- … Itachi… już nie mogę… ah…. Aaa… - Kabuto wolną ręką zaczął pocierać swój penis czując, że zbliża się do końca, a twarz wtulał w szyję osuneko całując ją i przygryzając, pozostawiając po sobie ślady. Małe czerwone punkciki, których łatwo nie zakryje.

- Ngh… jeszcze …- Itachi wgryzł się w szyję kochanka tłumiąc jęki cisnące mu się na usta i pozwolił fali euforii zawładnąć jego ciałem, a jego nasienie powoli wypełniło ciało Kabuto. – Mmhmmm!

- Gorąco! – Krzyknął Kabuto czując jak sperma Itachi`ego rozpływa się w nim. - … Tachi… Tachi… arghh! Aghhh… mhmmmm…

Kabuto naprężył się w ramionach kochanka dochodząc z krzykiem na ustach, który stłumił przygryzając swoją wargę. Itachi pierwszy ochłonął sięgając po dłoń czarnookiego, która nadal zaciskała się wokół jego członka i powolnymi, zmysłowymi ruchami zaczął zlizywać z niej białe nasienie chłopaka, który zaskamlał żałośnie nie mając na nic więcej siły i powoli zapadł w sen.

Itachi, tylko pokręcił głową z uśmiechem na ustach i ostrożnie wysunął się z ciała śpiącego kochanka przenosząc go na wolne łóżko w sali. Ubrał się nie zwracając uwagi na spermę i krew na swoim członku, umyć mógł się w domu, a teraz był ważniejszy ukochany, który smacznie spał na łóżku.

- Podobało wam się przedstawienie? – Ciche pytanie zaskoczyło dwójkę szpiegów ukrywających się zza zasłonką oddzielającą łóżka.

Pierwsza pokazała się Hanabi z aparatem w dłoni, a za nią stanął Konohamaru z chusteczką przy nosie próbując powstrzymać obfite krwawienie z nosa, oraz z kamerą w ręce, która nadal była włączona. Ich twarze miały odcień dojrzałego pomidora, ale satysfakcja z sukcesu wyraźnie odbijała się na nich.

- Oryginał dla mnie. – Oboje kiwnęli głowami czekając na dalsze wskazówki. – I jeśli dojdzie do Kabuto, że pozwoliłem wam na nagrywanie… powiedzmy, że wasze życie w Konoha będzie bardzo utrudnione.

- H-hai Itachi-sama… - Wyjąkali Konohamaru i Hanabi wiedząc, że z kapitanem Anbu nie ma co zadzierać.

- Oficjalna wersja jest, że o niczym nie wiedziałem i po tym jak was przyłapałem na kolejnym śledzeniu nas odebrałem wam taśmy i zdjęcia. Jasne?

- Krystalicznie…

**0OO0**

Iruka nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczą. Kakashi go całował. Jego ukochany urufu, go całował i to nie był tylko sen, który po przebudzeniu się kończy, tak jak wszystkie inne. Nie ten okazał się prawdą i Iruka nie mógł się powstrzymać i wyszeptał z miłością, jaką czuł do urufu ciche …

- … Kashi? – Jego ramiona czule owinęły się wokół szyi czarno i czerwonookiego mężczyzny, którego kochał nad życie i przyciągnął go ponownie do pocałunku.

Kakashi oniemiały pozwolił się przyciągnąć do pocałunku Iruce pragnąc czuć go jak najdłużej, a dłońmi pieścił duży brzuszek delfinka wiedząc, że jest to bardzo wrażliwe miejsce. Lekcji Naruto i Lee nie zapomniał. Brzuch ciężarnego to jego czuły punkt.

Iruka wił się na łóżku czując jak dłonie Kakashi`ego pieszczą go, a usta całują językiem zagłębiając się w nim chcąc poznać go jak najgłębiej. Jednak ta chwila nie trwała długo.

- Delfinku … - Kakashi oderwał się od słodkich ust Iruki i przyłożył czoło do czoła ukochanego. - … wybacz mi, że cię zawiodłem, wybacz mi za ból, który ci zadałem, za uderzenie i zostawienie cię samego w klasie, przez co Hoko bez problemu mógł cię porwać. Wybacz mi proszę, bo ja… - Iruka czuł jak łzy Kakashi`ego spadają na jego twarz, a on sam również zaczyna płakać. - … bo ja nigdy sobie nie wybaczę…

- … Kashi kocham cię i…

- Jak możesz mnie kochać?! – Przerwał mu Kakashi zeskakując z łóżka i wściekle zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Iruka przestraszony, że zrobił coś nie tak przesunął się na sam brzeg łóżka, jak najdalej od rozwścieczonego urufu chroniąc swoje nienarodzone dziecko. – JAK?!

Kakashi zrezygnowany stanął tyłem do Iruki nie widząc bólu i cierpienia na jego twarzy.

- Tyle wycierpiałeś przeze mnie, gdybym cię w tedy nie uderzył i zostawił samego… na pewno… na pewno nic z tego, co się stało nie…

- Przestań! – Krzyk Iruki wyrwał urufu z zamyślenia i samokrytyki. Powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę, a widząc go wciśniętego w kąt łóżka i drżącego w przerażeniu sprawiło, że w sekundzie znalazł się przy nim mocno trzymając w ramionach.

- Ai shiteru (kocham cię) Iru-chan … - Urufu głaskał inu po głowie całując go po całej twarzy chcąc, aby przestał już płakać i uśmiechnął się ponownie do niego. - … nie chciałem cie przestraszyć. Kocham cię… kocham… kocham…

Iruka powoli się uspokajał, a jego serce tym razem biło jak szalone dla Kakashi`ego. Nieśmiało podniósł na niego wzrok, a kolejne słowa, które usłyszał z ust urufu sprawiły, że wtulił się w niego mocniej.

- … kocham cię i… - Dłoń Kakashi`ego spoczęła na brzuszku Iruki. - … i tego malca, który za niedługo pojawi się na tym świecie. – Zupełnie jakby akceptując osobę urufu, malec poruszył się w Iruce. – Dziękuję za nową szansę… - Kakashi pocałował Iruke w czy, które zamknął odruchowo. - … dziękuję, że mnie nadal kochasz… - Nosek ślicznie zaróżowiony zupełnie, jak cała jego twarz. - … dziękuję…

Ich usta spotkały się w pocałunku, który mówił wszystko.

4


	23. Rozdział 23 – Nareszcie w domu

_**Rozdział 23 – „ Nareszcie w domu "**_

Naruto już dłużej nie mógł tego znieść. Sasuke drażnił się z nim nie pozwalając mu dojść. Za każdym razem, kiedy sądził, że już jest tak rozkosznie blisko, wstrętny osuneko odsuwał się od niego nie pozwalając mu na orgazm, ale nie to było najgorsze!

- Sasu… błagam, tylko nie to… - Naruto wił się w ramionach osuneko, który nie pozwalał mu dojść sprawiając, że krnąbrny lisek po raz czwarty pozostał bez spełnienia. – Dłużej tego nie wytrzymam! I dlaczego założyłeś mi ten pierścień? On tak bardzo mnie uciska… - Zaskamlał lisek.

Sasuke z diabelnym uśmiechem na ustach pochylił się nad Naruto, który leżał na kanapie w salonie Gaary i tak lubieżnie na niego patrzył domagając się pieszczot i zaspokojenia, ale osuneko postanowił nie dać tak łatwo wygrać liskowi. Przedłużona gra wstępna jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, a wręcz przeciwnie, podsycała głód sprawiając, że traciło się kontakt z rzeczywistością i pragnęło się tylko jednego.

- Pierścień … - Sasuke przejechał palcem po sztywnym członku Naruto, który wygiął się w jego stronę chcąc więcej dotyku, aż zatrzymał się u nasady tam gdzie spoczywał pierścień. - … jest po to, abyś za szybko nie skończył i żeby nasza zabawa trwała jak najdłużej.

- Draniu, ale ja … - Naruto uniósł się zarzucając ręce na szyję narzeczonego wplatając palce w jego czarne, jedwabiste włosy. Uwielbiał się nimi bawić, ale wiedział, że są one słabym punktem Sasuke. I długo nie musiał czekać, osuneko mruczał w rozkoszy wysuwając głowę bliżej do Naruto, aby poczuć więcej tych cudownych paluszków swojego cwanego liska. - … chcę, abyś sprawił, że nie będę wstanie ruszyć się, ani drgnąć po tym jak ze mną skończysz. Chcę czuć jak… - Sprawne palce liska zmysłowo przesunęły się po ciele Sasuke drażniąc lekko jego sutek dostając w zamian bardzo zmysłowy jęk, który rozszedł się po jego ciele doprowadzając go do jeszcze większego podniecenia, aż zatrzymał się tuż nad mocno nabrzmiałym członku osuneko i bez ostrzeżenia chwycił go mocno w drobną dłoń zmysłowo nią poruszając. - …twój gruby, twardy penis wchodzi we mnie doprowadzając mnie do granic wytrzymałości, chcę czuć jak mnie pieprzysz mocno i szybko, jak znowu do ciebie należę, tylko do ciebie koibito (ukochany).

- Nie Naru-chan… - Przerażone spojrzenie lazurowych tęczówek Naruto padło na twarz Sasuke. - … nie będę cię pieprzył, ale będę cię kochał. Mocno i szybko, a później powoli i zmysłowo, aż nie będziesz miał siły wstać, ani nawet ruszyć ręką. Będziesz miał tylko siłę patrzeć na mnie, kiedy będę pieścił twój brzuszek, w którym znajduje się nasze maleństwo.

- Kocham cię Sasuke. – Naruto wtulił głowę w szyję ukochanego pozwalając łzą szczęścia spłynąć po policzkach. – Kocham cię… - Chwycił członek Sasuke ręką i naprowadził go do swojego otworka, powoli się na niego nabijając. - … kocham...

- Naru-to… - Sapnął Sasuke czując gorące ściany ukochanego zmysłowo oplatają jego członek. - …przestań, nie jesteś naciągnięty…

- Nieważne … uhh… - Jęknął lisek z miłością patrząc na swojego kocurka. - … chcę czuć cię całego w sobie, a odrobina bólu mnie nie zabije… - Zażartował Naruto ciężko dysząc w szyję Sasuke powoli oswajając się z ingerencją w swoje ciało.

- Głuptas… - Osuneko mocno przytulił do siebie liska cierpliwie czekając, aż będzie mógł się poruszać. - … Mój słodki głuptas…

- Już Sasu… - Jęknął Naruto delikatnie poruszając biodrami.

- Chwyć mnie mocno za szyję. – Szepnął osuneko do wrażliwego uszka ukochanego, a sam chwycił go pod kolanami i powoli zaczął się w nim poruszać.

Z początku ruchy Sasuke były wolne przesycone zmysłowością, ale Naruto szybko zaczął się domagać o szybciej i mocniej, czego osuneko mu nie odmówił.

- Aghhh… mocniej Sasu… ohhh tak właśnie tam… tak! – Krzyczał donośnie Naruto czując jak za każdym razem Sasuke uderza w jego prostatę sprawiając, że nie mógł myśleć logicznie, tylko krzyczeć błagając o więcej. – Jeszcze … jeszcze ahh… hah… hahh… nghhh głębiej!

- Domagający z ciebie lisek … ngh… - Sapnął Sasuke coraz szybciej unosząc Naruto i z powrotem obniżając go na swój nabrzmiały penis. - … uh… mój… cały mój. – Ogon osuneko owinął się wokół członka kitsune i ostrożnie ściągnął pierścień, który nie pozwalał mu na spełnienie.

- Sasuke! – Krzyknął Naruto w chwili orgazmu, który owładnął jego ciałem słysząc rozgorączkowane słowa kochanka.

- Wiedziałem, że ściągnięcie pierścienia z twojego członka to zły pomysł. – Osuneko nadal był twardy i miał zamiar dojść w gorącym ciele narzeczonego nie zważając na nic. Ułożył liska na kanapie ściągając jego ręce ze swojej szyi, a następnie jedną nogę położył sobie na ramieniu, a drugą ułożył między kolana i ponownie wbił się w niego.

- Arghhh! – Jęknął kitsune kochając uczucie bycia wypełnionego przez osuneko. Ale kiedy poczuł jak ogon kocura zaczyna szybko poruszać się na nim, był ponownie twardy.

- O nie… - Sasuke ugryzł Naruto w stopę, a następnie zlizał stróżki krwi wypływającej ze świeżej rany. - … tym razem dojdziemy razem. – Mocniej zacisnął ogon wokół penisa ukochanego nie pozwalając mu na orgazm.

Ruchy Sasuke stały szybkie i gwałtowne, były przesycone zwierzęcą siłą. Pozwolił swoim instynktom zwierzęcym zawładnąć jego istotą, aby mógł tylko intensywniej odczuwać gorące ciało ukochanego, który krzyczał w rozkoszy na każde gwałtowniejsze zawładnięcie jego ciałem. Pragnął więcej i to dostawał.

- Mocniej! Mocniej! Jeszcze Sasu…! Arghhh… tak jeszcze! – Naruto czuł jak z każdym wbiciem się Sasuke w jego ciało, jądra osuneko uderzają w jego pośladki powodując głuchy odgłos rozchodzący się po pomieszczeniu i uwielbiał to. Uwielbiał każdą brutalną penetrację jego ciała i miał nadal mało, chciał jego nasienia. Chciał czuć jak jest wypełniany, aż po brzegi i jak sperma osuneko spływa po jego pośladkach, a następnie po udach.

- Kocham cię… uh… nhh… kocham każdą cząstkę twojego jestestwa… nghh… hah…ha... kocham cię … ahhh… całego… mój słodki… hah…ha… głuptasie…

- Ja też Sasu… ahhh…aaaa…. Ahh… tak mocno… ngh… cię kocham… aghhh… ahhh … draniu…

Osuneko czuł jak ciało Naruto napina się coraz bardziej dając znać, że ponownie jest bardzo blisko, ale tym razem również on był na granicy wytrzymałości.

- Naru… razem… ngh… - Szepnął Sasuke zwiększając tempo ruchu swoich bioder.

- Tak…koi… arghhh… razem…

Sasuke opuścił nogę Naruto i pochylił się nad nim chcą ponownie zasmakować słodyczy jego ust. W chwili jak ich usta złączyły się oboje doszli, a ich krzyki zostały stłumione przez pocałunek, który z namiętnego zmienił się czuły i słodki.

Spazmy rozkoszy jeszcze przez chwilę wstrząsały ciałem kitsune, który nie pozwolił osuneko na wysunięcie się z niego. Chciał go nadal czuć w sobie, czuć jak pulsuje w jego wnętrzu gorący członek ukochanego.

**0OO0**

Ciepłe strumienie wody spływały po ciele koinu (szczeniaka), który nabijał się na twardą męskość kochanka stojącego za nim pieszcząc jego plecy i pośladki, co jakiś czas zjeżdżając dłońmi do lekko zaokrąglonego brzucha, w którym znajdował się ich syn lub córka.

- Gaara… aghh… proszę… - Lee zacisnął zęby w bezradności. Jego ukochany seme oficjalnie chciał go doprowadzić do utraty przytomności z nadmiaru rozkoszy. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko tylko, dlaczego robił to w tak sadystyczny sposób. - … proszę … ahh… już nie mam siły… - Na dowód swoich słów nogi Lee odmówiły posłuszeństwa i gdyby nie szybka reakcja tanuki upadł by na ziemię.

- Wygląda na to, że za bardzo cię wymęczyłem… - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem Gaara czule całując ramię Lee. - …ale po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać z każdą chwilą pragnąc cię coraz bardziej.

- Gaara… ja też… ahhh… - Krzyknął Lee, kiedy poczuł jak tanuki będąc nadal w jego wnętrzu obraca go i oplata jego nogi wokół własnej talii. - … oh… tak lepiej… - Uśmiechnął się słodko koinu sprawiając, że serce Gaary zabiło szybciej, a jego członek stał się jeszcze twardszy.

- Mój! – Warknął tanuki gwałtownie zagłębiając się w ciało ukochanego, który sapnął czując jak jego plecy kolidują z zimną ścianą kabiny prysznicowej.

Gaara nie miał już siły dłużej opierać się słodyczy swojego koinu, który mocno wbijał mu pazurki w plecy odchylając głowę do tyłu na przemian kwiląc i krzycząc z rozkoszy.

- Ahhh… aaa… więcej… Gaa-ra… aghh… - Lee rzucał głową na prawo i lewo nie mogąc znieść takiej dawki przyjemności, każde zagłębienie się tanuki doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, ponieważ za każdym razem jego członek uderzał dokładnie w jego czuły punkt.

- Lee… ngh… jesteś tak…ahh … cudownie ciasny… ghh… - Gaara czuł jak nogi Lee mocniej się na nim zacieśniają chcąc go przybliżyć do siebie jeszcze bardziej, aby czuć go w sobie dużo głębiej. Oboje już byli blisko… - …nawet po tylu aghh… razach…

- Arghh! – Krzyk Lee w chwili orgazmu i ściany jego wnętrza mocno zaciskające się wokół penisa Gaary sprawiły, że chwycił go mocno za pośladki szybko go do siebie przyciągając i w tym samym czasie brutalnie się w niego wbijając.

- Lee-koi… - Wyszeptał Gaara zbliżając się do spełnienia, jeszcze tylko dwa zagłębienia w gorące wnętrze Lee. - … nghhh!

- Gaara…. Gorąco! Aghh… tak…nhh! – W chwili jak Lee poczuł gorącą spermę ukochanego wypełniającą go ponownie, sam kolejny raz doszedł bezwładnie opadając w ramionach kochanka.

W pełni usatysfakcjonowany tanuki czule ucałował czoło Lee, który powoli zapadał w sen nie zważając na strumienie wody otulające ich ciała, mrucząc przy tym rozkosznie. Nadal pozostawał w ciele ukochanego nie mając ochoty opuszczać to gorące i ponętne ciałko, za którym tak tęsknił. Jego libido bardzo ucierpiało nie mając przy sobie ukochanego, ale teraz, kiedy już był w jego ramionach nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo pozwolić mu uciec. Co to, to nie. Przed nimi była długa noc pełna seksu, o czym jeszcze koinu nie wiedział.

Lee sennie spojrzał na Gaare na ustach, którego błąkał się perwersyjny uśmieszek, a to nie oznaczało nic dobrego dla jego tyłka, o nie. Jutro nie będzie w stanie nawet iść do ubikacji, ale musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że dobrze mu z tą myślą. Przejechał wzrokiem po cudownie umięśnionej klacie narzeczonego i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na brzuchu, który był pokryty jego spermą. Nie kontrolując swoich ruchów sięgnął ręką do niej i to, co woda nie zdążyła jeszcze zmyć wziął na palce powoli i kusząco zaczął ją zlizywać.

Gaara widząc poczynania koinu o mało nie dostał krwotoku. Tak zmysłowej sceny w wykonaniu niewinnej istotki w jego ramionach jeszcze nie widział, a było warte zapamiętania każdego najdrobniejszego szczegółu, zwłaszcza jak cztery palce znalazły się w tych cudownie napuchniętych ustach od pocałunku i zapamiętale ssały nie zważając na otoczenie.

Z pod pół przymkniętych powiek Lee obserwował Gaare, który nie mógł oderwać oczu od palców w jego ustach, więc postanowił, że zrobi coś więcej. Będąc już pewnym, że na palcach nic już nie pozostało zjechał językiem na nadgarstek zlizując resztki spermy, wolną rękę oparł na ramieniu tanuki i uniósł się lekko do góry, aby w następnej chwili mocno opaść na jego pulsujący członek, który obudził się do życia w chwili jak zaczął ssać palce.

- O kurwa! – Jęknął Gaara tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy i jak wyszedł spod prysznica, nie wspominając o zakręceniu wody. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko, że klęczy na ziemi z pośladkami Lee w dłoniach trzymając je w górze i wbijając się w niego z bestialską szybkością. Każde uderzenie prostaty Lee doprowadzało go do obłędu, bo były one nagradzane najpiękniejszą muzyką dla jego uszu. Każdy krzyk, każdy jęk, każde skomlenie i błaganie o więcej doprowadzało go do białej gorączki.

Wygłodniałym wzrokiem podążył do mokrego członka Lee, z którego sączyło się nasienie. Ujął go w dłoń drażniąc główkę, a następnie dostosował tempo dłoni do tępa bioder doprowadzając koinu do euforii.

Oboje zatracili się w swoim świecie nie zauważając pojawienia się nowych osób w łazience.

- Skończyliście w końcu? – Zniecierpliwiony głos Sasuke sprowadził kochanków na ziemię.

- Jak najbardziej. – Odezwał się Gaara wysuwając się z ciała Lee, który zakwilił cichutko i spojrzał w lazurowe tęczówki przyjaciela spoczywającego w ramionach osuneko. – A i widzę, że ty również nie marnowałeś czasu z kitsune. Jest równie wykończony, co mój słodki koinu.

- Inaczej nie mogło być. – Zaśmiał się Sasuke kładąc Naruto na ziemi tuż obok uśmiechniętego Lee. Chłopcy od razu przysunęli się do siebie szeptając między sobą i chichotając, co chwile.

Tanuki i osuneko zaczęli przygotowywać kąpiel do swoich kochanych uke mając nadzieję, że może jeszcze coś dostaną, chociaż jeden raz w nagrodę za przyjemną kąpiel w pianie i relaksujących olejkach no i oczywiście w ich ramionach.

-#-

- Naru-chan jak twój tyłek? – Zapytał szeptem Lee.

- Całkiem dobrze, a twój Lee-chan? – Zmartwienie wyraźnie odbijało się w spojrzeniu liska. – Gaara za delikatny to chyba nie był. – Stwierdził lisek pamiętając scenę, w jakiej zastali parę, kiedy razem z Sasuke weszli do łazienki.

Lee zarumienił się mocno, ale z uśmiechem odpowiedział.

- To tylko tak strasznie wyglądało, a było takie przyjemne. – Na samo wspomnienie czuł jak jego penis znowu budzi się do życia.

- To dobrze… - Uśmiechnął się lisek, który był równie twardy jak Lee. - … bo mam ochotę na dłuższe męczenie Sasu-chan. – Na dowód swych słów przysunął się do Lee ocierając się swoim członkiem o jego członek sprawiając, że oboje w tym samym czasie jęknęli zwracając na siebie uwagę ukochanych seme.

-#-

- Wygląda na to, że nie musimy się martwić. – Zauważył Gaara podchodząc do Lee i biorąc go w ramiona ucałował delikatnie w usta.

- Masz rację. – Perwersyjny uśmiech zagościł na ustach osuneko jak tylko kawaii kitsune (słodki lisek) znalazł się w jego ramionach. – Nasze maleństwa na pewno nam nie odmówią. Prawda Naru-chan? – Pytające spojrzenie padło na liska.

- Hai Sasu-chan… - Lisek drażniąco ugryzł sutek osuneko, który syknął na ten przyjemny ból i w odwecie ugryzł mocno jego drżące w ekscytacji uszko. - … ahhh Sasu… jeszcze…

Sasuke i Gaara spojrzeli na siebie i nie tracąc więcej czasu weszli do wanny i ponownie zaczęli pieścić swoich uke i kochać, aż do utraty tchu. Ale tym razem wolno, bo wiedzieli, że mają tyle czasu ile zapragną. Z chwilą jak zagrożenie zniknęło mogli pozwolić sobie na chwile słabości, który będą trwać długie lata.

**0OO0**

Kakashi patrzył na zarumienioną twarz inu, który nagi leżał pod nim z jedną ręką ułożoną nad głową, a drugą kurczowo zaciskał na jego ramieniu próbując złapać oddech. Mimo tego, co przeszedł w jego oczach nadal odbijała się niewinność i był pewny, że maleństwo spoczywające w jego brzuchu będzie równie urocze i rozkoszne jak jego matka.

- Kashi... – Iruka wypchnął biodra do góry chcąc, aby urufu przestał patrzeć i zajął się jego potrzebami, które były bardzo intensywne.

- Ktoś tu jest niecierpliwy. – Zaśmiał się wilk dłonią pieszcząc cudownie okrągły brzuch ukochanego. Iruka jęknął przeciągle czując jak rumieniec na policzkach pogłębia się.

– Kakashi… proszę… - Jęknął inu ponownie wypychając biodra do góry chcąc jak najwięcej dotyku ciała ukochanego. Pragnął więcej i to szybko, ale urufu obrał sobie za cel znęcanie się nad nim. - … nie zmuszaj… nhh… mnie abym błagał …

Kakashi szerzej rozsunął nogi Iruki wygodniej się między nimi usadawiając i pochylił się nad nim tak, aby nie zrobić krzywdy dziecku.

- Przecież już to robisz koi… - Wyszeptał zmysłowo drażniąc i przygryzając delikatnie ucho bruneta.

- Ahhh… Kashi… proszę … proszę… - Łzy spłynęły po policzkach Iruki nie mogąc dłużej znieść tej słodkiej tortury. Chciał więcej, o tyle więcej…

Kakashi spojrzał w czarne oczy swojego koinu i nie mógł się nadziwić, że ta piękna istota jest tu w jego ramionach błagając go o więcej. Czekoladowe włosy delikatnie okalały zarumienioną twarz, w której w tej chwili dominowały intensywnie czarne źrenice, w których odbijała się dzika żądza, namiętność i głód. Dłużej już tego nie mógł znieść i pochwycił różowe usteczka koinu w czułym pocałunku, chcąc przekazać mu w ten sposób całą swoją miłość.

Iruka ochoczo odwzajemnił pocałunek ręce zarzucając na szyję kochanka. Rozkoszował się jego delikatnością, ale i wyraźną dominacją siłą. Westchnął cicho czując jak dłonie Kakashi`ego szczypią delikatnie jego sutki nie odrywając przy tym ust od niego. Tego właśnie pragnął. Rąk ukochanej osoby na swoim ciele.

- Kashi… - Jęknął Iruka odrywając usta od srebrnowłosego.

- Tak kochanie? – Zapytał niewinnie urufu liżąc i przygryzając jego sutek, a następnie składając delikatne pocałunki na klatce i brzuchu przemieszczał się w dół podążając do celu swojej wyprawy.

- Ai shiteru (kocham cię)… - Wyszeptał Iruka patrząc w zaskoczone oczy Kakashi`ego.

Tego urufu się nie spodziewał.

- Ja też delfinku… - Kakashi delikatnie ujął policzek Iruki w dłoń czule całując go w słodka bliznę na nosku, a następnie w usta. - … Ja też cię kocham, całym sobą…

Urufu wypuścił usta Iruki i zsunął się niżej, aż znalazł się na wysokości nabrzmiałej męskości delfinka. Z czułością ucałował główkę drażniąc ją językiem delikatnie, a następnie wziął go całego do ust, uwielbiając jego unikatowy smak.

- …Aghhh… Kashi… nhhh! – Iruka wił się pod wilkiem. Każdy dotyk jego ust na nim rozpalał go jeszcze bardziej sprawiając, że nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Jedyne, co do niego dochodziło to fakt, że jego członek jest w gorących ustach srebrnowłosego i jak powoli zaczyna się na nim poruszać cały czas drażniąc go językiem i zębami. - … gorąco… koi… ahh.. aaa… nghhh…jeszcze …

Iruka zanurzył dłonie w srebrnych włosach kochanka starając się wymusić na nim szybsze tempo, ale Kakashi na to nie pozwolił. Mocno przycisnął jego biodra do łóżka szpitalnego cały czas patrząc na niego tymi swoimi niesamowitymi oczami. Jedno stalowo-szare, a drugie czerwone.

- Arghhh! – Krzyknął Iruka czując jak palec Kakashi'ego powoli wchodzi w niego. Był to tylko chwilowy ból, ponieważ urufu był bardzo delikatny przez cały proces naciągania go. Do jednego palca wkrótce dołączył drugi i trzeci, ale Kakashi nadal się nie spieszył. Każdy jego ruch był delikatny i powolny tak, aby nie zadać mu więcej bólu niż jest to konieczne. A każde zagłębienie się jego palców doprowadzało go do szaleństwa celując w jego czuły punkt. Jego uszy drżały w ekscytacji, a ogon spazmatycznie się poruszał.

- Kaka-shi… ja zaraz…- Iruka starał się odsunąć od siebie wilka, ale on mu na ta nie pozwolił, a wręcz przyśpieszył ruchy swoich ust mocniej go ssąc, aby w ostatniej chwili wypuścić go i szepnąć.

- Teraz koi …

- Aghhh! – Iruka doszedł ciężko opadając na łóżko z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Leniwie spojrzał na Kakashi`ego i czuł jak jego rumieniec powiększa się, a członek ponownie budzi się do życia.

Kakashi spermą Iruki nasmarował swój penis i ustawił się przy dziurce ukochanego i powoli zaczął się w nim zagłębiać. Jego ogon zaczął szaleńczo machać mu za plecami, jak tylko główka penisa znalazła się w Iruce.

- Tak… - Jęknął Iruka nogami oplatając Kakashi`ego w pasie. - … ahhh… aaa…

- Nhhh… Iru-chan … jesteś cudownie gorący… aghhh… - Urufu mocno trzymał dłońmi biodra delfinka, który wiercił się starając znaleźć odpowiednie dla siebie miejsce. - … czuję jak się rozpadam… ahhh…!

- Później… - Zaśmiał się Iruka czując jak Kakashi jest już w nim cały. - … a teraz mnie kochaj…nhh…

- Czujesz, jaki jestem twardy w tobie? – Kakashi wysunął się wolno z ciała Iruki i jeszcze wolniej się w niego zanurzył doprowadzając go tym do szaleństwa. – Jak mocno pulsuję za każdym razem, gdy się w tobie zanurzam, aż po samą nasadę, czujesz jak wypełniam cię całego?

- Tak…! Czuję… ahhh… więcej… proszę… nhhh… ahhh…Kashi… ohhh… - Jęki Iruki stapiały się razem z jękami urufu, który bez przerwy poruszał się leniwie w ciele ukochanego.

Kakashi zatracał się w gorącym i ciasnym ciele kochanka. Był to ich wspólny pierwszy raz i chciał zapamiętać każda nawet najmniejszą drobnostkę w tym celu aktywował swoje oko z sharnigan. Iruka był taki piękny. Wijąc się i kwiląc w jego ramionach błagając o szybciej i mocniej, ale mimo to nie ugiął się od naporu swojego rozkosznego uke. Kochali się powoli i namiętnie.

- … Kashi… Ka-kashi… ohhh… - Iruka mocno zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle. - … blisko… już … ahhh… ngh… taki wielki… aghh…

- Jesteś słodki mój delfinku…- Zaśmiał się urufu słysząc słowa ukochanego. - … razem słyszysz?

- Tak… nghhh… razem… watashi-no urufu (mój wilku)… ahhh… aaaa…. Kashi… kocham cię!

- … Aghhh…Iruka!

Pierwszy doszedł Iruka mocno zaciskając mięśnie wokół nabrzmiałej męskości Kakashi`ego, a tuż za nim podążył wilk tracąc nad sobą panowanie, kiedy poczuł jak delfin zaciska się na nim prawie odbierając mu siłę do oddechu.

Iruka z błogim uśmiechem na ustach leżał na łóżku powoli dochodząc do siebie po oszałamiającym kochaniu się z Kakashi`m. Bo to nie był zwykły seks, to było uprawianie miłości, kochanie się … z ukochaną osobą. Delfinek jęknął przeciągle czując jak wilk wysuwa się z niego powoli nie chcąc go bardziej skrzywdzić i kładzie się obok biorąc go w ramiona.

Urufu sapnął cicho jak poczuł ponętne nogi delfinka usadawiające się między jego nogami, co doprowadziło do kolejnej erekcji. Iruka widząc to zachichotał i powiercił się jeszcze trochę, aż w końcu znieruchomiał z głową na klacie srebrnowłosego, ręką przerzuconą w jego pasie i nagą między jego nogami. Sięgnął jeszcze po koc i nakrył ich oboje.

- Kocham cię… bardzo mocno Kakashi.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się do kochanka i ucałował go w czoło szeptając.

- …Ale ja cię kocham bardziej…

**0OO0**

Mężczyzna o czarnych włosach sięgających do łopatki z intensywnie czerwonymi oczami stanął nad ciałem Hoko. Miał już dość czekania, aż demon łaskawie się obudzi, więc go kopnął w żebra.

- Kurwa…uhhh… mać! – Hoko poderwał się czując przeszywający ból momentalnie stając na równe nogi. Rozejrzał się wokoło starając przypomnieć sobie, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. A tak, zaśmiał się szyderczo, jego domniemana śmierć.

- Rusz się w końcu! – Warknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna podchodząc do Hoko. – Po twojej szopce mamy nieco więcej czasu na dokończenie naszego planu.

- O co ci chodzi Madara? – Białowłosy demon zacisnął dłonie w pięści tracąc cierpliwość do wspólnika. – Przecież chciałeś, aby przestali się pilnować, a co było lepsze jak moja niby śmierć? – Wściekły podszedł bliżej do niego i chwytając go za poły koszuli podniósł do góry. – Nie igraj ze mną Uchiha, bo możesz źle skończyć.

Madara był przerażony, ale nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Kiwnął tylko głową i od razu znalazł się na ziemi.

- Mam prawo być wściekły, bo przez twój plan utraciłem za dużo siły i teraz dużo czasu minie, aż moje siły wrócą do normy.

- Dobra… dobra… - Machnął lekceważąco Hoko. – Ile musimy czekać?

- Jak dobrze pójdzie to dwa lata…- Hoko słysząc odpowiedź wspólnika znieruchomiał i wiedział, że odpowiedź na jego kolejne pytanie mu się nie spodoba.

- A jak pójdzie źle?

- Pięć, a możliwe, że nawet dziesięć. – Odparł spokojnie Madara.

- Niech to szlak…! – Demon zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju.- … Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Zabierzmy się od razu do roboty, a im szybciej tym lepiej!

- A na razie niech się cieszą w wiosce spokojem póki mogą… - Odezwał się Uchiha sprawiając, że Hoko na niego spojrzał. - …a jak będę gotowy to ich zniszczę. Całą wioskę, ale przede wszystkim skończę to, co nie udało mi się wiele lat temu. Wymorduję resztę klanu Uchiha.

- To skoro ty zajmiesz się swoim klanem, to ja dokończę moją zemstę na mojej kochanej rodzince, a bonusem będzie odebranie mojego syna i jego matki. – Hoko odwrócił się od Madary i wyszedł z domu udając się na mały spacer po lesie, a może i malutkie odwiedziny u swojego delfinka. – Ciesz swoją wolnością Iru-chan póki możesz, bo może ona się szybko skończyć. Bardzo szybko… ha ha ha…

- Kurwa on jest szalony! – Warknął Madara zatrzaskując drzwi za demonem.- Jak już go wykorzystam do swoich celów to szybko będę musiał się go pozbyć, aby nie pokrzyżował moich dalszych planów…

Owari^^

Koniec, ale wkrótce pojawi się na pewno kontynuacja. Dajcie znać jak się wam ta część podobała… pozdrawiam…CHUUU


End file.
